Duality of Man
by skatergurljubulee
Summary: What do you do when your body craves one person, but your heart another? Henry never thought he'd have a simple life, but he never thought it would be like this. Repost with slight mods just grammar and such . Sequel to EtW-Slash. Be forewarned, please.
1. Prologue

Title:Duality of Man  
Author: skatergurljubulee  
Fandom/Pairing/Genre: Sanctuary; Henry/Will (OFC,OMC; eventual OMC,Will); Drama, Romance, Angst  
Rating: Overall NC-17 (PG-13 in earlier chapters) for violence, gore, language and sex. Man tears.  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, no copyright infringement intended.  
Summary:_ What do you do when your body craves one person, but your heart another? Henry never thought he'd have a simple life, but he never thought it would be like this._  
A/N: A repost (will be a little slow to re-uploading, given I'm going to make grammatical and sentence structure changes, but it shouldn't be long between updates--like a day or two between multiple chapter updates?). Also, if you aren't familair with this 'verse, it starts with **Embracing the Wolf**. _This is slash. Please be forewarned. _

_I don't belong here  
I never saw this on the path I walk  
The blood-stained walls, the lines of chalk on the floor  
It's getting so hard  
I never saw the backlash when the tide began to rise  
I can't remember  
The way it was when everything felt right  
My mouth held shut and eyes sealed tight with control  
So I remember on the inside..._

Prologue

"_One day this will all be yours," the man with Henry's face and eyes said._

_The man was standing on the hilltop, his arms outstretched as if crucified by the very air, his tone defiant and magnanimous, pompous. The man looked over his shoulder to Henry, regarding him with cool eyes. "One day you will be King of this land, if you have the strength." _

_The land in question went as far as the eye could see and beyond, to the turbulent shores of a sea he was told held no importance to their kind—unless they could conquer it. It was day break, and the land was beautiful as always; all glades, fields, forests and rivers. Beautiful, dangerous, and giving. Conquered. The sky above their heads was stormy, turbulent--foreboding. There was a storm coming. Henry could feel it under his fur, in his bones._

"_In a few years time, you will mature—and become my enemy, a threat. You will have to kill me for it, son, the land, our people." He leaned down to meet Henry's eye. Henry didn't see him move. The man smiled, and it sucked all the warm out of the his face. "Are you strong enough to kill me? To keep killing?"_

_The man knew he was strong enough to kill and never stop. The man—his father—had raised a strong heir. A true Alpha. He knew Henry would kill him when the time came, knew he had the killing strength in him even then. He was his father's son. Yet, he hesitated. He always hesitated when it came to other Weres. When it came to his father._

_The bear the pack feasted on the previous night—that he killed—turned sour in his stomach. This had to end._

_He had to leave. To get away. Without a second thought, Henry dropped to all fours and took off down the hill away from the ocean, to the Stones. To freedom. To solitude._

_He could hear his father's taunting laughter behind him. "You must be strong! If you do not kill me, I will kill you! Watch where you rest, Henry!"_

_Henry flattened his ears to close off the sound to no avail. He relied on his feet to take him away from his living nightmare. They weren't fast enough. He would never be fast enough to outrun the bloodlust._

"_Henry! I will come for you! Henry! I will kill you!" His father called, sick jubilation in his voice. "Henry!"_

"—Henry! Wake up!"

Ashley's voice dragged Henry from his nightmare like a whirlwind. He sat up in bed, a barely suppressed yell on his tongue. It was dark still, too dark.

Ignoring his sister's voice coming over his computer, Henry scrambled to his bedside tables, turning on the lamps. There, now he could breathe. The shadows were gone.

He rubbed his face. "Yeah? _What_, Ashley?"

"It's Mom and Will. Something happened."

Henry dropped his hand and looked across his room, to his desk. Ashley's anxious face filled his laptop's screen.

"I'll see you at the van in five minutes. Tell the Big Guy he's coming too."

**:: :**

Henry waited on the dock when Will and Magnus made their way off the Nautilus. Magnus' head appeared first as they climbed the stairs towards him. Ashley was off like a shot, putting her arms under an exhausted looking Magnus and helping her walk towards the van manned by Bigfoot. Henry waited, his legs twitchy as he waited as patiently as possible for Will to make his way off the ship. He was rewarded a moment later; Will made his way off the submarine and onto the dock, his face pale and drawn, his movements languished. Henry met Will halfway and gave him the towel he'd been twisting back into yarn between his knuckles.

"Thanks," Will said quietly with soft, red-rimmed eyes. He rubbed his face and breathed through the towel for several repetitions, seeming to need an escape, even if it was in the middle of a shipping yard with Henry.

_His scent is off the map_. Henry watched Will breathe, concern for the profiler blooming. _Whatever happened on that sub, Will was scared. And he's still scared._

Will lowered the towel, and without another word, walked toward the van. Henry stepped in beside him, patting Will on the back, his worry needing to be appeased through touch. Which turned out to be a _very_ bad idea. Will jumped about half a mile.

"_Don't_." Will whipped around in surprise, his breath heavy and fast. "I—I'm a little jumpy."

Henry backed up, his hands up in surrender. "Yeah, sorry. Stupid move."

Will nodded, getting into the back of the black van. As Henry climbed in after him, Ashley caught his eyes and widened them a fraction.

_Yeah, you're not the only one, sis,_ Henry shrugged, glancing at a near comatose Magnus and a jittery Will.

What happened on that ship?

**:: :**

"I'm turning in. I'll see you tomorrow." Will called out as he leaned against the doorway of Henry's lab.

Henry swiveled around in his chair, surprised. "I thought you were already gone. You were working?"

"Just went over some case files," Will shrugged, eyes blinking slowly. "I wasn't gone too long, but you know, I… wanted to work."

"That's cool," Henry nodded, gnawing on his lip as he glanced at his main computer screen. "Magnus would be okay if you took a few days off. If you need it. And, you didn't have to get up to tell me you're going to bed. I would've figured it out."

Will shuffled his feet, his eyes trailing around the room before they settled on Henry. "No, actually I'm going to go to my apartment tonight. I've been crashing in my guestroom for a while and I need to check on things—"

"Is there a reason for it?" Henry asked as he twirled around and gave Will his full attention, eyebrows raised. "Something happen?"_Anything you want to talk about?_

The Nautilus.

Will stared at him, his eyes bright and still red-rimmed. "Uh, yes and no. Listen, I need to set some things straight in my head, and it would go a lot easier and faster if I wasn't here."

"With Magnus."

"…Yeah, with Magnus."

Henry nodded, his eyes softening in sympathy before his brain even caught up. He hated when that happened. It was Will; he brought that nature out in him. "Uh, okay, that's cool. Have a good night."

"Do you want to come over?"

The air shifted when Henry looked at Will, their eyes locked.

"Huh?" Henry breathed, his eyes finally breaking away and taking stock of Will's facial features, as he was wont to do. He knew Will watched him too during their time alone, but he was just quicker about it. Will had all his life to practice profiling, but Henry was convinced he was gaining on him. Hoped so, at least.

"To my place," Will repeated, his head tilted to the side a fraction. "You're more than welcome, and to tell you the truth, I could use the company."

"Um."

"If it's—I have a pull out couch you can crash on."

Wait, was Will concerned for his _virtue_? And, could Will use just any company, or _his_ company? "But—"

Will closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Henry's stomach dipped at the embarrassment and regret (smelled like tea tree oil and pepto bismal) in his friend's eyes. "Look, uh, yeah. Sorry. Bad idea. What was I thinking, right? I'm just going to—" Will pointed behind him with his thumb, already retreating out the doorway.

Henry stood and took the few steps needed to reach Will, his hands shoved in his pockets for fear of touching him. Will paused, his arms landing loosely at his sides, staying put right outside the doorway; giving off nervous energy.

_Okay, this definitely calls for touching. It's like he doesn't hear me unless I've got my hands on 'em_. Henry pulled his hands out of his pockets, placing them on Will's shoulders. "No, Will. Dude, let me talk, _sheesh_. I need to get out more; there will be no giving out of rain checks. Give me five minutes to set up a portable device and we're good to go." Because when it came down to it, it didn't matter if Will wanted his company or not. If Will _needed_, he would be there. That was just how they did things. "And I'm not kidding either." He dropped his hands to his sides. "I don't get out much, so you're responsible for breaking me out of here and showing me how to party like a Forensic Psychiatrist."

Will chuckled as Henry hoped he would, the first laugh his friend made all evening. Will lifted a brow as he crossed his arms, leaned his head on the doorframe once he took the step into it. "Do you know something that I don't? I think your opinion of Psychiatrists is a little high."

"If you have beer and cable at your place, then my opinion isn't too high, it's right on target. Right?"

He could hear Will's chuckle rumble in his chest, his eyes amused. "Yeah, Right—" Will broke off; a yawn overtaking him, his jaw cracking with the strength of it. He nodded once. "Okay. I'll wait in the library."

Henry watched Will leave, catching the lightening on his friend's shoulders as if a weight was lifted. He still looked like crap (good crap), but at least he didn't seem as touchy and shaky as he was before on the dock. The amount of relief that coursed through Henry's body at the sight was unexplainable.

Henry and the wolf liked girls.

Henry opened his eyes, not remembering when he'd closed them and looked around the room. _Where had that come from?_ He shrugged as he grabbed his tablet PC, preparing it for remote use.

_Wherever that thought came from, it was _so_ true_. Henry nodded decisively scrolled through the mainframe's backup schematics. He smiled when he found the right one, and went about making a command protocol from scratch.

He liked all kinds of chicks. Blondes, brunettes, raven haired (he wouldn't toss Magnus out of bed—did he really just have that thought?), red heads, gray heads, multicolored… they were all game.

But that didn't detract from what he had with Will.

The program finished, Henry made his way to the library, his mind only partly troubled. If this was another stunt from the wolf (the wolf growled again, irritated at having to declare his innocence more times that he believed was warranted), then they were all in trouble. What else could the wolf possibly want?

The troubling thoughts slipped away like water as Henry walked into the library. Will was at the small round table he favored. After finding him there for the fifth time, there was no doubt in Henry's mind; Will was a creature of habit. The man in question sat in the chair off to the right of the table, his legs stretched out before him, arms propped up on the armrests, his hands folded over his chest. His head was tilted back, his mouth closed as he breathed slowly and evenly.

Henry walked up to Will on light feet, placing the tablet on the table's surface with semi-practiced silence. He stepped into the small space between the table and Will's chair, and placing both hands on the armrests, he leaned toward Will until there wasn't much left but breathing space. A smile tugged at Henry's lips as he suppressed the girlish urge to giggle. _He was totally stealth_. "Hey, wakey--wakey," he said softly, not wanting to startle Will too much.

Will's eyes opened slowly, and Henry's heart jumped in his chest when Will's first reaction was to grin at him—before the grin turned upside down. "Henry?"

"Mm," said Henry absently as he took in Will's blood shot eyes and the dark circles around them.

"You're close." Will said, a question in his voice. _When had that started to become an issue? _Henry deflated. Personal space had gone out the window for them the minute Will latched onto his ear three months ago. Maybe he was still a little jumpy?

_Whatever_, Henry ignored all that (and the smell of panic that came off him in waves—candle smoke) and looked Will in the eyes. "Just crash here, okay? If you're asleep after leaving me eight minutes ago, then you're not safe to drive."

Will struggled to sit up and Henry stepped away, giving Will room. Henry stood in front of him with his arms folded over his chest, not overly impressed by Will's sluggish reflects.

"I'm safe to drive, Henry," Will said, apparently catching Henry's expression. "I just needed a little more energy, so I slept. I'm okay, I promise." Will finished with no little amount of irritation.

Henry pinched the bridge of his nose and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not convinced, man. Someone's got to think of your safety if you're not going to."

Will chuckled and reclined in the chair again, getting comfortable. "I do think of my own safety, and thanks for the insult. When I came to invite you over, it was only nine-thirty. I should be good to drive. I'm hardly burning the midnight oil. And—"

"Wait, what?" Henry raised his right hand in the air, forestalling further explanation from Will. "You were going to invite me from the _get go_? That wasn't spur of the moment?"

Will looked at him quizzically, a hint of a blush showing through. "Uh, yeah. I came to invite you over. On purpose."

"Are you finally tired of all my trash talk? Gonna lock me away in your basement to have your way with me? Afraid of all my awesome? " The words shot out of Henry's mouth before he could stop himself. He was not all together surprised when Will's face turned into one big red mask. Hell, he was joining in.

Will covered the majority of the blush with a customary roll of his eyes and a Gallic shrug. "As great an idea as that is, I don't have a basement. I live in an apartment." He smiled, it was a nervous and self conscious. "We're friends, I thought. Like I said, I wanted to be out of the Sanctuary tonight, and I don't want to be alone."

Henry gazed at Will, his mind running around in circles. "What happened to you on the Nautilus?"

Will flinched. He dipped his head as he stood, picking up and passing Henry his mobile pad in the process, their fingers brushing together. Henry looked at Will then, surprised by how dark the profiler's blue eyes had become.

Will clenched his jaw. "I'll tell you as soon as we step through my apartment door."

**:: :**

"There's beer in the fridge, help yourself. I need to go grab my mail."

"Okay." Henry heard rather than saw Will retreat back through his apartment door. His eyes were soaking up Will's semi-spacious home away from home. _His abode_, Henry twisted his lips, curbing his thoughts. He'd never really had one of those.

Brown.

That would be the word Henry would use whenever he thought of Will's place. Yeah, there were other colors, but they were all just variances of the shade. Tan, burnt umber, burlap, maroon, sand, beige, chocolate, taupe. Brown.

The walls were the beige color. The carpet was kind of close to beige, but Henry would call it a mix between tan and burlap (the wolf thought it was closer to Khaki, but who was asking him?), the blinds were a pretty dark orange, definitely the burnt umber color. Henry guessed that since working with Magnus, Will hadn't been keeping normal sleeping hours. Henry figured he had to be used to it by now. 'Cause, who was killed during the day anymore? Will had worked for the FBI and the police department before taking this gig. But then again, who knew? A lot of action at the Sanctuary happened at night. _Keep it moving_, Henry sighed, stepping further into the apartment, making his way through the living room to the kitchen. The last thing he needed to be thinking about was Zimmerman's sleeping habits.

Will had a killer couch though, chocolate leather and well worn (it was practically calling Henry's name). There were cherry wood end tables on either side of the sofa that housed tall lamps with small taupe shades, complimenting the cherry colored coffee table with taupe colored wicker design under the table's glass surface. The kitchen was sparse (he wasn't surprised by this and neither was the wolf), mostly utilitarian; a black coffee maker, some black clay containers for the coffee and sugar, pots and pans were stashed away somewhere, and Henry guessed there probably wasn't many of them. He was pretty sure Will cooked, but he'd been proven to be in love with sandwiches, coffee and bagels. When Henry opened the fridge, he wasn't startled to see the bottles of water, beer and V8 on the shelves. Without a second thought, he opened the crisper. It was stocked with a plethora of sandwich meats and condiments. _Typical_.

Henry sniffed the air, closed the crisper, and grabbing two beers with his free hand, he closed the fridge. He turned around.

"Beer?" he asked, offering one of the beers to Will, who was propped against the kitchen entrance, his arms crossed and his face bemused.

"Only if you're done with your search. What's your conclusion?"

Henry passed Will the beer, "Hey, Mr. Bachelor."

Will chuckled as he twisted the top off the beer, "Hey, yourself."

Henry just shrugged; no words coming to him as he followed Will back into the living room, twisting the top off of his own beer.

Henry's sigh of pleasure wasn't overly loud as they sank into the couch. "Nice."

Will sipped from his beer bottle, his arms stretched out on the back of the couch, smiling at nothing in particular as far as Henry detected. "Yeah, I like it too. The pull-out's not so bad either."

"When do you ever have to use it? Your bed suck here?"

Will's eyes settled on Henry, seeming to scrutinize what he was going to say—willing to say. "With Meg, my ex."

"Oh."

Will's smile returned with a snort. "Yeah, _oh_."

They sat in pleasant silence, Henry taking the opportunity to watch Will unobserved as his friend stared up at the ceiling, sipping his beer on occasion. Henry figured Will knew he was watching him (the guy had the eyes of a hawk on crack, _really_), but he would've said something if he minded, right? Yeah, Will would.

Zimmerman didn't mind that he watched him. _Heh_. A grin tugged at Henry's mouth. But…

Just because he could watch Will all day, didn't mean he should.

And on that (frightening, stalkerish) note, Henry cleared his throat, garnering Will's attention.

Henry took a sip of beer before he spoke. "Spill."

"What?" Will turned his body to him, his movements loose and relaxed.

"Tell me what happened on the ship. And let's skip the runaround, okay?"

"I killed Magnus." Will said simply. "She had to die in order for the parasite to leave her body. The ship would've collapsed upon itself in minutes if I didn't act fast. It—I knew I couldn't look Ashley in the face again—or you, if I hadn't exhausted every possible scenario. She's everything to you guys and I can't fill her shoes."

"Yet."

"What?"

"I said, _yet_," Henry clarified. "One day, unless she starts competing with Methuselah, you'll fill her shoes, man. And then you'll be everything to us. You'll be the heart and soul of the Sanctuary." Henry looked down at the beer in puzzlement. _What's in this?_

"Thanks for the sentiment, but the Sanctuary's heart is its occupants. All the abnormals who let us treat them and protect them are who matter. I'll just run the place and make sure I fulfill Magnus' promise. If I don't get squished into a pancake first. I—"

"Dude, don't even joke about it. It would not be cool if—I don't even want to think about it. With you around, I'm able to operate like I'm 'sposed to. Who knows what'll happen if I can't see those big blue eyes and dimples first thing every day? End of the world, probably." _Wow, the beer is one- hundred proof._

Will rolled his eyes, vexed, though they were sparkling with a hint of his usual humor. "Jerk."

Henry chuffed a laugh and showed Will his teeth. "You know it."

The smile dropped off Henry's face as fast as it arrived. _God—pineapples again._ Henry placed his beer bottle on the coffee table, his eyes beginning to water. Without preamble, he leaned into Will, sniffing the air around his friend. _Yep, pineapples_. He leaned away and settled his eyes on Will's bright globes. "What are you thinking about right now? You smell like pineapples and 'ole wolfy and I aren't peeing in our pants out of fear."

Will leaned back and laughed nervously. "Yeah, this is entirely different from when you pee in your pants because the sun rose."

"Ha ha," Henry deadpanned. "You suck at joking." Henry leaned away and gave Will more space. "But really, dude, what's going on? I haven't smelled pineapples coming off you in three months. And it's not causing the same reaction in me it used to cause."

Will's eyes sharpened; he leaned toward Henry. "What reactions is it causing?"

Henry tilted his head to the side and raised a brow. "You first."

Will leaned back into the couch cushions again, throwing his arms over his head and stretching. "I'm tired," he said with a sigh. "Emotionally and physically. Frustrated that there wasn't another way to expel the parasite and save Magnus." A quick glance at Henry. "Scared that it'll happen again—and I won't be able to save her. I'm relieved that I have a friend I can tell this to. I'm glad you came over."

"You're not happy. I don't smell lemons."

Will moved his shoulders, casting his eyes over to Henry in resignation. "…No, I'm not happy, but I'm content."

Henry considered Will, silence the reigning king between them. "We both know she'll need saving again," He said after a moment. "And we both know she'll have to save us too. But… no one'll stay mad at you for long if you do the best you can. That's all we can ever ask of you. Besides, don't worry about something that might or might not happen—you'll have plenty of time to do that when it does—" he frowned. "Or doesn't. You know what I mean." Henry rolled his eyes, waving a hand at Will.

Will laughed, shaking his head. "This coming from the guy who worries about everything. You should take your own medicine."

"Hey, man, I've got a raging beast inside of me." Henry said, pointing his beer at Will before taking a quick swig. "What's your excuse? With you, there's a high chance that something'll happen, but there's also a chance that it won't. It's _guaranteed_ the wolf will break free one of these days. It makes sense for me to worry."

Will shrugged, his eyes amused. He put the bottle to his lips, then seemed to reconsider, a cheeky smile stretching across his mouth. "I like your wolf," he stated, taking another sip.

Henry choked on his beer (and the wolf preened at his Beta's words; _preened_). "Huh? Could you rewind that and remove the crazy?"

Will scooted over on the couch, leaning forward until he was on the outskirts of Henry's personal space. He rested his elbows on his knees, his beer dangling from loose fingers between his legs. "I said: I like your wolf. There's nothing crazy about that, Henry. You like your wolf—I can tell. Why can't I like him?"

"Because he tried to kill you? Why the hell would you like him after that?"

Will's smile turned inward as his eyes wandered around the room, clearly in thought. His eyebrows lifted, and he blinked, turning his attention back to Henry. "Because he's a part of you." He remarked, with a hint of surprise, before emptying the remainder of his bottle down his throat.

There wasn't much left in the bottle, Henry guessed, but he watched unabashedly as the alcohol caused Will's Adam's apple to bob.

Henry dropped his eyes at the same time Will's head tilted back to a normal angle. Will sighed and blinked slowly, seeming to refocus on his surroundings. _He's more tired than he's letting on_. Henry squinted at Will.

Will flicked his eyes to Henry, a soft inviting smile on his face. "Do you want another?"

The words themselves weren't too out of the ordinary, but for whatever reason, Henry latched onto them. Which led to Henry focusing on Will's face. And his nose and eyes and lips. How the air entered and left Will's body, noticed his hair really wasn't too blonde anymore, eyed the man's slender waist and how proportioned it was to his shoulders. Will had a pretty good tan, too. _Must be the beer_.

He and the wolf liked girls. _Girls_.

Will asked him a question. Right.

Henry nodded, tongue-tied, passing his empty to the profiler. He waited until Will was well into the kitchen before covering his face with his hands and screaming silently. If he and his wolf were separate, the wolf would have hit him upside the head, Bigfoot style.

What the hell was he doing here? And what the hell was up with _them_?

_Okay, okay, cool your jets_, Henry told them (himself and his hairier half). He fell back into the couch, clenching his fists repetitiously. _There had to be an explanation for Will's oddness; hell, my oddness too, right_? He relayed his concerns to his wolf. The wolf stayed curiously silent, and Henry gave up on any immediate solution. He was sure that, if they were separate, the wolf would be rolling his eyes—if his rumblings and grumblings were any indication. So, no help there. But, Henry couldn't get a certain idea out of his head.

The wolf knew what was going on, he just wasn't telling.

"Fine, I'll figure it out by myself," Henry grumbled aloud to his furry half. "If I screw this up, don't come complaining to me."

"What would I come complaining to you about?" Will asked as he came back into the living room, two beers in his hand.

Henry accepted the opened beer offered. "I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to the wolf."

Will sat down next to Henry, his face serious as his demeanor switched from friend to psychiatrist by the time he finished blinking. He placed his beer on the coffee table. "When did you start talking to your wolf?"

"The minute he joined the peanut gallery," Henry said with a shrug. "About a week after you became his Beta, he started chatting with me."

"Communicating in what way? And why didn't you tell me this? It's been months." Will commented, displeasure coloring his voice.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to sound crazy, okay?" Henry ran his hands through his hair, his fingers itching to be busy.

Will rolled his eyes, took the beer out of Henry's hand. Pulling Henry's fingers out of his hair, Will did not speak until Henry looked him in the eye. "Henry, you turn into a wolf at will. I'd be concerned if you didn't talk to him—especially now that we know he can communicate. Being fully integrated with the wolf doesn't mean you two become the same person—not in the traditional sense of the word. It just means the two of you aren't railing at each other. You've accepted each other's presence in your life." Will released his hand, but remained close, his demeanor acting as a calming balm against Henry's frenzied mind.

Henry hadn't thought about it like that. The wolf growled, and Henry huffed inwardly. _Who are you calling an idiot? Watch what you say,_ _doggie_.

"You just talked to him, didn't you?"Will asked, fascination evident in his glittering eyes. "How do you do that?"

_This calls for beer_. Henry reached for the bottle on the coffee table. "He doesn't talk, just," Henry shrugged. "Kinda growls, and my head translates it into words. I don't know, I never thought about it."

"Does he talk all the time?"

Henry shook his head, "Nah, just comments when he's got something to say. Like when he disagrees with me on something that I'm about to do, or laughs at me when I do something stupid."

Will's smile had a sugary aspect to it, and Henry sighed, slightly freaked out. "I can see what you mean by peanut gallery. Does he disagree with you when you're working? Better yet, does he even _understand_ it?"

Henry rolled his eyes, and the wolf joined him. "Dude, he talked to you in Magnus' lab, remember? He pulled those words out of my mind. He has access to every part of me, like I have to him. If he'd actually experienced something other than the occasional butt scratch, I mean." Henry chose to ignore the obscenities the wolf barked at him in lieu of Will's curious gaze.

"And you don't feel divided by this?"

Henry gave his shoulders another workout. "Nope, it's natural. If it was work, I think I would have the Doc put me on meds again to suppress his voice. But so far so good," he said with a quick smile. He took a long gulp of his beer, letting the cold liquid cleanse his throat.

This time Will waited until Henry was finished swallowing before surprising him. "What does the pineapple scent mean to you now?"

Henry paused, looked at Will. His friend seemed…eager for his answer. Too eager, if his parted lips and raised eyebrows were any indication. Oh, and Will's hand on his leg.

Henry glanced at said hand—warm, _really_ warm hand—on his thigh. "Uh… you smell—"

"Yes?" Will leaned in closer; their faces mere inches apart, his eyes hooded ever so slightly.

Henry watched Will, his body warming under the profiler's gaze. Never breaking either contact, Henry breathed in. His eyes dropped to Will's Adam's apple when it bobbed, his stomach churned when his friend's voice hitched. "You smell_," male, very male. Very hot, sexy. I don't want to ruin us, but you asked._ "Attractive," Henry haltingly pronounced.

His words broke the odd spell. Whatever Will expected him to say, it wasn't that. Will leaned away—flinched away, really—and looked at the carpet. He rubbed his face. "Very funny," he said weakly. "Are you sure you aren't just smelling my exhaustion?"

_I'm as sure of the scent as I am sure you're sitting in front of me with secrets. What aren't you telling me?_ Henry's smile was quick. "There is that. You should've come here hours ago. Maybe I shouldn't have come—"

"No," Will said with a shake of his head. "I meant what I said. I'm glad you came over. I'm glad we could talk."

_And I meant what I said about you smelling…good._ Henry didn't know why he wanted to stress that point (against the wolf's growls of protest—the wolf in him could never stay neutral for long), but Henry did. "I'm, uh, glad I came too." He'd hold his tongue for now.

A full bodied yawn overtook Will's frame and Henry soon followed. Henry noticed their bodies…alignment, for lack of a better word, and he was pleased to see that Will had noted it too. They grinned at each other.

"Weird." They said together.

Will's eyes widened before he tilted his head, speculating. Henry blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "So, where are you putting me?"

Will narrowed his eyes and bit his lip. Henry tried not to stare. "Right here."

Henry's pulse kicked up a little. _Okay, no more drinking_. "Yeah?" Damn, he sounded…eager.

"Yeah. Will stared at him with that quizzical look on his face again, after a moment he shook his head and sighed, standing and disappearing to the room near the kitchen.

While Will was busy doing…whatever, Henry took the liberty to scoot the coffee table to the opposite side of the room, under the windows, and dismantled the couch until the pullout bed was unfolded. Thankfully, the bed was still made from the last time it was used. Henry took off his shoes and socks and climbed into the bed with a deep sigh. The bed was just as comfy as the couch had been. _Wouldn't matter anyway_, he mused as he rubbed his face into the mattress. He could sleep anywhere, but it was certainly a plus.

He was mostly asleep by the time Will emerged from the room Henry guessed was his bedroom.

"Henry? Are you still awake?" came the gentle inquiry.

Henry rolled onto his back, stretched languidly in the while cotton sheets. Will was standing at the foot of the bed, looking ridiculous holding an extra large fluffy pillow in his left hand, and a huge brown (_burnt umber_, the wolf supplied unhelpfully) body pillow under his right arm.

"Toss 'em here, man," Henry said, making hand motions. He tried to keep the laugh out of his voice. Really, he did.

He could see Will's faint blush against the soft light provided by the lamps. He ignored Henry's humor, however, raising a brow as he tossed the pillows at Henry, narrowly avoiding his friend's face. "Don't you want to wash up before you crash? I've got some fresh sheets to change the pullout with. I used it last, so…"

Henry dipped his head into the linen, fully aware of Will's gaze. He took an experimental whiff. Shrugged, meeting Will's eyes. "I like it."

Will's gaze softened and he blushed. "Um, okay. Well, the bathroom's behind you, down the hall if you need it. I've got one in my room. Uh, just let me know if you need anything."

Henry shook his head. "I'm not asking you for anything. You need to sleep, and I'm gonna make sure you get it, even if it means I stub my toe on every surface in this place getting a glass of water."

Will's smile was gentle. The pineapple scent was not. "Thanks, Henry. Don't forget you need rest too."

Henry stretched out on his back again, this time imitating the makings of a snow angel on the large bed. "Oh, I'm gonna sleep _good_ tonight, Zimmerman."

Will rolled his eyes, but his laugh besieged the supposed exasperation. "Night, Henry."

"Night, Will."

Henry made sure Will was ensconced in his bedroom before getting up, grabbing his bag and going to the hall bathroom. Night rituals done, he crawled back into the pullout in just his boxers, committing the scent—Will's scent—to memory. He fell asleep quickly after that, dreaming of nothing.

**:: :**

"Henry."

Henry snuggled deeper into the pillow. "Time to get up?" he slurred, sleepy.

A pause. "Yeah, it's time to wake up."

Henry lifted his head and looked at Will, who was crouched beside the pullout, eye level with him. An underdressed and rumpled looking Will, that is. "Lookin' kinda cute, man." He said with a grin a little on the lecherous side. "Did you sleep well?"

Will froze, the bulging of his eyes the only tell Will showed that he was surprised by Henry's words.

Wait. What _did_ he say? Henry thought back over the words and—

He groaned and buried half his face into the pillow. "Sometimes," he said, half his face grimacing at the blank looking Will, "sometimes, when I first wake up, I say weird things. Just—just ignore the—let's start over."

Will blinked. "Okay."

Henry smiled, overly bright. "Sleep good?"

Will smirked, turned his head to the side and ran his hand through his mussed hair. "Yeah, really good. You?"

"Like a coma. I think I'm in love with your couch."

Will laughed as he stood up. "Sounds like my cue to leave. We head out in forty-five minutes. And we're making a quick stop for coffee on the way to the Sanctuary."

Henry sat up, rubbed his face. "Cool."

Will nodded, stretched while he yawned, hands rubbing up and down his torso.

Henry watched him under shuttered eyes. Will was wearing close to nothing; just a pair of grey briefs and sleep in his eyes. It finally hit Henry how underdressed his friend really was. He swallowed.

Will not only smelled attractive, he looked it.

Oh, damn. Was he developing, like, a _crush_?

The wolf growled. He didn't need that translated.

_No shit, Sherlock._


	2. Chapter 1

_You say you know just who I am  
But you can't imagine  
What waits for you across the line  
You thought you had me  
But I'm still here standing  
And I'm tired of backing down_

_Remember this feeling_

_How it feels to be alive  
Now you see me through my eyes  
And we're here now feeling the beat  
Of a thousand hearts  
Coming back to life again  
We can make it_

Chapter 1

Henry didn't know.

Will made his way to his office, having parted ways with Henry at his car. He thought of nothing but his feet hitting the wood floors, the echo preceding him down the halls, setting the tone for his day.

Will couldn't lie to himself and say he didn't want Henry to know, eventually. Henry was far from stupid, and Will had an inclination that his friend was already suspicious. But of what, exactly, Will was sure Henry had no idea. It was important to keep Henry in the dark on this, Will was positive. Otherwise, Will would be alone.

He was used to it.

He'd always been a man unto himself. Getting the answers he needed for a case by aggressive passivity. Letting others believe he wanted what was best for them. When in truth, he wanted to know their secret. How they ticked.

The human psyche had always connected him to (his own) humanity. For what were we without our brains? Our routines, likes and dislikes, preferences, quirks and obsessions. That was what made us human. However, without the brain to link it all together, they were just parts. Used parts.

The heart. The heart linked the pieces together as well. And with better binding.

The feelings Will possessed for Henry would never go away; the notion of them _not_ existing was not an option. How could they be? Henry made Will become more than just spare used parts. He bonded Will together with his nature. His wild emotion, frantic genius, sarcastic mouth and humble personality. The complete opposite of Will in almost every way.

Humanity. Henry was very human. Boundless, free, and… everything. Henry was everything. Henry didn't know that, and that was fine. Will could watch Henry be… Henry, for days._ Days_. Henry never did anything twice, never said something twice. A completely original individual. He reminded Will that life could be unexpected. That life didn't always do the same thing twice. That life had mistakes, quirks and pain, happiness and confusion.

Life wasn't perfect. Life was humanity. Will could live his life as he chose, no matter how it started. Because he wasn't perfect. He was human.

Will made a right turn down one of the endless hallways, the fear of getting lost in the mammoth residence gone after weeks of wandering, painstakingly refusing to be lost in such a place.

As he passed the guestroom reserved for him, halfway to his office, the memory of his night of realization rose up_._ The night he reluctantly admitted to himself that there was more than a need to help Henry embrace his wolf; more emotions there than was between a doctor and his patient.

It was the week after Henry had declared him the wolf's Beta (Will could never see himself as the Beta, he never thought of it as such—no one controlled Henry—or the wolf, unless they wanted it); another sleepless night. He'd stayed in the guestroom Bigfoot designated for him, too exhausted to drive, but troubled mentally to the point of full consciousness.

He'd been laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, mulling over his inability to comprehend the definition of his and Henry's relationship (where did it go from here?), when, on impulse, he stood and went to his window. Just like the library, his windows faced the courtyard below. His eyes drew to the moon. It was full and touchable, bright and startling. Will stocked it up to a mixture of the moon's beauty and his own exhaustion, the reason why he didn't notice Henry first. Nonetheless, it was the dull gleam of skin on the grounds below that drew Will's attention from the stars.

There, in the middle of the courtyard, stood Henry. He was wearing dark pajama bottoms, barefoot and naked from the waist up, his arms limp at his sides; his head tilted back. Henry's eyes looked closed as he seemed to soak up the moon's rays.

Will felt like a voyeur in that moment, his eyes gazing on Henry's intimate exchange with a planet the Were didn't have a true connection with. It was none of Will's business.

But it was breathtaking. Powerful.

From that night on, Will knew what defined their relationship. He would be there for Henry for the rest of his life, a life that would most likely be shorter than Henry's, but a life all the same. Because of their connection as Beta and wolf, he would be Henry's eternal friend, as long as he was needed.

And his love would remain unrequited.

Yes, love. Of all the people Will would have thought would make him fall, it never occurred to him that Henry would be the one. Once again, Henry showed him more of life's surprises.

Will blinked away the memory, pausing at his mailbox, a clear plastic cubbyhole of sorts drilled into the stone at eyelevel outside his office. Retrieving mail from already bursting folder, he opened the door, pausing again to toss the mail onto his desk, making a beeline for his window. He inhaled the fresh air coming in through the invisible cracks in the window's stone, wishing the Sanctuary's mere presence could solve all his problems.

No, the Sanctuary could not hold all the answers for his life. It was entirely too simple an answer to the questions his life produced. Will sighed, folded his arms over his chest. _The Sanctuary produced more questions than answers on most days._

When Magnus held the gun to his face on the Nautilus, screaming at him to cooperate with her, to take the ship deeper, it became crystal clear what was more important in the world. He had to end Magnus' life in order to save it. He had to save her from herself. If he didn't save Magnus, then his life was forfeit as well.

The same rules applied to his relationship with Henry. As long as the wolf existed and needed him as his Beta, Will would fill the position. Henry ultimately destroying himself was not an option. He needed Henry to survive more than he needed his feelings returned. Will knew, without a shadow of doubt, he was nothing without his humanity—Henry's humanity. And if that meant he would have Henry, but never _have_ him, then so be it.

Will had been alone before, and could do it again. He was used to it.

**:: :**

Will glided into the Sanctuary's kitchen the following evening, his mind fully engaged in his last session of the day (before his late, late night sessions with the daylight challenged guests at the Sanctuary). He nearly collided with Ashley as she was walking out of the kitchen, her dinner of a hamburger, fries and a coke tilting precariously in her arms a split second before leveling out.

"Hey!" she called, her eyes enlarged. "Get you head out of the clouds and pay attention to what's going on down here."

Will stumbled out of Ashley's way, his hands up in surrender. "Sorry."

"Is that all you're sorry for?"

Will turned around and gaped at Ashley's retreating back, his anger on the rise. "What's that supposed to mean? The least you can do is have the decency to own up to the sniping you've been doing lately."

Ashley whipped around, placing her tray on a nearby lamp table absently, her eyes hard. "Sniping? Dude, I don't snipe. And you _know_ what you've been doing to Henry."

"_Henry_? What does he have to do with what we're talking about? I thought you were angry because I dropped and broke your gun last week in the back alley."

Ashley's face pinched up, her eyes confused. "Who cares about that? Well, I do, and it's still not cool, but I'll be mad again about that later." Ashley paused and blinked, her angry returning like a light switching on. "We're pissed that you've been using Henry as your little puppet for the last two and a half months. I was just joking about the whole slave thing. How can you do this to Henry? I thought you were better than that."

"Puppet—_control_? Ashley, I am not controlling Henry. What makes you say that?"

"He's not himself—he's a mini you. I know you haven't known Henry for very long, but in the time since you've known him, has he ever taken a break? _Ever_? I mean, actually leave his lab and go and do nothing?" The pinched look on Ashley's face only intensified. "And he only does it if you ask him to—assume he'll do it. Not when you suggest it, or hint at it, only when you tell him. He _always_ does what you tell him."

_Not everything_, Will mused, thinking about Henry when he turned down his offer to spend the—hangout with him. Then again, he'd offered, not assumed Henry wanted to visit him.

Nonetheless, Ashley had a point. Will sighed. "Uh, I didn't realize. I'll look into it. Sorry."

Ashley squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, okay. So, you should tell him."

Will shook his head, "I said I'd look into it, I didn't promise anything—"

"You should tell him, Will," Bigfoot rumbled from behind him.

Will jumped in surprise."You knew about it too? Was this planned?" he admonished, attempting to cover his surprise with righteous anger. It worked some of the time.

Bigfoot harrumphed; unimpressed with Will's show of emotion—Will wasn't all that surprised that the Big Guy wasn't shaking in his furry boots. Bigfoot leaned against the swinging kitchen door, widening it, and with a tilt of his head, he gestured for Will to precede him into the room. To Will's chagrin, Ashley followed suit as well.

The large, restaurant sized kitchen was filled with activity, pots boiling, steam rising, various types of foods –from fish to a cow's head, were crackling and sizzling on grills, pans and ovens. There were at least twenty other Abnormals in the kitchen with Bigfoot. Bob, a blue, furry creature the size of a large rat, but the body of a Ewok, was putting the finishing touches on what looked to be rice pudding. It was only a few feet away from Will, and he was yet again amazed by Bob's ability to keep his hairs out of whatever dish he prepared. Further down the kitchen, Will beheld Caesar and Brutes, twin lizards (eight-foot tall walking lizards, not Nagas, fortunately) working seamlessly together to prepare a seven layer salad at one of the many islands, their hisses of conversation drifting to his end of the kitchen. Will knew all the kitchen staff by name and circumstance, and once again took it all in. Who would've thought he'd be doing _this_ with his life? More importantly, did he have to have this conversation now, in front of his patients?

Bigfoot didn't even wait for the door to stop swinging to tear into him—metaphorically, thankfully. "Henry has had a difficult life. His beast fighting for control has only been the most recent of his problems. Until you, the wolf was his master. Do you want him to trade one master for another?"

"That was never my intention, and you know it." Will said irritably.

"Could've fooled us," Ashley said from her leaning position on the counters opposite him and Bigfoot.

Will took the time to glare at her. "I know you two are very protective of Henry, and I'm glad of it. I get what you're saying. But you've got to believe me. What's happening isn't intentional. I became his Beta to give him freedom. I didn't know the side effect would be control over him—no matter how subtle it is. That's not how true Betas operate in the wild."

"We're talking about _Henry_, Will. And this isn't a true pack environment either," Ashley said patiently. "Besides, if you weren't so busy making googly eyes at him, you would've picked up on the mind control earlier."

Will jerked, blinking rapidly. "What?"

"Doctor Magnus told you to let the situation take its course—to respect their boundaries, Ashley," Bigfoot chastised, disapproval darkening his tone. Ashley did her part and dipped her head, seemingly embarrassed.

_Crap_. Will ran a hand over his face and into his hair, torn between embarrassment, panic and fear. _What if Henry found out?_ He wasn't ready for everything to fall apart yet. "I—I need to go," he uttered a little breathless, making his way for the door.

Ashley jumped in front of him, effectively obstructing his escape. Between her and the Big Guy, who was towering behind him, he had no chance in hell of fighting his way out. Ashley put her hands on his shoulders, eyes level. "We're not going to say anything. Bigfoot's right; I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"How long have you known? And how can I trust you to keep quiet about this when you just blurted it out to me?" Will pulled away from Ashley, leaning against the nearest countertop. He eyed the Neanderthal and the daughter of Jack the Ripper with expectation. _This better be good_.

"We have known since the wolf challenged you. Might have known before you did," Bigfoot said quietly.

They did know before he did; but Will had his pride. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. He looked at Bigfoot and Ashley squarely, hoping they the gravity of the situation on his face. "He can't ever know about this, alright? I'd like to keep my job."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Dude, it's not that serious. Yeah, Henry will freak out at first, but he'll get used to it. It's just a crush."

"I'm in love with him."

The declaration was met with silence. As a unit, all heads (and parts that could be considered heads) in the kitchen turned to their conversation, all eyes especially on Will.

_That felt good to get off my chest. Their enthusiasm is just too much for me to take_. Will blushed, feeling his ears and forehead heat. What had possessed him to say that? There was no way in hell Henry wouldn't find out now. The guy was practically the poster child for the Sanctuary. Everybody loved Henry. Everybody protected Henry.

Despite what Henry liked to believe, Will wasn't the heart of the Sanctuary. He was an outsider, and if anyone was the heart, other than Magnus, it was Henry.

Ashley had the courage to speak first, as usual. "Oh," she remarked, her mouth complimented the word she spoke, her eyes slanting away to inspect the floor.

After another pregnant pause, Bigfoot chuckled. "I am not surprised."

The bustle of the kitchen returned as if it never left. _Thank_ _God_. Will rubbed his face, slightly relieved.

"_Dude_." Ashley commented, apparently thinking her previous remark didn't cover her feelings on the matter.

Will scratched the back of his neck, grimaced. He shrugged. "Sorry?"

**:: :**

The alarm on Henry's computer sounded to life over his work playlist. He glanced at the time: dinner_. _He went through the open files and folders, saving the programs for safekeeping and putting the computer in sleep mode. In a cheerful mood, he made his way to his bedroom; he and Will having agreed to meet there when Will dropped by between sessions to see him that morning.

Henry shook his head as he pushed the door to his bedroom open, once again awestruck by just how much he'd changed in the last few months. He didn't use to take lunch breaks—or dinner breaks. Didn't use to come out of the lab unless fatigue plagued him—and then he'd stay and work for another hour of two. Nowadays, all it took was, _I'll see you at your room for lunch, _from Will, and he was sold. Even Ash couldn't do that. She'd tried and failed lots of times, to her agitation and his amusement.

Henry couldn't complain about this new habit, though. It ensured he got at least three square meals a day (well, two; even Will wasn't able to break him from his pastry breakfasts- not that he'd tried very hard) and out into the fresh air of the Sanctuary.

He had just begun setting up the PS3 console when Will strolled through his door, Bigfoot on his heels.

Will smiled softly; his blue eyes a little tired, but otherwise engaged. "Hey."

"Hey," Henry said, his attention already travelling to the large tray Bigfoot placed on his bed.

He heard Will chuckle as he sat down at the foot of Henry's bed, finishing the PS3's set up Henry had promptly abandoned. "You and food: the everlasting love story."

Bigfoot harrumphed at Will's statement, took the silver lid of the tray with little flourish. Henry was too occupied with the tray to give Will's words much attention.

Henry grinned at Bigfoot. "Sweet! It's my favorite sandwich. Haven't had a Rueben since—since the last time. Awesome. Thanks, Big Guy."

Bigfoot snorted and stared at Will's back. "It was not me, it was him."

Henry turned around to Will, his head tilted. "Uh, thanks, man."

Will sent Bigfoot a dirty look, a soft blush touching his cheeks, "I didn't force you to make it."

Bigfoot scooted Will's plate of a simple turkey sandwich on wheat across the bed in his general direction, doing the same for Henry before picking up the tray and shrugging. "It was close enough."

Henry laughed as Bigfoot left, his eyes trailing his friend. He waited for the door to shut firmly before looking at Will. "How did you get him to make it? I've been asking him for weeks. All it got me was a glare and a shove out the kitchen door."

Will shrugged, glancing up from the controller he was fiddling with. "I just asked him. He didn't mind at all."

Henry sniffed the air, a little surprised by what he smelled. "You're lying; you smell like burning leaves," he said as he sat next to Will.

Will glared at Henry for a minute, his scent all over the place as he fought with his emotions. Henry continued to watch him, patient. Henry nudged the profiler in the shoulder after another minute of troubled silence passed without change. "Tell me."

Resignation won out in the end. Will sighed softly, his eyes glued to the TV as he started up the game. _Wow, must be bad if he's not even going to look at me_. He tried not to be offended by Will's reluctance, letting his fingers drum on his lap a little to distract himself from his emotions as he waited semi-patiently for Will to continue.

"I've known for a while that Ashley was mad at me—I didn't know Bigfoot was...disgruntled, too," Will said to the screen, pausing the game. "I know why too, _now_; and they have every right to be irritated."

"What do they have to be upset with you about?" Henry inquired, surprised. "I thought they wer relieved that we'd worked out the whole wolf thing." Last time he checked, _everyone_ was relieved that he'd become one with his wolf. What was the problem now?

"They think I'm controlling you," Will said darkly, lifting his eyes to Henry's. "And they're right."

What?

Henry shook his head, leaning away from Will. It was only a fraction at most, but he should've just wrote _I don't like what you just said and it scares me_ on a post it and slapped it on his head. This was not what he wanted to hear. "You can't be controlling me, I'd feel it. The wolf would feel it, too."

"You're fully integrated with the wolf now, Henry." Will said frankly. "You may not notice it, not consciously anyway. But it's happening. And I don't think the wolf minds it. I'm his Beta."

_More like he doesn't give a crap as long as it doesn't mess with his plans._ Henry folded his arms over his chest and stared at his legs. "No, I'd know. _I'd know._ Besides, you aren't doing it on purpose, are you?"

Will shook his head emphatically. "Of course not. I'd never do that. It wasn't until Ashley pointed out all your changes. Then it all kind of… fell into place."

"Changes? All the things I've been doing, I've been doing either with you or around you, or if you tell me…okay. _Yeah_." Henry lifted his eyes to Will's and frowned.

Will nodded. "As nice as the changes are, they aren't you, Henry. You aren't a healthy eater, you don't take breaks, and you don't go to bed at a quasi-reasonable hour. That's me."

"But, I like the changes. They're good. I'll take them all if it means I can have peace with the wolf. I don't want to go back to the way it used to be, Will. Please don't make me go back to that_._" _I like what you do to me_.

Will leaned over and squeezed Henry's shoulder. "No one said you had to go back to that. It's me who's going to change. Really, there's no cause for concern, just some adjusting on my part."

Henry laughed; it sounded fake to his ears. "I liked the new me. Yeah, he was different, but he was still me. It wasn't a problem."

"It's a problem for me, Henry. I like the old you. That's who I have a connection with."

Henry exhaled loudly, pinched his nose. "If it's that big of a deal, then it's fine with me."

Will smiled, patted him on the shoulder, glancing at the Rueben next to Henry. "Let this Rueben be a gesture of my good will."

Henry wasted no time biting into the sloppy sandwich. Will's eyes sparkled with laughter. "Some things will never change."

Henry picked up his controller and chose the correct saved game. "You first. Your turn will be over fast anyway, and then I can show you how not to suck."

Will rolled his eyes as he gripped his controller. "One of these days I'm going to beat you and you'll be begging for mercy."

Henry laughed, and he laughed hard. "Whatever dude," he said in between (very manly) giggles, "Like hell! That'll never happen."

They settled into companionable silence as Will played the game, snatching bites of his meal in between bosses.

"How's work?" Will asked after about half an hour of uninterrupted game play, his eyes glued to the TV screen.

Henry swallowed the sip of root beer, dragging his eyes between Will and the action on the screen. "Doing good. Having glitches with the new firewall I told you about."

"It's a full out problem, then?"

_He knows me too well. _"I'm thinkin' about scratching the whole idea. Start from the top."

Will shook his head, his fingers working the controller. "Don't do that. It just needs time to simmer in that frantic mind of yours." Never taking his eyes off the screen, Will's left hand reached out and grabbed the remainder of his turkey sandwich. "You're always on the go, mentally. Try sitting still. Your brain is brilliant, but sometimes it needs a moment to catch up."

Heh. "Not every idea I have comes out golden."

"Sure they do."

"…uh."

"Learn how to take a compliment," Will glanced at him, all amusement and confidence. "You're not the type to waste time on ideas you've executed unless they're viable. When was the last time you brainstormed an idea that didn't work? If you've gotten to the creation stage, the idea has already been worked out—even the problems. Like I said, just give your brain time to catch up."

_He doesn't need to be my Beta for me to listen, the idiot. _Henry sighed and shrugged, his decision made. "Yeah, okay. I'll give it another go. But if the idea still falls through, I'm blaming you."

"Your thanks will be enough. I'm never wrong when it comes to you." Will said, his comment more a statement, _a _fact, than anything.

Henry hated it, but he was pretty sure Will was right. "Psychiatrists," he mumbled under his breath.

Will puffed a laugh, never taking his eyes off the TV. "Yep, you know I'm right."

Henry chose to ignore the statement (no point going over old ground) and changed the subject slightly. "How's your work coming along?"

"Making a lot of progress with most of the abnormals now that they've gotten to know me, that is," he glanced at Henry, a teasing smile blooming on his lips. "You guys are a distrustful bunch."

Henry snorted and nudged Will's shoulder. "Ya think?"

"I wish I could make more progress, but I'm patient that it'll come," Will sighed, moving his shoulders a little. They brushed against Henry's and he held his breath at the touch. Will shrugged again. "Sometimes I wish they could all be as easy as you, but that's not realistic."

"_I'm_ easy?" Henry asked, slanting his eyes to Will, seeing if his friend (_best_ _friend_—what the _hell_ was he doing?) would pick up what he kinda sorta put down (sorta, maybe...uh).

Will looked away from the game, his eyes a little on the large side when they met Henry's, "Very."

Henry's chest constricted. With just a look from Will, the previous night's events filled the room with an unavoidable heaviness. It wasn't unpleasant, exactly. Just different.

Henry was pretty sure he'd caused it—okay, he was _positive_ he caused it. Still, it didn't mean Henry knew what he was supposed do after Will responded—besides, Will was supposed to keep it professional (isn't that what Psychiatrists were for?). So, he just stared at Will, and Will stared back. It wasn't until his heart started to speed up and certain ideas (ideas he hadn't exactly wrapped his head around yet) started percolating, ideas about blue eyes, panting and wood-like objects, did his wolf decide to open his jaw.

With his customary snide growl, the wolf reminded Henry of something that would have been glaringly obvious if only it wasn't five minutes too late. (Where was the wolf's initiative?)

Henry and the wolf liked girls. A lot. _Girls_.

Thankfully, Will's character met his death on screen. It forced him to break eye contact before Henry uttered the words aloud.

"My turn," Henry said quickly, if not a little enthusiastically.

Will threw his head back, shaking it at the ceiling. "Getting nervous, were you?"

There had to be subtext in there somewhere.

Henry shook his head. "Nope, just eager to show you how it's done."

In his peripheral, Henry watched Will give him a once over, a smile stretching over his face. He chirped a laugh, turning his attention from Henry to the TV.

There was subtext. Totally.

Will remained silent as he slouched back on his hands, shifting at the foot of the bed until his shoulder touched Henry's every once in a while. Henry didn't think Will did it on purpose, the touching. Since The Incident (yeah, he knew what Magnus and Zimmerman called _the Smackdown_ _TM_ behind his back), Will didn't seem to miss his personal space, but after what happened on the Nautilus, and Will's behavior, Henry started to wonder. He would've freaked out about Will's nervousness (like usual), but it looked like just talking about it with his best friend had solved whatever issues Will had on the submarine. Henry was kinda relieved they were back on touchy—comfortable terms.

_Not exactly a hardship_ _anyway._ Henry sighed, his shoulder pressing into Will's and staying there.

_Why the hell did I just think that for?_ Henry asked himself, hyper aware of Will's shoulder against his all of a sudden_. I can't concentrate._

He decided to up Will's status from awesome-body-language-reader to psychic when Will shifted away subtley, giving Henry some space. He took it and breathed easier. But only a little bit easier. Weird energy filled the air (it never really left), and though they weren't looking at each other, Henry swore the air was even heavier.

Will cleared his throat, and the action vibrated through to Henry. He squeezed his eyes shut as a feint shudder passed through him; it wasn't feint enough for Will not to notice. He looked at Henry, and Henry returned the gaze, his eyes dueling with his brain, trying to pick where to focus his attention (damn: Lips or eyes?). Will's face went from apprehensively hopeful to stricken, his hand reaching up and gripping Henry's right ear like a lifeline. He held fast when Henry started to pull away, the wolf growling a good point about mistaking _gratitude_ for _gratitude sex_.

"You aren't supposed to want me back," Will's voice broke, a terrible sound, like he was dying.

Why…?

Henry stopped fighting his retreat, his mind running frantic. _Was that what this was? Wanting?_

He let his eyes drop to Will's mouth, breathing in the profiler's exhales. Their mouths ghosted. Will's hand trailed to Henry's jaw and tightened.

Yeah, _wanting_.

Henry leaned in, his heart in his throat, Will's eyes flicked back and forth between Henry's eyes and mouth as he moved closer, his hand tightening again on Henry's jaw—

The handheld device on Henry's hip beeped. They jumped apart; Henry refusing to look at Will. Instead, he snapped the handheld off his pants loop and looked at it. He frowned at the specs the Mainframe defenses were showing him. He gaped at small screen a minute, dumbstruck. "I… I can't believe it." Game (both types) forgotten, Henry made his way to the other side of the room to his laptop, synchronizing the handheld.

"What is it?" Will asked from the bed, his posture changing by the time Henry glanced at him over his shoulder.

By the time Will made it over to Henry's laptop, there was a live feed of the rear entry of the Sanctuary. Henry let Will take the minute he needed for his mind to register what he was seeing. It'd only taking him a few seconds, but that was to be expected. "Oh my God… is that…?"

Henry nodded, his eyes large as he looked at Will. "_Yeah_. Go get Magnus and Ashley—everybody. There's another Were, and he's trying to break into the Sanctuary."


	3. Chapter 2

_I will be remembered _

_You will be forgotten I will be revered _

_You will be misplaced I will crush the world's head _

_You will drink its urine _

_I will be honored _

_You will be disgraced_

_I am crushed between the teeth _

_Crushed between the teeth_

**Chapter 2 **

Henry turned from the laptop, his hands already gripping his shirt and yanking it off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Will asked, mouth hanging open.

_Oh yeah, I got to see him, but he never got to see me._ Henry but his lip, fighting with his jeans and the utility built around his waist. "I'm going to go stop that thing," He said, toeing off his shoes roughly. "Like hell I'm going to let another Were come in and destroy what I've built."

"Wait, what?" Will blanched, waving his hands about. "Henry, that's crazy! Let's contact Magnus on your laptop and when we form a plan—"

Stripped down to his boxers, Henry stepped up to Will and shook his friend's shoulders. "You see how he's going at the defenses. The Were isn't going to want to talk. I'm going to stop him before he sets me back six months."

Without waiting for a reply, Henry opened the door to his bedroom and took off down the hall.

"Henry! Wait!" Will called.

Henry paused, turned around long enough see Will's red and angry face. He was hanging out the door, a mix of frustration, exasperation and resignation playing across his features. "Just be careful. Make it quick and dirty—whatever it takes to stay alive, okay?"

Henry nodded, a smile working his lips. "Can do. Just go get Magnus."

Henry high-tailed it to the back of the Sanctuary; adrenaline pumping through his veins, his wolf coming to the surface. The stone floor trembled beneath Henry's feet as the Were slammed against the double doors once he arrived, a roar of almost surprised pain accompanying the bombardment on the other side of the exit.

Henry smirked, shaking himself. The door's defenses must have activated, going by the sparks of electricity zipping up the doorframes.

Henry didn't bother to step out of his boxers before Changing. The wolf came to the forefront with ease, now that Henry no longer fought it. Hair sprang like sweat over his skin, spine tingling as the vertebrae stretched and widened, his face elongated, and with a full body shudder, the Change finished in a blink of an eye.

He pushed the doors open with his bulk, letting the element of surprise be his fist offense. The invading wolf halted his charge, eyeing Henry with what seemed like shock; it certainly smelled like it to his nose. Henry used the wolf's hesitation to close the Sanctuary's doors behind him, forestalling either of them entrance, and protecting his territory.

Henry sized the Were up, recognizing this predator, this threat. He comprehended himself the victor without thinking about it. What other option did he have? No one came on his territory uninvited. That was a fact. Besides, Will gave him orders.

The other Were was smaller than Henry, not as muscular but light on his feet; a yellow-blonde color instead the dark brown of Henry's fur—

The Were lunged. He roared at Henry, spittle flying, claws fully extended. Henry dodged the plunge, jumping to his right at the last second, missing the other Were's claws by a hair. The blonde wolf recovered, tackled him, and pinned them both to the outer defense wall. Henry saw spots, his vision as wavering several thousand volts of electricity went through him. But despite the pain, he couldn't risk death. Not yet.

Yeah, he was being electrocuted, but there was hope. The intruder was being electrocuted too, and not for the first time—if the roar of pain from earlier was anything to go by. Henry still had a large reserve of energy left, and he used all of it. Henry shoved them both off the defense system built into the wall. The Were released his grip on him, staggered backwards on its two hind legs, dizzy, his stomach exposed.

_Quick and dirty._

Henry took his chance. He leapt at the wolf in a blur of movement, swung out one lethal paw across the wolf's stomach, tearing it open. His opponent recoiled, stunned. He lunged at Henry again, but the blonde wolf hadn't thought before he acted. Henry clothed lined the wolf—taking advantage of his exposed throat. As the wolf fell, Henry caught him by the larynx, and squeezed. With—

Henry smelled it.

He faltered, knees weak, the scent fighting to take over his limbs.

The killing dance ended. Another dance began.

In a panic, Henry squeezed the Were's throat until its body went limp. Unconscious, the Were began to Change, and Henry laid the limp form on the ground as gently as possible.

Changing back himself, Henry allowed only a only a quick perusal for injuries on himself and his opponent. Squeezing his eyes shut, he forced unwilling his legs to the intercom system by memory. Luckily, the system was beside the double doors, and scared to death of what he'd do if he opened his eyes, Henry leaned against the intercom, breathing shallow breaths. He entered his command code, disabling the electric defense system.

He could hear Magnus, Ashley and Bigfoot's footfalls on the other side of the impact doors. He didn't smell Will. He hoped for Will's sake he wasn't too near.

"I got it under control, guys," Henry said through the intercom, half yelled it through the doors. _God, I need to get out of here_, right now. "We're going to need some medical attention, Magnus." He panted, his strength leaving him, but his stamina building. "It's a woman. And she's in heat."

**:: :**

An intruder.

Bigfoot and Magnus tended to the woman's wounds and set her up in a holding cell so quickly, Will only had the chance to glance at the woman. He vaguely remembered Ashley wrapping a blanket around Henry, and whisking him away while he stood in the hall of the back entrance, immobile. Will recovered in enough time to hear Magnus' _We'll regroup in the study in an hour_, before she was off to take care of the injured Were.

A Were.

Will couldn't process the circumstances; shock continued to play havoc on his mind. Needless to say, the hour whizzed by without Will ever seeing Ashley or Henry.

A woman.

Maybe her existence was a good occurrence. It made his lapse in judgment a fluke, a mistake, and an over-calculation. Maybe he didn't see interest in Henry's eyes, didn't see want, or attraction. Henry was just feeling the effects of the Were female—if that was possible. It had to be. Being with Henry Foss was not an option, especially now that a woman had shown up. That'd be the last time Will let his hormones take over knowingly.

This woman (Were, intruder) could possibly give Henry everything he'd lost when Magnus took him from his pack. The intruder could give Henry everything he'd always wanted. Things Will was physically incapable of giving. All he could offer Henry was himself, and he was not enough when it came to the possibilities. Henry deserved the possibilities.

What happened in Henry's room could not—would not— happen again.

He wasn't surprised he was the last to arrive to the study, his scattered mind focusing on the rest of the team. Helen stood by the fireplace, Bigfoot's imposing figure at her left side. Ashley sat beside Henry, her hand rubbing his back in slow circles. They all looked up when he entered, all except Henry. Will didn't need to look at Henry to know he was struggling. His agony filled the room. Henry sat hunched in the middle of the couch, trembling, sweating, and rocking in place, leaning into, yet away from Ashley's ministrations.

Will was at Henry's side in an instant, taking the empty cushion to Henry's left. Will placed his open palm on the back of Henry's neck, blushed as Henry hissed, leaning into the touch. The majority of his trembling subsided instantly.

Henry looked at Will, his blue-grey eyes bloodshot. "Thanks."

Will nodded, a lump in his throat. _Why does his thanks make my heart break?_ It was _not_ supposed to be like this.

"Good, he's coherent enough to speak," Magnus said with no small amount of relief.

"He would've been fine sooner, if you'd bother to show up." Ashley said, glaring in Will's direction.

Will put a lid on the anger that rose at Ashley's words, grinding his teeth._ Henry wasn't the only one who needed to recover._ "I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough for you."

"If you couldn't be quick enough for me, at least be quick enough for Henry. You're his Beta."

"I—"

"Guys, stop it. Totally not helping here," Henry said, voice strained. He cleared it. "All that matters, is Will showed up. Now, can we get this meeting started?"

Magnus nodded, taking her cue. "The Were has been sedated. I gave her your old meds, Henry. She's sleeping them off."

Henry managed to nod, but paused, his eyes falling shut when Will removed his hand. Henry moaned, started trembling again. Will returned his hand with haste.

Henry blinked. "Maybe that'll keep her out for a while? She can't be used to meds, especially not the diazepam I was on," he continued as if nothing happened.

Will and Magnus exchanged looks over Henry's head. _Interesting development._

Helen acknowledged Will's look with a small tilt of her head. "When she wakes, I want you there to talk to her, Will. It's important for us to find out what she knows—if she talks. There are too many unknowns at this point to get an accurate assessment." Magnus' eyes fell on Henry, softening. "It goes without saying that Henry should stay away from her as long as possible. At least until she no longer feels the need to mate."

"Is there any way to tell how long she's going to be like this? A way to suppress it?" Henry stopped, stared blankly in front of him as a shudder passed. "If we don't stop it, it doesn't matter how far or long I stay away from her, she'll get to me. Somehow," he finished weakly.

"A little optimism would do you well, Henry," Magnus said, a spark of amusement in her voice. "And if you can't muster optimism, trust that the Sanctuary is a secure facility—thanks to you. It's impossible for her to get to you unless we allow it."

"Tell that to my glands."

Magnus sighed. "I plan to try Miberolone on her, though she is already in season and it could cause complications. I would rather wait and keep you away from her—"

"Cheque Drops?" Will asked, incredulous. "Aren't those for dogs to hold off their heat cycle _before_ it starts?"

"Yes, it's a better alternative to having wolf pups," Magnus replied wryly. "Until then, I'll be in the lab doing analysis on the female's blood. I'll notify you when she wakes. We need to find out how she arrived here and how she knew about us. Until I need you, watch after Henry and help control his wolf. We'll regroup once I have more information."

Will nodded at Helen, his worried eyes on Henry. "Will do."

The meeting finished, Magnus and Bigfoot left together. Ashley threw Will a dirty look and rubbed Henry's head affectionately, following her mother soundlessly.

Will rolled his eyes, unconcerned with Ashley's anger. She was right, he should've been there earlier, but there would be time for apologizing later.

A dull moan came out of Henry, drawing Will's attention.

"Hey, shh. It's going to be okay," Will consoled, enveloping Henry in a hug.

Henry shuddered into Will's shoulder. "What took you so long? I needed you." His arms came around Will's waist, holding on for dear life.

He sighed, rubbing his hands on Henry's back. "I had to sort out some stuff. Sorry."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Will holding Henry tight and Henry reciprocating, both of them attempting to hug the trembles and shakes right out of Henry. It still astounded Will that he could be so physically close to Henry after such a short time. It changed him. He wasn't the overly touchy type, and if he wasn't attracted to Henry in some manner, the Beta-wolf situation would have been harder to manage.

It made it so much harder to keep the wall he built.

Henry shifted, distracting Will from his thoughts. He pulled his hands away from Will's waist, settling them in his own lap. Henry's eyes were showing more white, Will noted, less red; though exhaustion and stress still reigned in Foss' eyes.

_All from just a smell_, Will cringed, trying to forbear his dark mood, failing at it. _I've never done this to him._

"I'm afraid to go near her, afraid of what I'll do to her," Henry blurted, agitation overtaking his face.

Will grimaced, at a loss of what to do with his hands now that they weren't on Henry. _I've gotten too used to this too quickly_. "I think the last thing you'll be thinking about is how scared you are."

Henry mustered up a laugh; it seemed genuine, Will thought at least. "True," Henry fell silent again, shook his head. "It was crazy—the whole thing. I'm fighting her and all of a sudden I'm smacked in the face with her, her—"

"Let's say _pheromones_," Will supplied as clinically as possible. _If he stopped right there, I'd have no regrets._

Unfortunately, Henry didn't.

"Yeah, that," he agreed, picking up steam. "And then it didn't matter that I was thinking about killing her. After that, all I wanted to do was—"

"I get the picture," Will grimaced again, nauseous.

"Okay," Henry blinked. "Anyway, it took everything in me to Change back. I knew I'd be able to think better that way. Man, I don't know if I can control—"

"You can control him, Henry. When you Changed back, you were controlling him. You've been controlling him for months."

"But it's different now," Henry protested earnestly. "You don't know what it's like. I just want to go at her until I'm dead, then resurrect myself and do it all over again. I can _smell_ her right now. I _want_ her right now. If my control snaps—"

"Your control won't snap, Henry," Will reiterated, firm.

"But—"

"I'm here. I'll stop you. You want to be stopped, right?"

Henry shrugged, his eyes looking into the distance. "Not particularly, but I think it's for the best."

"Henry," Will rolled his eyes. _Ah, there was the Henry he was used to. Order is restored in the universe._

"What? She's kinda hot."

"Ashley's hot. You don't want to screw her until you die."

"She's my sister, dude. That other chick is _not_ my sister."

Will paused, not sure what to say. _I guess I'll have to prepare myself sooner rather than later_. "Okay."

Henry snorted, shaking Will's shoulders gently in the process. "Dude, it was a joke. I don't mind the occasional anonymous one night stand, but I like to think I have some finesse."

Will laughed and scoffed. "Finesse?" _Your finesse is great. You caught me without trying- or noticing,_ Will frowned, slightly bewildered. _Am I _that_ easy?_

Henry shrugged, nonplussed. "That's what I call it. I like to build things slow and steady. You know, courting's been dead for, like, a few hundred years. I'm on a one man crusade to bring it back."

Will looked at his friend, skeptical being the weakest of his expressions. "I think you have that in common with your wolf," he said after a moment of thought.

Henry laughed, his blue-grey eyes perking up. "You laugh now, but the joke will be on you in the end."

Will tensed as Henry dragged his hands down Will's shoulders, his fingertips leaving little trails of fire.

Henry watched his hands, seemingly unaware of the effect he had on Will. "There are a lot of things I have in common with the wolf," Henry said quietly. He lifted his eyes to his, ignored how Will jerked at the sudden contact. "But not everything."

Will held Henry's gaze, the effect intoxicating. The air around Will's head sizzled. He stopped himself from closing the distance between them. He forced his eyes to take crop of what Henry's body was saying (tense limbs, quick steady pulse, warm hands and fingers, inviting posture—sex), and what his eyes were saying (sex). Okay, he was reading Henry correctly, no way to get a loop hole there, but there had to be another explanation for Henry's sudden interest. When the idea came, Will nearly sighed aloud.

It was the pheromones. Henry was aroused, but it wasn't for him, it was for _her_.

Will smiled. _His brain hasn't caught up with his body yet. I should tell him as much._ "Henry—"

Will's cell rang on his waist and he answered it without hesitation. He glanced at Henry when he felt his hands retreat, but he wasn't really up to opening that can of worms. "Yeah," he said.

"She's awake" Magnus said into the phone, frustration coloring her voice. "It seems her metabolism processed the meds faster than I anticipated. It hasn't been an hour."

"That's fine. I'm ready to see her." _I want to see who's got the man next to me so worked up. _"I'm on my way," he said before hanging up.

"She's familiar to me, her scent. But don't ask me how." Henry said, as if he held the world's problems on his shoulders. "I'm going to need my Beta more than anything. Are you going to be able to do that?"

Will nodded, cleared his throat when he noticed Henry wasn't looking at him. Henry's eyes seemingly turned inward, introspective. Most likely looking for answers to problems that escaped him. "Yeah, you know I'm up for it."

Henry looked at him. "Alright," he said, expression morose before he even uttered the word. "Let's hope this doesn't blow up in our faces."


	4. Chapter 3

3.

Will traveled to the SHU.

He saw a glimpse of Helen's dark hair when he passed the observation room. Doubling back, he walked in soundlessly.

"There you are," Magnus said, relieved, never looking at him. Will didn't bother to figure out how she knew he'd arrived.

"What's happened?"

Magnus shook her head slightly, a rare show of frustration on her face. "You're assistance is sorely needed. She isn't talking. As soon as she awoke, Bigfoot and I subdued her and gave her the medications—of course, she's not overjoyed with me at the moment. You're our best chance for information right now," she sighed. "How is Henry?"

"He's doing better, not great," Will shrugged his hands into his pockets. "He's afraid of what will happen if he comes near her, understandably. I'll do my best to help him."

Magnus nodded, apparently satisfied. She nudged her head toward the cell. Will followed her nudge. The Were female was pacing, her eyes on the stone walls around her. "Is there anything else I should know about?" Will asked, turning back to Magnus.

"Do keep in mind we don't know how long the new medications will last. I doubt she'll give much thought—or warning—before she strikes." Magnus replied with a wry smile.

_This is clearly not my day_. He took a deep breath, inclined his head at Magnus. Opened the cell door.

The female's back was to the door when Will entered. He watched her head lift, and whipping around with supernatural speed, she made a fast approach toward Will. She stopped within a foot of him, narrowed her eyes. "You are not him. You smell like him," she stated, confusion evident in her voice.

The woman was clearly Scottish. Her accent was a dead giveaway. Her blond hair, mussed and to her waist, covered her thin frame like a shawl. Will started when he noticed her large eyes.

_Huh_.

They were the same color he saw in the mirror every morning.

Her face was round; her skin reminded Will of a porcelain doll he'd seen in an antique store not too long ago. She was at least two inches shorter than Henry, a tiny thing, really. She looked in her early to mid twenties, but for all Will knew, she could be older than that. Henry was just now coming into his maturity, and he looked to be in his early to mid thirties. Even under the baggy brown shirt and black sweatpants provided for her, her figure was voluptuous despite her frame. Like Henry said, she was hot.

Will nodded, focused on the pertinent information. "I smell like him because I was just with him. He's my friend." He smiled. "We know you're in season, and we don't want him to …have regrets."

The woman tilted her head minutely, a move he'd seen Henry do thousands of times—when his wolf was peeking through. "Regrets? How can he regret? He is wolf. He wants to mate with me."

_She's direct_. "He's human. His wolf wants you, but he doesn't," Will emphasized gently. For the most part.

The woman was still confused, if the blankness in her (his) blue eyes was any indication. "I do not understand. There is no difference. Is he attracted to the young female?" the woman touched her sunny blonde hair in example.

"She's his sister," Will answered tightly. "What's your name?"

"If you did not smell like him, I would not speak to you," No bite in the words, a statement of fact. The woman stared at him for what felt like ten minutes. Then, "I am known as Spring Two, when I am not wolf. When will I see the wolf? I must see him."

"Why are you called Spring Two? Why not Spring?"

"I was the second cub born in the spring in my year." She said as if it explained everything.

_We're just tipping the iceberg_. Will's interest was piqued. If he could get Spring Two (and it was Spring Two, not Spring, given who he was doing this for. He needed to keep everything as impersonal as possible) to open up to him, then he could give Henry the gift of knowledge. Since everything else was off limits.

"Why—"

"I will not speak again until I see him. Tell that to the old woman." Spring Two raised a brow. She must have seen Magnus watching her. She turned away again, examining the dark walls. He'd been dismissed, obviously.

Discouraged, Will exited the high security room to an audience; but they weren't really interested in him.

It was Henry.

There stood Ashley in the doorway of the observation room, her arms on Henry's shoulders, pulling him backwards. Henry, who didn't seem to notice Ashley's struggles, was fighting against her hold easily. He was finding Bigfoot's burly arm around his neck harder to combat, not that he noticed Bigfoot either. Will gaped at the display, looking for Magnus. She appeared a breath later, a syringe in hand and a pissed off face.

"What happened?" Will asked the room in general.

"I saw him walking down the hallway like a zombie," Ashley answered. "I notified Mom when he didn't respond. It wasn't hard to figure out where he was going." She lost her grip on Henry's shoulder when he started to move forward, despite all the combined energy to stop him from doing otherwise. This further confirmed Will's observation that Henry wasn't…present. He only had eyes for Spring Two.

"Let him go. I've got him," Will said. He took a deep breath, mustering the determination and steel resolve he needed to dominate the wolf. Will didn't find it too hard. Spring Two's arrival was starting to piss him off, professionalism aside.

The arrival, Spring Two, was watching the commotion she'd caused on the other side of the glass with acute, blatant interest. Will could practically hear her panting.

Ashley and Bigfoot released Henry after a moment of hesitation. Henry didn't notice, he was mesmerized by the display—Spring Two's presence. Whatever the other Were was doing on the other side of the glass must have been captivating, but Will was too busy trying to get his friend's attention to look.

After a minute, Magnus, Ashley and Bigfoot looked as well.

"Damn," said Ashley. "We're in trouble."

_It's bad if Ash's concerned_. Will placed a solid hand on Henry's shoulder, turned around and looked at the cell. Spring Two was still plastered to the glass, but she'd begun moving. Her chest was… alert, and she was steaming up the glass with her rapid inhalations.

"Come here, wolf," she voiced throatily, filled with need. "Forget the skin-walkers and come to me; _fill me_. We are wolf, come be wolf with me. Return to me."

"Damn," Will uttered, temporarily transfixed. He shook his head to lift the fog, felt Henry move under his hand, answering her call. Henry didn't bother to move Will out of the way, just walked forward.

_He's relying heavily on the wolf's strength_. Will's shoes slid backwards with every forward step of Henry's feet.

"Come fill me, mate," Spring Two repeated, her eyes wide and victorious, breathless.

"Okay," Henry replied, his eyes roving over Spring Two's erotic show.

"_No_. Not okay." Will's strength alone was not stopping Henry's steady progression. The panic was setting in.

Bigfoot stepped forward, but Will's glare held him at bay. _I'm not_ that_ panicked_. "If you help me now, all the hard work with his wolf goes down the drain."

Bigfoot was good and ready to ignore Will, when Magnus stayed him with a hand on his forearm. "He's right, old friend. Give him a chance. If he or Henry is in danger, I'll help you as well."

"Me too. You've got two minutes, tops, before I shoot her ass," Ashley agreed with more concern than bite.

Will's response was knocked out of him. His back hit the glass panel with a dull smack. After seeing stars for a moment, he regained his senses. He grabbed Henry's wrist with a vice grip before Henry's fingers touched the glass.

"She's not who you want. _Step back_." On edge, Will held his breath. Henry's wrist went limp in Will's grasp, his hand stopped reaching. When Henry's hand dropped to his side, Will released him. Will let out the breath he was holding.

He wasn't the only one. Bigfoot stepped back—Will didn't remember seeing him move—Ashley sighed in relief, and Magnus lowered the tranq.

Henry came out of whatever trance he was in. Shaking his head once, then twice, his blue-grey eyes met Will's. "Yeah, what?" he asked softly.

"You are Alpha?" Spring Two's voice was muffled and quizzical behind the glass. Will had his back to her and was glad of it. All he needed to deal with right now was Henry. "But you are furless, a skin-walker," she continued, dumbfounded. "It is not natural—"

"Shut the hell up. _I'm busy_." Will threw over his shoulder, out of patience.

"I can't—I can't…I need you to—" Henry began, distraught. His voice nearly hysterical, he turned to Spring Two, seeming unable to turn away. "I don't know how to look away, I—she's stopped moving, but—"

Will placed both hands on Henry's face, leaned forward until he was sure he was all Henry could see. "I'm right here. See me. _See only me_."

Henry's eyes pierced Will's for a breath, dilating further. He nodded, squeezing his eyes shut; sweat beading on his upper lip. Will didn't dare glance down when he felt Henry fumble with the loopholes of his jeans. A scant moment later, he was flush against Henry. His friend took several large breaths before holding stock still for a minute. He opened his eyes and, dilated though they were, they were focused.

This was Henry, his Henry. "Okay, I see you. I see you." Answered Henry, his mouth so close to Will's, their lips brushed when he spoke.

_If you're pressed against his erection for another minute, you're going to embarrass yourself_, warned Will's baser side. _And, oh God, yep, right there. So big, so_ nice. _Evasive action necessary! _Will managed to put a little space in between them for his own sanity. "Good," he said, voice like gravel. He cleared his throat. "I know this is going to be difficult, but you should leave. Now. Go lock yourself in your room until one of the team gets you." He commanded, releasing Henry's face belatedly.

Henry left without comment, without looking at anyone at all.

What the hell is she doing to him? Just the thought of Spring Two's appearance and Henry's reaction to her, helped Will gain control of his own body quickly.

Bigfoot, begrudged, nodded to Will, the only show of approval he'd gotten from the Neanderthal in several weeks. Without a word, he lumbered after Henry.

"Good job, Will," Magnus' smile was small, her attention already on Spring Two. She walked over to the observation glass and watched Spring Two's silent but erratic movements, a frown on her face.

"Yeah, quick thinking." Ashley's eyes were wary, but she had a smirk on her face as she flexed her fingers. Will could tell she was eager to go after Henry, but was unsure of her reception.  
Will sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks. But I don't know if my hold over him will last. Why don't you go check on him? He could probably use a friend now."

"It might not last forever, but it held today," Ash patted him on the shoulder, relieved. "Good job," she exited quickly, no doubt to catch up with Bigfoot and Henry.

_Maybe the hold wouldn't hold together because it wasn't supposed to_. Will grimaced with no little amount of chagrin. He rubbed his jaw, a hand on his waist. Now was not the time to think about this. Now was the time to get some answers.

With that resolve, Will turned back to the glass.

Henry wasn't as dazed as everyone thought.

After begging off on Bigfoot and Ashley (he was horny, not dying), Henry made a beeline for his bathroom to take a shower. A very cold shower.

He stripped quickly; his clothes leaving a trail from the bedroom door to the shower. Shoes, socks, pants, boxers, shirt. Sex, love, history, future, present.

He believed her, Spring Two. They'd be wolves together, everything would be okay. She'd give him what he needed.

_No, not okay_. Will had said. He sounded so sure.

Not that Spring Two was offering to solve his problems or anything. Probably make more.

Pulling back the glass door, Henry stepped into the shower. He turned on the spray, squeaked at the iciness. _No pun intended, but this was not cool_.

Spring _totally_ punched his ticket. If Will hadn't been there to stop him, Henry was sure that he'd eventually regret whatever he'd do with Spring Two. Eventually.

He had been so far gone in Spring Two; Nothing else mattered to him but their mutual need to mate and finish things—whatever those things were. It took Will's control over the wolf to bring him back to reality. The reality he wanted.

Will's voice. Will's eyes. Will's hands.

_See me, see only me_.

Will looked at him with such focus. So undeniably…certain.

Okay, maybe Spring punched _the wolf's_ ticket more than his. But it was such a close thing, he couldn't tell the difference. Much.

Henry shoved his face under the shower head, letting the water sluice the thought away, the complexities.

The wolf grumbled, and Henry squashed the irritation that rose. Yeah, Spring Two (what kinda name was that anyway?) was really hot, and was his type, but Henry didn't know her. It was too early to be planning happily mated bliss, wasn't it?

The wolf really growled this time; Henry stilled in the shower. He hadn't thought about it like that before. What if Spring Two was his best bet for a mating? Magnus and crew had a bag 'em and tag 'em sentiment when it came to Weres, himself excluded. What if she was his last chance? He did sorta have a duty to his race to at least give it a try, as the wolf so astutely pointed out. She'd called him her mate.

_Return to me. Finish_.

What if they had already started?

Henry never thought about loyalty to any race other than humanity. Nor had he thought about passing on the Were gene. He wouldn't wish the gene on his worst enemy, usually. Normally. Spring Two changed everything. If they mated, and if they had kids…

_Huh_. The idea appealed to him.

Did the idea of a family of his own, a chance to be normal, bypass any …_something_ he felt toward Zimmerman?

_Will is… who is Will? Will is an unknown, admit it. You have a crush. How does it compare to Spring Two?_

He didn't know if Will saw him as _something_ either, so why risk it? Truth was, he didn't know much about Will, yet Will knew almost everything about him. They were friends. Supposed to be, anyway.

_One-sided. Everything is one-sided between you. Unfairly divided._

Henry picked up his shampoo and scrubbed it in his hair. Rinsed it out of his eyes and off his back. He'd bought the shampoo-body wash combo on a whim, before all the wolf drama started. The day after Will became the wolf's Beta, he'd commented off-handedly after bumping into him that Henry's hair smelled nice, and reminded Will of a forest. Will then patted his own nicely tanned arm, claimed he was pasty, and needed to get out more. Henry had rolled his eyes at that big lie, said as much too. Will laughed it off, saying Henry gave him another excuse not to go outside. Next thing Henry knew, Will had his nose tucked in behind Henry's ear, taking quiet inhales. Will pulled back, and with a small smile, he shrugged, saying he wouldn't need to see the light of day for years, thanks to Henry. Henry had been using the stuff ever since.

_One-sided, again. What did you learn about him? Near to nothing_.

Huh. It _was_ kinda one-sided. How much did he know about Will, really? The guy never really talked about himself, always focused on Henry, or whoever else was in the room. Always asking questions and only answering some when he was forced. How did Will manage to learn everything about him when Henry knew almost nothing in return? Okay, yeah, there was the psychologist thing, but –oh, and the profiler thing, and the cop thing— but still. How did he do it?

_His interrogation skills are well practiced. Subtle. Will isn't as open as you are, as Spring Two is. Perhaps he never will be. Can you accept the possibility that he might never tell you about himself?_

Henry picked up the soap and started washing up, flicking his hair out if his eyes. Did it run deeper than that for Zimmerman? Was Henry more than just a case file, more than just the wolf guy? Was Henry really his friend?

_You aren't supposed to want me back_.

Will had been so scared. When he grabbed Henry's ear—

Heat ran through Henry's body at the remembrance of Will's words, of his touch. When he came to, his forehead was pressed to the shower's wall, hands holding onto the tile for dear life… and he didn't really remember how he got there in the first place. His breathing was erratic; sharp inhalations racked his body as he tried to gain control of his emotions. _What the hell is this?_

Henry concentrated on making predictable breaths while his mind worked. _That was a dumb thing to think_. Of course Will cared about him. And maybe he felt more too._ Obviously_.

Henry shoved himself off the shower wall, went back under the spray. The lower half of his body throbbed dully. The downpour was icy enough._ Not thinking about that, not ready_.

It wasn't a big deal, really. Will just cared about his patients. Because of all the analyzing he does to help. It was Will's ability to separate himself from his feelings as Henry's friend and look past all Henry's crap to help him become one with his wolf. It was Will's insane tenacity, as well as his professional distance, that diagnosed Henry's problem. Even if Will looked at him as his project, which Henry didn't _really_ believe was the case, he couldn't diss his best friend's methods. He didn't, couldn't believe Will thought of him as nothing other than a patient. Will's driving force was to help. Because he cared.

The wolf remained silent.

Henry got out of the shower and toweled off, dressing slowly. And maybe he was just grateful to Will for solving virtually all his problems. Very, grateful.

_So quick to cast your bets with Zimmerman, a skin-walker. There's nothing wrong with being cautious. Having foresight._

The wolf growled and Henry rolled his eyes as he tossed on a pair of faded jeans and a grey t-shirt. Why the hell would he need to watch out for Zimmerman?

_Will's a little gay. He wants you. Everyone knows. He's been crazy for you since—well, how long doesn't matter. What matters is, can you really trust someone who can't share their feelings? You need someone direct. Will Zimmerman is good when you need him in a crunch, but nothing else. He can't be counted on for more…long lasting pursuits. Like Spring._

Henry stopped mid-shoe tie.

"Nah, Will is not a little gay," he said aloud, "he's my best friend. He's your Beta and he would've said something—"

_Didn't he already? Don't be foolish_.

There was no dreaming up the despair on Will's face, the way he held onto Henry like it was the worst thing imaginable. Will had a right to fear, because Henry did want him back. This was more than a crush.

"Aw, damn," Henry grimaced as he sat up, untied shoe forgotten.

What the hell was he supposed to do with this? If he and Will didn't do this right (avoid avoid _avoid_!), it could screw up more than just their friendship. Will's Beta position hung in the balance.

The wolf rumbled deep in his throat. _Let the affection go_—

Henry balked. "Give up Will? No way! We need him to—"

The wolf growled again, stressing his point, almost rising to the surface. _We don't need him if he's going to wreck our chances with Spring Two. He's my Beta, not your boyfriend. Get your shit together_, said the wolf, a mix of scholarly wisdom with Scottish mannerisms. Cool intellect, hot temper.

Henry shuddered, fighting the Change as it started. Why'd it take him so long to notice? He was a hare's breath from the Change.

_No. No_. Henry blinked. He wasn't close to Changing. At all. The wolf was speaking directly to him.

Henry shivered. The darkness in his soul, the natural killer, _his wolf_, was conscious.

_I am a Predator_, the wolf corrected._ I kill out of necessity. Don't assume or insult what you don't understand. But forget all that now. It's more important to protect our interests._

"And we're interested in Spring Two?" Henry asked aloud, his voice grave. _Wow, I'm taking this in my stride_. Henry frowned at his feet. Life couldn't get much weirder than this. Crazy people always swore they were sane and calm to the bitter end.

_Yes_. Came the wolf's solemn answer.

"Oh…oh, crap. When did you start talking?" What day did he go insane? Last week? Thursday?

_The minute you stopped blocking me, genius. After Will became my Beta, I couldn't resist_. Henry could practically see the wolf rubbing his chin—jaw, whatever. _Hm. I thought you were observant_.

"I am!" Henry protested, aghast at the surrealism of the situation. "You haven't been shouting your ability to talk from the rooftops. What changed?"

_You did. As I've said, you stopped blocking me, accepted my existence in your life. It's been fun stepping to dominance in places you fear to tread, slowly encroaching on your life_. The wolf paused, the silence speculative. _Becoming one person with you has been… pleasant_.

Henry stood, limped to the bathroom, his untied shoe giving him troubles that he really couldn't be bothered with right now. If he was going to have a conversation with someone in his head, by God, he was going to look at someone when it happened. Since the wolf couldn't separate himself from Henry, he'd look at himself in the mirror.

God, that thought was so confusing and wrong on so many levels.

_Calm yourself, Henry_, the wolf soothed. _It if helps to look at yourself when you speak to me, feel free. We are one in the same. Your sanity is my sanity_.

Henry made it to the bathroom relatively unscathed, if you didn't include the utter mind-fuck he was going through. He grabbed the hand towel next to the sink and swiped off most of the steam covering the mirror. He threw the towel away carelessly, and hunching over his sink, he looked at himself in the mirror.

Henry stared into emerald green eyes and a cynical smirk. His hands reached up to his face on their own volition, feeling his mouth and eyelids. Sure enough, he touched the expression he saw in the mirror. "Um…what the hell?" he managed.

_I thought it would make this conversation easier if I was as animated and as…present, as possible, given the circumstances_. The image of Henry, no, the wolf, smiled. _Give you a face to speak to, as it were. Do you approve?_

If it was possible to jump out of his skin, Henry would have. But after dreaming and praying for just that for years, Henry knew it'd never happen. He glared into the mirror. The wolf didn't speak aloud. Henry's face, under the wolf's control, was moving silently, miming the voice in his head. Henry's entire body felt under someone else's thrall, like when the wolf tried to kill Will. Except, it was a complete takeover. And the wolf didn't have to fight for control, he just took it. It wasn't a hostile action, didn't feel like one. It felt…equal. Like he and the wolf had equal right over this (his) body.

Henry's life just kept on sucking.

Slowly, his mouth relaxed and fell open, green eyes fused to blue-grey; the look of speechlessness and shock overtook the knowing cynicism. If Henry hadn't just watched his body's transition from one person—_personality_—to another, he would've denied it ever happened.

"Do I approve?" Henry asked his reflection, dazed. "You need to explain this to me. Now. I feel like an extra in _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_! Why didn't you talk this way when you were trying to eat my best friend alive?"

With a blink, his—the wolf's—face returned. The wolf rolled his calm, assessing green eyes.  
_Hardly. One cannot snatch something that he already has in possession. This is all very simple, really. You have Spring Two to thank for this. She sped up the process by her mere presence. As for my foiled attempt to rid our life of my Beta, well, there were extenuating circumstances. You've no idea how muddled your consciousness can be, Henry. I had to claw through the mélange of your mind, and using words that would get my intentions across, I spoke. It was also the first time you hadn't drugged us into oblivion in years. It was no small feat, let me tell you. Not one I plan to repeat anytime soon._

"You sound like a completely different person—entity." Henry whispered, spellbound. "I've never sounded Scottish, or, well… old. And dude, small feat? I can't really be happy for you since Will would be dead if not for his quick thinking."

The wolf narrowed his eyes at Henry's criticism, his lips pinched, but nothing more. _You sound nothing like me because you aren't me. Though we are one in the same body, we are still different. Truthfully, I don't think we'll have even these differences for much longer. We're starting to blend our rough edges. Haven't you noticed?_

"Would you be pissed if I told you no?" 'Cause hell, who'd want to notice that? Didn't Henry have enough on his plate as it was?

_Don't be ridiculous_. The wolf shook his (their) head._ What good is it to be mad? I ask simply because we are starting to blend into a more cohesive individual. Who knew we'd ever get to this point? I certainly didn't._

"Yeah, whatever." Henry was a little alarmed at how quick he'd gotten used to this. Who knew insults were great icebreakers? Yeah, he saw the crazy in that thought. "Blending? 'Cause I can't think of any times, and if you tell me that I wouldn't remember because you took over my body—"

_No, I haven't taken over your body_! The wolf's exasperated face stared Henry down. The wolf blinked slowly, his eyes shifted and he shrugged sheepishly—Henry saw his mannerisms written all over the wolf's motions. It was surreal. The wolf's emerald gaze focused back on Henry in the mirror. _Well, not since the last time—when I had a mind to destroy my Beta. But that is neither here nor there, is it? Hmm… examples of blending,_ the wolf looked around the bathroom using Henry's head. Henry had no interest in staring at the tan tiles on the bathroom floor, but what could he do? He was so not in control right now. His (their) head flicked back to the mirror, causing a bout of dizziness in Henry, if you can believe it.

The wolf lifted an index finger triumphantly and waved it at the mirror. Ah, yes! Frankly, anytime when you want to be aggressive in any shape of form. You can be a tad…milquetoast when you've a mind to be. The wolf turned their nose down at Henry in the mirror. There's nothing wrong with saying what you mean, Henry. There is no one here who could rival you in resourcefulness and intelligence, let alone a one-to-one battle. You must put lesser beings in their place. You are the one truly in control.

"I'm pretty sure Magnus, Ashley, Bigfoot and Will would say differently. And dude, there are some pretty crazy nasties in here."

_Details, Henry. I know we would be victorious against all enemies. Have some pride in your race! We are Werewolf. Unstoppable, unrivaled, the true Kings of the Forest. Owners of the Wild, destroyers of the weak—_

"Alright, okay." In control again, Henry waved his hand at the mirror, relieved to see his own eyes staring back at him. God, this was confusing. "You can stop there. Really. All that pride is starting to freak me out, and I'm sure you know that's the last thing I need to be doing. So, you're saying any kind of backbone I've got comes from you? Bullshit, dude. You might be smart, but I'm the one with the freaking sense. You're responsible for all my angry outbursts and unreasonable behavior. Gotta claim the good with the bad, Mr. Aggressive."

_Yes, yes,_ the wolf said, irritated._ I never said our blending has been perfect, nor is it complete. These things take time, Henry, especially in your case. You are quite the repressor._

"Hey!" There had to be a double meaning in there somewhere. Subtext, or something.

_It's true, don't deny_. The wolf replied haughtily. _We must find a happy medium between your true form—me—and my role in your life, and your place as the one responsible for our actions in the skin-walker world. If we work at it, we can truly have the best of both of us. Your resistance to me was the hardest obstacle. Now, we are capable of almost anything, once we put our minds to it._

"I'm not a freaking milquetoast." Henry glowered at himself in the mirror, hoping the wolf caught the look wherever he retreated to when he wasn't in control of his (their) body. "I'm the one who has to live with the consequences, while you get to do whatever the hell you want. That alone should make me the true form. I control you, not the other way around. How can you think that?"

_Is that really a surprise_? The wolf asked as condescending as could be. _If not for me, you wouldn't have much to regret, or cover; what you perceive as covering up and regretting, that is. I give you the will to finish what you start, to apply action to thought. Without me, you would be without a base._

"I like to think I'd be a whole human being, a happy human being, without you."

Silence. Henry sighed, and the wolf's blank look showed through his face. He blinked and his eyes were changed to the wolf's.

_You are no longer the only one in control_.

The words chilled Henry more than he could say. "How do you know all this? You're a wolf, not a human with a few degrees under your belt."

_I am your wolf. It's my job to know everything possible in order to perceive a threat._ A mirthless chuckle passed silently through Henry's esophagus. _It doesn't hurt that William Zimmerman's a walking encyclopedia. His knowledge, various degrees, conversations, and ability to spout information like a pez dispenser will never be something I question in our life._

"You don't like Will, do you? He's your Beta. That's never gonna change."

_Whatever I feel about Zimmerman as my Beta, or otherwise, is irrelevant_, the wolf said, testy. _We'll address your fuddled emotions for Will at a later date. Don't concern yourself, I will not forget you have them. Though, with Spring Two's arrival, this tentative arrangement could change._

"How do you mean?" Oh, he could tell he wasn't gonna like this _at all_.

The wolf smiled. It was cold. _With Spring Two around, the role of caretaker can be filled by her, and with better benefits. If we mate with her, there will be no need for Zimmerman as my Beta. We'll have someone who will complete us in every sense of the word. Wouldn't it be nice to have someone who can listen to our troubles, understand us, someone to confide in? I know you believe you've found that in my Beta, but I've yet to be convinced._

"You should give him a chance," Henry said to the mirror, his eyes back to usual. "He's a good friend, great friend, actually."

_I'm sure he is. But, I hope you understand why I prefer Spring Two._

"You want to love someone," Henry blurted. Huh, he never thought the wolf cared about something like that. Truth be told, be never bothered to find out.

The wolf hesitated. _I'm sure Spring means us no ill will. My senses…my blood recognizes her. She draws me. But I cannot for our life remember why. I am positive she is our mate._

"Mate?" Henry breathed. "Is that what she meant by returning to her?"

_There is no other explanation. My instincts tell me all I need to know. Rely on me, Henry. I am not wrong._

"I'm not gonna lie. I feel it too." Henry sighed and faced the wolf's piercing gaze in the mirror, watched his (their) eye color flick from green to blue-grey like a bad cable feed. "I think we know her. But you know I'm gonna need more info. Sorry. I hope you understand why I prefer Will. I'm not ready for a commitment to someone I don't even know."

_As you say, Henry_. The wolf pressed his lips together, used Henry's hand to rub at the stubble on their face before looking steadily at the clear mirror, resigned. _If you truly believe we need more information than just trusting my instincts, then make it a reality. We need to speak to Spring Two. We need to show her, with our own tongue, that we're interested—considering—what she has to offer us._

"Ditto. Even if I'm in it for other reasons, this needs to be solved. We're both interested in that, at least."

_Indeed_.

Henry felt the wolf's consciousness depart. He didn't know how it happened, but he had more space in his brain, more room. God, that was weird.

The wolf believed Spring Two was his –their—mate.

Henry was pretty close to admitting…_whatever_ with Will. Telling his friend, even.

Man, it was complicated being two people—animals, or whatever. Henry stared at his reflection, mind running around in his head as he looked for any scraps of the wolf's consciousness in his face. He didn't see any. Not that he'd be able to do anything about it, anyway.

It was complicated being…interested in two separate people. It couldn't go on forever. Henry didn't need Magnus, or even Will to tell him that.

Something had to give. Someone had to lose.


	5. Chapter 4

4.

Will inhaled noisily after Ashley left, composing himself for the next round against Spring Two. _Not much to worry about, she'll be too curious not to talk_. Will smothered his smug smile and opened the cell door. He's right, of course. It was time to use his interrogation skills.

"You are Alpha?" Spring Two shot with the question before the door shut behind him. She was facing the wall again, but she nearly collided with Will by the time the door does close.

Will smiled, benign and harmless. "No, if there is an Alpha, it's the dark haired woman."

"But she is not a wolf." Spring Two fidgeted with her hands, a surprisingly nervous gesture. What did she have to be nervous about?

_Well, other than the obvious imprisonment._ Will covered the grimace that came readily. "Neither am I. But we aren't exactly a pack."

Will watched as Spring Two thought. She looked at him, all blue eyes. "How can there not be a pack? How can the old woman be Alpha, yet not? I do not understand."

_Ah. _Will nodded to himself. Nervous about pack dynamics a little too late. "Henry's wolf needed boundaries and I gave them to him." He hoped he kept the edge out of his voice.

Spring Two's eyes narrowed. "As his Beta."

"Yes."

"His name is Henry?"

_Crap_. It wasn't a big deal, her knowing Henry's name, but as far as he was concerned, it's need to know. Was need to know, that is. "…Yes."

"What is your name?"

His lips thinned. "My name is Will. Now—"

"Will, you are attracted to Henry."

"Excuse me?" Will didn't bother to cover himself as he looked through the glass observation window for Magnus. _Already gone, double crap._

Spring Two smirked. "I have eyes. Do not pretend you do not understand. You are still aroused by his touch, as temporary as it was."

"I understand what you're saying," Will returned her stare, narrowing his eyes, "But, I don't see what it has to do with you."

"Everything," Spring Two replied. "He can never mate with you. It is against the nature of the wolf. The wolf might…" Her gaze drifted about the room as she came to lean against her bed in the center of the space, mannerisms as cool and calm as ice. "Dally with you, but he will only mate with a female. Someone like me."

_Homophobia via Werewolf. That has to be a new one._ Will raised a brow in challenge. "Someone like you?"

Spring Two moseyed over to the back of the room, movements comparative to a lynx instead of a wolf. She turned and faced Will. "Yes."

Will tamped down on the anger that rushed unbidden in his blood. "Henry isn't governed by his wolf alone. Whatever decisions he makes are decided by him, not his secondary nature."

Spring Two scoffed, her hair rustling around her body. "You skin-walkers don't understand what it means to be wolf. All you do is hold him back. He needs to roam, to stake his claim on what is rightfully his."

"And what is that?" Will stepped farther into the room, taking the spot by the bed spring Two previously vacated; he watched her, suspicion poorly veiled.

"His nature, his pack." Flicked her eyes to Will in challenge. "Me."

Will watched Spring Two. She didn't lower her gaze, nor did she blink. Whatever feelings Spring Two had for him, fear obviously wasn't one of them.

_Moving right along._ Will cleared his throat. "How did you know where to find us?"

Spring Two accepted the subject change with a sigh. She looked at the ceiling. "There aren't many lone wolves," she considered. "There have been whispers of a place of safety for our kind—where a wolf resided. Once I made it to the city, I picked up on his-Henry's scent. The scent became stronger and stronger until it lead me to this building. Is this the place of safety?"

"This is the Sanctuary, yes. How often do you Change into the wolf?" Will suppressed a sigh of relief. The interrogation was getting back on track.

"I am the wolf more than human; as it should be. We are human only when necessary, weak when necessary." Her eyes rolled to Will's, watching his reaction to her slight.

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. "How far did you travel to get here? Can you estimate?"

"I am from the Moors, originally. But since I was sent, I now live in the forests of Canada. How many more questions? I tire of them. I've only come to speak to Henry."

"If you thought we were going to let you take him, you're wrong. Henry belongs with us." Will covered the outburst with the most insincere smile he'd ever given.

Spring Two didn't buy it, of course. She narrowed her eyes, a predatory smile on her face. "You mean he belongs with _you_?"

_Damn, walked right into that one_. Will ignored her, thought it best. "One more question. Why travel so far just to see about a wolf that you had no idea if he was real or not? And why send a female?"

"The Alpha of my pack wanted to know if the unaccounted for pup from his brother's pack had survived. He wanted to know if it was his nephew who lived. If so, I am here to bring him back to the pack with me, or teach him our ways. As his mate."

Whoa. The last time he checked, Magnus and Henry both said Henry's pack was alive, just hidden. When was the last time Magnus verified that information? "Survived?" Will's heart stuttered to a stop. "Wait, did something happen to Henry's pack?" _Oh God…if it's true…_ Will took a deep breath, stopping the panic.

"It is the reason I am here. Henry's pack was destroyed two months ago. Massacred. We need him. It is time we are reunited."

"But what if Henry doesn't want to reunited, or brought back into the pack?" Will had to ask, he needed to know.

Spring Two frowned. "He cannot disobey my Alpha. But if he chooses to be so foolish, I will leave here and he will be considered a lone wolf. Lone wolves never survive long."

Will swallowed around a dry throat, his heart clenching._Oh, Henry. I'm sorry._ "He has us, he's not alone. Never."

Spring Two's eyes glittered like diamonds. "You are not wolf and you will never be pack." Her tone icy, she flicked her eyes over Will, judging him and finding him lacking in one downturn of her eyes. "What little hold you have over his wolf will deteriorate. It is only a matter of time before his wolf realizes that you are no threat. Then his wolf will take over and he will kill you."

oOo

Dumbstruck, Will left the cell and noted Magnus was already gone. He made his way to the study, the most logical place to find his boss. Also the most logical place to have a conversation about the deaths of Henry's family.

Magnus was standing by the hearth again, Bigfoot absent, thankfully. She faced him as he marched through the study's doors, a glass of dark liquid in her right hand.

"I need your advice," he said without preamble, meeting Magnus' concerned eyes.

She nodded, sighed. "I can't imagine Spring Two being correct. I've kept an ever present eye on Henry's former pack, and though their numbers have dwindled, they are certainly alive."

_How did she…_? Will stopped questioning how Magnus found out so fast, and focused on the right questions. Namely, hoping Spring Two was a lying bitch.

"Not to put any doubts in your expertise of being everywhere at all times, but are you sure?" Will asked as he sat on the arm of the nearest wing-backed chair.

Magnus raised a brow. "I'm certain, Will. And even if I were wrong, the UK branch of the Sanctuary would have notified me immediately."

_There's a UK branch_? Will gaped, his mind going blank for a moment before he shook his head. "So, she's lying, then? Nothing in her body language told me that. Pride aside, I don't think it would hurt to make sure we're not missing something. Besides, maybe the UK branch can give us some information we can use in this situation."

Magnus nodded, a faint smile on her face. "I've already put out an inquiry. They should return my call in a matter of minutes. Hopefully, before Henry gets wind of this."

"That would—"

The phone rang, interrupting Will's reply. Magnus walked over to the end table and picked up her antique telephone, her eyes somber and intent. "Magnus."

Magnus blanched, turned pale, her eyes shuttering closed for a moment. She nodded, made quiet affirmations to whomever she was speaking. She said a quiet goodbye and placed the phone back on the hook, her eyes traveling to the floor.

"What is it?" Will asked anxiously, his mind already going to the worst possible scenarios; all involving Henry coming apart at the seams.

"I was correct when I said the pack had dwindled some," Helen said, her dark eyes finally meeting Will's. "Apparently, there was some sort of infighting between two packs, and Henry's pack was almost decimated. Fortunately, the remaining members—an Omega, a few females, and two pups from the Alpha's mate—were absorbed into one of the neighboring packs."

Will hunched over, rubbed his face with his hands. "This will…Henry…Wow. Are you sure that's what happened? Could there have been a mistake?"

Magnus shook her head softly, the soft waves of her hair making her silver hoop earrings tinkle. "A moment ago, I was sure they were all alive and accounted for. Nothing's sure anymore, Will. At this point Spring Two is our most reliable source."

"She didn't mention anything about Henry having siblings," Will supplied. "But then again, she might be saving that one for when she meets Henry. _If_ she meets Henry."

"She might give us information that we'd otherwise not know if she can tell it to him." Magnus countered firmly.

Will scoffed, forced a smile. "Don't underestimate my interrogation skills, Magnus."

Helen's lips quirked. "She wants to mate with Henry, Doctor Zimmerman. I believe she'll tell him everything we want to know."

Will considered Helen's statement, his eyes shooting up to Magnus as an idea came to mind. "Or this could be a setup. She wants him to start another pack with her. What if we're dealing with a rogue wolf?"

"How would they know about Henry's existence?" Magnus frowned. "I've never known Werewolves to let their females stray, let alone go rogue."

"What if the Alpha of her pack sent a female here in order to establish some control in this part of the world? A power play, maybe?" Will's brows shot up as the hypothetical situation formed fully. "Like she said, they heard rumors. It's not uncommon for rumors to pass through a community, especially one as large and tight knit as the Abnormal community. And with there being a UK branch—thanks for telling me about that, by the way," Will spared a small glare for Magnus. "Why wouldn't Abnormals hear about it in the Moors where you found him?"

"This is all entirely too suspicious for my liking," Magnus said with a quick flick of irritation.

Will shrugged. "I don't know if that will ever change, but I'm starting to think there's some truth to the suspicions. We'll just have to glean as much information from Spring Two as possible. We'll need Henry's help for that."

Magnus froze. "He won't see Spring Two until her heat cycle runs its course, Will. I can't allow it."

"I don't think we have a choice, Magnus." Will ran his hands through his hair, exasperated.

"There's no emergency to speak of. Why rush it?" Magnus shot back, equally irritable.

Yes, why the rush? Oh, but the answer was so simple. Will squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his chin. He wanted to give Henry the gift of information. As illogical as his motives were, he wanted to try. Which was the wrong thought to be having. They wouldn't have multiple chances to get this right. Slow and steady, then.

Will nodded, his eyes steadying on Magnus' incredulous face. "You're right," he said by way of apology. "We should wait and it'll eliminate any possible problems with unwanted pups."

Magnus pursed her lips, a skeptical dip of chin accompanied her narrowed eyes. "Oh, I think pups could be the least of our problems."

Will tilted his head, curious. "What do you mean?"

"She could be a security breach, if what you suspect it true. The last thing we need is a Werewolf power play happening on our grounds."

"True, but we have an immediate problem." Will stood and joined Magnus at the phone across the room, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans in the process. "Henry's family. His parents, at least, are dead. After seeing him earlier, I'm not so sure telling him would be the best thing right now."

"I can tell him, if that's what you're truly concerned with. It's my fault for not paying closer attention to Henry's family. They were his last link to his old life, and even if he isn't ready to know them now, he would have later." Magnus' smile was rueful, her eyes large with concern and unshed tears.

Will took both Magnus' hands in his and squeezed them gently. His eyes held hers in sympathy. "It's not your fault they're gone, Magnus, you know that. It's the fault of the Weres or whoever attacked them. We can't bring them back. The best thing we can do is move on and show Henry that he's got family here."

Magnus smiled in thanks at Will, her eyes regaining their twinkle. "Thank you, Will." She pulled her hands from his, easily smoothing her features to their usual gentle and impersonal mask.

Will nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, twisting his face into a grimace. "You're welcome. I'll tell Henry about his parents. Just in case his wolf has something to say, I'll better be able to handle it."

Magnus' lips quirked just a little. "And how is that going? It was quite impressive the way you handled Henry's situation earlier. Bigfoot tells me you've realized you've been controlling Henry as of late. Have you found a remedy?"

Will was about to answer yes, but he held back. It would be a lie. He'd told Henry not to abandon a project Henry saw as fruitless, taking Henry's opinion and choice right out of the equation. Told Henry to eat his Rueben in the same breath, even. He grimaced again, finding it a little hard to meet Magnus' inquisitive brown eyes. "Uh, not exactly. But I'm working on it. I'm sure Bigfoot and Ashley won't let me off the hook without lightening my hand as Beta in Henry's life. In fact, with your daughter and the Neanderthal breathing down my neck, I'll have a solution soon."

Helen chuckled, her good humor returned. "I've no doubt, Will."

"No doubt about what?" Henry asked as he leaned against the study's door, his arms crossed over his chest.

Will swallowed. _No, I'm not ready for this_. Not ready to shake up the little amount of comfort Henry had. Because now, there wasn't a family out there, no matter if they thought he was dead or gone. They would've known him, remembered him as their son or sibling. His family.  
Magnus squeezed Will's shoulder. The simple movement telling him everything he needed to know._ I'm here for you if you need me. Take care of Henry._

Will shoved his hands in his pockets, and watched Magnus leave the study. Tried to muster a smile when Henry's mouth fell open in shock and bewilderment when Magnus laid a kiss on his head before leaving.

Henry's thumb pointed behind him as he walked in the room towards Will. "What was all that about? It must be bad if the Boss lady kissed me. I'm starting to freak out." He asked, his face scrunched in confusion.

Will examined Henry as he approached, content with what he saw. The nervous ticks and jitters, the spacing out and sweating had stopped. Henry's eyes were more blood shot and tired than he would have liked, but that couldn't be helped.

"Where's Ashley and Bigfoot? I thought they were with you?" Will asked, sidestepping Henry's observations with no subtlety whatsoever.

Henry shrugged as he occupied a space on the love seat next to where Will was standing by the phone. "I made them leave. I'm horny, not dying. They have better things to do than watch me embarrass myself. That is not a memory we want in the family Rolodex, trust me." Henry twisted his lips and shook his head.

His mood temporarily lightened, Will rolled his eyes and sat down next to Henry. "I shudder at the thought."

Henry smiled faintly, his eyes cataloging Will's posture with sharp eyes. Will tensed involuntarily as Henry's eyes settled on Will's face, the gaze direct and piercing. Henry spoke without inflection, or more like, he cut without inflection. "This whole room smells like vanilla pudding. What is it you need to tell me?"

_More than you can imagine._ Will released a breath, met Henry's stare. It was better this way. "We don't have much information to tell you, but Magnus and I think Spring Two is telling us the truth." He knew he was beating around the bush even as he spoke.

Henry leaned back into the couch, never breaking eye contact. "Her crazy name aside, what info _can_ you give me? Does she know my old pack?"

"Yes, she knows them. She's actually been sent by your Uncle, I think. He's the Alpha of her pack." Will cleared his throat. "Henry, the Alpha, your Uncle, sent her here for you, as your mate."

Henry tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, much like Spring Two did earlier. That alone unnerved Will. "For me? Mate? " he said after a minute. Henry got up. "I need to talk to her—"

Will reached out and grabbed Henry's hand, pulling him back on the couch without much thought. He ignored how easy it was to touch Henry, even after all he'd been through. "Wait, that's a bad idea. She's in heat, Henry. You said so yourself. Besides, there's more."

"More? Like what?"

Will released Henry's hand and leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs and his eyes wary. "Your Uncle believes… he believes you're his long lost nephew. His _orphan_ nephew."  
Henry stilled, his blue-grey eyes growing large with the true weight of Will's words.

"Or-orphan? Are you… are you telling me that my parents are _dead_?"

"The UK branch believes it. Magnus believes it."

Will reached out to take Henry's hands, but aborted the movement. "Spring Two doesn't have a real reason to lie about this—"

"Do _you_ believe it?" Henry stilled, staring at Will, unblinking.

Will rubbed his face, defeated. "Yes, Henry."

Henry leaned forward and copied Will's posture. He stared at the carpet under their feet, absorbed inwardly, Will surmised. He watched the tears splatter on Henry's jean clad thighs; Will's hands twitched to wipe them away before they left Henry's skin.

They sat in silence.

"I'm sorry," Will whispered. Even though he meant the words (he knew all too well what it was like), they still sounded empty to his ears.

When Henry didn't speak, he continued, hopeful he could issue _some_ good news. "But it looks like you might have some siblings. Two. I'll have to talk to Spring Two again, but the UK branch thinks so."

Henry's eyes connected with Will's, and his friend perked up despite the crying, Henry's voice was clear. "My parents had more kids—er, pups? Cool. Maybe I'm not so alone in the world."

Will placed a hand on Henry's collarbone, leaned close until his chest touched Henry's shoulder. "You are never alone in the world. You have the Sanctuary, Magnus, Bigfoot and Ashley."

"And you." Henry looked at some spot on the floor beneath them, curiously focused on it.

Will let his hand travel from Henry's collarbone to his back, moving it in soothing circles. Henry might not have noticed, but he'd tensed up like a ball of scrap metal.

"I have to say," Will began after a few moments of silence, "I'm proud of you."

If Will hadn't had his hand on Henry's back, he was sure he wouldn't have noticed the shrug. "Hasn't sunk in yet, 's all." Henry replied to Will's unsaid comment. "Give me five minutes and I'll be your Psychological wet dream-angst and all."

Will gulped, his face warming. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, you look much better than you did last I saw you. How are you holding up?"

"Better now that you're here, and God, did I just say that? Just, just—I'm not great, but I'm good."

Will smiled. And ever the profiler, he couldn't help but push—he needed to know. "It's alright. I barely noticed. Listen, do you think you can manage to hold off on some of your attraction to Spring Two? She's got information that she's not sharing and we believe she'll tell you." _It's for Henry's own good. _Will pursed his lips and waited for an answer.

Henry shrugged. "Now that she's on the mibolerone, I can probably play nice for a while. There's no guarantees though. And, I was kinda able to shut the wolf down when I got out the shower, so that'll help. We've agreed on some stuff."

Will leaned closer, peering at Henry. "Yeah? How did you manage that?"

Henry's blue-grey eyes shifted to and fro (and from green to blue-grey again), and Will got the picture. Maybe now wasn't the time to ask him? "How about we cover that later? Is there anything that she does that triggers the pheromones in you, or is it just the pheromones themselves?" If there was a trigger—that went along with the scent of Spring Two—maybe if Henry was aware of it, he could better protect himself when it presented again?

Henry glared and Will, obviously aggravated. "I don't know if it's the pheromones or not. I'm not exactly at my best when I'm around her. I'm mindless. Plus, dude, it's _pheromones._ Isn't scent _always_ the trigger? Other than wanting to screw her face off, I don't have much feelings. Will, how is this question any less difficult that the last one?"

Will shrugged, bemused. Yeah, that idea was ridiculous. "I just thought this question would make you less nervous. You seemed eager to meet her after I passed on what we learned." And no, he wasn't bothered by that at all. _I should really try to sound less bitter._

Henry's nose flared and his glare softened.

The hair on the back of Will's neck rose.

Henry smirked. "I've never smelled that on you before."

Will froze. "What's that?"

"Jealousy." Henry moved closer to Will, which required close to no movement at all. They were already touching from shoulder to thigh. "That's new. Will, help me out a little."

Will shifted away to keep a modicum of distance from Henry, which his friend promptly ignored and closed the space almost immediately. Will worked to keep his breathing steady. "Uh, sure."

"You touch me, sometimes. You pet me, or touch my shoulders, you sit next to me. Stand next to me." Henry's tone was direct, even as his eyes wandered the study. "What does that mean?"

"I'm your Beta," Will supplied.

Henry shook his head, sad, or more like, disappointed. "You're Beta to my wolf, who's back to hating your guts, by the way." Henry rolled his eyes before they went blank. "You get the Big Guy to make my fave meals, you go out of your way to hang out with me, even when you're dead on your feet."

Oh God. Damage control before things fell apart. "Henry—"

Henry glared and Will closed his mouth. "Thing is. The _thing is_, I really did figure out a way to dampen Spring Two's appeal." Henry's eyes hardened when they focused on Will and he realized a little too late that damage control was a thing of the past. Henry's eyes narrowed perceptively. "I think about you. How you tell me she's not the one I want. How you told me to see you. Dude, I like girls."

Will tensed more, if that was possible. "I never said you didn't."

Henry shook his head, scooting to the other side of the couch, his anger becoming a slow burn, obvious in his tight shoulders. Another angry stare sent in Will's direction. "At first I thought you hadn't let your feelings show. Then I remembered all those times, all those _damn_ times you touched me. You don't touch anyone else that way. You don't touch, period."

Maybe there was still time for damage control. Maybe if he could just explain things. He hadn't wanted any of this! "Henry, I—"

"Man, seriously? Don't want to hear it. _Not that_. I have every right to be pissed. You could've—you should've—all I want to hear from you right now is how long."

Will sighed, ran a hand through his hair and forced himself to look into Henry's eyes. "A week after I was declared your Beta. But it didn't really sink in until the Nautilus."

Henry stared at him, more perplexed than angry, his eyes wide. "_Will_. God, why didn't you tell me?"

Will yanked at his hair, at a loss. "Because I figured you'd act like this. I wanted to keep it professional between us. We're friends. I'm your wolf's Beta. You didn't need to know. It's wrong on so many levels—take your pick."

"I have every right to know," Henry shot back. He rubbed at his face. "Dude, as soon as I figured it out, I brought it to you."

Figured out _what_? That Will was interested in him? Or the other way around? Wait; what? Will frowned. The pause was long and pregnant. Will didn't know what to say. What was there to say? Oh, right. Will laughed—it was bitter. "I know I should be saying you're right, but I can't seem to mean the words."

With a green blue-grey eyed blink, Henry watched Will with a resigned and distant gaze. "So, are you gay, bi, curious, or what?"

Will glared at Henry for a second, but really, he knew he'd answer. "I'm bi. But I've considered myself hetero for the past few years, until…yeah." Will faced Henry, his hands gesticulating, focused on trying to get his friend's understanding. "Look, Henry. This—what I, these—they may not be serious. That's the main reason why I didn't say." _Boy am I lying._

"You're lying." Henry's anger was back in his voice in a flash. "Over _three_ months, Will, maybe longer. Do you expect me to believe that? And can't you tell the truth now? _Please_."

"I'm not trying to lie. I didn't want this—I didn't want you," Will said, panic ridden. "I was hoping that it would fade away. I can promise you that I'll let you know when they change."

Henry blanched, which swiftly shaded into hurt and a splash of disappointment. The anger stayed. "Promise me." Hard tone of voice, despite Henry's face.

"I promise you as your psychologist—"

"You aren't me psychologist anymore, conflict of interest and all." Henry said, bitter.

Oh, God. Will swallowed, chagrined. "…I promise on whatever's left of our friendship. On our bond as your Beta." His eyes burned, and he strived to ignore them.

Henry nodded, stood, and left the room. He threw a dagger of words over his shoulder before walking through the study's door though. "Good enough. But I don't think I'll need you for much longer."


	6. Chapter 5

5.

Henry paced the length of the Sanctuary for two hours before having a direction, the wolf berating him the entire time.

_Why are you so surprised by this? You knew it, deep down, and even if you did not, I told you,_ the wolf said reasonably. _And now that you know, you can let Will down easily_.

Henry turned down a hall in the southern most end of the Manor, his hands shoved in his pockets. "But I… even though he doesn't want those, uh, emotions, I kinda, well, _you know,_ back. Sorta. And remember, you were the first one to point it out when we were at his apartment. How can you expect me to let him down easy? I'm not even sure that's a good idea."

_Because we have Spring Two to think about._ The wolf sighed._ Henry, I am only trying to keep your best interest at heart. Don't fight me. We both know your infatuation with Will is new, and tentative, and easily mistaken for something else. Look at yourself! You can't even say the words. Hardly all abiding love, is it? Spring Two is wired to us in a way that Will can never be. She'll never leave, never stray, never question your judgment. She loves you, it's her instinct. Doesn't that sound appealing?_

"Appealing or not, I need time to think about this," Henry said, drowning out any response the wolf had with strong focus. He needed a sounding board, and it was obviously wasn't the wolf. He could only think of one person that fit the bill.

Henry found Ashley in the indoor firing range. The enclosure was typical of the Sanctuary. Grey stone walls, brown tiled floor. The range was located in the basement, formerly the dungeons. It was large, sprawling the length of the manor. Dark, dank, and_ really_ fit Henry's mood. Ten rows of targets filled the large space, darkness shrouded the corners and the doorways.

Henry shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the stairs, the images behind his eyes of Will's face, Will's words, Will's desperation, Will rejecting him without realizing it , making him dizzy.

Ash looked up from loading a semi-automatic. She finished loading the gun and leaned over the stall's cubby to position the firearm and prepared to fire. "Hey. I, uh, heard about your family. I'm sorry." She glanced at him a second before focusing on the targets twenty feet in front of her.

Ashley seemed right at home here. Creepy. Sometimes Henry didn't get her. But then again, Henry made all the guns his sister was so obsessed with. What did that say about him? Henry's eye twitched.

"Thanks, Ashley. Hasn't hit me yet." Henry watched her shoot off a couple rounds, his sensitive ears ringing like the hunchback of Notre Dame was throwing a party in his cavities. He waited until Ash paused to speak. "So, Will has a crush on me." _I've just been told that my family is dead and all I can think about is Will. Small wonders never cease, huh?_

Ash shot off a bullet, it hit the bull's-eye dead on.  
_Very telling_, the wolf whispered. _As I've said, everyone knows, Henry._

"Sorry, Henry. He tell you how long?"

"Forever. Three month, maybe nine. Who cares? It's not the point. The man likes me." Henry took a breath. "You knew about it."

Ashley's eyes shifted. "Only known for sure for a couple of days. Everybody knows. I think even Mom knows about it. What are you gonna do? You aren't gay."

Henry shrugged. "What is there to do? Being gay, uh, sounds about right, um, if it's Will. Kinda. Maybe."

Ashley shot off the rest of the rounds, her eyes glued to the gun as she reloaded again. "Since when?"

Since when? Yeah, he knew what she was asking. _Since when did you notice that you were into the whole Big Gay Love thing?_ "Since Spring Two showed up, a little before. It all sorta just right hooked me in the face."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Thing is, I went off on him, Will, a little while ago. Tried to make him feel as bad as possible for not telling me. Far as he knows, I'm not interested. It was uncool and lame on my part. But my life's complicated enough."

Ashley put the semi-automatic down, fingered the gun Henry made for her a month ago on the table beside her. A machine gun. It was engineered specifically for big game. Bears, Vampires, Lizards. Werewolves. Ashley looked up at him, her eyes searching his, "Are you more mad that you figured it out, or that he has those types of feelings for you?"

That's why he always came to Ashley. She could be counted on to cut to the quick in a way that never raised any hairs. It'd be very convenient to be in love with her.

He eyed the machine gun Ashley was caressing. Noticed Ash did it subconsciously. Crap, she didn't even know she was doing it. Scary.

_I wish you would get over your infatuation with thinking of Ashley as your sibling_, the wolf mused. Henry refrained from rolling his eyes by an inch. _She's a trained fighter, deadly, and formidable. Beautiful. She's a skin-walker I can respect, even love. Spring Two aside, of course._

Henry shrugged, meeting her eyes warily, ignoring the wolf. "A little bit of both. I don't know. Wish I could blame him for making me confused about everything that's happened to us—Beta crap included."

Ashley stopped touching the gun and narrowed her eyes. "Does it bother you that it's him? You know, that he brings out those feelings in you?"

"It bothers me that it _could_ be him. But I don't know much else other than what I'm not feeling. I'm pissed that I had to force him to say it in the first place, and now that I know, I don't want this blip in the scheduled program to cost me everything; all the answers." Henry glanced around, nervous, before lowering his voice. "You can't tell anyone, but me and the wolf believe Spring Two may be our mate. Before I learned as much from Will. She's familiar, and it kinda makes sense, now." Henry felt his eyes grow cold. "And if it's a choice between _that_ and answers to my past, present and future, then hello, Spring Two."

Ashley blinked. "You don't mean that. Yeah, so what if Spring Two might be your mate? You and Will are… well, you guys are _you_." Ashley turned and looked at Henry full on, irritation grabbing at her shoulders. "Are you willing to give all that up just because some chick from your past rolls out of nowhere to show you a good time? She doesn't know you like we know you. Shit, Henry, she doesn't _know_ you. Cut Will some slack. He's scared."

Henry gaped. "Scared? Will's not scared of—"

Henry groaned and threw his hands over his face. Of course Will was scared. And Henry, the chuckle head that he was, proved all Will's reservations correct. _Way to go, superstar_.

"Way to go, superstar," Ashley said before smacking him in the back of the head.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, I deserved that."

"I never had a doubt." Ashley smiled smugly. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Henry shrugged. "I'm sticking to my plan—"

"Henry—"

Henry raised his hands in the air, forbearing Ashley's interruption. "Just because I'm an ass, doesn't mean I can't look at all my options. I know Will enough to know how he'd react if I, uh, _you know_, with him. And I still need to learn more about Spring Two, and no matter how much you say Will and I are us, we have our problems, too. Alright?"

Ashley sighed and tapped her feet for a moment before picking up the Magnum hybrid Henry'd constructed for her two weeks ago. "Fine, but don't take too long to make your choice. You don't want to lose all your choices because you waited too long to act," she said, waving the gun in Henry's face. Henry was seventy-four percent sure it wasn't loaded. "The last thing Will or that Were skank needs—I'm not calling her by her name until you pick her—is a chump who can't make up his mind."

Despite the insult ridden comment, Henry was amused. He lifted a brow, a lá Magnus. "Chump? Bigfoot give you that one?"

Ashley shrugged, lowered the gun. "Yeah, so what? We've been hanging out more often. Especially now that you and Will have been acting like virgin school girls blushing and smiling at each other, wondering who's going to break first and ask the other to the ice-cream social."

Henry chuckled outright. "Been saving that for weeks, haven't you?"

Ashley glared at him. "What do you think?"

Henry ran his hands through his hair and shrugged. "Sorry, guess I deserved that one too, huh?"

"No, not really. I'm not jealous or anything." Ashley sighed and patted Henry on the back. "I'm actually kinda happy for you."

Henry smiled. "Yeah, I kinda am, too. If I can get around to making a choice."

oOo

"I want to see Spring Two for myself. I want a chance to talk to her," Henry declared as soon as he stepped foot into Helen's lab.

Helen's eyes lifted from the microscope under her fingers, her face impassive as she looked at Henry. "It's out of the question."

Henry sighed. Well, it wasn't like it was a surprise. "Look, I can control him," he replied with urgency, coming farther into the mid-sized room. "We both know I've been doing it for months now. Plus, isn't she on that dampener? That should count for something."

Magnus frowned sympathetically, and Henry felt a burst of hope. "I'm yet to be convinced, Henry. Yes, your ability to control your wolf has been impressive, but all that changed when our guest arrived. And yes, there is a dampener running in her bloodstream, but we don't know exactly how much of the pheromones have been dampened and I am not eager to experiment with you."

Henry scratched the back of his neck, "I haven't stopped smelling her pheromones, if that's what you're asking." His eyes rested on his shoes. "I just not reacting to it anymore. And other than wanting in her goods, I don't think the wolf is interested either."

Magnus still looked skeptical, her eyebrows furrowed, concern in the set of her jaw and downward twist of her lips.

He saw the no coming a mile away, so he threw out his last resort. "Bigfoot can be in the room with me. Just in case," he pleaded.

Magnus stared at him for a moment before sighing, the tension leaving her body. "Alright," she relented, "But Will must be on call during your time with her, as a precaution."

Crap, that sucks. But unfortunately, it made sense. Henry nodded quickly, retreating out the door before he even realized it. "Yeah, sure. Can do."

_That was a close call. You handled the situation well_, the wolf praised. Luckily, he didn't try to take over Henry's body. _At least she didn't bring up the situation with Zimmerman._

"You're telling me," Henry mumbled under his breath, ignoring the wolf's compliment.

He was almost out the door, when Magnus spoke again, her probing voice soft yet firm. "Are you going to tell me what happened between you two? It's been two days, Henry. Your furtive glances and one word answers to Will is starting to disturb the group dynamic."

"Aw, shit," Henry coughed into his hand.

_Ditto_, the wolf seconded.

Henry turned around in the door frame and leaned against it. He rubbed the scruff on his face, hoping his Mom didn't notice the blush growing on his face.

Was he that obvious?

_Yes, like a toddle_r, the wolf groused. _Of all the things to repress, it should have been your ability to pout._

Henry barely managed not to roll his eyes. He looked at Magnus and sighed. "I'll let you know what's up with me and your protégé as soon as I figure it out. I, uh, just need to think things through a little longer. Sorry for causing a un-zen work environment for you, but…uh, Will threw some stuff at me that I wasn't prepared for—much. We'll work it out."

_Or ignore it until one of you caves or it goes away_, the wolf commented.

Something in his crazed rambling brightened Magnus, if the smile on her face was any teller. She didn't say anything though. Henry filled the awkward silence. "Yeah, so I've got the okay to talk to Spring Two?"

Magnus nodded, her eyes twinkling. "Yes, Henry. Just remember to have Bigfoot present, and Will on call. I would advise to get to it within eight hours. I'm positive the dampener is working today, but there's no telling if that will be the case come tomorrow. I'll be watching you from here, if you don't mind?"

Henry shook his head. "Nah, that's cool. It'll make me feel better." Henry sighed with contentment, smiled. "Yeah, so I'll be down there within the hour, I'll wave and everything."

Magnus gave him an absent smile in return, her microscope was already calling her to the scientific beyond. Henry took the out she was giving him and made his exit with much relief and anticipation.

He'd finally be able to get firsthand knowledge from a Were. Someone like him who could give him—them— everything they possibly wanted, if Henry chose to accept.

_If I drink the Kool-aide first_, Henry thought, a little surprised by the bitterness of the tone.

_You're lying to yourself,_ the wolf piped in unhelpfully.

And the wolf was right. Henry sighed. He wasn't surprised. Henry wasn't even a little surprised that he (the human side, at least) would have to brainwash himself to only see the pros to a relationship—a life commitment with a chick he'd tried to kill, then screw in a smattering of minutes. Yeah, they were made for each other, _for sure_.

_But you are_, the wolf countered. _It's genetics. The two of you have the same type. It makes more sense—not to mention more natural—then you and Will ever could._

Ashley's words sprung to life in Henry's mind, stirring emotions in him that he wasn't prepared for. _Does it bother you that it's him? You know, that he brings out those feelings in you_?

Well, yeah and no. Ashley was right to say what she did. He'd never had these types of feelings for another guy before, as new as these feelings were. Hell, he didn't know. Whenever he wasn't with Will, he got a twist in his gut, like maybe if he wasn't around Will, his friend would disappear off the face of the Earth, or that he'd disappear without Will. Yeah, completely lost without Will. And even though he was linked to Spring Two through nature and genetics, it wasn't Spring Two he thought about nonstop the last two days. Worried over, obsessed about.

Henry paused mid-step, thunder struck. Oh, God. He was freaking _co-dependent_. When the hell did _that_ happen?

Oh yeah, the minute Will latched his teeth on his ear.

The wolf's silence ceded to Henry's win in their latest battle of the Will versus Spring Two debate. If Henry wasn't afraid of the raging denial, he'd say that the wolf was pouting.

He rubbed said ear, his feet making subtle thumps on the hallway carpet as he changed his route and made his way to the Big Guy's place of rest, the kitchen.

_As the saying goes_, the wolf spoke up, _it takes one to know one, Henry. You're a wonderful teacher_, the wolf sulked.

Henry heaved a long suffering sigh. He'd need some liquid courage just in case the wolf was planning a sneak attack while he was seeing Spring Two. He'd ask Bigfoot for his assistance at the same time.

Yeah, this meeting definitely called for two cups of hot cocoa. Extra marshmallows, too.

oOo

As soon as the door to the observation cell opened, Henry was bombarded by the female's pheromones.

Henry took a steadying breath. Maybe this was a bad idea. Bigfoot's hand fell down heavy and solid on his right shoulder. He accepted the silent support with a nod and a few deep breaths. Henry opened his eyes—hadn't realized he closed them—and found Spring Two only a few inches away.

Her eyes were cool, her mouth shaped in an amused smirk. "Hello, Henry."

"Hey," Henry gulped as he took a step backward when his feet took an instinctual step forward. He didn't remember her being so hot.

_It's because you tried to forget it,_ the wolf answered reasonably. _Just admit that you want her, Henry. It's not a negative, it's progress._

Henry ran a hand over his face and shook his head, a quick movement. He stepped out from under Bigfoot's hand and made space between he and Spring Two, squared his shoulders. "They told me what you said."  
Spring Two seemed amused by the distance between them, from what Henry could tell. Her eyes narrowed when his words finally sank in. "The old woman," she said Magnus' sorta description like a curse. "Tell me, is she the one who took you from us?"

Henry's shoulders tensed. "There was no 'taking' involved," he made air quotations. "I think she did me a favor."

Spring Two tilted her head to the side. "It was not her place to intervene, though we owe her gratitude for her rash decision." Spring Two placated hastily, her eyes semi-sincere. Henry could feel it, the sincerity, but he couldn't tell what Spring Two was sincere about.

_All that matters is that she is sincere_, the wolf said. _All the rest is details_.

"The Alpha estimated, when we happened upon your father's settlement, it had only been a day or so since the attack." Spring Two lifted her chin, a defiant move, if Henry ever saw one (he ignored for the time being that he thought it was kinda hot. Cause, you know, the whole feisty-domineering female thing was a big kink for him sometimes—er, never mind. _Focus, Foss_). "If you were still at the settlement—and alive after the attack—we would have come and saved you. Absorbed you into your Uncle's pack."

Wait, what? "My dad?" Henry's eyebrows rose in curiosity, but he squashed the interest and forced himself to look at the cold reality. Henry smirked. "You make it sound so sweet, getting absorbed. I would've been absorbed and allowed into the pack—as long as I toed the line."

Spring Two pursed her lips and flinched her eyes to the wall before answering. "Yes."

Silence reigned.

Henry didn't get over the shock of being right—or that she admitted to it so quickly (where were the lies and half truths? That's how things usually went down, here at the 'Ole Sanctuary)—quick enough for Spring Two, apparently.

She spoke into the silence, her eyes squinted to slits, mouth twisted in speculation. "You look like your Uncle, the Alpha of my pack. He says he and your father were twins."

"Why didn't he come?" Henry asked, the need to fidget and pace overtaking him. Henry let his feet eat up the width of the observation cell.

Spring Two said nothing about his pacing, but she did look at him like he was the biggest moron on the planet. "An Alpha can't leave the pack for long, or he would return to a different pack."

Henry rolled his eyes. "He'd come back to a hostile takeover. So he chose power over family? Loving the guy already." Bigfoot snorted in agreement, and Henry didn't find that too much of a shock. Apparently not everyone was ride or die like the team at the Sanctuary tended to be. But then again, they were family. Or close to.

_They're all you know. Now there are more options. Don't shut Spring out without at least listening to her. We need to find out for sure how we know her_, the wolf said wisely.

Henry could tell she was trying to reign in her own eye roll, if the watery eyes were any indication—and the obviously biting comment on the tip of her tongue. _She's making it really hard here, wolfy._

Spring Two sighed. "Your father would have done the same. It is the way of The Wild. The Alpha had no way of knowing if you existed."

Henry stopped in front of her, mid-step. He stared at Spring Two. "How can I believe you?" This was getting out of control. Hearing Spring Two out or not, this was too much information and not enough time to process—too many revelations too fast.

Spring Two shrugged with a shade of Gaelic in the curve of her shoulder. "You cannot. Your wolf believes me."

_She is right_, the wolf said solemnly. _Whatever lie detector inside us enabled me to discern truth from lies is working overtime. My internal detector is giving off no alarms that I might've picked up from Spring Two's scent._

A light clicked on in the attic of Henry's head, synonymously in the wolf's as well. Henry realized with a start as he tightened his gaze on Spring Two, that it wasn't by smell that he could determine her honesty. It was deeper than that.

The blood in his—their— veins hummed _truth_ with every utterance from the female's mouth. No matter what Henry believed, the wolf understood everything Spring Two said—and the wolf could read her. It was in their shared blood as Weres, it was their natural connection. Shared bond… They'd heard that before.

While Henry and the wolf were bombarded with the realization, Spring Two had watched, he could tell. She was amused, as if she could read his mind. "Tell me," she said, with her head tilted to the side, a playful turn of her lips and eyebrows. "Have this group of skin-walkers always controlled your wolf for you? Have they always controlled you?"

The wolf didn't get angry like Henry did in that instant. He stayed quiet and was…chastised?  
Henry didn't know when Bigfoot came to his side, but he was there now. His friend bristled beside him, taking the umbrage that the wolf lacked, but otherwise remained Henry's silent partner. "They don't control me or my wolf. I make all my choices." Henry said, his voice like marble, speaking for all three of them—whether the wolf liked it or not.

Spring Two's mouth thinned into a grimace. It was then Henry noticed the tension in her body, the uneasiness. "The medicines I am on now," she began. "The old woman and the hairy one beside you seem familiar with administering them." She clenched her fists at her sides into little balls of flesh. "I cannot feel my wolf. I am nothing without my wolf," she finished softly, her eyes traveling to the ground.

_We're spaying her_, the wolf said, bitter. _All she did was arrive, and we're punishing her for it. Sanctuary, indeed. _

Henry ignored the distress in Spring Two's posture and the flash of tears in her eyes before she'd bowed her head. It was hard to do. Henry knew exactly what she was going through, but he couldn't help her now, it was too soon. He had to protect himself first. He and the wolf both.

The wolf had something to say about that. _Mates are always protected before anything or anyone else_, the wolf growled in reproach. Henry ignored him. The wolf might be concerned about his would be mate, but Henry was responsible for making sure they lived to see the next Moonrise.

Even with that resolve, Henry didn't stop himself from stepping closer to her. _It's like I'm two people_, he thought with a grimace of disgust. Henry cast the thought away and searched Spring Two's eyes. "Will said you came here to bring me back to the pack. Or to become my mate and start a new pack here." Henry paused to thank the Big Guy Upstairs for the beginnings of a beard on his face. The scruff always took attention away from the blushes to which he was prone. "Uh, we don't exactly live in a wooded area, Spring. Uh, Two."

"We would live in the nearest wooded area with a body of water," Spring Two smiled a little, her eyes glazing over like a zealot, and it seemed the wolf was doing the same. "Perhaps a farm? We would work the land as we slowly built our pack and established your rightful position. Once we have mated, I would send word to your Uncle and he would send a few males and some females and our Omega to join us." Her smile grew. "We could have a good life. A life free of these walls and free of skin-walkers."

Henry blinked. He traded a look with Bigfoot beside him, who blinked as well.

"_Okay_," Henry drawled. He walked over to the camera situated in the farthest corner of the observation cell—stopped to wave at it—and stood underneath it. He pointed up. "See that?" he asked. Spring Two nodded slowly. "I hooked that up. I maintain it and I control it and every other type of equipment in this facility and the surrounding area. Remember having your fur on fire while you were _electrocuted_ after stepping on my territory?" he didn't wait for a nod before barreling on. "I made that too. It's my job. I don't think farming's going to be my thing." Henry knew his smile was condescending, but he needed to clear things up. He counted the blocks in the ceiling loudly to drown out the wolf's outraged comments. It worked.

Spring Two's face paled and she scowled, her blue eyes alight with cobalt fire."Why do you fight who you are? Surrender to your wolf. He is the truth—everything else, all these trinkets and gadgets," she flailed her arms dramatically to encompass the room, and the entire Sanctuary, Henry figured, "are of no importance. They are just ways for the skin-walkers to make a slave out of you. I suspect you already are."

Henry waited for the righteous indignation to rise up, the denials, the curses, and examples of a different point of view. Nothing came.

That had to be the wolf. Henry had countless examples of how much Spring Two's words were lies, but his tongue remained motionless.

Oh, God, he'd let the wolf take control right under his nose.

The wolf growled and Henry sighed in resignation. _Okay, but if you try something physical or deadly, I'm gonna find some way to tranq you until your canines fall out._

_Just try it and I'll rip you apart from the inside out_, the wolf replied with little heat.

Henry came out of his internal admonishment to Spring Two's blue eyes being swallowed by her pupils, sweat breaking out on her forehead and beading down the sides of her neck. "I can feel your wolf. He is just under your skin, I—" she stepped closer to Henry, her hand reaching out to his. She aborted the action abruptly, her eyes flicking over Henry's shoulder. She frowned. "I will not hurt him, hairy one. His wolf wants only to commune with mine—something he has never experienced. Will you take that away from him as well?"

Bigfoot moved so close his chest brushed against Henry's back. Bigfoot grunted, it was both a weird and comforting feeling. Henry (the wolf) lifted his right hand and patted Bigfoot's side (or whatever he touched, he wasn't sure), never taking his eyes off Spring Two, the wolf used Henry's vocals cords, mimicking Henry eerily to a Tee. "It's okay, Bigfoot. She can't do anything—not on those meds." He hoped. Well, Henry hoped. Henry got the impression that the wolf was game for just about anything at this point. His one true love or whomever was in the room. Logic left a while ago.

Spring Two smiled, the brightness zinged through Henry's body, and if he was in Were form, Henry was sure he'd be hard. Instead, he was only panting and half hard. _Guess that answers my question, she definitely hits all wolfy's kinks_. The thought caused simultaneous guilt and relief, a dangerous cocktail to a simple guy like him. Well, as simple as he pretended to be.

_Surely you jest._ Henry could feel the wolf's smirk stretch over his face. _You're hot for her, you're just in denial._

_It takes more than a smile to make me hard, wolfy_, Henry yelled from his place in the back of their shared mind. Well, more than just a smile from Spring Two. Henry ignored the various images of the many types of smiles Will had, in order to stay far from distracted. He had to stay at the top of his game.

Spring Two raised her wrist to Henry's nose, her smile still bright. Henry's groin was still only half reacting. "Smell and realize where your true strengths lay."

Henry inhaled.

Soil. Not dirt. It's rich. Pure.

Grass—not the crap on the lawns in the city, not even the stuff at the Sanctuary. It never had oils and gasoline from lawnmowers on it, never been cut, never uprooted. Sharp, strong, unspoiled. Good.

Fur. No, the_ pack_. It was a lot of scents—blood was foremost, dirt, air, the woods, The Wild—but that was the point. It felt together. It had purpose: Survival. Together. _Survival in numbers._

Henry wished he could've said he remembered the scents, but that would've been a lie. But it did…

He leaned forward, paused to release his shoulder from Bigfoot's sudden grip. "'m okay, I just need to remember." The wolf didn't need to speak for him this time. Henry was completely on board. The answers were at the tip of their nose.

He felt rather than saw Spring Two's grin—he felt it in his blood when he nuzzled her neck and inhaled deeply. He could smell the pack on her skin. _So, this was what it smelled and felt like to have a family. This is what peace felt like. _

"Home," he said against her earlobe as his nose traveled upward.

"Home," Spring Two repeated as she relaxed into Henry's arms when they travelled to her waist and pulled her against him under their own volition.

Finding a chick shorter than him was a tall order, no pun intended. It was nice. Henry dipped his head down, letting his wolf take the lead with a tight leash.

His blood was threatening to burst out of his skin with the volcanic fires of Hell behind it. Henry needed to _do_ something, _be_ something. There was something that needed to happen, that much Henry knew. Whatever it was he didn't know—but the wolf did—his blood singed with the answer.

Henry, under the wolf's silent, strong control, pressed Spring Two tighter, at the same time raising his head to look into her eyes. "Let's commune," he and the wolf say together.

She smiled faintly, stress in the tilt of her chin. "Yes, wolf. I will need to rely on your strength to show you."

Henry's head nodded, the wolf using his vocal cords like a human to growl in understanding.  
The wolf finally spoke, his tone matter of fact. _One_, the wolf declared, _you are going to like what's about to happen. Two, you can't get out of doing the_ communing _even if you wanted to. Three, things have the potential to get dangerous if I don't do this right. _

Henry didn't know why it was his wolf's responsibility to do—whatever _this_ is he's supposed to do (hello, um, virginal wolf here—in like, everything). But if he did it with anything less than sheer finesse (Henry knew any finesse he did have came from his hairier half, so good luck with that), it would end in disaster—for Spring Two.

The wolf didn't bother to fill in the holes in the plan for Henry. As usual.

_Just hang on, you'll enjoy this ride_, the wolf grumbled.

_Yeah, I'll hang on for the ride, you just make sure we don't kill anyone. I'm trusting you._ Henry retorted inwardly.

The wolf didn't respond, instead he lowered Henry's head to Spring Two's slightly tense but trusting face. The wolf whispered, before touching their lips to Spring Two's forehead, "Agfa ueleane." _Og-faw, ooh ah loo-een. Let us commune._

Henry's lips touched Spring Two's warm forehead, and he and the wolf were transported into their memories.


	7. Chapter 6

6.

_Werewolves._

_Running across the horizon, their hind legs pushing them forward, ever closer to their destination. The setting sun running at their heels, daring to catch up. Henry's among them, one of the five males in their hunting party. The late Spring air was full in his lungs, almost choking him with all fresh scents that accompanies it. He can taste the sea on his tongue, can hear it in the distance; it's a thin coat on his fur. The smell of his pack fills his snout—vegetation, fur, soil, blood, teeth and claws. It's everything to him, his life's blood. He doesn't need anything else, no one else._

_The pack is charging across the hillside country of the Moors, free and fearsome. They are large and breathtaking in their deadliness. There is pride among them. The true top of the food chain. They own this world (The Wild, maybe beyond it) whether it be day or night. All bow to the power of the Were pack, no matter fowl, skin-walker or the ground they trample underneath their paws._

_They pause as one when they reach the edge of the forest, scenting their prey. Bear. It only takes a moment to formulate the plan. Instinct and the condition of the land tells them all they need to know. They form a diamond, two of Henry's comrades, both covered head to toe in black fur, crouch down beside him, the brown one who is much larger than the other four comes in front of him while the auburn colored Were steps behind him. Henry, the extra member in their party, is chosen to run in the middle. He is the smallest, but he's their lethal weapon on this particular excursion. It is his Right._

_They move silently as one through the forest, their legs eating up the ground and swallowing any noise the Earth makes in protest. The black bear is in the clearing, twenty feet away, an unusual place for any bear to be. It's scratching at a cluster of moss covered rowan trees, its paws scraping off the bark underneath in large chunks. It's completely oblivious to its surroundings, another oddity. It didn't matter how the black bear got to the clearing, or how it was behaving now, it was here to die today, as was its purpose._

_The five of them pause again and watch the bear, learning its movements so they can better take it down and protect themselves in the process. The elder brown wolf turns his head and nods at them, his party. Their leader Changes and they stand collectively from one breath to the other. The older brown wolf, now a tall and fearsome man, takes a deep breath, his shoulders shaking with the effort. He roars._

_Every breathing entity in the wood and beyond freezes in fear at the true King of the Forest._

_The bear turns around, its bulk jiggling with the rapidness of the movement. They spring their attack. The two black Weres at Henry's side leap through the air as one, their size and muscles disregarding the laws of gravity, of physics, of reality when they land at the black bear's feet. Their elongated teeth and claws sinking into the bear's hind legs in one swift movement. There is a swish of wind gliding through fur as the auburn haired wolf comes from behind Henry. In a rush of speed, the auburn wolf is at their leader's side in an instant. As one, the auburn Were and their leader leap the twenty feet as if being controlled by a omnipresent being pulling their puppet strings. Their leader and the red haired wolf land soundlessly at the head of the bear, each taking one of the remaining limbs within their grasp._

_There is only one thing left to do. It's Henry's turn. He bends his knees as the other did, and leaps across the distance as if it is a puddle of cooling water. He lands at the bear's feet, his comrades holding it down with their paws and teeth alone. There is already blood collecting under the bear's thrashing legs and limbs._

_Like a King ascending his throne, Henry climbs atop the bear. His canines elongate further, length being the key to finish their mission. He leans forward into the bear's face, taking a wicked sort of excitement when the bear recognizes its death in his eyes. It's a thrill like no other—so very primal. He smiles in the only way a creature at the top of the food chain truly can—with triumph, mercilessness and hunger. In a quick move, he snaps the bear's neck in half.  
Life blood issues forth and fills his mouth. Henry can taste the bear's defeat on his tongue and down his throat as the thrashing underneath him stops and the limbs still. Its life continues his own. The kill was clean, savage, necessary. Glorious._

_Henry pulls back and steps down from his perch, temporarily dizzy from the rush. He closes his eyes and savors the sensation._

_"How was it, son? Was your first kill as wonderful as you thought it would be?"_

_Henry opens his eyes and faces the same blue-grey eyes as his own, the same face, but older, the same body when naked, but taller, more muscled, stronger._

_The man smiles at him, the lines on his face deepening. "Before the festivities in two days time, we will talk more. Talk of all the changes that must take place before you come into your Alpha power." His voice is deeper than Henry's, more somber and serious than his will ever be.  
Henry's father. Henry's Killing Right. The day he was pronounced a true Were. Two days before he ran away. Two weeks before Magnus found him and took him home. To the Sanctuary._

_But here, in this memory, Henry doesn't know this._

_Henry looks around and sees the other Weres have Changed. Henry doesn't Change; he knows he's not mature enough to sustain the transformation if he tries to—it's been too soon. It doesn't matter anyway, he prefers his Were form like all smart Werewolves do._

_It's impossible to return to the settlement with such a large kill in Were form (they need more than just their muzzles to carry this load). The others around him get to work ripping fur from flesh and quartering segments of their kill into more manageable parts._

_His father follows where Henry's eyes have traveled. His father's eyes take on the Wildness, a look both deadly and soothing, as he watches the (current) Betas in his pack rip their kill apart. His father catches Henry watching, and the look is gone in a blink. Never there. Henry's father smiles again and shrugs nonchalantly, but his eyes are cold. Henry knows that if this had not been his Killing Right, his father would have made the kill. Would have let the Wildness take him over to do what came so natural to an Alpha. And Henry knows his father wishes he did make the kill, despite Henry's Killing Right._

_"The need to conquer is how Weres place their mark on the planet, son," his father says, his eyes a mix of calm and eccentricity, as he watches Henry closely. "When the need to protect, to conquer and to kill fades from you, then your time amongst The Wild is done. Remember."_

_Henry watches his father turn away from him, and as he walks, his father's fingers elongate into talons sharp enough to cut through steel. He kneels at the head of the bear, focused. Intense. He raises his arm high above his head and his eyes turn…bloodthirsty the instant before he slices through the kill's neck. His father's shout of victory over his quarry rings through the forest as the final death bell._

oOo

Henry didn't know how long he blanked out, but when he came back to himself, he was breathing hard against Spring Two's forehead, his hands biting into her lower back.

_Well, at least now I know who the psycho is who's been heckling me in my dreams. Hello, dad._ Henry grimaced at the thought, shaking his head to clear it.

_We can't choose our family, Henry,_ the wolf offered grimly.

Spring Two had a smile on her face. "Did you enjoy the memory?" she asked, voice earnest and overly hopeful, like she wanted him to enjoy his memories as much as he did.

He nodded, but it was more the wolf's doing than his. Turned out the wolf was still partially in control. "But how? You weren't there. You're my Uncle's pack member—and too young."

"We communed," she said slowly, as if talking to a pup. "Our wolf's touched. You have repressed them to the extent that even your wolf could not reach them. It has been detrimental to both of you, living this half life." Her smile widened, oblivious to the insult she'd just given. "I am satisfied that I have aided you in gaining your memories. Now you have them back you will understand why this shelter is not worthy of you."

Henry ignored the unimportant things Spring Two mentioned (the Sanctuary being "unworthy" of his time, for one) and latched onto everything else. "I remember by first ki—hunt. Something went wrong, I can't recall any other memory—was it supposed to come flooding back? I don't—"

"Shh," Spring Two's hand came up and held Henry's face, quailing the panic that rose in him. She pulled him closer to her. "It is normal. They will return to you, either slowly, or all at once. Though, they would come faster if we communed together."

_We must take her offer,_ the wolf said, eager and soft spoken. _I know you want our memories returned as much as I._ The wolf paused, then continued in a more subdued, surprised tone. _As ghastly as they seem to be. _

The wolf was right (on all scores, 'cause yeah, that memory was pretty horrific) but Henry still had his doubts. About Spring Two. No surprise there.

Spring Two's eyes broke away from Henry's and traveled around the room, a grimace of disgust blooming on her face. "I doubt anything you do here will trigger a memory. Would you like to commune with me often so they return sooner, more complete?"

Spring Two reached out and touched his arm, relief, abounding relief, happiness, gratitude and peace thrummed through Henry. Doubts or not, they were talking about his memories. Even Will wouldn't begrudge him that. "Yes," Henry pulled Spring Two closer and hugged her with all he was worth. "Oh… thank you, that would be great. Thank you." He ignored the tears that sprung in his eyes and lifted her up and spun her around. Yeah, they had problems, but Henry couldn't figure out a way to be angry at Spring Two for this.

The lady in question chuckled a little as Henry put her back on the floor. "Your Uncle will be pleased to hear of you existence. Doubly pleased that you have returned home to us."  
He grinned, overjoyed. He inhaled into Spring Two's neck, her scent bringing back the memory. Yeah, home. The pack was home and love.

Wait, no. No, not love. Instinct. Not love, not Will, not Magnus, or Ashley or Bigfoot. Not the Sanctuary.

Henry pulled away, catching Bigfoot's tense posture behind Spring Two as he shook his head at her. "No, not home. That's the pack—not home. Not for me. This is my home."

Spring Two frowned, confused. "This place doesn't have to be. You can change all that when you Change and give the wolf precedence. The pack—whether it be your Uncle's or the one you create—will become your home. You will never miss it, the wolf will not let you. And once your memories return fully, you'll understand."

_She has a point,_ the wolf said none too gently. _This would be easier of you succumbed  
to me, your instinct._

What the hell did she mean by that? Henry hoped Magnus was watching.

And another thing. What did the wolf mean by agreeing with Spring Two? _Dude, Henry said mentally, _has it ever occurred to you that maybe you don't always know best? There's a reason why we're in my form most of the time. Give it a rest, before I_ put_ you to rest.

"They need me here," Henry continued without a hitch. "I'm not needed in the pack. _Any pack._ Do you think I don't realize what would happen if I went back?" Henry rolled his eyes and held up his hand to hold off Spring Two's interruption. "I'd be accepted—for all of thirty seconds! I'd be challenged by every male—and female—in the pack, all wanting to protect their spot. All the fighting, cunning and dominance attacks wouldn't stop. Changing positions in a pack is like playing musical chairs twenty-four-seven, and I've always_ hated_ that game." He sighed and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, shrugging in the process, Bigfoot coming to his side. "I'm not strong enough to be Alpha of a pack. I'm not good with covering up my weaknesses. Not much of a team player, either." He had the memory of his first hunt to remind him of that. The Betas—and him in particular—followed his father's orders without a second's thought. He couldn't go back to that. Will wouldn't want that for him.

_Are you making decisions based on Zimmerman again_? The wolf asked with both exasperation and anger shadowing his voice. _We now have proof that we were self reliant before coming to the Sanctuary. Proof that you lived and breathed without Zimmerman's approval... as much as we both enjoy it._

Henry ignored the wolf's words (wait, the wolf _enjoyed_ Will's approval? _Focus, Foss_) and watched Spring Two's confusion change to exasperation as she glared at him. She took a step forward to close the distance Henry put between them, but stopped when Bigfoot grunted beside him. Her glare intensified. "How can you say you are not strong enough to rule a pack? You have fought me. You are strong. Governing a pack is mental. Dominance is—"

"A state of mind," Henry nodded, Will's words coming back to haunt him. _Will would freak if he found out how similar he was to Werewolves. Or maybe not._ "I know that. Has it ever occurred to you and the others that I don't want to be in charge? My parents are dead. Me, and some other Weres that might be my siblings, are all paying for it. Why would I want that life? Just knowing you guys are out there is enough for me. I don't have that kind of fight in me. That's not how I'm built, at least not anymore."

Spring Two stared at him. "You _are_ a fighter. You are a leader. You are the Alpha's nephew. Your father was an Alpha before the sun set on his life. It is in your blood, doubly so, given your mother was a dominant female in your pack. It is impossible for you to be anything but a fighter, a dominant. An Alpha."

_Tell that to Will._ Henry's lips thinned into a line. _He's not even a Were and he owns the fur on my back. _Henry was surprised by how little humor the thought held. Will being his Beta never bothered him before. He shook his head. "Yeah, about my parents. What wiped out my pack?"

"It was a band of lone wolves." Spring Two answered immediately. "My Alpha had been having trouble with some of the males in his pack. He gave them—eight in total—to your father in an attempt to prevent exclusion from their two packs. Your father was well known for delivering…discipline, to the more unruly Weres in our two packs. He was unable to control them, which led to their lone wolf status. No one thought lone wolves would combine their forces—it was, and still is, unheard of. The nature of lone wolves is peculiar," Spring Two looked away to the floor, her brows furrowed prettily. There was no way Henry could ignore the base attraction there, whether it was coming from him, or his wolf. Spring Two returned her gaze to Henry's, ignoring Bigfoot, as usual. "They have dominant urges, and attitudes, on occasion, but they lack the shrewdness needed to rise in position. They used physical fights—unneeded physical fights—as a means of gaining sway with the pack. But when faced with a true dominant, they submitted to them and then resented the dominant. A lone wolf rarely knows what he truly wants, yet he strives for that unknown thing. This general confusion inside of such a Were is the reason a band of lone Weres is unusual. They are divided in their pursuit because of selfish—skin-walker—thoughts and deeds. They can never be satisfied."

Spring Two sighed, as if clearing her mind of a thing she didn't understand. Wanting something other than the best for the pack. "When they pushed your father's last nerve, I am told he refused them a place in his pack. They had been skin-walking too long and forgot their place. They attacked in the night and killed your father's pack. We know you had siblings, but we are unsure if they were with your mother that night, or with the Omega—who we found a day's run away with two pups of her own. The Omega Changed into her Skin-walker body just long enough to share the information with one of our scouts. She has refused to Change back, even for my Alpha. If they are your siblings, they do not look like your father or mother, but the Omega said they were the pups of the Alpha; we have no choice but to trust her word. We do not know all of what happened that night, but your Uncle led the search party. By the time he and his Betas happened on the band, they were thirty in total. They were all put down within a week of your pack's demise."

_It was the right thing to do. Retribution and revenge,_ the wolf said with an odd, robotic tone. As if the words were being pulled out from some dark niche of their mind. Yeah, the wolf had his killing instinct, but that's all it was. Instinct. Not anything more, or anything less.

What the hell was going on with them?

Henry choked on a parched throat. "Killing with more killing. And somehow it all makes sense." Henry said to Spring Two and the wolf.

_Deep down, in the place where that thing you—we—both fear lays, you wish you were there to help with the retribution. You wish you could have meted out the justice—our due as a future Alpha._

Henry froze at the wolf's words, stark fear running up his spine. The flash of the insanity and sheer murder in his father's eyes came to Henry's mind, making Henry stagger his breathing—to stop the moan of fear.

Thankfully, a thought occurred to Henry, and it distracted him enough to shove his greatest fear back to the recesses of his mind—with the wolf. Henry tilted his head to the side. "How do you know so much? And you weren't the one that told me about my siblings, that was Will. Were you always going to tell me about them, or would you have never said anything if I hadn't brought it up?"

Spring Two smirked, it was disconcerting. "Your Uncle told me in hopes you would believe me. I was going to tell you of your siblings in a hope that you would be interested in coming back with me. It doesn't seem likely, now."

Something didn't sit right with Henry. All his questions were being answered too easily. He stepped toward the door, Bigfoot trailing him. "Thanks, _really_, for the memories. And I'll take you up on the offer to get them back quicker, but I need time for the other stuff. You get that I don't trust you and I'm not convinced, right?"

Spring Two's eyes narrowed and she barred her teeth in an attempt to be cheerful. Instead she just looked scary._ I guess the pleasantries are over_, Henry thought, chagrined.

_They were never pleasant, Henry. We made sure of that_, the wolf commented darkly.

"If I cannot convince you, then let your wolf cajole you," Spring Two suggested, all feigned innocence and wide eyes. "Or, you can wait a while longer, and something else will."

To Henry's ears, Spring Two's parting words were more promise than any suggestion could possibly be. He paused at the door, fear gripping him. _She knows_.

_Of course she knows, she's probably seen it happen several times in her lifetime by now. She most likely knows all the signs._ The wolf replied angrily, but Henry would've been death not to hear the low hum of fear in his counterparts voice. _And if I were you_, the wolf said quietly, _I'd heed to her words. Before it's too late for all of us._

_You don't think I realize that_? Henry said mentally as he locked the cell door, Bigfoot his shadow as they headed down the hall to Henry's lab. _What am I supposed to do? I don't remember_.

Before he really noticed, Henry was back in his lab, Bigfoot nowhere in sight. Henry grimaced. He should really, you know, learn to pay attention to his surroundings.

_Bigfoot will forgive you, Henry_, the wolf said gently. _You have a lot on your mind. I imagine there will be twice as many things on your mind once our memories return fully, the wolf discerned. There's hope for that, at least._

"You gave up on ever finding our parents a long time ago, didn't you?" Henry said, changing the subject slightly. He didn't exactly keep the accusation out of his voice.

Henry headed for the bathroom mirror, needing a heart-to-heart with his furrier side. He gripped the sink like before, and stared at his face until his eyes turned that eerie emerald color.

The wolf stared back at him, an exhausted and world worn expression tugging at his clenched jaw and eyebrows. _You have zero desire to see our pack again. It's better I think they are dead, than alive and disappointed at their progeny_, the wolf said, weary.

"Disappointed? Wolfy, that life's not for us. Well, it shouldn't be for us." Henry cleared his throat, steeling himself for the wolf's reaction. "If, if that's my parent's legacy, then I'm glad dad's dead. And I'm glad what he gave us will end with me."

To Henry's surprise, the wolf didn't get angry. He nodded, resigned and solemn. It made Henry only a little dizzy. _I truly despise myself for this, but, I agree_, The wolf said, serious. _Henry, as your wolf, I'm closer to it than you can ever be, and, my feelings for Spring Two aside, if we never mated and produced dominant offspring, it would still be too soon_.

"Yeah?" Henry said into the mirror as he watched his blue-grey eyes bleed into green.

_Yes_. The wolf nodded, his eyes full of fear and a sad sort of resolution. _Because then, I would have to commit filicide. And neither of us would survive that._

There was nothing to say to that, so Henry let the wolf retreat back into the corner of their mind. It wasn't until late that evening, as he was laying in bed, Henry realized he never disagreed with the wolf.

And he still didn't.


	8. Chapter 7

7.

He'd blown it before it started.

Will made his way to Magnus' office, wanting to give her an update on their latest admitted abnormal, a folding man wanting a safe place to die.

Will was having a hard time being surprised by the fact. Despite the training and education he strived (suffered) through, he still left destroyed scantily formed relationships in his wake. He was starting to believe it was an inevitable happenstance, this predilection for shooting himself in the foot when it came to interpersonal relationships. If this was his destiny, he hoped pigs really did fly.

Maybe it _was_ destiny.

Will paused in the hallway, his throat drying out. He didn't know how he felt about that, given his propensity for personal responsibility. And since he was just as tenacious in his personal life as he was in his professional life, it meant he was the one responsible for most everything that'd happened in his life.

Will's lips twisted into a dirty smirk. _Well, I've always known it was going to be a hard truth to swallow._

But, there was a positive. The best thing about being responsible for what happened in your life was the ability to change the outcome. If only he knew what he needed to do to change.

Will resumed his journey, consternation no longer heavy on his shoulders, though other emotions were in its stead.

Yes, theoretically, Will knew how to change the destination his personal relationships continuously routed. It was simple: Open up about your past, be friendly, be available. Listen to the significant other, take an interest in their life. Don't ignore them. Love them. Love them more than your obsession with solving puzzles. Go through the motions until it feels natural.

But thinking and doing were different things. Hadn't the fight with Henry been incentive enough? Was he going to throw in the towel—early— like he'd done so often before?

Will swallowed. He wasn't ready to cut his losses with Henry. It wasn't even a marginal possibility.

His only option was to fake it until he made it. Talk about…himself, until it felt natural.

Will knocked on Magnus' door, entering when he heard a distracted acquiesce. To say that he was relieved to be at Magnus' office was an understatement. Will frowned. _I would do anything to end the mental acrobatics._

Will hadn't sat down yet, let alone taken a breath to speak, before Helen got to the heart of the matter.

Magnus lifted her head from an old dusty tome, an archaic language inked on its thick tan pages. Her eyes precise, she looked Will over, smirked. "Henry spoke to Spring Two yesterday evening."

Will paused, his bottom hovering over the chair cushion. It had been two days since they'd had their falling-out.

Will blinked and sat down, slouching comfortably in the seat. Henry worked fast. "Since you didn't ask me to do a Psych exam, he must be okay."

"Yes. He learned a lot about himself and his pack," she said, her eyes serious as she sat behind her desk. "Something happened between him and Spring Two. They called it communing—Henry's wolf and Spring Two. Whatever it was, she triggered some of Henry's suppressed memories."

Will sat up in the chair, gripped the armrests. "How is that possible? Some kind of telepathic connection?"

"That was my first thought. As soon as Henry left the observation cell, I brought him to the lab and spent the better part of the evening and early morning running diagnostic tests." She sighed, and it was only then Will saw the puffy lids, the thin red veins in the whites of her eyes. "His amygdalae have never been more active, his entire limbic system, actually. His memories have indeed been restored—or tampered with. It remains to be seen what long-term effects it will have on Henry. After all the tests, I found the triggering of his memories was not telepathic, but organic."

Will stared, mouth opening slightly. "Organic?"

Helen nodded. "I've a mind to believe it was the mere presence of Spring Two, her scent and touch, which did the work. It appears to have been biological in nature. And because Henry has never spent substantial time with his own kind since childhood—or in his Were form for more than a few hours at a time—the memories were never triggered, just buried as more memories were made."

Will ran a hand over his jaw, looked at his lap, numb. "How is Henry taking all of this?" He could imagine how Henry was taking all this. Relieved, peaceful and suspicious all in one jumbled knot. Not a great combination, not for Henry, at least. Will's eyes traveled back to Magnus. "You mentioned tampering. Do you really think that's possible?"

"I can't rule anything out at the moment," Magnus said, sounding exasperated. "If her mere presence can bring back Henry's memories, who can say that it isn't possible to manipulate said memories? Anything is possible."

"What have your tests shown when you examined other Weres?" Will implored. "I remember Ashley telling me about seeking out a den of Werewolves when I started here."

"Other than a few blood tests, I didn't have much insight. Werewolves, as a whole, are a very secretive race." A slight smiled played on Magnus' lips. "And for good reason. After we 'bagged and tagged' them, as Ashley would state, we released them. If I'd have known what they were capable of, I would have tried to make a treaty for knowledge in order to get a greater grasp on them." Magnus smiled wryly. "No doubt they knew that."

Will rolled his eyes, good-natured. _Yes, because having a pack of wolves rabid and bent towards vendettas was worth it for science's sake. _"Does Henry think he's being manipulated? I know it'd be hard to tell the difference, but can he? Tell the difference, I mean."

Magnus arched a brow. "He believes they are his memories, and I've no choice but to believe him. Either way, this conundrum is more your department than mine. What do you believe is occurring?"

Will fought the urge to slouch and blush. He partially succeeded. "I have no earthly idea. We're—he—I haven't had a chance to talk to him." And he wouldn't ask Magnus, about Henry, he would not.

When Henry wanted to talk to him, he would.

Or, he wouldn't.

Will swallowed and focused on the conversation.

Helen smirked and rolled her eyes. Will frowned, bewildered. Over expression was never Magnus' department, more Henry's or Ashley's than anyone's.

Will grimaced. _She must truly be exasperated. With me._

Magnus narrowed her eyes. "Are you going to tell me why you and Henry aren't talking and avoiding each other? He's acting as if he hates you."

It wasn't really a question. Magnus knew about his feelings for Henry. Like Ashley said, _everyone knew._

Will flinched. That stung. Probably true, though. Well, there was at least one thing he and Henry weren't avoiding, and it had something to do with their mutual hatred of one profiler. He cringed. "It's complicated…I'll tell you when I—it's figured out."

Needless to say, Magnus was skeptical. She raised her other eyebrow. "Hm. I've been told that a bloody lot lately."

"I—you have?" Will frowned, surprised. Henry talked to her about it?

"Not in so many words, no. Not that he needs to," Magnus answered Will's unasked question. "And though he may act as if he hates you, I am sure it's far from the truth."

This was as close as Will wanted to get to ever discussing his love life with his boss, Henry's would-be mother, or not. Will didn't know how to respond to her statement. So he didn't.

"So, we have a folding man seeking refuge. Colin Garber doesn't have much time left, and I was wondering if we had space for him to finish out his days under our care?" Will said instead, daring Magnus to continue with the subject despite the polite order of things. Will held back the smile when she relented. _Gotta love the British upbringing—and, the um, being born over a hundred years ago thing._

After another fifteen minutes of being a sounding board with no further progress on Henry's dilemma, and getting the proper accommodations for the folding man, Will left Magnus' office.

His hand wasn't off the doorknob when he looked to his left on impulse. Will watched Henry turn down the hallway toward him a moment later.

He tensed the minute Henry sensed him. Henry was messing around with his palm pilot, his nose flaring just a little, giving the technician direction. Will caught his friend's quirk two months ago, thought it was adorable, despite his better judgment.

Will's jaw clenched. _Everything is against my better judgment when it comes to Henry._  
Henry stopped, stiff as a board. He finally looked up from his device, haphazardly swallowing a groan.

Even though they weren't on speaking terms, and this was awkward as hell, Will still found Henry's emoting…cute. There, he'd said it. No more denying, at least not Henry's cuteness factor, anyway.

Will covered his smile-turned-grimace with words, his best weapon. "Magnus tells me you spoke with Spring Two." _And you didn't need me. That's good in the long run._

"Yeah. And I did it without your help." Henry's eyes were dark and hard like granite, the color resembling it as well.

Nothing was as good as cold hard confirmation. Will released the doorknob and let his arms hang uselessly at his sides. He dipped his chin, searching Henry's eyes. "Um, how are things…with your parents?"

Henry blinked slowly at Will, his expression changing only a little. "I'm still, uh, processing. But I think I'll be fine. Didn't really know 'em, anyway."

_And I don't think you want to know them either._ Will could read as much in Henry's shoulders, the slight upturn of his chin, as if daring Will to voice the words he read in Henry's body. Will did his best to hold in his exhale when the realization took hold. Henry wasn't so much as a _little_ upset about his parents. About their deaths.

Will reached out a hand to Henry's shoulder, stopped. How did…? Will blinked several times, trying to regain the moments he'd obviously lost. Henry _had_ been a few feet away, but Will didn't remember taking the steps to be near him. But, that wasn't what was important. He had a decision to make.

Would he stick with his choice to fake it until he made it? Or was he going to cut and run?  
Desperation had a way of magnifying flaws.

As long as the two of them dragged this impasse out, it would look like just a small disagreement; instead of the dissolution of their friendship. But, was it possible to continue a friendship when one of the parties involved wanted more, but would never have it? And how long could the party continue down that road without breaking?

Not long.

Will rubbed his chin and chuckled, it was bitter and mirthless—not what he'd intended at all. "Right. That's great." He pointed his thumb down the hall behind Henry. "I've got some patients that are waiting for me. So."

Will turned away and headed down the hall, ignoring Henry's gasp.

"Will—wait, just…look, ignore what I said. It was stupid."

Will turned around and faced Henry, who wasn't but a foot behind him—he hadn't even heard him following. Will forced a smile. He needed to commit to this. "I'm glad you're able to control yourself around Spring Two. And getting your memories back is a tremendous breakthrough. I can't be happier for you." And he meant it.

"Yeah, thanks." Henry fidgeted with his hands, abashed, eyes downcast. When he lifted his head, his eyes were back to their usual blue-grey, if a little pensive. He nudged his head behind him. "Let's. Uh—c'mere. We need to talk."

Henry grabbed Will's wrist and dragged him in the opposite direction from where he'd pointed, his hand a brand on Will's wrist. Will's tried to swallow, but he found his throat too dry to do it.

Henry released Will shortly after he opened Will's guest room as if he had the right. And Henry did, in so many ways, the reason being both countless and meaningless. Will closed the door with a quiet hand, leaning against it once he was done, trapping his hands behind his back. No words immediately came to mind.

Henry whipped around and faced Will, his hands out in front of him like he expected a physical assault. "I'm a hypocrite."

_If you think I'm going to attack you for that, you really don't know me._ Instead of opening his mouth and saying as much, Will went for his next thought. "Hypocrite?" he was confused, but he gave Henry a small smile anyway. Henry didn't know the meaning of the word.  
Henry nodded emphatically. "I yelled at you like I wasn't feeling something for you. I—all I know is that my wolf is _really_ against it. He doesn't want to screw it up with Spring Two."

Will pushed off the door, morbidly curious. "And what about you?" he asked, voice soft.

Henry met his eyes, both confident and nervous. "I want to get to know the real you. I want to see you."

The fog that had been following Will around all day lifted from his mind, enabling him to finally (_finally_) understand what was bothering him.

It was simple, of course. He'd been feeling bad for himself. In fact, he'd been sulking. Will closed his eyes and let the realization wash over him. _I'm jealous of Spring Two. _

Jealous of what Spring Two did without even trying. She'd effectively usurped Will's Beta position (in one visit from Henry, which grated in ways Will hadn't known was possible) by being the real thing Henry needed.

He'd been replaced.

Under all the posturing, maudlin sighs and grimaces, and all the inner angst reasoning, Will was hurt. He wanted Henry to need him as much as he needed Henry.  
Well, _shit_.

The pause that followed Henry's declaration stretched. Henry stared at Will expectantly. Will blinked back at him, flabbergasted.

What was he supposed to do?

Will's mind whirled. He'd never felt so unbalanced with anyone else before. Never so vulnerable. Were they supposed to kiss—though his body rooted for it, he didn't think Henry would receive it too well. Or would he? Were they supposed to…what? _Talk?_ He knew the _steps_, but Will didn't think they applied to their unique situation. This was turning into a nightmare. He was over thinking this, he knew, but he couldn't stop it from going down some crazy over thinking spiral—

Henry exhaled, and stepping up to Will, he placed his warm hands on the psychiatrist's shoulders. Will's brain stopped working.

"I don't know anything about you," Henry said, urgent. "Hell, I don't even know _why_ you like me. I can't—right now? It feels like I know more about Spring Two. I think it's cool that you don't push things with me too much—you've made a good effort to stop yourself—and that's awesome. But dude, have you noticed that pushing isn't exactly my style? I've been waiting for you to talk about yourself without even realizing it. How can we be friends if it's one-sided? There's nothing I haven't told you. And yeah, that has a lot to do with you being my psychologist, but it's still true." Henry shrugged, eyes large, hands still on Will's shoulders. "I like telling you most of those things 'cause I want you to know. I, uh, kinda care about what you think about me. Your opinion matters."

Henry's left hand traveled to the apex of Will's neck and shoulder, his thumb rubbing the side of Will's neck. Henry watched his hand, and when an uncontrollable shudder passed through Will, he lifted his eyes. They were all speculation, challenge, and vulnerability. "I can't go further with you and this…_thing_, if I don't know more about you. You've got to give me a reason to let Spring Two go. This sounds really lame, but, I want true friendship from you, Zimmerman."

_I don't think Henry knows that his body and his mouth are sending different messages._ Will's left cheek twitched. "Henry, I—"

Henry's eyes turned hard with just a blink, his thumb stopped it's ministrations. Will would do anything to make it start up again, so he shut his mouth.

"You don't give anything away." Henry accused with a whisper. "All I have is this armful of emotions and issues that I don't understand. I'm not sure I even want them."

Will fought the absurd urge to kiss Henry despite his biting words. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed his friend in the last forty-eight hours.

Henry leaned his head away, as if he read Will's mind. He was all blue-grey eyes when he stared at Will, blinking slowly and nibbling on the corner of his mouth.

"Looks can be deceiving." Will rasped into the stillness.

Henry's hands slipped away from Will's body. "What?"

"I watch you at night. Sometimes. When I'm here and you're in the courtyard moon bathing. Actually, since right after I became your Beta. But, I think I was already feeling this way. Anyway, that's how and when it officially started." Will bit his lip briefly. What a mess. "I know that's not exactly about me, but it's me when it comes to you. Even though I didn't identify how I felt until a little over three months ago, I think I've felt like this since I've known you. That's how long ago I screwed us up." Will moved his head to look at the floor, but he was unable to break his gaze from Henry. _I can't turn away_. Something bitter twisted in his chest.

Henry took a step back and gave Will his back. "You didn't screw us up," he said to the stone walls. "We were screwed up from the start." He turned back to Will, an eyebrow raised with a small upturn of lip. "You watch me. When I'm outside this window?" Henry asked as he turned and walked to the large bedroom window that was the highlight of the room. He folded his hands in his pockets and looked out at the courtyard, a small smile that was winning the battle against the frown on his friend's face.

Will joined Henry at the window, copying Henry to an extent by putting his hands in his back pockets instead of the front. His mind was both blank and processing everything that was happening with lightning fast efficiency, trying to work out all the possible outcomes. They looked out at the courtyard for a few minutes, silent.

"You're not mad anymore." _God, why do I always need to point out the obvious?_ Will grimaced. _I hope it's genetic instead of a clichéd psychiatric mannerism I picked up in school._

Henry moved his shoulders, eyes on the courtyard. "No, didn't have a good reason to be in the first place," he eyed Will, nervous. "And the whole one-sided thing? That'll change in time. Has to."

Guilt was just as intense when handed out unknowingly. _This is the best opening I'm going to get. Fake it until you make it, Zimmerman. _"After the abnormal killed my mother, I went to live with her parents. No one believed me when I said a monster—creature—killed her. So, needless to say, it put a strain on my relationship with my grandparents." Will kept his eyes on the courtyard, aware of Henry down to his friend's molecules. If he looked at Henry now, he might not finish, and that would be the biggest mistake of his life. Will swallowed. "The last thing they wanted to believe was their daughter being killed by some _thing_. I was destroying their image of her—the image of her death, anyway. I—I knew what happened to Mom, I was there, I didn't have the luxury of pretending it didn't happen, or hearing about it second hand. My grandparents did, the rest of my family did." Will finally turned to Henry, surprised at how not hard it was to pull that out of himself. His friend watched him, his brows furrowed, his eyes attentive even as his left hand fidgeted with the clasp on the window's frame.

Will grimaced, his memory taking back to places he hadn't thought of—on purpose—in years. "Whenever Grandma was forced into talking about Mom, she always said Mom died in her sleep. How was that even possible? Anyway, Grandpa would follow her lead, but he couldn't look me in the eye for a few days after." He turned back to the window. "That's how it grabbed me, psychology. I wanted to know why humans would rather lie to themselves than face the truth—no matter how surreal. I wanted to know how they could sleep at night."

"They sleep really good."

Startled, Will turned his gaze to Henry, who was looking at him with a calm air about him. Will smiled, tentative. "Yeah, surprisingly well. There should be something wrong with that."

Unperturbed, Henry turned his eyes back to the courtyard below. "There should be, but people who avoid aren't going to think about that."

They stood in silence, looking out the window. Out of nowhere, Henry hip-checked Will, and the profiler stumbled over, a short laugh escaping him and filling the room.

Henry faced him fully, his face at peace, yet unsure. He patted Will's shoulder anyway. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk earlier. We cool?"

Will smirked. "Yeah. Uh, sorry for trying to walk off earlier, I was kinda—"

"Trying to cut and run?" Henry smirked while crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I got that. So, I'll see you later, alright? I know we didn't solve a lot of stuff, and I've got stuff I want to tell you, but we can do that later."

Cut and run? Will blinked, perplexed. When did Henry start reading his mind? It took a minute for Will to form words around his reddened cheeks. "Yeah, sounds like a plan." His voice broke. Great.

Henry smiled, the expression too smug and sly for its own good. He walked to the door and all Will could do was watch. "See ya, Zimmerman."

By the time Will said goodbye, it was to the dust bunnies under the bed.

Will tilted his head to the side, mimicking Henry's mannerism. _Maybe if I do it, I'll get some sort of insight on what just happened._ Being flummoxed in Henry's presence was a new thing. And it was getting old fast.

Will smiled despite himself, Henry's smug expression coming to mind. _But I'd be an idiot if I didn't find it attractive._

Will froze, bewildered by his thoughts. Wait a minute.

When had the tables turned on him?


	9. Chapter 8

8.

Working was hard to do when you're trying to think. Henry was elbows deep in the Sanctuary's database hardware, replacing some faulty wires. He hated doing this type of maintenance. It was mindless and unfulfilling. 'Course, that was why he was doing it. Kept his hands busy while he tried to figure things out.

There were a lot of things Will hadn't said. What he hadn't said. The last thing he'd expected was for Will to open up about his past. It all sorta blindsided him.

_It blindsided me as well_, the wolf admitted. _He is certainly trying with us._

Well, it goes to show that humans didn't have easier than abnormals. Okay, abnormals typically did have it worse, but when you're an abnormal, and you're prepared for life to suck. Just went with the territory.

_Especially in our situation_, the wolf commented darkly.

It sucked about Will's grandparents, sucked about his mom, too. It never occurred to Henry that someone would flat out not believe he wasn't a Were. Yeah, it was a given that people avoided crap they didn't want to see, but it was extra strange—ridiculous, even—when a person tried to push their denial onto others. Humans were weird. It didn't escape Henry's notice that he'd wanted to be like them for years.

Henry assaulted the interlinking network cable with fervor and found a stripped wire, and tugged it free. It was snarled, chewed on and melted in parts, the yellow and red plastic cover melted into orange. Probably a leftover from the Nubbins incident.

Henry chuckled and threw the wire into the ever growing pile by his right hip as he spread out on the floor, working his way up the tall server rack. After that fiasco, he kept wires on hand to deal with any _Creatures Eating My Crap to Get Me Mad-Horny_ emergency situations. Henry blinked. Being attracted to Ashley had been gross. And Weird. Henry didn't bother to shy away from the shudder of disgust that passed through him. Yeah, he deserved that one for even thinking it again. But it was all worth it to watch Will and Ashley being awkward around each other for the week afterward.

He'd thought it was going to be Ashley who finally broke and told him what happened between the two, but it was Will. A really guilt ridden and embarrassed Will.

At least now, his friend's behavior made sense looking back on it. By Henry's standards (which weren't much, but it still counted, you know), Will had been interested in him for a very long time.

And he'd had no clue. No clue. Yeah, okay, he'd been medicating his wolf to death the first few months he'd met Will, but still. After he was off his meds, he should've picked up on—

God, he was such an idiot.

_Oh_, the wolf spoke up, latching onto Henry's train of thought—a feat Henry hadn't worked out yet. _Oh, we're imbeciles_.

It was right under their nose. Literally.

The pineapples.

_In our defense, we were busy in our power struggle_, the wolf said reasonably. _We couldn't be bothered to examine the scent Will put off more closely, at the time._

"Yeah, the scent translated to dominant on the first whiff, but on closer inspection…" Henry tilted his head to the side. "Do you think we could…?"

_Sensory memory_? The wolf asked, incredulous. _Of course, Henry. What do you take me for? Some sort of human?_

Something inside Henry's brain clicked, and it was like a slap in the face. A big, sexy, hot and sweaty slap in the face. Under the cloying pineapple smell was a musky-lemony undertone—all hormones. Henry shuddered from head to toe, a flush blooming on his body.

Oh _yeah_, Will was interested.

Oh, and, _duh_.

Henry couldn't actually hear the wolf panting softly in his mind, a weird and oddly natural thing, it seemed.

_I'll admit_, the wolf began after a moment, voice pure rasp. _Will's infatuation in you is strong._

"Us, wolfy." Henry corrected, his heart beating a mile a minute. "What's in me is in you."

Henry stopped what he was doing (he'd break the hardware if he didn't loosen his grip in a minute) and forced himself to take a several (hundred) steadying breaths. He gulped air copiously; eyes shut tight, shoulders shaking. Fighting the initial urge to find Will and crawl his way under the man's skin.

"What are you doing to me?" Henry demanded of the wolf, his hands clenching tight in his lap. He could feel his cock press against his khakis, felt his body flush again.

_Henry, listen to me_, the wolf commanded, stern. _Control yourself. This isn't me or you. It's…it's it that's doing this._

Henry's body went cold. "Wh—what? But how?"

_We're becoming one, Henry,_ the wolf said, oddly impartial. _Reaching maturity. We get—_I _–get my power from it. It's our base, how we Change, heal. It's the energy we use to function._

"This is crazy, wolf. If that's the case, why am I feeling this now?"

Henry could almost see the wolf roll his eyes. _Remember the blackout in the shower? You_ lost _time. We both know you've never had such a strong attraction to another like this before. An overpowering, crippling need, almost a force, to act on your impulses. Yes?_

Henry's heart stuttered. "Yeah, oh God, was this what you were feeling when you challenged Will?"

_Yes, and at first, I believed it was me, but now that we've communed with Spring Two, I know different,_ the wolf admitted, voice hesitant. _Henry, it's dangerous. We're dangerous._

"That'd be a big _duh_, wolfy." Henry grumbled. Better to grumble than to quake with fear, he'd always believed.

_I fear the emotions that have begun to surface recently._ The wolf said, solemn. _I know you aren't convinced of the need to conquer Will, well, everything, didn't come from me. But I can assure you it didn't. I am a lot of things, but ravenous isn't one of them._

"Then what do you think it is?" Truth was, Henry already knew.

_You know what I think it is._ The wolf seemed to take a breath, as if to bolster himself. _I think…I think The Wildness is growing. I think we're about to reach maturity. Really reach maturity._

"I can't, wolfy. I can't think about this right now." And yeah, Henry knew he had avoidance issues, but could anyone blame him? Plus, add in what was going on with Spring Two and—

_Yes, Spring_, the wolf said both eager and doubtful. _What if she can help? How does she fit into all of this? I'm mostly convinced she is here to help, but there isn't anything wrong with making sure._

Huh. The wolf was starting to doubt Spring Two. Henry couldn't pretend he wasn't relieved, but, yeah. "Are you still affected by the scent memory? You're acting kinda strange."

_Look at your burgeoning member_, the wolf sniffed. _If you're still reacting, of course I am._

Henry snorted. "Burgeoning member? You been reading romance novels while I've been asleep?" Henry looked down at the tent in his pants. Cleared his throat. "Uh, so what if you've got a point? I still have one too."

_Indeed_, the wolf said imperiously and Henry could pretty much see the wolf's funny little smirk.

Henry looked down at his watch, grimaced. If we both think un-hot thoughts, maybe we can double-team our hard-on and it'll be down by the time we make it to Spring Two's cell."

With Magnus' permission, he'd scheduled time with Spring Two to commune, maybe get to know her better. He was pretty sure Spring Two wouldn't mind if he was a little early. Magnus' report from the morning concluded that Spring Two's heat was winding down, which was good for Henry. Though, the wolf had been a little pissed that they weren't taking advantage of some prime sex. Well, it sucked to be the wolf.

Huh. Henry gave his hard-on another gander, noting that it wilted a little with the mention of Spring Two. Before they'd examined the scent Will been emitting, Henry had been interested in Spring Two. Marginally, like an afterthought, almost. But now? Now, well, Henry wasn't interested anymore.

Henry's sigh was long suffering and bitter. "Like I need this crap now."

He got up from his sprawled position on the floor, dusted off his tan khakis, wiped his fingers on the edge of his red shirt, and headed toward the observation cells. "Maybe I'm just too concentrated on Will." Will-Will-Will-_Will_ "Maybe my emotions are causing our wires to cross?"

The wolf hummed tunelessly. _Not likely, you know. You should consider the possibility you may be bisexual._ He said slowly, almost gentle.

Huh. Henry pondered that as he padded through the halls, eyes on his feet, nose flared. Maybe it was just Will specifically? Like maybe, maybe… he was a Willsexual. Will_a_sexual. Zimmersexual? Willzimmerasexual—

"Hey."

Goddamn nose. Useless.

_The object of your sexual identity appears,_ the wolf said with more theatrics than Henry needed.

Will smiled.

Henry swallowed. And, yeah, he was so( so, _so_) horny for Will—and who gave a crap about his sexuality when the guy in front of him made him insatiable for sex (_lick, bite, rut, thrust, taste, swallow, pump, touch, eat, take-take-take, release_—some dark spot of Henry's brain supplied treacherously) like the flip of a switch?

"Henry? Are you okay?" Will asked.

_Control yourself, Henry, before you embarrass us both_. The wolf said, contrite. _Despite our…proclivities, we don't need to ravage Will—not right now, at least_.

Henry hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes. He took a breath and opened them, confronted by a concerned and cautious Will. Who, in a grey hoodie, blue shirt, jeans and grey sneakers somehow equaled a big _hell yes_, to Henry's libido. He'd gotten angry at Spring Two for not getting a clue, but Henry figured he needed to take his own advice.

Henry cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. Fine."

_I'm going to investigate our subconscious_, the wolf said, slightly stressed. _I don't believe for a second that these impulses are completely ours. I'll be grossly occupied, so good luck with this train wreck of a conversation._

Will took a step forward, reached out his hand and touched Henry's elbow. "Are you—"

Will's hand was a brand on Henry's skin. He shrank back from the touch at the same time leaning into it. "Will, I'm good," he said harsher than he meant.

Will perused Henry with a flick of his eyes, after a moment, his mouth opened like an unhinged gate. "Uh."

Henry grimaced. What, the wolf couldn't have gotten rid of the hard on first before skipping out? "Uh?" he prompted, voice raspy.

Will scratched the back of his neck, shifted on his feet. He glanced at Henry's crotch—did a double take. "Uh. Yeah. I know you said you wanted to finish yesterday's conversation later. Sorry I didn't give you—us—the opportunity to do that over dinner," he rambled to Henry's groin.

_Is this how chicks feel when guys stare at their boobs? Also, can this get any worse?_ Desperate for a savior, Henry's face warmed. "Uh…"

Will's head snapped back to Henry's, he blushed. Pineapples hit Henry's nose full force, the final nail in the coffin.

Henry cleared his throat. "Yeah, it's okay. Really. We'll get around to it. Knowing me, I'll be coming on you—" he blanched, ready to jump into the pit as soon as it presented itself. "I'll come—to talk to you. So we can get this whole…thing, uh, fucked out—_figured out_."

Oh,_ God_.

Will blinked. "Right." His eyes bulbous; his lips twitched.

"Right. 'Cause I don't really know you at all even though we talk a lot and it was cool to get a glimpse of how you think, yesterday." Wow. That was actually a coherent sentence. High fives all around.

Will dipped his head, chastised; his blue eyes darkening with hurt before his entire face became carefully blank. "I can see how you'd say that. I'm really not big on my personal life." His voice was as inflection-less as his face.

Geez, would he ever be able to _not_ shove his foot up his crack? Henry's dick drooped (_finally_) at Will's hurt non-tone, emotionally invested in Will's well being, too. If he wasn't becoming an aficionado on _Will Speak and Habits_, he doubted he would have caught that at all.

Henry ran a hand over his face, miserable. "Look, I didn't mean it like it sounded. It's been a kinda weird half-hour for me." (_A weird _life. _And hello? Split personality! Why the hell am I not bothered by that? Seriously._) He caught Will's eyes on his wilting penis. _Wow_. "And I hope you don't hold it against me later."

Color bled back into Will's face as a smile unfurled. "No hard feelings, unless you want there to be." his eyes twinkled.

Henry gaped. Will, he…huh.

Will's eyes bulged again, his face going red, like he'd just registered what he'd said. Will was coming onto him without even meaning to. _Great_.

"Are you headed to Spring Two's cell?" Will asked, his thumb pointing a few feet away to Spring Two's cell.

With a blink, Henry composed himself and nodded, taking the conversation save. "Yeah, we're going to bring a few more memories back today."

Will frowned. "About that. Are you sure these are your memories? Do they feel familiar to you?"

Henry shrugged, exasperated. What? "Dude, they're _memories_. Of course they feel familiar."

Will gave him a withering look. "Humor me."

Henry sighed, only a little scared of his best friend. It was a healthy fear, Henry told himself. "Yeah, they're familiar. Now that I have it back, I do remember being excited before the kill—hunt, and being proud and wanting to do it again the following days after it. I'm pretty sure it's real."

Will raised a brow and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Henry knew he'd caught the slip. He tilted his head, sympathetic. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure. I watched the footage this morning and didn't really have anything to go on except your and Bigfoot's accounts. I just want to cover all my bases."

_Huh. That was_—"You haven't talked to Spring Two since the first time?" _Odd_.

Will shook his head and shrugged. "I just left her. She wasn't very receptive. Actually, I was hoping you'd put in a good word for me now that it's looking like her heat cycle's wearing off." The look of quiet hope on Will's face was priceless.

Henry grinned, shook his head. "So, has it really been that long since you've worked your game on the ladies? That saddens me, Zimmerman."

Will rolled his eyes. "I've been kind of preoccupied, Henry." He raised an eyebrow.

Oops. "Yeah, right." Blood flooded Henry's cheeks.

Will smirked. "So, do you think you can help me out?"

He nodded. "Consider it done. I'll try to put a good word in for you." He waved at Will, turning his back and going the few feet to Spring Two's cell.

"And Henry?" Will called with humor in his tone and mischief in the turn of his mouth.

"Yeah?" Henry turned around and took his hand off the cell doorknob, forcing himself to stay put and act nonchalant. Pineapples filled the air. _God, he doesn't have to do anything for me to want him,_ Henry realized with a start. _I'm already there._

"Don't let Spring Two give you a hard time. That's my area of expertise." Huh, there was a certain…predatory gleam in Will's eyes as he stood in the middle of the hallway, hands in his jacket pockets. Whatever made the guy freak out before was obviously resolved. He kinda made Henry nervous.

Henry swallowed. "Your area of expertise is being a complete jackass," he shot back before taking off down the hall.

When he heard Zimmerman's chortle, Henry let the smile that bloomed sink in deep.

oOo

When the pheromones hit his nose, Henry's body jerked. It was getting stronger. Or he and the wolf were weakening. He blinked against the bombardment of _want_ (so similar to what he felt for Will not a minute earlier, it was almost indistinguishable.), the wolf coming to the foreground soundlessly to help with the effort, again. Maybe he spoke too soon about the whole "not wanting Spring Two" thing. Henry closed the door to the cell behind him, eyeing the door with wariness. Maybe if he left now and waited a little longer, he'd regain his ability to hold her off?

_This is becoming too complicated for my liking_, the wolf said, harried._ I do not see how running will solve anything this time. We should proceed now, in case her pheromones inexplicably become stronger still. Or the hand of her control reaches closer to us._

_What, we're working together now?_ Henry taunted mentally. _We're the A-Team all of a sudden? Wolfy, you're not telling me something._

_It's of no real import. I—_

"Have you made your decision?"

Henry turned around, feeling the wolf's attention redirected to Spring Two. His eyes fell on her, well, her back. She was examining the walls. As usual. Henry walked to her and came to a stop a handful of feet away. "Decision?"

"His scent is all over you," Spring Two faced him, her delicate features impassive, eyes frosty, "Did you speak to him?"

Henry scratched his chin and shifted on his feet._ I more than talked to him. Sorta got a hard-on for him and realized I…like him. Sorta._ "Yeah, we talked. But I don't…" he watched Spring Two start to pace back and forth across the cell, agitation vibrating from her small frame.

"If you gave the wolf full reign, this situation would be simple," she looked at Henry but never stopped pacing. "He wants me—Winter. He could convince you of the same."

_Winter?_ "What? Who's Winter? And why would I let the wolf convince me of something. The way you say it, it sounds like he'd _force_ me."

_Winter…?_ The wolf mumbled, quiet. _She…knows me. Us._

Spring Two frowned at Henry, a mixture of unbelief and surprise. She paused mid-step. "Winter is your wolf's name, _your_ name," she said emphatically. "Surely you know this—" A light dawned behind her eyes. "Oh, you did not know, or it was hidden deep inside you. Winter is your given name, by your father."

Wow, he had a name. _A name_. Henry smiled slowly. "So, I'm like you? Got my name from the season?"

_That—that changes everything_, the wolf uttered bitterly.

_Wha…? _Henry barely had time to register the wolf's—Winter's— comment before Spring Two nodded at him, returning Henry's smile tentatively. "Yes, you did. Does this please you, knowing your true name?"

Henry grinned full out. "Yeah, it does."

_Doesn't it?_ Henry projected to Winter (and, cool, they had a name! It did change everything).

_Yes_. A one word answer, delivered with terse regard.

"Can I call you by your true name, then? I have wanted to since we first met, but…" Spring Two wavered, her eyes dropping to the floor. She sighed in his direction. Henry's lips quirked. Her breath smelled like cherries. "I did not think it would be well received, and under the circumstances when we first met…"

_I'm not sure that is a good idea, Henry. Something's amiss about this_. Winter said slowly. _Her blood's calling to us. Me specifically._

Henry shrugged, considered. Ignored Winter's advice. _'Cause dude, it's just a name._ "Yeah, that's cool. If it makes you feel better. It's a lot to get used to, but yeah, I'd like it if you called me by my name."

_Why would you disregard what I've just said?_ Winter sighed in exasperation. _You asked me why I'm suddenly suspicious. I've a question for_ you, _skin-walker_, he snapped._ Why are you all of a sudden so trustful?_

_Because she just gave us a gift. Our name. That has to earn her a little good will._ Henry mostly didn't roll his eyes at the obvious.

Spring Two didn't smile, she scowled. "Is Will allowed to call you by your true name?" She bit out between white sharp teeth.

Henry narrowed his eyes. What the hell was _that_ about? "Yeah, sure. But you just told me my real name, so he doesn't know it yet, obviously."

And like a switch, Spring Two was back to her old charming self. "I am a female of our species," she said with heat, her hands clinching at her sides. "I want to mate with Winter. He—_you_—cannot resist your nature, it is me you desire."

Of course, it made all the sense in the world. If you were raised as a Were. Henry glared at Spring Two, his irritation on the rise, and his suspicions returning. "But I can resist, and what I say goes."

_Thank you_, Winter sarcastically enthused. _I'm more than some blood thirsty lap dog. I'll have you know, I'd never steer us wrong._ Winter went quiet for a moment, his voice softer._ I believed we were reaching a middle ground, of sorts. Compromising._

_You're right, we are._ Henry placated mentally. _But Spring Two doesn't know that._

_Oh. Well, yes, she doesn't know._ Winter barked a surprised laugh. _The padawan is learning, finally. You may continue._

_Dude, don't say padawan with that accent,_ Henry grimaced, a bad taste in his mouth. _You make it sound like a curse—or torture device—for my ears._

Spring Two snapped her fingers in Henry's face. He jumped in a manly way. Her eyes narrowed as she swept Henry from head to toe with a perceptive glance. "I see your wolf has awakened. Your eyes Change when the two of you converse." She grinned coquettishly, eerily. "Maybe he can better explain why he is best as the dominant personality."

Henry clenched his jaw."Like I said, what_I _say goes."

"Is that true?" Spring Two's shoulders jerked sharply. "Let us pretend you have dominance over Winter," she stepped closer to Henry, a half inch separating them. "That does not negate your interest in me—my heat aside. You find me attractive—I have returned your memories. This alone cemented our bond. We are linked." Spring Two stopped Henry's questions with the lift of her right hand, running it through his hair. "Now tell me, are you sure you do not want to mate with me?"

Spring Two's body pressed softly against Henry, and he realized, appalled, that he'd been the one to close the distance.

Henry looked Spring Two in the face, hard, and—deflated. "I want a lot of things. Doesn't mean I should have them," he whispered, chagrined. What happened? He liked the tough chicks (or thought he did—or, that was until a couple of minutes ago—this is confusing!), but, yeah, okay, he was interested—again. Henry blinked, eyes burning and dropped his gaze. "It doesn't mean I should have to choose either."

_God, why am I so needy?_ Henry lifted his eyes and watched Spring Two's reaction to his words.

_It's not your fault, Henry_. Winter consoled softly, his brogue warm and matter of fact. _We're not meant to be alone. It's against our nature. We need companionship._ Winter laughed bitterly, old and tired. _Why else would lone wolves be so rare? And we've been alone for years._

"You want both of us." Spring Two wasn't exactly shocked by her declaration, but she looked puzzled—for a moment. She gripped Henry's arms, her posture accusatory, her anger effectively dragging Henry and Winter out of their thoughts.

"Will is my friend," he answered weakly, deciding against breaking Spring Two's vice like hold.  
Damn, had she always been this perceptive?

_She can scent your emotions_, Winter said, dark. _Most likely better than we can sense hers._

Spring Two looked downright incredulous, and pissed. "I can be to your wolf what none of these useless skin-walkers can never be: a true mate. Connected to you emotionally, physically… mentally, and you desire me for this." She tilted her head, speculative, even as she stared Henry down. "Will… you identify with his skin-walker ways, or believe you do." Spring Two gave Henry a pitying look. "You may have been taken in by a skin-walker and raised among them, but you have not, nor will you ever be, one of them. Henry, you are wolf."

Henry's heart froze a little bit at Spring Two's observations. She was right. They'd always be abnormal. _Always._ And to hell with him if Henry didn't hate Spring Two a little for it. Henry sneered at Spring Two. "Living with humans isn't unheard of. Get a clue. I'm doing it. If I don't choose to leave with you, or be with you, I'll be okay."

"And you'll continue to let them control you—as you always have. Are you truly willing to discard all that I can teach you—_show you_—about the wolf?"

Henry rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You haven't been keeping anything secret from me. You've practically been throwing the answers at me!"

Spring Two's smile was small. "Are you sure? There are certain things that cannot be explained with skin-walker muzzles. You must experience it through the Change. Have you ever been on a hunt, Henry?"

God, she was so shrewd. Henry pressed his lips together. "You know I have. You saw it with me, didn't you?"

Spring Two nodded, an eerie gleam—one that resembled his father's— centered in her pupils. "It was masterful. On your second hunt, you would not be assisted with the kill." She grinned. "How did you learn to fight?"

Henry shifted on his feet, uncomfortable as Spring Two waited for his answer, still smiling. Anticipating. "Instinct. You were encroaching on my territory. You forced me to throw down."

"Though a good teacher, instinct cannot teach you everything." Spring Two moved even closer, her breasts rubbing against Henry's chest. _She's getting off on it. Jesus._

"Hasn't failed me yet. And it's not _instinct_ offering to destroy what I have here, like you are." Okay, that wasn't necessarily true. He'd been fighting his instinct for most of his life—especially now that he'd began to reach maturity. And oh God, his erection had returned. Was he getting off on it too?

_You can fight this, Henry,_ Winter said, strident. _No matter who the dominant personality is, we've both learned restraint. Use it._

Henry grit his teeth, ignored Spring Two's body pressed against him. He couldn't move away from her just yet, but he was getting there. He hoped.

_We hope_, Winter corrected.

Either Spring Two didn't see the opening, or she ignored it. Her eyebrows lifted and her nose flared. She glared, scandalized. "How can what I offer you destroy something that you never had? A mirage. A lie. It is what you have here. A half life and nothing more."

_We need to get outta here_. Henry sneered at the other Were. "Brow beating me isn't going to change my mind, Spring Two. Give it up."

Spring Two took a deep breath and blinked, her body relaxing. "You came to me to restore more memories. Let us commune." She tightened her hold on Henry's arms, stroked soothingly.

Henry stared at her, trying to catch up with her abrupt subject change, but just couldn't _concentrate_. And yeah, Spring Two felt _so_ good. He needed to let go, accept what was happening between them. Needed to let the chips fall where they may, accept his mate, _love_ his mate—

_HENRY._

Henry jerked and hit Spring Two in the nose with his chin, startled by Winter's booming voice.  
He yanked away from Spring Two, taking several steps back, betrayed and feeling like an idiot. He should've _known_. "What? Were you trying to, to influence me? Are you saying we're mated? You _tricked_ me."

Spring Two's nose dripped with blood, her eyes red rimmed. She shook her head, emphatic—again. "I only did what my wolf dictated. I cannot help myself. We are a good pairing. You must see that, Winter. _We are bonded_."

"I don't have to _see_ anything." Henry blinked, jerked his eyes to Spring Two, barely concealed bitterness rolling off his tongue. "You really did a number on me, didn't you?" All the pieces started to flicker together in Henry's head. "You came here knowing I'd probably not want you. That's pretty messed up. I would never do the same to you. I—"

"I have been caged for _days_," Spring Two said, voice low. "A prisoner here. Any assumptions I have made have been proven true. I am obedient to my Alpha. You _are_ my mate." She swiped again at her bloodied nose

"Until your memory fully returns, I must protect both of us. It is my duty."

Henry quirked his head to the side, glared. "Protection? How is _bonding_ protection?" Oh, but he and Winter knew the answer before the question was halfway out his mouth.

"Safety in numbers, Winter." Spring Two answered softly.

It was the trigger to the gun, the key to the lock. Henry bit his tongue savagely, stumbling backwards against the door as memories—his memories—flooded his brain.

_—The cub's spittle flew across Winter's face as he bit down, trying to break his opponent's neck. The circle of Changed and skin-clad wolves howl and bark around them in their settlement, the sky bright and cold, indifferent. The crowd, the Alpha encouraging, threatening to finish the job if Winter doesn't. Winter growls, his enemy cries die abruptly as does his breathing—_

_—We are not tied to the moon, son, but it calls to us nonetheless." Father says on the hill top on the outskirts of the winter settlement. His brown hair gleams against the moonlit sky as he pushes it off his forehead. He sneers at Winter, at the moon in turn. "It calls, but we never answer. It seeks to control us, to control our urges, son. But you must be strong and never answer, or you will lose your identity. You will lose what separates us from the mongrels we guard. From what makes us Alphas amongst our people—_

_—He sniffs under the blonde haired female's tail, , intrigued. She smells familiar, like perfection. A hand lands on Winter's muzzle sharply. His mood falls as the female takes the opportunity and flees from the settlement's cooking room. "I will have none of that, Winter," Mother says with a knowing smile full of lines, her (Will's) blue eyes amused. "She will be around when your time comes. Not a day sooner."_

_Mother's long hair cascades around her, the afternoon light coming through the tiny window behind her at the old washing basin. Her raven locks catch the light as she bends at the waist and strokes behind Winter's right ear, his favorite spot. "Run along now and see the Alpha. Spring Two needs to return to her pack."_

_—Winter looks at himself in the river's reflection, the moonlight a backdrop and light source. His eyes are large—take up his whole face and are blue-grey. Chin is not pronounced, his cheeks large and high, forehead broad. His hair reaches his shoulders. Winter watches his face crumble in the liquid mirror before the tears make it disappear. What if the fur never returned? What if he was stuck like this? As a—a skin-walker. He doesn't like this, his first Change. Father never stays a skin-walker long. Winter wants to be like Father. Bring fear like Father, strong like Father. Not like them; like humans. That would be a nightmare. _  
The tension in Henry's muscles, his body, left like a broken dam as the slots fell into place and connected. He braced himself against the cell walls, numb, shock hitting him in waves. God, it was hopeless, so hopeless.

_Fight it, Henry. There has to be another—this can't be_—Winter scrambled uselessly.

_Why? What else is there to fight? We remember everything._ Henry didn't try to hide the desolation in his mind, there wasn't a reason not to.

_Bu_t—

_We're bonded. Except for the fucking, we're bonded. It's already started and you know it, Winter._ Henry covered his face with deadened fingers. "My life's over, without a choice," Henry said aloud. "And I never had a chance, did I?" _Not me, not the Alpha's son._

Spring Two came to him quicker than he could blink, pulling his hands from his face, replacing them with hers. "It is not over, Winter. It has just begun," she whispered against his cheek.

But Spring Two was wrong. Henry could already feel the wolf, Winter, asserting himself. Becoming the dominant personality. He could feel his memories—all of them—returning. They were losing—they'd lost. "It's over," he mumbled. "I remember everything."

Spring Two's hands wrapped around Henry's waist, her breath ghosting over his chin. She looked at him then, all sharp blue eyes and a hopeful kind of compassion. "It is not over," she repeated. "This is a good beginning. You remember. You finally understand."

He understood. _Finally_.

Something broke free in Henry's—no, on Winters's side of the equation. Henry could almost see Winter trying to grab whatever it was back, but the wolf was too late.

_Henry!_ The wolf called desperately. _No! Fight!_

Henry shrugged, indifferent, but growing hotter with mad energy._ Yeah, too late._

Henry's mouth fell on Spring Two's, bruising and biting. Callous. Spring Two responded in kind and it was… oh, it was _mean_, it was _cruel_. It was _bitter_. Angry. Hopeless. It was right. Utterly and horribly—perfect.

A growl thundered out of Henry, against Spring Two's neck. "The Wildness, it is so close," she said, her breath hot in Henry's ear.

His need to _do_ superseding the need to think.

_Take_. Henry yanked Spring Two against him tighter, plundered her mouth again, her moans adding fuel to the fire.

_Take_. Henry pulled Spring Two to floor with him, strong arming her wrists above her head. He yanked the sweat pants down, his cock hardening further as he smelled Spring Two's answering interest. He pushed her legs apart further, ruthlessly so, resting a hand on her smooth belly and—

The door banged open. From one breath to the next, Henry was in Bigfoot's grip, his back pressed to his friend's chest, dick hanging out. He tried to break free, but it was impossible outside of his real form, without Winter's help (traitorous bastard).

Henry growled and Bigfoot tightened his hold. "Do not struggle," was Bigfoot's only comment as he righted Henry's clothes with a perfunctory hand.

Magnus and Ashley hauled Spring Two off the floor and before Henry could protest, Magnus shot Spring Two with a tranq in the neck. Spring Two's hot eyes never left Henry's, even as she slumped against Ashley.

Once Magnus checked his bonded mate's pulse and deposited her unconscious form on the bed, Bigfoot released Henry but stayed close.

As abruptly as it came, it, The Wildness was gone, Winter yanking it back inside of them so ruthlessly the inward action jolted Henry, his teeth biting down on his already sore tongue. Henry blinked, his constitution returned within seconds. _The fuck?_

_It's leashed. For now._ Winter said, sounding exhausted, tense.

There wasn't any fight left in Henry. There wasn't any in him from the get go. Total surrender. "Thanks," he mumbled out.  
When Magnus whipped around and looked at Henry, he'd expected anger, disappointment. Not shock. "Thank you?"

Henry shrugged, wrapped his arms around himself. "Yeah, thank you. Who knows what would've happened if you guys hadn't got here. Things had already gone to hell, so…"_ At least you didn't see me bare-assed. That's a consolation. _

Henry found himself engulfed in Magnus' arms, her hair in his nose. It took two tries, but he managed to get his arms up to return her hug.

"I'm sorry, Henry. _Truly_ sorry," Magnus said above his head.

"S'okay. It was bound to happen, right?" Henry said into her hair, his heart beating like a ticking clock.

_Funny you should say that_, Winter said, troubled.  
Magnus pulled back, her arms still gripping his. "We don't know for certain that you are mated, Henry. We just have her word on the situation."

"And my memories." Henry met Magnus's eyes. "'Cause yeah, I've got my memories back, and we kinda do. Know for certain, I mean."

"Pardon?" Magnus' arms dropped and Henry watched her scientist persona take over.

"She tried to influence me—did influence me—_by touching my mind_. We're connected. And if she can influence me mentally, then we're bonded. Any day now, the mating will be official."

"Huh? Say that again? Isn't mating and bonding the same?" Ashley asked from behind Magnus, her gun tightening in her left hand. Henry could smell her panic and concern from a mile away, easy.

"Similar, but not the same. Uh, the bonding is kinda the rope that ties us together? But at the same time, it means more than the actual mating. Sorta." Henry's shoulders twitched. "Uh, all the customs and metaphysical voodoo happens during the bonding. We're a complicated bunch."

"We?" Bigfoot hazarded.

Henry shrugged. "Weres. Anyway, when I was little, I exchanged blood with Spring Two, and it officially tied us as a future mated pair. After that, we went our separate ways, and if I hadn't been taken, I would've sought Spring Two out on my own to finish what was started when we were kids. Things in the pack aren't that organized, but," Henry shrugged again, oddly apathetic. "I'm the Alpha's son. Have to ensure the future generations."

"So, you remember…everything?" Magnus asked, uncharacteristically unsure, her head dipped to Henry.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, everything's kinda all meshed together, me and Winter. The same, but different."

_Altered_, Winter agreed, solemn.

"Winter?" Bigfoot asked as he came to stand beside Henry.

Henry glanced furtively at Magnus. "My first name; my real name."

"Weird," Ashley piped in, her eyes owlish.

Henry chuckled, grim. "You're telling me."

"It's convenient, though," Ashley said, her gun tapping her thigh.

"Very," Bigfoot agreed with a harrumph, landing a solid and gentle hand on Henry's shoulder.

"But it doesn't mean they didn't happen, that they aren't' mine." Henry folded his arms across his chest, getting where Ash and Bigfoot were going with their comments. "The memories are real. They have to be."

"No one is disputing the reality of the dreams, Henry. It's the timing that couldn't be more suspect," said Magnus.

"No, not really." Henry shifted on his feet, scratched his chin. "There's some stuff I need to tell you—"

Henry and Bigfoot were the first to turn when the running in the hallway came closer.

"Henry? Magnus? What happened?" Will tripped into the room, hands gripping the door, eyes wide. "The door's off its hinges. Is everything okay? My comm went off in session."

"Will," Henry's voice faltered most of the way through the syllable. _God, there's so much… Winter, it sucks being us._

_Agreed._

Will was at his side in an instant. "Are you alright?" his eyes searched Henry's as his fingers spread over Henry's forearm with a feather light touch.

Henry cleared his throat, blinked the stinging in his eyes away. "Yeah, I'm good." _But everything's changed, and I'm sorry for it._

"Spring Two said she and Henry are mated—bonded." Ashley said, watching Will with unblinking eyes.

Will flicked his gaze to Spring Two's unconscious form, where Magnus was making her decent by pulling up the sweats Henry had yanked down in a fit of unrepentant lust. For his mate. _Mate._

Henry watched as Will turned back to Ashley, his eyes darkening when her words really sank in. "Oh," he looked at Henry. "Is there any way to undo it, if it's true?"

Henry chuckled despite the grim situation. "Not at all, but I'm sure we'll figure something out, Zimmerman," he lied.

"What triggered the mating process in the first place?" Will asked Magnus.

"You can only mate with someone you can commune with," Henry answered for Magnus, absorbing Will's slightly widened eyes. "All's left is the, uh, consummation." He said, skewing his mouth.

Will's brows lifted. "Hasn't happened yet?"

Henry nearly kissed Will for the hopeful tone in his voice. "No, and it won't happen if I can help it."

_But it will happen. Eventually_, Winter intoned.

_Yep,_ Henry suppressed the sigh. _No escaping it._

"Well, now we've got the means and the motive for why the crazy wolf skank did what she did." Ashley didn't keep the smile off her face, despite how white her bottom lip was from her teeth biting into it. "They almost sealed the deal, but we got here in time."

_Maybe if I wish hard enough, I'll get glare superpowers that can combust tactless sisters at twenty paces._ Henry frowned at Ashley, his tactless sister. "It wasn't that bad. I would've got off in a minute or two."

Ashley smirked, raised a brow. "We know."

Will laughed. It startled Henry, annoyed at Will's lack of concern.

_You know that's not it,_ Winter corrected. _Besides, he doesn't know._

Will smiled, it had a tinge of relief and brightness despite the stress in his eyes."Good looking out."

"Someone's got to protect Henry's chastity."

Henry sputtered. "Ash!"

"That's enough, Ashley," Magnus said firmly with an eye roll. She looked at Bigfoot. "Could you prepare another room for our guest? The sedation was immediate, but it will wear off soon."

Bigfoot nodded and before he could trudge off, Henry grabbed his hairy left arm.

"Hey, uh, thanks for everything," Henry said, trying his best to ignore the curious glances from his makeshift family. "For today and before—with my life."

Bigfoot stared at him a moment, snuffed loudly and slapped Henry against his head. "Funny cub."  
Henry watched the Neanderthal shuffle off, a small smile blooming on his mouth. He sighed, scratching behind his right ear as he turned back to the room at large.

At the sight of Spring Two being prepped for transport, his mood plummeted. _Wish this was the last time we were seeing her._ "I'm sorry I didn't wait until Spring Two was out of heat," he blurted, frantic with regret. "It would've helped to prevent all this—"

"No regrets, dude. What's done is done," Ashley piped in with a rough pat on Henry's arm.  
He used the leverage and yanked Ashley into a quick hug. "Thanks, yeah, what's done is done," he said into her ear, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ashley pulled away stiffly, an awkward yet curious smile on her face. She glanced at Will none too subtlety. Henry felt Will's eyes honed on him, the spot between his shoulder blades itching despite Will being beside and not behind him.

Ashley cleared her throat. "Right, Mom?"

Magnus' smile was strained, but not unforgiving. "Of course. I gave you my consent and we needed more information. The situation was handled as best as could be expected."

Henry took advantage of Magnus' distraction and hugged her briefly, kissing her on the cheek too. "Thanks. You really came through for me."

Helen frowned, wrinkled her nose. "Henry, what is the meaning—"

Spring Two moaned from her sprawled position on the bed, her feet shifting weakly.

Ashley lifted her gun, moved quickly and deposited a dart in Spring Two's chest at point blank range. Magnus followed soon after, strapping Spring Two's arms and legs to the portable bed.

"I thought Spring Two was almost through with her cycle." Will said into Henry's ear, an odd look on his face, both wary and baffled. His mouth was closer than Henry expected, warm and moist as it brushed against his left ear.

Henry didn't flinch but shivered, accepting the intimacy, the heat. It was now or never. He looked at Will full on, their noses brushing on occasion. "It's a long story."

"Magnus?" Will called while keeping his eyes on Henry. "Henry and I are going to talk."

"We'll be at Will's apartment if you need us," Henry supplied, his eyes dipping to Will's mouth as if drawn._Huh. This doesn't feel as forced as I thought it was gonna be._

_There's nothing like last ditch efforts to raise one's self confidence,_ Winter said sardonically.

Henry rolled his eyes mentally at his counterpart, watching Will's reactions to his (demand) suggestion. Will's eyes widened, but Henry didn't smell any panic or anger (oddly, panic smelled like cotton candy and strawberry gumdrops, while anger smelled like insect repellant. Together they smelled like applesauce with a dash of printer toner. Figures). Just a lot of pineapples.

Henry was torn from his introspection by Magnus' reply. "I expected you two to have left already," Magnus replied, distracted. She lifted her head from the triplicate strap on spring Two's forearm, her eyebrows lifted wryly. "I expect a full explanation for your actions, Henry, as well as a detailed history of your former culture, as much as you know."

Henry smiled, already forming the words for Sanctuary consumption. "You'll have an email explaining everything by morning."

Will and Henry turned to the door, making their exit. The level of relief and despair almost flattened Henry—

"Don't talk too much," Ashley snickered at Henry's back. He could practically hear the lecherous smile on her face.

Once they were clear of the observation cell, out of hearing distance even for Ashley's ears, Will sighed. "Do you still want to go to my place?"

Henry's brows rose at the tender blush on Zimmerman's face and lack of eye contact. "Yeah. I want to get you up to date on what's happening with me. But mostly? I want to spend time with you. Alone."

_Oh, the direct approach,_ Winter enthused. _I'm proud._

Will's shoulders brushed against Henry's, then disappeared. Henry looked to his right, and stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Will?"

Will stopped walking, just stared at Henry with an oddly incredulous and blank face. He blinked. "You still want to go to my apartment."

It was kinda cute, Will trying to give him a way out. Henry looked at his watch: 7 pm. "Uh, can you give me thirty, forty-five minutes? I want to rattle off that email to the boss lady, set up some protocols and the mobile data pad."

"Okay," Will frowned. "I'll just close up shop for tonight and catch up with you in forty-five minutes." Will turned and stiffly retraced his steps down the hall without another word.

Henry took a cleansing breath, shoving his hands into his pockets and walked back to the lab at a brisk pace.

_Hurry it along, Henry_, Winter said, agitated. _There's much to be done._

"I'm going as fast as possible, Winter." Henry grumbled as he fell into his chair.

He opened his email, his fingers flying across the keyboard, giving Magnus all the information he'd acquired about his Were culture for the few years he was the Alpha's son. He bit his lip and forced his fingers to keep pace with his mind when it got to the tough part: puberty versus maturity. His role as an Alpha's heir apparent, Winter's awakening, his future as a Were. Some precautions for handling him in his Were state.

_I believe the dungeon's as good a place as any for holding us_, Winter suggested, his tone ponderous._ Are you planning to send an email to your sister? It would do her well to know how to put us down properly, should the situation arise._

"Already on it," Henry answered, opening another tab and sending her a backup copy of his general information, then an extra paragraph on how to end him.

That done, he added a personal not to Magnus' email:

_You're the best mom/boss ever. Without your decision, I would've never had the chances you've given me, and for that? Can't thank you enough._

_See ya bright and early._

To Ash, well:

_You're a total BAMF, you know. If you ever change, I will kill you. No truer words have been spoken, uh, written. It's your BAMF that keeps this place running, and me alive._

_See ya on the top side._

Bigfoot's was handwritten on a legal pad, next to all the old dirty plates and cups he could find in under five minutes. There was still so much to do, so he kept it short.

_Best dad ever. And thanks for the pastries. Can't live without 'em. Can I have a pineapple upside-down cake for breakfast tomorrow?_

Henry sent off Ashley's, but kept Magnus' open for any last minute revisions. He turned the Sanctuary mainframe to its default security settings so even Ashley could access it.

Winter's voice was sly when he spoke into Henry's consciousness. _We're not often selfish, you know. Not truly, don't you think?_

"Where are you heading with this, Wolfy?" Henry hazarded, stopping temporarily.

_We deserve one uninterrupted night with Will before everything changes. We both know Magnus will be on the phone to Will's before_—

"On it," Henry said with a smile, hacking into the city's phone network and blocking the Sanctuary's access to Will's landlines and cell phone, leaving an opening for Will to call Magnus, but not the other way around. He clicked back over to Helen's email, telling her what he'd done. And half an explanation:

_Just give me tonight. Please._

_Now_, the wolf said, relief coloring his voice, _we can write Will._

"Yeah," Henry mumbled, copying and pasting the bulk of Magnus's email and adding Ashley's instructions by memory. When it came to the personal note, Henry's fingers hovered over the keys.

"I have no idea what to write," he breathed, panicked. Henry looked at his watch—five minutes to spare.

Winter's voice was quiet and patient when it came. _What is the most important thing you want from Zimmerman?_

"Are you going to be spending the night?" Will's disembodied head asked without preamble as he peaked around the lab's archway.

Henry nearly jumped out of his chair. "Jesus," he screeched, recovering fast, red-faced.

Henry looked at Will's curiously blank face, ignored the pineapples and swallowed. "Yeah, definitely."

Will examined him with the same blank expression. He blinked, nodded. "Okay, bring a bag. I'll be back."

Henry waited until Will's footfalls faded before breathing easier. With clarity, Henry saw Will's face, back when he was fighting his attraction to him. How broken, torn and depressed he'd looked.

Henry rested his fingers on the keyboard, typed two words.

_Appropriate_, Winter commented, pensive.

"Yeah, thought so too." Henry said, sending off Magnus and Will's emails.

He swiped at the sweat on his forehead with nervous fingers. "We're due for a conversation before all this goes down. We need a backup plan—you need to explain your reversal with Will. But I don't know when we'll get the time—"

_Let me concern myself with that_, Winter placated. _Just enjoy the evening_.

"Yeah, I will," Henry chuckled, bitter. "It's probably my last chance."


	10. Chapter 9

9.

They sipped their beer in solace, the noise from the city below the only soundtrack to their lives.

"Thanks," Henry said into the quiet. "For telling me about yourself. For giving me something to hold onto. For making this worthwhile."

Will's Adam's apple bobbed, his eyes softening a fraction as he took in Henry's casual lean into the brown leather couch. The words registered a moment later. Will flicked his eyes from Henry's body to his face. "What do you need to hold onto?"

Henry took a long pull of his beer, green eyes muted. He shrugged. "The details. What makes you, _you_." His lips pressed together, the beer bottle squeaked in warning around Henry's hands. "I made out with Spring Two."

The yell of anger, possession, and betrayal was hard to squash. Will managed an arch look instead, barely. "So I heard."

Henry leaned forward, elbows on his knees, his body thrumming with desperate, afflicted energy. Will could almost see it shivering in the air around them. "No, I don't think you heard," Henry said with challenge, his eyes hard, depressed. "I almost fucked her."

Will's body language was the opposite of Henry's tense carriage, he made sure of it. He lounged, half sprawled, one leg underneath him, the other taking up the middle cushion of the couch; his left arm was thrown over the couch, his right cuddling his beer to his chest like a shield.

He swallowed. Henry was a list of things, but hating himself for wanting to get laid wasn't one of them. But Will had to ask. He gave Henry a weak smile. "Is that what you wanted?"

Henry blanched, leaning away a little, eyes downcast. "No, no, she…I couldn't control my urges." He shrugged. "Felt like all my options were snatched away, my life over. Probably is."

"Hey," Will said in reprimand, tapping Henry lightly on the knee with his shoe. "Your life is far from over. You've just hit a speed bump. Nothing's certain in life, Henry. And if there's anyone who can fight basic instinct, it's you. You're strongest person I know."

Henry blinked at Will, sat up, his back taut. "That's real nice, Will, but it's so not true. Even if I am the strongest person you know, I'm not strong enough for me. Winter and me aren't strong enough to fight what's inside us."

"Winter? Is—is that the wolf's name?" Will shook his head. "Henry, I don't know what you're talking about. I need you to help me to understand."

Henry slumped back into the couch and stared at the ceiling, his face twisted in desolation. "It's complicated. The quick version is my wolf's a sentient being with a personality and a mind all his own." Henry puffed up his cheeks. "He has his own favorite foods, his own way of solving things…everything. And he's acts older than me and he's smarter, too."

_Wow_. Will's mouth worked to form words, eventually accomplishing it. "Henry—"

"And I think he might still be into Spring Two," Henry blurted, his eyes still on the ceiling. "Because she's our mate, has always been our mate, and that won't ever change. Even if I want to be with another Were, it's impossible, and being with a human long term? Pipedream."

"Weres and humans can't bond?" Will's eyebrows rose on their own volition as he moved and sat on the coffee table opposite Henry, their knees connecting and sticking. He frowned at Henry, confused. "It's not in any research I've come across."

Henry shrugged, it was sad. "I've got my memories back," he said with a self-deprecating smile. "Humans don't have the right equipment. We didn't need hormones or communing abilities to do the whole Beta thing. We've got a bond, sure, but it's superficial to what I'd have—what I _do_ have—with Spring Two." Henry's green eyes sharpened a fraction. "We're all about safety in numbers, in pairs. We can sense each other's moods, and if we're really emotional, we can sense each other's locations. I can't do any of that with you."

Will's heart shriveled. "And you can do that with Spring Two." Will chuckled, it was dry. "Winter hates me."

See, that's what happened when you hoped.

Henry grimaced. "Before today, I'd have to agree with you—"

"That's um, nice, Henry," Will said, cutting Henry off and returning his grimace with a healthy bout of skepticism. "But it would be odd to be with a person whose split down the middle when it came to their friendship with me. Literally."

Henry scratched the back of his head, eyebrows furrowed. "Except now, I think he wants to get far away from Spring Two. Winter doesn't hate you. Seriously, he doesn't. He thinks you're pretty smart, and he's been the one encouraging me to figure things out with you."

Will jerked, surprise being one of the many emotions running through him. "Really. But what about you?"

"No, I want you," Henry said swiftly in an uncharacteristically blunt move all around; he leaned forward and gripped Will's thighs. "After everything that's happened today—God, I'm an idiot most times, you know?" he said with a desperate breath, liquid pooling in his eyelids. "I was clueless. Scared of what I'm feeling—" Henry dipped his head and took a breath before looking at Will with tears clouding his blue-grey eyes. "I'm so sorry—"

"It's alright, we're here now," Will consoled, reaching out his left hand and cradling Henry's jaw. "I was an idiot too. But that's alright too. We've got time to figure things out."

Henry froze under Will's hand, his fingers pinching the skin on Will's legs. Henry blinked at him, his face a blank slate. "Is there time? I want there to be."

Will frowned. _More cryptic talk._ "Of course. All the time in the world."

Henry dropped his head, moved his fingers rhythmically over Will's jeans with a contemplative air. "Would you still think there was all the time in the world, or that we could be together if I had to take Spring Two as my mate, to say, keep my sanity?"

Will suppressed the flinch that came automatic. He chuckled mirthlessly, his hand dropping away from Henry. "No. I'd give you up. I'd do it immediately."

* * *

"The hell? You wouldn't even _fight_ for me?" Henry couldn't pretend to hold the anger from his voice. He pulled away, appalled.

Will tilted his head, clueless, if his eyebrows scrunched together were anything to go by. "What is there to fight _for?_ You deserve happiness," he stated seriously. "You deserve a past, present and future. If you can have all those things with Spring Two, _want_ all those things with Spring Two, then you can't be happy with me. I can't give you two-thirds of those things, and if you really want all the things a mating with Spring Two can give you, we'd be over before we started."

Henry ran his hands through his hair, yanking at the ends, his eyes to the ceiling. "God, Will. _God_."

Will leaned forward but kept his hands to himself. He frowned. "What? Tell me."

Henry looked at Will, a spurt of anger floating around at the down turn of his mouth and the set of his shoulders, just wanting to be let loose. "You're so confident. So _sure_ of what we can and can't be. If we don't end up together, I don't think you'd fall apart—despite the crush you have on me. I don't know how you'd do it, but… You'd cope. You'd cope because that's what you do and it's what you're good at." Henry breathed roughly through clenched teeth. "You don't know any different and you doubt anyone would trust how you felt, if you did otherwise. And that's _really_ depressing."

Will shifted on the coffee table, his eyes tracking around the room. "We all have insecurities, abnormal or not. I'm no exception to the rule."

"Yeah, I get that." Henry reached out without thinking and touched the inside of Will's elbow, his fingers gentle by way of apology. "It's just frustrating sometimes. You're a freaking _psychologist_. Coping is your default setting. But you know the upside of it all?" He smiled, didn't wait for Will's response. "You might have a crap load of issues, but you deal with them—once you notice you have them. That's the difference between you and the rest of us. You won't have the same problems twenty years from now. You'll be rid of 'em."

Will shook his head, a bemused smirk on his face. "But I'll have a new batch of issues to deal with. That's the human condition. Problems."

Henry shrugged, flippant. "That's life. But _you_ won't have the same problems, you won't even have the same life. It might look the same, buy your outlook will be different."

Will shifted away minutely on the table, an intrigued smile on his lips. "How do you know that?"

_What, he didn't know?_ Henry rolled his eyes, nixing the guessing game. "Because it's you."

Will evaluated him, and Henry accepted the slow sweep of crystalline eyes, pleased with himself.

Will broke the silence. "You're wrong," he blurted, his eyes no longer assessing, but almost nervous, wild. "About not knowing me. You know me better than anyone has ever known me. When I said earlier that I'd give you up, it's not because I don't care. It's because you matter so much to me—" Will's eyes grew large, he took a shallow breath, his eyes dropping momentarily before capturing Henry's again. "When you're happy, I'm happy. Even if that means you aren't with me. Okay? Also," Will his words running over each other so manically Henry was worried about Will's heart. "If it's to save your _sanity_, then of course I'll pull back! I want you alive—"

Will cut himself off, glaring at Henry in reproach, breathing hard. Henry didn't say anything, he knew that look. It was the _Mighty Wrath of the Profiler with Special Kung Fu Guilt _look. He wasn't scared of Will. Not _at all_. "Henry," Will said, his composure back, voice too even, too patient. "What's going on?"

"I—okay," Henry squirmed on the couch cushion, his eyes looking for viable escape routes. The search an utter failure, he focused back on Will. _Time to suck it up_. "Um, just promise me you'll check your email tomorrow. First thing, okay?"

Will frowned but nodded. "I promise. But Henry, are you in trouble? Right now? If we need to go back to the Sanctuary—"

"No, no, I'm good," Henry said, only a little desperate. He grabbed Will's face and planted a firm, gentle kiss on his mouth. Will gripped his wrists and Henry reluctantly pulled away. "We've got time." Henry said into Will's surprised face. "Just give me tonight, Will. I'll do anything for tonight. Okay?"

Will nodded faintly, his mouth slack. "Okay."

Henry tightened his hold on Will's cheeks and dragged the profiler the rest of the way into his lap with his hands and mouth. Will was half hunched, half bent over Henry, arms on either side of Henry's head, braced on the couch. He devoured Will's lips, unrepentant, licking the inside of Will's mouth, swallowing Will's answering moan. Will shifted until he straddled Henry, shoving Henry's forgotten beer further into his crotch, painfully.

The position was clearly painful for both of them, but Henry didn't care. Will was here. That was all he could really care or ask for. No other choice, no other chance.

They broke apart breathing heavy and fast. Henry didn't open his eyes or release Will's face, just enjoyed the sensations of Will being with him. "My mom named me—Spring Two was wrong. Neat, huh?" _Of all the random things…_

Will chuckled. "I love it when Spring Two is wrong, as petty as it makes me." Henry felt warm lips graze his jaw. "It fits, you know. Your name."

Henry popped his eyes open, scowled at Will. "_What?_ And, are you saying I'm cold and dead? _Bastard_."

Will opened his eyes and they were lazy, content. Pleased. He chuckled again, the beer he drank coloring his breath as it puffed against Henry's mouth. "No, what I mean is, all your potential genius and gut instincts is stored. It waits for the right time. Winter, the season, stores and protects, waits for the right time. Like you."

Henry blinked. His mouth working for a second. "Wow," he managed. "That was _really_ lame. Might want to keep that one to yourself next time."

Will laughed outright, face bright as he returned to the coffee table. Henry suppressed the whine of complaint, releasing Will belatedly before being dragged along with the profiler. Will smirked. "You like it."

_Yeah, maybe_. He folded his arms over his chest. Did not pout. "Hell, no."

Truth was, whether his name fit or not, he wanted to be Winter to Will, at least once. It would make everything real, connect his two worlds to this one moment. To Will. Because even though his genes said he and Spring Two were perfect, being with Will was better than perfect. It was…

Henry jerked, frowned. And God, he was being lame _too_. Geez.

"I can't go back to Spring Two," Henry said, watching Will, glad he could distract himself from his embarrassing thoughts. "If being with her is living, then I don't want any part of it." _'Cause what was the point in living?_

Will's smile was slow building and smug (smug!) when it came. He balanced his right foot on his left thigh. "I don't want you to have any part of it, either." Will's smile fell away like a brick off a building. "Are you sure the bonding can't be reversed or broken?"

Henry shook his head, the day's revelations coming back; the plan of action. "Nope. What I have with Spring Two is forever. She might not be around, but she's a part of me." Henry dropped his eyes. _Shit, I hadn't even considered_—"If that's not going to work for you, we don't have to—"

"You want more than just mindless rutting once a year and cubs with unimaginative names, no matter how well they might fit the cubs, right?" Will drawled, a mix of heat and coldness in his voice.

Henry sucked in a breath and nodded, wordless.

Will sighed, his eyes softening, the visages of anger drifting away visibly. He placed his hands on Henry's thighs and rubbed in soothing circles. "I think you want a loving relationship with mutual respect. I think you want to be valued for who you are and not what you can do or protect. I can't promise you it will be roses twenty-four-seven—we've got issues—but I'll be committed to you without a bond. I don't need genetics to stay with you long term, it's my choice. Also," Will smirked softly. "You'll have the best sex of your life all in one package, willing and waiting at the snap of your fingers."

Henry's body filled with heat, a smile rose to his face. "Nice sales pitch, really." _It's everything I want and more, but…the time._ "Coming on kinda aggressive, there."

Will shrugged, amused. "We just kissed. Things have changed, and now I have incentive."

Henry stared back at Will until the words sank in. _Yeah, things have changed_. Something inside him loosened, his heart clenching in despair. _For me, commitment and long term don't hold the same meaning. But I'll take what I can get._

Winter's presence was faint when he filled Henry with warmth and understanding.

_Live in the moment, Henry_, Winter said, his voice sounding distant. _That's all that is left._

_Yeah, live in the moment_. Heartened, Henry leaned forward until his face was a breath apart from Will's. He grinned flirtatiously. "Are you saying you're good at sex?"

Will's eyes lightened with humor and sincerity. "I'm saying I'm _damn_ good."

Henry reached out, taking Will's face in his hands again, kissed Will with all he was worth. They sat on the couch, side by side, Will tight against Henry's chest. Their teeth clicked together, a moan was emitted from both of them that had nothing to do with pain. Henry drew his teeth down Will's jaw line, nibbled his way to Will's shoulder. Will dragged in a breath, and strong arms gripped Henry's hair and tugged.

From one blink to next, Henry found himself on his back, stretched out on the couch. He watched as Will straddled his ankles, crawl up his body like he was climbing the Eiffel Tower one rung at a time, his eyes dark in their intensity.

"Guess it's still true you attack everything with the same, uh, energy," Henry croaked.

Will stretched out above Henry, his elbows on either side of his head, their bodies touching completely. _And Oh, hey_, Henry thought, _Will's a grower. Thought so._

As if reading his mind, Will grinned, pushing his groin against Henry's softly. "This doesn't bother you."

It took a moment for Henry's lust filled haze to clear. "What?"

"Why doesn't this bother you?" Will's gaze turned quizzical as he looked down at Henry, more concerned than Henry thought the situation called for. Will frowned, searching Henry's face. "You haven't done this before, right?"

"Not in my life."

"Then why aren't you freaked out? You've had a while to freak out, I mean, I'm giving you a chance right now. You're not taking it."

_Oh_. Henry rolled his eyes. "Dude," he lifted his head and kissed Will softly, tugged at his bottom lip (been wanting to do that for _ages_), eliciting a small hum from Will. Henry smiled gently up at him. "I'm a Werewolf. Compared to that, being gay, or bi, or whatever, is kiddie play. Besides, you're the one who said, once I start something, I've got it all figured out—problems and all. Why would this be different?" Like there was time for that, anyway.

Will's smile grew slowly, his face taking on fond amusement. "Pretty cute how you throw my words back at me. Smug looks great on you." Will sighed pleasantly. "Okay, I see your point. Just let me know if you get any doubts? I don't want to hurt you because I didn't give you time to adjust to this."

Henry lifted his arms and encased Will's face. It was an awkward position, but he didn't care; and neither did Will, apparently. Henry brushed his lips against Will's and swallowed the sigh that escaped Will's mouth. "Look, I know you'd never hurt me. _Never_. Okay? The very idea is crazy."

"Yeah, you're right," Will agreed.

Henry chuffed a laugh, bemused. No one could say that Will Zimmerman didn't know himself.  
Will set Henry with a direct look, eyes glittering. "The same applies to you, you know. You could never hurt me."

Henry hesitated, his hands sliding from Will's face to his shoulders. "Will—"

Will's look became a quelling glare. "No. I know you, and you'd never do it on purpose." Will's cheeks reddened, but he never dropped his gaze. "Do you think I'd be crazy about you if I was scared of you?"

Henry's chest squeezed, he could feel his eyes burning. "_Will_," he said roughly, his throat a strip of sandpaper.

Will smiled and kissed him, his hands drifting down to Henry's chest and snaking between their bodies. He pushed Henry's shirt up, pulling his mouth away for a breath or two to yank it over his head and throw it over the back of the couch. Before Henry could complain, though, Will had his own shirt off and thrown who the hell knew where, and had his mouth plastered to Henry's again.

Henry gasped against Will's chin when they came up for air. "You've got some good hands there, Zimmerman. Where'd you learn how to do that?"

Will shrugged and bit Henry's bottom lip. "Graduate school. One of my Professors had wandering fingers."

Henry started, pulled back and looked at Will's overly innocent eyes. "You're so lying, Will. I don't even need to smell the burning leaves."

Will laughed, outlined Henry's mouth with his tongue. Henry groaned, gripping his waist. Will chuckled some more. "I'm kidding. Learned it when I was in my first year with the FBI. They really do teach their officers everything they need to know. _Everything_."

Henry guffawed, rolling his eyes again. "I had no idea you were such a liar, man. The things that come out of your mouth…" Henry shook his head. "Amazing."

Will smirked. "You should see the things that I put in my mouth, Henry."

Henry gulped. Licked his lips. "Walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Yep."

Henry held Will's gaze, happy. He was so _happy_ right now.

Will leaned down and pressed his mouth to Henry's, the scent of lemons filling the air. "I'm so happy right now," he said against Henry's lips. "You do this to me."

_You do everything to me_, Henry wanted to say, but he held his tongue. _Not ready yet (when do you think you'll get another chance?_ Winter's voice called, irritated, before drifting away again). Instead, he nuzzled Will's neck. "Take me to your room," he spoke gently, lifting his eyes and looking up at Will.

Will didn't freeze, but he came close to it. He watched Henry for at least a minute, searching. Henry didn't need to guess what his best friend was looking for. Worried that we might be moving too fast, that maybe things are too new to risk this step. 'Course they were. But yeesh. _Sex_.

Henry reached up and held Will's face in his hands again. "If it'll help, think of it as three to nine months of foreplay." He watched Will's eyes heat back up before he continued. "Take me to your room, Will. We should've been in there months ago."

Will was off him in a flash, and grabbing his hand, dragged Henry to his bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom, Will did this foot thing that shifted him behind Henry. One minute Henry was looking at the bed, the next he was sprawled on it, looking up at Will, his mouth gaping on the still bouncing bed, speechless.

Will shrugged, a sheepish look about him. "FBI."

He wasn't lying that time. Awesome. Like a ninja—

Will stared at Henry. Hard. At the foot of the bed, arms akimbo, and yeah, if Henry hadn't known Will so well, he would've cowered.

"This is your first time, and I want it to be special," Will said. He didn't blink, his gentle voice at war with his hungry blue orbs. So contrary.

_God, so hot_. Henry blinked enough for the both of them. "That's, uh, great. Don't worry, I trust you."

Will watched him for another moment. He blinked, finally. "Okay," he smiled.

Henry smiled back and sat up, his mouth going slack as Will unbuttoned his jeans and toed off his socks and shoes.

"Lay back down," Will semi-commanded, only in black briefs.

Henry didn't comply immediately, transfixed as he was watching Will slowly climb up his body again.

"Shit," Henry moaned before Will's mouth claimed his own.

Will released his mouth after a minute or two of canvassing the inside of it with his tongue, traveling down Henry's body so achingly slow, laying bruising kisses on his breastbone, avoiding his nipples.

"I've been dreaming about those nipple rings for months, Henry. Months." Will panted, his body language rivaling the unblinking electric blue of his eyes.

It was unnerving, the way Will's body and mouth dueled with his words and eyes. Henry arched into Will's lips as he sucked particularly hard on the skin over Henry's heart. _God, I hope there's a bruise there tomorrow. I hope it sticks._

Henry watched from his partial and intoxicated view as Will perused to his left nipple. Watched Will lick it with a hot, sure tongue, the nipple ring popping up on end. Will took it into his mouth, biting down savagely.

Henry grabbed the sheets, thrust into Will's hips, who grunted softly and sucked harder. "Will, oh, God…"

Will release his nipple, trailed his tongue across to Henry's right nipple leisurely. He looked at Henry, the same fixed expression. "You have the best shoulders. I've kind of had a thing for them," he said casually, ignoring Henry's muttered pleas. Without preamble, Will bit down on Henry's nipple, repeating the soft grunt when Henry thrust into him spastically.

Henry sucked in a breath, nearly tearing the comforter into pieces when Will flattened his tongue and laved at his nipple.

Will took a breath and smirked. "I imagine you holding me down, your hands gripping mine in place above my head. Just your hands and the strength of your shoulders keeping me in place as you enter me, roughly, over and over." Will chuckled, his eyes hot. "It's a nice fantasy. I come hard every time."

Will traveled down to Henry's torso, licking around Henry's belly button ring. He bit down on the muscle surrounding it, blowing a cool breath over the stinging skin. Will dragged his mouth over to Henry's left side, nipping at the bones. "You have the sexiest feet," he groaned. "I imagine them walking all over me, sucking them, coming on them. That's nice, too."

Before Henry's brain cleared enough to care about his surroundings, Will was off him and had yanked off his jeans, socks and shoes. Will straddled his thighs when he came back to Henry, his cock stretching and outlining his briefs like a beacon burning bright during a storm. "Grower," Henry observed again aloud, half moan, half pant. "You're long."

Will stopped, his hand poised over Henry's groin. He tilted his head, still didn't blink. "Don't worry, you'll like it. But not tonight."

Henry gulped. What was there to say to that? Oh. _Yes, please._

Will yanked down Henry's boxers, and gripping his cock with no hesitation, not batting an eye at Henry's uncut penis. Henry sprang up in the bed, his head nearly head butting Will. The profiler leaned swiftly to the left, as if he'd anticipated Henry's reaction.

Henry lay back down while Will pumped his cock at a steady staccato, watching Henry's reactions with his blank concentration. Unable to break eye contact, Henry returned Will's gaze, his breath kicking up a notch. He groaned when Will's breath and gasps quickened to match his own. Will's body shuddered above him, grinding down on Henry's legs in time with the strokes he inflicted. Henry fought the orgasm that threatened to come as he watched Will's hungry stare on him, urging him on with bizarre focus.

He wasn't going to last much longer if Will kept that up. "Will, please," he moaned.

Will crawled down his body, his cock trailing pre-come down Henry's legs through his briefs. "Sit up," Will said as he stripped off Henry's boxers. Before Henry could comply with the order, Will grabbed his legs and pulled Henry to the foot of the bed.  
Henry sat up and looked down blurry; Will was stooped between his legs, naked (_how did he get naked …? Oh, right, ninja_) looking up at Henry, stroking himself.

"Shit, Will. You're going to kill me."

"Not kill," Will stated, releasing his cock and running his hands over Henry's thighs, dropping his eyes to Henry's cock like it was prime rib and he was a recovering meatitarian. "Just maim you." Will leaned forward and sniffed Henry's cock and balls, his left hand gripping the length again with a firm hand.

Henry blinked. _Oh shit, what the fuck did I agree to?_

_Dumbass_, groused Winter, apparently on break from the task he'd been on.

_Help me! _Henry beseeched Winter, appalled when the wolf laughed in reply.

_Help you?_ Winter replied, incredulous. _You don't want help. You're enjoying every second of it._

And yeah, okay, Winter wasn't wrong there.

"_God_," Will moaned against Henry's cock, his eyes latched, unblinking, onto Henry's again. "Your nipples are so sensitive. I nearly came just from your reactions, alone. It must be the nipple rings," Will said sagely with a decisive nod. He laid wet kisses to Henry's ball sack. "I think I'll mourn for your nipples if you take the rings out. I think, that was one of the best decisions of your life, Henry."

"I think this is the most confusing sex I've ever had," Henry ground out through parched lips when Will pushed back his foreskin and deep throated him on one fell swoop. "I love it."

Will hummed his agreement around Henry's cock, his mouth stretching wide.

Henry's body trembled with the need for release as Will massaged his balls and hummed…wait, _wait_. Hits from _The Joshua Tree?_ What the _hell?_

Will's head began to bob while he made obscene sucking and slurping noises, all the while he continued to hum. He'd finished the chorus of _With Or Without You_, and moved onto the next hit on U2's pinnacle album, _I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For_.

Wait, was Will trying to tell him something?

Henry frowned, rolled his eyes. Who the hell cared what Will was humming? It could be _Barney's Greatest Nursery Hits_ for all Henry cared. As long as the head on his dick didn't stop all the bobbing, sucking and humming.

Henry hunched over into Will's ministrations, moaning uninhibited, loudly, the build up to orgasm growing quickly. He watched Will reach down between his legs and stroke himself in pace with his bobs, his mouth never losing the tight suction.

That just about did it, right there. Henry didn't bother to warn Will. If the guy didn't notice the clues, there was no hope for him.

"_Oh my God, you joining the FBI was the best thing that ever happened to me_." Henry wailed as his cock spurted down Will's throat.

In reply, Will groaned around Henry's cock, and Henry watched, awestruck, as Will came all over Henry's feet.

There was a moment of silence.

Will took one hand off Henry's cock, leaned down and dipped it in the come he'd splattered on the top of Henry's foot. He brought the come to his mouth, and after a moment of contemplation, Will sucked the index finger into his mouth, releasing it a moment later with a loud pop. He looked at Henry then, an eyebrow arched.

_Holy shit, that's…wow,_ Winter admitted reverently, coming into Henry's mind full force.

_I know, right?_ Henry agreed mentally to Winter's already retreating consciousness, whimpering softly. _He's a keeper. _

Will leaned forward and sucked on Henry's softening cock, mumbling about making sure he got every last bit of come he missed. (There was none, for the record, and Henry had a twisted sort of pride in Will.) Will was gentle about it, but Henry still winced occasionally. He didn't protest about it, though. 'Cause, you know, it was hot.

Will blinked up at Henry with hooded eyes, his hands dropping away from Henry's saliva cleaned dick. "Me joining the FBI was the best thing that ever happened to _you?_" Will snorted. "Liar."

Henry fell back onto Will's bed with a groan of satisfaction. "That was so awesome. We have to do that again, and soon." _Please_.

Will chuckled as he stood and stretched languidly. "We're not done yet."

Henry sat up on his elbows and watched Will's naked form walk into the bathroom. A moment later, the sound of water running came, and the click of a door open and close. The water turned off, Will returned with a brown washcloth (surprise, surprise—_what's Will's deal with the color brown? _Henry wondered abstractly). He knelt at Henry's feet, and after a moment, the warm tingling brush of soft fibers as Will gently cleaned his feet.

Henry sighed. "You don't have to do this."

He could hear the quiet smile in Will's voice as he cleaned between his toes. "Humor me."  
Henry fell silent after that and lay back down, closing his eyes and accepting Will's loving touches.

_Loving…_ Henry opened his eyes in time to see Will crawl up his body for the third time (it'll never get old), an amused smile on his face.

Will's eyes almost glowed. "I either did something very right, or very wrong, if you can nap after what we just did."

"Mm," Henry replied, pulling Will flush against him and nuzzling his neck. "It was right. So, _so_ right."

Will grinned down at him, and Henry nearly went blind with—extreme like. He lifted his head and kissed Will lazily, a thrum of pleasure going through him at Will's lazy moan.

After about a minute or so of that, Henry pulled back and raised a brow. "So, about what we just did."

Will bit his bottom lip, balanced his head on his hand, his elbow next to Henry's head. His blue eyes twinkled with mirth as he returned Henry's inquiry with his own raised eyebrows. "What about it?"

Henry cleared his throat. "So…does this mean I'm going to be the bottom in this relationship? Plus, _The Joshua Tree?_ Because, oh my God, Will, the kinks alone…"

No hesitation, no trying to spare Henry's feelings. Will tilted his head back and laughed. And laughed, guffawed, chortled, giggled and snickered.

Henry watched Will for the five minutes that he laughed at him, trying to be mad, but, well, you know, it's Will. Henry shared a grin of his own. _I made him laugh like this. S'awesome._

Will finally calmed. He leaned down and kissed Henry's forehead before wiping the tears from his eyes and Henry's chest.

Henry smiled up at him and Will shrugged. "It's my favorite album by U2." Will paused, his eyes sharpened. "Is the reason why you asked that question because you want me to be inside you?"

Henry's cock twitched. _Yes, all the time_. "That depends," he said, quietly high-fiving himself for sounding so cool about it. "Do you want to be inside me?"

Will's eyes grew heavy and his hardness slapped against Henry's thigh. "Yeah, as much as possible," Will answered before blinking several times. "But it doesn't have to be that way. I want to be inside of you as much as I want you inside of me."

_Oh_. "Oh. Cool." Henry went so hard, so fast, it actually pained him. "Can we do some of that, like, tonight?"

Will's eyes glittered before he rolled them. "Of course. But you're topping tonight, just so you know."

Henry blinked. "Uh, okay. But why not the other way around?" And why was he asking this question? Did it really matter? He was getting laid. _Finally_.

Will smiled. "Because I want our first time to be without pain," he shrugged, and blushed. "And I've been dreaming and thinking about you coming inside of me for three months."

Henry swallowed. "I can work with that."

Will leaned down, grinned against his cheek before kissing it. "I'm glad to hear it," he said before rolling off Henry.

His mind went blank as he watched Will's naked body wiggle over to the bedside table to the left of them; Henry guessed getting whatever they needed out of the drawers—

Henry was across the bed and kissing the back of Will's neck, his hands massaging Will's waist and the round globes of his ass before the thought fully formed in his head.

"_Fucking_…" Will mumbled in frustration, rummaging faster in the drawer of choice, pushing back against Henry when he thrust against him.

"Oh, _thank you_," Will said, slamming the drawer shut and turning around to Henry. He held a roll of condoms and a tube of lube, beaming triumphantly. "Found it."

The words were barely out of Will's mouth before Henry pulled Will to him. Will dropped the supplies on the bed, traced the seam of Will's mouth with his tongue until the profiler opened up. He mapped the inside of Will's mouth slowly, methodically, learning it. "It's good that you found it," Henry rumbled, barely recognizing his dark voice. "'Cause we're going to need it."

He didn't wait for Will to answer, just rolled Will onto his back and attacked his mouth again, setting a goal to extract as many noises out of Will as abnormally possible. He figured he was good for the job.

Will wrapped his arms around Henry's neck, tugging Henry on top of him. He moaned as Henry ran his hands over his body as they kissed.

When Will started thrusting against him, Henry patted the left side of the bed and found the condoms and lube, breaking their kiss and moving down Will's body, kissing and nipping on the way.

Will sat up on his elbows, his pupils blown, mouth red, swollen and glistening from their kisses. "Do you—"

Henry smiled rather smugly at his handiwork. "I think I got it, Will. I might have never done this before, but I'm not a total virgin." He threw Will one last smirk before looking down and poking himself in the eye with Will's dick. "Ouch. _Damn_."

Will chuckled and lay back down on the bed. "I can see that now."

_Real smooth, Casanova_, Winter commented, exasperated. _If I didn't know different, I'd assume you were all hands, or face, by this example._

Henry ignored the peanut gallery and shifted on the bed until his legs were under him. "Pass me a pillow?" He mumbled to Will distractedly, who promptly did as asked. Henry used a bit of Winter's strength and lifted Will's lower body, depositing the pillow under Will's bottom. That done, Henry sighed and examined Will's cock.

"It's like you," Henry heard himself comment. "Long, smooth, strong…uh, lithe. Totally you. I could identify it in a line up, easy."

Will's cock quivered in the air. "Let's hope you never have to."

_That's not what your dick says. Seems like your kinks know no bounds,_ Henry thought with a smile, gripping Will's cock and liking how soft Will's skin felt against his calluses. "Yeah, maybe."

Henry wasn't as confident as Will when it came to blow jobs, but he could try. He stroked Will's firm cock, steadily increasing the pressure, covering the head with his mouth.

Will pulled his legs up and thrust gently into Henry's mouth, inarticulate words mixed with moans falling from his lips. With his free hand, Henry opened the lube and managed to pour some onto his fingers without spilling too much on the comforter. He tongued the slit of Will's head while one finger went to work stretching him.

Will wasn't quiet at all. Henry lifted his mouth off Will's dick to watch Will thrash, groan, pant and sigh. _Wow_, Henry grinned. _All this from a little cock play and a finger in his ass? Sweet._

Henry added another finger with a little more lube, slowly scissoring his fingers once Will relaxed around the additional digit. Will's cock was slowly turning redder as blood filled it, almost angrily.

Will was pretty much all moans and rutting at that point. Henry was happy. He released Will's cock and picked up a condom as he inserted another finger into Will's puckered and red hole. He tore the wrapper open with his teeth, staring down at Will with hungry eyes.

Will was panting loudly, his abdominal muscles trembling underneath his tan, glistening skin. He looked back at Henry with glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. "More, Henry. I'm ready," he said through red, chewed lips.

Henry's heart clenched like a vice. He flinched and nodded. "Yeah."

He pulled his fingers out of Will, closed his eyes against Will's whimper of complaint. Henry concentrated on rolling the condom on his cock, pushing back the foreskin. He moved in between Will's legs after applying a coat of lube over the condom. Placing a hand on Will's stomach to hold him still, Henry gripped the root of his cock to prevent his orgasm from Will's display. "Seriously, Will, hold _still_."

"No," came the breathy reply.

Henry chortled. "Okay, fine. But I'm about to go in."

Will stilled. Henry laughed again. "Thank you."

Henry gripped his cock and slowly entered Will.

_Oh_. Henry stopped when he was about an inch inside Will.

"Oh," Will panted, beginning to thrash again. "More."

Henry slowly fitted half his cock into Will's hole, his breathing rivaling Will's in loudness. Oh, oh shit. So _tight_.

"Oh, _oh shit_. So big." Will squirmed underneath Henry, his words fervent, demanding. "More, more, _all the way_, Henry."

Henry obeyed, filling Will to the hilt without a second thought. They groaned in sync, Will wrapping his legs around Henry's waist. Henry began pulling out and entering Will at a steady pace, nearly chewing his own lip off, his eyes almost popping out his head at the tightness and heat of Will's body. He wasn't going to last long (again). Henry tried really hard to be upset about that.

Henry gripped Will's waist and snapped into Will, his pace increasing as the orgasm began to build. Will arched up into Henry, meeting him thrust for thrust. Henry thought Will's cock looked lonely and angry about it, too. He dragged his right hand from Will's waist and snaked it around Will's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. Will keened, and Henry forced himself to look at the ceiling (how'd Zimmerman manage to get a _brown_ ceiling? Seriously, what the_ fuck?_) to prevent orgasm.

All his notions went down the drain anyway, because the cloying scent of pineapples filled the room—no, the apartment—and drew Henry's gaze down.

His pupils still blown, Will looked up at Henry with mostly black eyes, no longer dazed, but focused, clear and intense. "Come with me, Winter. I'm ready."

Henry stared at Will, leaned down until their mouths were ghosting. _I thought it was perfect before, but now it really is._ "No one but you," he said against Will's mouth before crushing it with his own, going over the precipice with Will.

oOo

The dream was different from the others. For one, it was real time. He was back at the Moors, on the cliffs, near the caves where he survived for two weeks unknowingly waiting for Magnus to rescue him.

He noticed the pack of wolves (always wolves) first. Six of them, strewn across the grass at his feet like forgotten trash, their tongues hanging out of their mouths and black, their eyes plucked out. Then came the red deer, a few feet to his left, about fifteen in total, the short hair on their backs trembling in the wind. They lay trampled into the ground, glassy eyes looking at nothing. No birds circled. The gulls, crows and ravens, the vultures, were clumped together in batches, various levels of decay marking the last time they'd taken flight. Then there were the bears. The foxes. The rabbits and badgers, the pile of adders, and hedgehogs—every animal that came to Henry's mind, all spread out in a rigorous showcase.

Everything was dead as far as the eye could see.

The splash of water against rock dragged Henry's eyes to the sea below him. He jolted, swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat. _Jesus_, there were corpses in the water.

"Picturesque, isn't it?" came a voice near the cliff's edge, beside him.

Not a voice. Winter's voice.

Henry turned away from the piles of death and looked into green eyes. His twin. Himself.

"I thought you'd be a wolf," Henry blurted, walking away from the cliff's edge on shaky knees.

Winter chuckled humorlessly, eyes dark. "I look like us. Like you."

The sky was covered end to end with black clouds thick as concrete and moving across the sky with borrowed feet. Lightening struck in the distance, the thunder after. An icy wind smelling of filth and decay flapped Henry's khakis and red shirt.

Winter, in grey slacks, a dress shirt with matching black shoes and belt, looked up at the sky and squinted, his shoulder length hair lashing at his unreadable face. "It's coming," he said, his Scottish brogue more pronounced than usual.

Henry watched his Were counterpart warily. "I've never heard you so scared," he said, a shiver tracking his body.

Winter looked at Henry then, and with the sun completely blotted out by the coming storm, it was hard to see the wolf. Winter shoved his hands in his slacks. "I've never been this fearful."

Henry bit his lip, forced the fear away. _How am I supposed to be strong when the strongest part of me is scared?_ "This _thing_, the Wildness, can't be all that bad," he said, flailing his arms about in frustration. "I mean, Dad had it—every Alpha of every pack had or has it. They were okay, from what I remember."

Winter's gaze sharpened. "They didn't know to fear it. We are rare, Henry. No Were worth his salt would spend so much time in their skin-walker form. Thinking is for _me_ to do. None of the Alpha's—Father didn't know to fear the Wildness until it took over."

Henry's heart stuttered in his chest. "It _didn't_ happen to Dad, Winter. It _won't_ happen to us."

Winter laughed again, the desolate sound echoed off the rocks and cliff beyond. "Surely you don't believe it was _Father_ in our memories? The Wildness was in control, and had been for years. By the time we were born, whatever humanity, whatever empathy the man possessed was gone."

"You're lying, Winter. This—this isn't real. This isn't really Dad's legacy to me. It's too horrible."

Winter lifted his arms about him, turning around in a circle, eyes filled with menace and despair. "Look around you, skin-walker. _This_ is horrible. _This_ is hell. As sure as we breathe, I swear to you, this is what Father's subconscious resembled—"

Henry shook his head, backing away. "No."

Winter barreled on, his voice miraculously booming over the storm. "This is where he lived out the rest of his days. Trapped in his own mind, a doppelgänger living through him." Winter grimaced, his face sour. "When the lone wolves took his life, they had no idea it was a mercy killing."

Henry tried to cover his ears, blocking out the world around him and the fetid stink of death that defined it. It was useless. He lowered his hands, tried to control the panic. He looked at Winter, resolved. "But we're not going to do the last step with Spring Two. No fucking. This place is hypothetical."

Winter nodded, grim, eyes shuttered at he looked at Henry. "No, we will not complete the mating with Spring. At least there is solace in the thought."

Winter sighed and walked past the murder of crows to his right, to the cliff's very edge. He spoke, staring at the expanse of the rust colored sea. "I remember why I ran away, all those years ago."

Henry grimaced, following Winter but stopping short of the edge. "Yeah, because I wanted out. I wanted a life above the madness."

Winter shoved his hands back in his pockets and rocked on his heels, back to Henry. "Yes, we did leave because you wanted out. But it wasn't the reason I ran." Winter turned around, his eyes bright and large with unmasked horror. "I ran because I craved what I saw in Father's eyes." He swallowed, dropped his eyes and toed the lifeless crows at his feet with his shoe. "But there was yet some semblance of humanity left in me. Most likely from you," he chuckled, broken.

Henry sidestepped the dead birds and placed his hands on Winter's shoulders, capturing his eyes. "Whatever's in me is in you, 'member?"

Winter searched his eyes, unsure. "Maybe," he decided after a moment. "I'll take your word on the matter."

Henry smiled. "You do that."

Winter blinked and pulled away, his body tense. "I've something I need to share with you." His jaw worked studiously as he shut his eyes. "I care for Will," Winter forced out through clenched teeth. "Dearly."

Henry tilted his head to the side, stared at the wolf. The bottom dropped out of his stomach as the realization hit. He staggered backwards, his mouth agape. "I know that look," he said, pointing a shaky finger at Winter. "You just don't_ care for him dearly_, you're in love. With Will."

Lightening arced across the sky, and thunder rocked the ground underneath their feet. Henry's shoulders shook with anger. "I thought you said you loved Spring Two?"

Winter stared hard at Henry, eating up Henry's retreat as he followed after Henry, anger and frustration flashing in his eyes. "I never said such a thing. _You_ said it. In fact, your words to me were, 'You want to love someone.' You never specified whom, and at the time, I didn't know I loved him. Since then," Winter shrugged, apathetic. "I saw no reason to correct you."

Henry stopped, jabbed Winter in the chest with a stiff, cold finger. "What the hell? You tried to kill him! You've hated him for so long. Constantly in my ear about how awesome Spring Two is, how she's our mate and crap. And all this time you've never loved her. And now you're telling me it's been about _Will Zimmerman?_"

It wasn't until the storm around them swallowed Henry's words, that he realized he was shouting at the top of his lungs. It was worth it. Winter looked appropriately cowed. For the moment.

Winter flinched, his eyes flashing with some unknown emotion Henry didn't understand. He narrowed his eyes and moved into Henry's personal space, his breath cold against Henry's cheek.  
"You think I didn't fight it?" he hissed. "I fought it with every fiber of my being, but it was a losing battle from the start."

Winter took several steps back, the tension drained from his body like water, replaced by an aura of defeat. Winter looked at the brown grass under their feet, morose. His eyes glittered when they rose to meet Henry's. "How can I not love him? He's my Beta. The reason for my existence."

The clouds shifted closer as Henry and his wolf watched each other. The wind picked up and turned the sea on its back, thunder continued its discontented roar around them.

"I want to know when it happened. When you fell." Henry bellowed over the cacophony of sound.  
Winter watched Henry for a moment, his expression more unreadable by the second. "There was no defining moment," he bit out, his eyes unnaturally wide and glowing with a preternatural spark. "I enjoyed the effort he made to know us. I enjoyed our conversations on any given topic, his hunger for knowledge, no matter what type. His surety of our intellect, our problem solving." Winter continued after a breath, furtively glancing at Henry, a small smile on his face. "Will looks at us as if we are not just the sum total of our parts. Not used parts. To him, we aren't just another animal, another abnormal. He _believes_ in us, Henry. It's a very powerful thing, and can be addictive to a creature such as us."

Henry shifted on his feet, mindful of the cliff's edge. "You're sad about it. Like it's hell to be in love. You sound like Will did, before."

Winter's smile was grim. "Why would I be any different? Will was correct to think twice before getting involved with us. Though, his hesitations were not the same reason as mine, I'm sure."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, lifting his chin.

Winter tucked his tongue in his cheek, squinted at Henry, considering. "He's human. Fragile. We could break him."

Henry didn't bother to deny the words, they were true. "What about Spring Two?"

"She's a connection to our past I thought I wanted." Winter shook his head ruefully, eyes to the ground. "I will never think that again." He looked back at Henry, face solemn. "I can give you ten hours, tomorrow, twelve with your help. You can tell her our decision then. Try your best not to get as close to mating with her as you did earlier this evening."

Henry laughed nervously, sobered. "Yeah. So…it'll be quick?"

Winter eyed Henry askance. "Are you referring to our death?"

Henry swallowed. "Um. Yeah."

Winter regarded the sky above them, his tone matter of fact when it came. "The heart attack and brain aneurism are quick killers in their own right. But we'll be rabidly insane before either happens." Winter looked at Henry, shrugged. "I doubt we'll register which happens first."

"_Awesome_," Henry muttered, inspecting the torrential clouds. Was that rain on the horizon?

"There's a full moon tonight. I would have like to have seen it," Winter said, voice introspective as the first drops of rain fell from the sky. "It calms us, you know. We do—_did_—our best work during and after it."

Henry flinched when a drop of liquid fell on his cheek. He burrowed his hands deep in his khakis and hunched over, flinching with pain. "Son of a _bitch_," he balked. "It's acid rain."

Winter's skin sizzled where the raindrops hit him. He didn't flinch. Instead, he crossed his arms, gaze set on Henry. "The maturity is here. So is the Wildness, as they go hand and hand for Alphas. You'll wake soon, and this will likely be the last time we speak face to face." Winter smiled, slow and warm. "Though you've only been conscious of me for a smattering of weeks, I've known you our entire life. You are a lot of things, Henry Foss, but you are mostly stalwart and commendable. I am proud to be your wolf." Winter's smile lost some of its wattage as regret clouded his face. "I apologize for wasting time on Spring Two. As the animal sharing your intelligence, I shouldn't have let my need for a past override our good sense. Your good sense. If I'd known—"

"It's cool, Winter. You were following instinct and I can't blame you for that." Henry bit his lip again, fighting the sting of acid against his skin. He reached out and squeezed Winter's forearm. "Besides, I'm glad we got our memories back before all this went down." Henry pulled back, shuffled on his feet, his eyes burning in a way that had nothing to do with the acid rain pouring down around them, melting away the clothes on their backs. Henry smiled through the tears. "I couldn't wish for a better wolf. Even when we disagreed, you still had my back. It's been nice not being alone." He cleared his throat, wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yeah. Sorry about dragging my ass with the Will thing. I should've been paying more attention to what you were saying. To get over all the fears so that we'd have more than just one night—"

Henry found himself in an armful of himself. Winter squeezed him in a gruff (very) manly way, patting his back almost painfully.

"All is forgiven," Winter said, pulling back with a small smile. "But do us a favor, won't you? When you wake up, tell Zimmerman that I love him." He smirked at Henry's gaping mouth. "And that you do as well."

"I—Wh—_what?_"

Winter rolled his eyes and stepped back, sighed with long suffering. "You love him, Henry. Don't fight it, not with the few hours we have left," he said, tone jovial even as he began to turn transparent, as the world around Henry started to fade with him. As their death drew closer.

"Besides, what have you got to lose?"


	11. Chapter 10

10.

Warmth and happiness.

Will burrowed deeper into the blanket, his body sore in all the best ways. The sun was bright and cheerful through the slots of the blinds across the room, splashing hints of light through the medium sized room.

_Last night was_… Will glanced at Henry's sleeping form beside him, a smile on his face.

Henry was covered head to foot in blankets, a slumbering lump. Will chuckled soundlessly, rolling onto his back and resisting the urge to pinch himself. He chose to stretch languidly instead._ Yeah, pretty great._

_No one but you._

The sex had been mind-blowing, but Henry's promise had been the highlight of the evening. Will grinned at the ceiling, his toes wiggling to a song only he could hear. _If I don't love him now, there's no hope of it ever happening._ Will's smiled, giddy. _I love him, and maybe, given some time, he'll feel the same._

He felt Henry's eyes on him. Will turned down the wattage of his smile, settled for a less ecstatic grin, more casual. _Pretty sure I failed._ "Hey."

Henry didn't remove the comforter, his eyes and the tip of his nose were the only visible features. It was cute. Will grimaced, or tried to. _I'm a goner._

Henry shivered under the comforter. Will's eyes sharpened.

Henry was staring at him. It was both riveting and unnatural. His eyes were black—no, not black. Dilated to such an extent there wasn't a trace of Henry's normal color. Will frowned, sitting up on his elbows. "Henry?"

Henry shuddered again, blinking. He smiled harmlessly around a yawn. "Hey," Henry whispered, his eyes big and normal.

The tension fled Will's body in a rush, warmth and glee replacing it. He turned on his side, facing Henry, smiled. "Hi."

Henry reached and wrapped his hand around the back of Will's head, pulling him in for a kiss. Will leaned into Henry's lips, pushing the comforter off the Were's head. Henry chuckled when he had freed him from the blanket, rolling Will onto his back and attacking him with another desperate caress. Will's breath hitched as Henry put a firm hand on his cock, stroked fast and tight. Henry crawled atop him, sucked on Will's neck and shoulders, frantic.

Will shuddered, placing a hand on Henry's cheek—startled to find tears.

"Henry? Wait—slow d—_stop_, Henry."

Henry's hand stilled, stuck his face into the apex of Will's collarbone and neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lifting a hand and rubbing the back of Henry's neck. "Why are you crying?"

Henry shrugged, lifted his head. Woeful blue-grey eyes met Will's own. "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

Will frowned, but nodded. "Uh, sure."

"There's a full moon tonight," Henry said in a flurry. "I'm gonna be busy with—work. So I was wondering if you—"

Will smiled. "Only if you come too, Henry. We'll make it a date."

Henry's squirmed against Will, his eyes bulging. "But—"

"I know we're doing this backward, but it'll be fun. And we've never watched the full moon together." Will blushed, his hands skipping up Henry's waist. "I've just watched you watch it."

Henry's face broke, eyes filling with tears as his mouth twisted into a grimace. "Yeah, it would be nice. But I can't. _I won't._"

Will sat up on his elbows, Henry rolling off him and sitting on his legs at the foot of the bed.

Will swallowed the dread that rose, his hands breaking out in a sweat as he gripped the comforter under his palms. "Henry, you're starting to scare me. Tell me what's going on. Please."

Henry gulped; it was like the sound of thunder in Will's sunny bedroom. Henry cleared his throat, reached out and ran his thumb across Will's bottom lip. "By tonight's full moon, I'll be dead."

* * *

Henry watched Will struggle with what he'd said, the psychologist's throat working as he stared at him in disbelief. "What?" Will whispered.

Henry pulled his hand away, forced himself to look at Will. "I'm dying. Today."

Will's elbows slipped and he fell back onto the bed. He didn't seem to notice. Will gazed up at Henry, blinking slowly. "_What?_"

"Um. There's this thing, The Wildness. It's going to kill me because—" Henry took a breath, dropped his eyes for a moment. "Uh, this would go a lot faster if you'd just read the email."

Will's face folded into hot fury. "Sorry, Henry. I was busy here with you. You told me I could read it in the morning—" Will chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes shuttered. He inhaled slowly, seeming to calm.

"I'm going to the living room to get my laptop," Will said in a cool, controlled tone. He climbed out of bed, bare-assed, heading for the bedroom door. He stopped long enough to point an anger finger in Henry's direction, eyes hot. "You're going to get ready to leave," he said, storming out of the room and slamming the door.

Henry did his best not to quake in fear. Seriously.

_Huh_. Henry climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, scratching his head all the way. _That went pretty great_.

oOo

Will was on the bed, washed and fully dressed by the time Henry made his way out of the private bathroom, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. The profiler had his laptop open on his folded legs, his cell phone glued to his ear.

Will looked at Henry, his face blank. "So you're saying he _hacked_ into my phone company's database and _blocked_ your calls?"

Henry tripped on his way to the left side of the bed, knelt and retrieved his boxers and khakis, shoving them on. When he looked up, Will was watching him, his face shattered.

Will flinched, in a flash his eyes were bloodshot, eyelashes clumped together by unshed tears, mouth a chewed mess. "What?" he said into his cell phone, his face clearing. "Yeah, Helen, I'm here. Yes, of course. See you shortly." Will ended the call, nudged his cell phone into his back pocket with awkward fingers.

Will cleared his throat and pointed at Henry's rumpled red shirt beside him, eyes not meeting Henry's, not exactly. "Grabbed your shirt while I was up."

Henry nodded, and sighed, throwing on his shirt. "Will, I'm sorry—"

Will held up his hand, his jaw clenching, eyes direct. "I know you are. I would've done the same thing if I were you—except I would have told you what was going on first."

Henry shook his head, settling on the bed beside Will. "Then our time together would've been emotional. I didn't know if I could have handled that."

Will rolled his eyes, his face incredulous. "It was emotional anyway. Being in—" he coughed, cleared his throat. "When you care about someone, sex is always emotional."

Henry's throat closed. _Will was gonna…yeah._ Henry ran a sweaty hand through his hair. "That's, uh, true. Uh, on both counts."

_Tell him_, Winter said as he filled Henry's mind. _He deserves to know we love him._

_No. I won't have your love burden him after we're gone_, Henry replied, not bothering to hold the anger back. _It's bad enough that we only had one night with him. Why make it worse by showing him what could've been?_

_After last night, and what you said, Henry, I think Will has a notion of how it could have been with us._ Winter sighed in Henry's mind, if not a bit ruefully. _Fine, have it your way. My only wish was for us to have no regrets._

"You're talking to him right now, aren't you?" Will asked, closing his laptop and putting a hand on Henry's face, turning Henry's head to him.

Will searched Henry's face with interest, forcing a smile out of him. Henry nodded. "Yeah, he's—it's not important."

Will's eyes narrowed. "That's…that's funky. At least now I've got an explanation."  
Henry jerked away. "What?"

Will's face tilted, eyes large in surprise. The classic _You Should Know Because It's Obvious_ face in all its glory. "Your eye color. It's been changing at random. Is green the—_Winter's_—eye color?"

Henry nodded, numb, as he leaned back into Will's warm hand. "That's the only big difference between us, body wise. I mean, he probably wants to grow our hair out if I gave him a chance, but…" Henry shrugged by way of answer.

Will smiled, small. "In the email, you—"

"Do you?" Henry asked as casually as he dared, his eyes sharp on Will.

Will frowned. "Do I what?"

"Forgive me." And God, those two words had seemed perfect when he wrote them.

Will glared at him, eyes like blue fire. "_Henry_."

Henry huffed a laugh into Will's palm. "Alright, sorry I asked—"

Will lips were urgent and hot against Henry's. They begged, commanded and gave all at the same time, questing for things Henry couldn't identify, couldn't explain.

"Of course I forgive you," Will said against Henry's mouth, his breath a rush of warm air. "I can't think of anything I wouldn't forgive you for." Will pulled back and looked at Henry, eyes still large with determination. "You're going to live. I didn't have any control to help Mom, but I can help you."

"Will—"

Will's tongue was commanding as it forced its way into Henry's mouth, taking the plea right off Henry's lips as if plucked from his mind. "Don't say it," Will said through a clenched jaw, his voice breaking. "You can't— You're going to live. Let's leave it at that."

Henry pulled Will close, leaning his forehead against his. He sought Will lips in gentle apology, moaning when Will opened up for him.

"No time; have to save your life," Will groaned, pulling away, his breath heavy as he put a firm hand on Henry's chest.

Henry sighed, clearing his mind with a toss of his head. "Right, yeah. My life."

"There will be plenty of time for that later," Will said as he rolled off the bed and got to his feet.

"Promises, promises, Zimmerman. There's always time for sex." Henry clamored out of the bed and caught up with Will at the front door. "Dude, we can make the sex hard and fast and you'll have plenty of time to save the day."

Will smirked as he held the door to the apartment open. "Henry, when we're done saving the day, I plan on tying you up and fucking you so hard Winter will still feel it when we're old and gray. Now, _let's go_."

Henry's heart sped up, his face flaming as he walked through the threshold, Will staring him down the whole way. "That's, uh. Sounds like a plan."

oOo

"Good to see you've both arrived in one piece." Magnus smiled from the fireplace, her eyes raking over Henry and Will as they entered the study thirty minutes later.

Henry tensed and forced a smile, glancing at the Big Guy as he stared at them from the fireplace. _Probably looking for signs of the crazy. Or…oh. _Henry pulled his hand out of Will's, his face hot. He cleared his throat and looked at Magnus, steady. "Yeah, all whole. Haven't gone on the rampage just yet."

"Or ever," Will raised his eyebrows in challenge as he walked around the coffee table and took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, that too," Henry shrugged in apology as he followed after Will. He snagged one of the bigger slices of pineapple upside-down cake off the side table on his way over, easing onto the couch beside Will. "That would be cool."

"Dude, it's not gonna happen," Ashley said with a roll of her eyes as she bit into the banana in her hand, taking a seat on the couch on the other side of the coffee table, opposite Henry and Will, her eyes sharp.

"Look," Henry said around a mouthful of cake, swallowing the bite when Will and Big Foot gave him twin grimaces. "It's awesome that everyone's all gung-ho and positive about today's outcome, but I'd like to not be surprised if I end up dead at the end of it."

"You'll have to excuse us, Henry, if we don't hold your sentiments." Helen arched her brow, her smile wry but waning. "As long as you are breathing, we've a chance."

"I'll keep that in mind." Henry nodded, taking in the teams determined expressions.

_We are well loved_, Winter said, a touch of regret shading his voice.

Henry swallowed around the lump in his throat. _Yeah, you're right_.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked after a moment, her eyes taking on its usual analytical edge.

Henry rolled his shoulders, ignored the knot in his stomach. "We're good. There's no doubt it's coming," Henry glanced at Will, feeling him tense beside him. "The feeling's just under our skin, waiting."

"We?" Magnus stepped closer and sat down beside Ashley. "Are you referring to Winter and yourself?"

Henry nodded, distracted by the rattling noises coming from the chimney. "Uh, yeah," he said, glancing back to the chimney. "Winter thinks he can hold it off for about ten hours, twelve if I can help. That way, it'll buy us some time. Maybe give you guys time to find some options."

"Other than mating with the wolf skank," Ashley mumbled, looking at Will.

Henry followed Ashley's gaze, his eyes sliding over Will's stiff form. "Yeah, but it'll never happen." He said, catching Will's stare, hoping he saw the truth in his face. "I've made my decision."

The strain seemed to lose its hold on Will as the profiler's face softened fraction my fraction, a smile blooming on his face. Will—

Henry's sight faded as a grayish-red film covered his eyes. He leaned back into the couch as the room around him faded, the feint scent of decay filling the air as shadows scattered across the study. The fireplace stood out in sharp relief as the scratching inside the chimney grew in sound, like a creature—a wolf, always a wolf –was scratching itself free.

The hair on the back of Henry's neck stood on end. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, a shudder passing through him from head to toe.

_There are wolves in the walls_, Winter observed, partially aghast, mostly intrigued.

"I know," Henry flicked his eyes open and stared at the fireplace, voice low, excited. "Let them come. Better yet…"

Henry stood, his cake sliding to the floor, eyes drawn to the fireplace as new sounds—growling and snuffing—twisted their way out of the chimney. Crumbles of debris—like crushed brick—dusted at the bottom of the fireplace.

"Do you think there are a lot of them?" Henry asked Winter as he made his way across the room to the fireplace, no one else in the room but him, Winter, and the creatures in the walls. He knelt in front of the chimney, stuck his head into the darkness and looked up. "Doesn't sound like more than two, maybe four at most. I—"

_Henry, no!_ Winter called out, but it was too late, of course.

Someone—some _thing_ sank its claws into Henry' skull and _yanked_.

Henry's skin crawled as he was pulled up the narrow—wait, no. Spacious tunnel of brick and mortar, going fast. The thing sank its claws in deeper as it pulled Henry up, the air around them permeated with a decaying stench, the walls of the tunnel passing at a accelerating rate by the second. Henry stretched out his arms and legs, trying to gain purchase on the walls. He yanked his hands back with a flinch, his fingers covered in some dark slimy liquid. It smelled like blood.

_Try again_, Winter commanded, his voice tight. _If the Wildness takes us now, we are lost forever._

As if understanding Winter's words in Henry's mind (his deeper mind? Where the hell were they anyway?), it—The Wildness— tightened its hold on Henry's skull, its nails, sharp and thick, embedding into Henry's scalp.

Henry groaned and tried again to grab the walls as they went up the passageway to God knew where. A murky light filtered into the tunnel, the distant sound of waves filled Henry's ears. His heart seized. "Oh, God no…"

The Moors.

_Henry, forgive me the pain I'm about to cause_, Winter roared into Henry's brain as a ball of fire burned in his stomach. Henry screamed, the surge of heat and power overwhelming every limb and molecule, his skin turning electric as he felt like he was rent in two.

The Wildness howled above Henry and came to a halt above him as a baseball sized green orb of flame inched passed Henry's nose and fell down the tunnel into the darkness below.

"Holy shit, where the fuck are we?" Henry gaped as he watched the globe of emerald fire fall down, and down,_ and down_ the tunnel The Wildness had them in.

The Wildness screeched again above Henry's head as another fireball hit it this time, the ball not just grazing it, but sinking into its body, the smell of burning flesh bloomed in the air.

They were close enough to the tunnel's opening for shadowed light to come through, and Henry looked up at the creature clutching him. Bile rose in Henry's throat as he blinked, trying to process what he saw. It registered after a moment.

Henry chocked back the yell of horror, his eyes watering with the effort. _God, I wish I was blind._

It was part human, part spider and part wolf. The thing clung to the side of the tunnel on eight legs—_human_ legs with thumb sized suction cups for toes and apparently double jointed—its body spread out like a fighting crab. From the waist up it was covered in fur—like Winter—with paw-like hands at the end of the thing's four arms. It had two heads; one was clearly Winter's in Were form, and the other was Henry's, complete with one green eye and one blue-grey eye—both filled with broken blood vessels—dirt and blood covering its face, on its rotten brown teeth and black gums.

_That's me._ Henry jerked back when the wolf head focused on him. _Jesus Christ, this is the real me._

The wolf head growled at Henry, snapping with sharp teeth the color of rust. The human head turned its full attention to Henry, its tongue dark and rotten in its mouth as it smiled with a derisive air. "We will eat your chosen's skin from his flesh," it hissed, its voice a conglomerate of Henry's alto tone and Winter's deeper brogue. "You will not purge us in time. Your chosen will be the first to fill our stomach."

Purge? Chosen? _Will_. "No," Henry's stomach surged in revulsion, but he denied it. "You'll die first. I—I'll purge you before you even look at him."

"And I will tear you limb from limb before this night it over," Winter said—from _above_ Henry and the thing's heads.

Henry blinked, looking past The Wildness to the mouth of the tunnel. Winter hung over the opening, smirking his green eyes flashing with malice and death. "Care for an example?"

Henry watched as Winter grabbed the nearest foot-spider leg to him and ripped it from The Wildness' body, right at the joint.

Henry shrank back against the wall as much as possible with the creature's death grip on him, gagging as a cup sized amount of blood sprayed across his face and chest.

The Wildness wailed, the pair of paw-hands holding Henry's skull loosened and on instinct, Henry stretched his arms and legs out as far as they could go, stopping his fall into the darkness below.

"_Fuck_," Henry lost his tentative grip as The Wildness fell on top of him, both of them hurtling down into the darkness. The bottom of Henry's stomach dropped out as the walls around him became a blur, their fall fast.

"Think up, Henry! _Think up!_" Winter bellowed from the top of the tunnel, his voice already a distant echo.

"What?" Henry yelled in panic. "I—"

One of the Wildness' man-spider legs kicked Henry in the mouth, shutting it with a clap.

Mother_fucker_, Henry gritted his teeth, looked down at the fast approaching pit or _whatever_ below him (definitely wasn't where he came from, that was sure) one last time, the creature—_himself_—next to him now, both heads snapping and grabbing at him, trying to keep Henry with it. Henry looked up at the speck that was Winter, the wolf's green eyes glowing from so far away, the night (the_ fuck?_ It was day a second ago!) sky above his head. Henry thought the word.

_Up._

In half a blink, Henry was beside Winter, looking down into the tunnel-turned-pit below. The Wildness screeched its rage as it fell into darkness, a few moments later, the sound cut short mid wail.

"Yes!" Winter threw his right fist into the nighttime air, his face a mask of triumph. He reached out to Henry, launching into a jubilant hug.

"Whoa, wait!" Henry put his hands out, warding Winter off. "Dude, drop the leg."  
Winter frowned at Henry (and God, did he really look that stupid when he frowned, or did Winter use other facial muscles? And, also, how do you forget about holding a damn _leg_ in your hand? What the fuck?) , his eyes widening as he looked at the leg in his left hand.

"Right, yes." The wolf tossed the (still wiggling, _Jesus_) leg into the pit after The Wildness.

Not a minute later Henry had an armful of his counterpart chuckling gleefully and patting his back.

Winter released Henry, beaming. "Good work, brother. That will give us time to travel to the location."

"Winter, what the hell?" Henry crabbed walked away from the tunnel until he was a substantial distance away. He stood, brushing off his khakis and looking around.

_Yep,_ Henry grimaced, his eyes drifting back to the gaping maw in the middle of the cliff where he and Winter stood not a few hours before._ The Moors_.

Henry jumped about ten feet when Winter appeared beside him. Winter blinked slowly, regaining his composure. He shrugged, his lips quirked. "I apologize for causing you pain. But as you saw, time was of the essence. I'm sure that if The Wildness brought you to its version of The Moors under its own volition, our life would be forfeit."

"Huh? But we're standing here now. There's no difference—except for the pit." Henry pointed at said pit, a shiver of unease running through him. "And are we where I think we are?"

"We are in your mind," Winter said, face unimpressed. "Once I freed myself from your body—I couldn't wait for you to have another blinding orgasm to distract you, you know—I superimposed our version of the Moors over The Wildness', blocking the cage he made for you. If you had entered _its_ version of The Moors, I don't think I would have been powerful enough to free you, as my powers are being used elsewhere. That was the best I could think of at the moment."

Wait, orgasms? What? Henry looked at Winter, sucked on his teeth. "Huh, that's confusing as hell," he decided after a moment. "But it's cool 'cause it worked. Thanks."

Winter inclined his head. "You're welcome."

Henry looked around, his heart easing at his surroundings. All the death and rigor was gone from the land and outer countryside, the sky was cloudy, but naturally so. Salt was heavy in the crisp evening air, the sea off the cliffs pure and expansive. A full moon cushioned by billowing white clouds shone above, lighting the night sky with the sparkling stars.

"Hey," Henry said, eyes on the stars. "This is from our memories. The night Dad talked about the moon." And about it calling to Alphas, trying to take away their identities. _Huh._  
He dropped his gaze to Winter's just as the wolf nodded.

"Yes, it was the memory foremost in my mind," Winter said, his face a mask of concentration.  
Winter grabbed Henry's arm with cold fingers and closed his eyes. A moment later, the Moors began to fade to gray, replaced by the mirror image of Henry's bedroom at the Sanctuary.

Henry slipped from Winter's grasp as soon as the carpet of the room solidified under his feet. "How did you do that?" he asked walking to his bed and staring down at it. He sighed. _God, I wish this was a dream._

Winter shrugged, his cheeks twitched as he watched Henry warily. "What else am I to do while I wait to be freed? Your mind is my domain."

Henry swallowed, chilled. "Sorry I asked," he muttered under his breath. He looked around the room again, disturbed. "This place is so real feeling its kinda creepy. Why'd you pick here?"

Winter walked away from Henry and to the dresser beside Henry's bed, tightening his grey tie in the mirror, ignoring the slash of blood and gore on his neck and upper chest. "It's the only place The Wildness has not found, yet." Winter cut his eyes at Henry in the mirror, his face appraising. "I need to hide you until we've stopped it. If The Wildness gets—"

"Yeah, I know. We're as good as dead," Henry said, waving his hand, dismissing Winter's words and taking a seat on the bed with a heavy sigh. "So…you want me to stay here? Was that what you were doing last night? Making me a hidey-hole?"

In the mirror, Winter's eyes dropped, the wolf giving his tie acute attention.

Henry's mouth fell open, "What the hell, Winter? And let me guess," Henry squeezed the bed sheets under his hands, anger seizing his limbs. "You've been fighting this thing all night, right? God dammit, Winter! I should've been here to help! I—"

"_We had one night,_" Winter growled as he whipped around and faced Henry.

Henry didn't flinch away from Winter's anger, not like last night. "Yeah, _and?_ What if you hadn't been able to handle that thing last night and it tore Will's throat out? We'd be cursing ourselves for the rest of our fucking lives!"

Winter shook his head hard, eyes flashing. "I took care of us, Henry." His eyes glowed darkly, his voice hushed when it came. "Besides, our lives wouldn't have lasted longer than it took for Will's spirit to leave his body. I would have broke our neck first."

Henry dropped his eyes this time, the action more of an agreement than any words could have been. "There's gotta be a way. I didn't notice I was losing my mind until that thing had me halfway to its lair. I thought it was gonna come right after us, but—"

"It holds tremendous power," Winter said, coming and sitting next to Henry with a sigh that would do Bigfoot proud. "But once I separated from you, we gave it a challenge. More of a challenge than I gave it last night, I assure you."

Henry didn't say anything, there wasn't a need to.

"My strength has doubled since you've been here—had your time with Will," Winter continued, reading Henry's silence for what it was—a need for explanation. "I was only able to truly begin our defense after your time with him, whatever that information means." Winter shrugged, his face intrigued. "Whatever lock that kept our powers separate—my ability to Change using The Wildness as my base, and your ability to hold my Change in check being the dominant personality—broke last night. I am now almost equal in power with the thing, because of you." Winter glanced at Henry, his eyes sparkling. "And with you, I can match his strength. If not overtake him—if we can just figure out what it takes to break free from it."

"_If_ we can break free from it," Henry corrected. "I looked into that thing's face, Winter, and you know what? It's recognizable. Whatever's in it, is in us. So, can we even say that it's possible? We might be jeopardizing everything we know and love by just trying this."

Winter shrugged, apathetic, his eyes drifting to the window, the moon shining bright through the stained glass. "It is no different than what we were planning originally. To die in a mire of insanity and excruciating pain. At least now, we have a bit of a chance. We can prevent the deaths of our makeshift family."

"Who's to say we haven't already killed them?" Henry shot back, continuing his role as devil's advocate. "We don't know how fast time is going on the outside. We're screwed."

"That is why I've brought you here," Winter said patiently, his eyes on the carpet at their feet. "As long as you're safe, I can borrow your power and investigate the outside. See how much time we've lost, have enough time to stave off the maturity and find some answers."

Henry nodded, his mood lightening. "It mentioned purging. I don't remember anything like that. Probably would have learned about it when I was older, I guess."

"It also mentioned our chosen," Winter turned to Henry, looking at him but seeing something—someone—else. Winter focused grim eyes on Henry after a moment. "Seems it wants Will first. We've got to stop that from happening by any means necessary."

"And you want me to stay here?" Henry bit out, his mind already seeing the logic as he spewed the derisive words. "I don't want to be sidelined. There's got to be a way I can help."

Winter didn't bother to look sympathetic. "As long as you, the primary consciousness, are safe, we are safe. The Wildness tried to capture you when you had control of our body, and it nearly succeeded. I know what to look for, as I'm more a part of it than you are. With me in control, we've a better chance to destroy it."

"Yeah, I know," Henry mumbled, looking at the drying blood and gore under his nails and in the crevices of his palm. "We gotta stop this—by any means necessary."

Winter nodded, a gleam of pride on his chin and in the turn of his lip. "Yes, and let us hope when I return it will be with good news."

Winter stood, brushing off the flecks of dried blood from his slacks, continuing to ignore his shirt and neck. He looked at Henry, his green eyes glowing minutely with preternatural energy.

_Probably gets the energy from me._ Henry squinted up at Winter, his mouth twisted. "Sorry I didn't tell Will that you loved him. I guess now you'll get the chance, huh?"

Winter's right eyebrow rose, a smirk crawling onto his face. "Yes, I will, in fact. Would you care for me to pass on any messages on your behalf?"

Henry dropped his eyes to Winter's chest. _Yeah, that I want forever with him, that there's happiness in him and not in me, that he's my light and darkness rolled into one._ Henry's eyes drifted to Winter's face. He shook his head, face carefully blank. "Nope, I'm good."

Winter rolled his eyes severely, sighing through his teeth. "_Henry_—"

"Don't you have lives to save?" Henry asked, making shooing motions with his hands. "More importantly, don't you have _our_ life to save? Dude, you should have been kicking ass and taking names, like an hour ago."

Winter stared him down, crossing his arms over his chest. The wolf's glare hardened before he rolled his glowing green eyes again. "If you recall, I was kicking ass and taking names, as you say, not a while ago. More than you were, of course," Winter said loftily, ignoring Henry's squeak of outrage. "But, indeed, it's time for me to leave."

Henry stood, gave Winter an awkward hug. He cleared his throat as he stepped away, enjoying Winter's surprised look more than he probably should. "So, do I just, uh, sit here and think powerful thoughts? Like a power line or a nuclear plant?"

Bemused, Winter's smirk returned as he uncrossed his arms belatedly. "No, I'll just suck the energy from you without you doing a thing." He lost his smirk, his eyes taking on a serious spark. "You won't be able to call for me, but I'll be acutely aware of any changes happening in our subconscious, so you shouldn't have to alert me."

Henry sighed and nodded, getting his brain ready for sitting around for the long haul. "That's cool. Uh, do a good job, or whatever. Okay? Turns out we've got a lot to live for."

Winter chuckled as he began to fade, his face a picture of sincere amusement. "You're just realizing this now?"

* * *

Will walked on nervous legs to Henry's lab, his brain overcome with all the research he'd done in the library. The books he'd combed over gave him ideas, but nothing really stood out. _Goddamn, we're close to a fix, I know it._ He clenched his fists as he walked, turning the corner and seeing Henry at work at his desk. _All that time used, and we still have nothing._Will watched Henry as he approached the Were, drinking in the sight of him. _Might be one of my last—no, there's still time. Plenty of time. Henry and I have time._

"Usay, goojakar eh realizing this now?" Henry whispered into the air, his voice holding an odd resonance as he reclined in his chair, staring at the ceiling, a wry smile rolling onto his face.

"Henry?" Will called as he entered Henry's lab, his eyebrows to his hairline when he stepped up to the Were who was speaking in…something Will had never heard.

Henry didn't even register Will's arrival. He stared up at the ceiling, his body trembling, his eyes closed tight even as the smile stayed on his face.

"Henry," Will touched Henry's shoulder, anticipating a jump of surprise. He didn't budge.  
Will shook Henry again, concern bubbling up as Henry still didn't move. He reached for his cell phone as he shook Henry harder, his heartbeat speeding up. "Magnus, I need you. It's Henry, he's unresponsive. Get here as fast as you can."

Will didn't wait for Magnus' response before returning his full attention to the Were again, shoving his cell in his back pocket. He stepped in between the Were's legs, placing both hands on Henry's shoulders. "_Henry_," he screamed in his face, exorcising all the panic out of his body through his voice. _Wake up, _Will yelled in his mind, his fingertips digging into Henry's skin deep enough to leave marks on any human. "I'm not losing you, not yet," he finished aloud.

Henry jolted under Will hands, his body trembling so hard it buzzed. Henry opened his eyes slowly, his face still holding the eerie smile—it widened. "William," Henry breathed, his eyes opening wider, large and very green.

Will jumped back and hit the desk behind him, causing the various monitors on the desk to rattle with precarious shakes. "You're Scottish."

Henry quirked his head to the side, his smile growing smaller as insolence shadowed his face. "Yes, that is the country of my birth," Henry said slow as molasses, piercing Will with an unblinking gaze.

Will gripped the edge of the desk behind him, his knuckles aching. "_Winter_," he murmured, shock infusing his bones.

Henry—no, Winter—sat forward in his chair, the smile gone as he watched Will warily. "Hello, Beta. Are you well?"

Will lifted a hand and ran it through his hair, trying to recover. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

Winter's eyebrows quirked as he shook his head and stood. "I'm sorry," he sighed, straightening Henry's shirt and pants with a quick hand, grunting when the clothes went back to their wrinkled state. "Why you must wear the costume of a vagabond day in and day out, Henry, is lost on me," the wolf muttered under his breath before catching Will's eyes on him. Winter didn't blush, not exactly, but his eyes did _glow_ for a second.

_Shit_. Will nearly swallowed his tongue. "Vagabond?" he stuttered out, fighting between running away from the wolf in his boyfriend's body, and stepping closer to him.

Winter shrugged, a quick, precise movement, his face a picture of unconcerned honesty. "Henry dresses like a slob. This is a fact."

The chuckle escaped Will's mouth before he could stop it. "Uh, okay."

Winter stood, eliminating any imagination of personal space Will had. The wolf flicked his eyes up and down Will's body, unabashed. He settled on Will's face after a moment, focused on Will's mouth. "Though talking about clothes in various levels of disrepair with you is…scintillating in its mundane nature, Henry and I are on a mission."

"You've got new information?" Will asked.

"I take it we've just finished the meeting and going about with the research?" Winter asked as he headed towards the entry of the lab. "Henry and I were occupied, but that seems to be the usual operation around here."

"Just finished?" Will said as he caught up with Winter. "We've been out of the meeting for three hours."

Winter stilled beside Will eerily, his breathing pausing mid-inhalation. Winter stayed like that for over a minute, slowly freaking Will out as each second went by at a painstaking creep without Winter moving the space around him, like a person long dead. Slowly, ever so slowly, Winter turned and looked at Will, his face blank. "Three hours," the wolf stated. "It's been three hours."

Will nodded. "I was coming here to get you for our regroup—to go over any new information, if there was any. I found you staring up at the ceiling, talking in a language I've never heard in my life—except on the tapes of you and Spring Two."

Winter sighed (thank God) and waved off Will's worries with a distracted hand. "The dialect you heard was my race's language. I doubt Henry realizes he knows it, or that he talks to me in it when we're alone. But that's neither here nor there." Winter began walking again, apparently done with talking.

Will followed after a second, gritting his teeth for whatever came next. And was going to be big, no two ways about it.

"I called Magnus," Will supplied warily once he caught up with Winter. He kept pace with Henry's—_Winter's_—brisk, no nonsense pace with little trouble. _Completely different from Henry's meandering_. Will cringed inwardly at the subversive thought, no matter how true.  
Winter glanced at him as they walked, the only acknowledgment Will received. Winter pulled out Henry's cell phone from his back pocket, tapped into it, eyes back on the hallway in front of them. "Magnus, meet us at the SHU, I'm going to pay Spring a visit."

"Who is this?" Will could hear Magnus' incredulity over the line.

Winter grinned, a beauteous thing, altogether frightfully different than any smile Henry ever gave Will. "Henry's better half, of course." Winter answered as he glanced at Will and winked.

Will tripped over his own feet, his face burning like a new star.

Winter raised a brow, bemusement playing around the ends of his mouth as he watched Will. "Are you alright?" he rumbled, clearly trying to keep the chuckle out of his voice. He ended the call without looking at the phone, shoving it into his front pocket.

Will nodded, incapable of speech.

Winter smiled again, his eyes glowing. Literally. "I'm happy you think so."

"Okay, I need a minute. I can't—this isn't working for me." Will grabbed Winter's wrist with a firm hold and propelled him against the wall just outside the SHU. "We need to get some things straight before we go any further," Will said, anger rising in his chest. "Why aren't you bothered that you lost _three hours_ of Henry's life? Why haven't you asked what happened during that time, or why I didn't_ notice_ you and Henry had checked out?"

"I don't need to ask what happened in the three hours Henry and I were gone," Winter said, his voice deep and scratchy, the Scottish accent in heavy use. Winter rolled his shoulders as he leaned against the wall, dislodging Will's hand. He crossed his arms across his chest, his eyes were larger than Henry's, inexplicably, gleaming green and knowing. "Henry _checked out_, as you say, when we were in the study devising a plan of action. It's been The Wildness you've all been conversing with while Henry and I fought to regain control over our body."

Will flinched and walked backward, only stopping when his back hit the opposite wall. "Holy shit," he breathed.

Winter pushed off the wall, somehow walking the short distance between them like every ounce the predator he was. He stepped into Will's personal space as if he owned it, their chests brushing when they inhaled air. Winter looked at Will, his face a mixture of delight and remorse, his lips a soft grimace. "It's a pleasure to meet you again," Winter uttered, his voice low and intimate, his eyes swallowing Will's face. "I apologize for my previous behavior; it was out of line. But I'm sure you understand, what with having a human as my Beta."

Winter smelled different than Henry, a heavier, more rugged scent, as if Winter made his living on the land. Will swallowed, taking in Winter's scent. "Uh, apology accepted," Will whispered, his face warming under Winter's scrutiny.

Winter leaned closer, his brow furrowed as he placed his hands on either side of Will's head. "Are you sure? I did try to take your life. Animosity is the last thing I want to come between us."

Will cleared his throat, unnerved. "You're nothing like Henry, are you?" he wondered aloud, his profiler instincts taking over as he processed all the changes between Henry and Will. "He doesn't exude…" _sex_ "the confidence you do—doesn't carry it the same way."

"Too true," Winter agreed with a slow burning smile, his breath warm against Will's cheek as he shifted until their bodies touched fully. "But he holds his own appeal, just as I do."

Will rolled his eyes heavenward, disgusted with the heat that seared through his body. "Are you _seducing_ me?" Will glared at Winter, the absurdity of the situation doing nothing to quell the heat—rabid attraction, if he was being honest with himself—he felt as Winter's eyes only intensified on him.

Winter licked his bottom lip, managing to flirt with only their clothes brushing together, the firm promise of skin against skin. "Would that be an issue if I said yes?"

_No, no problem. Seduce away._ Will felt his eyes bulge at his initial response. "No—_yes_, yes. That would be an issue, Winter. I'd be cheating on Henry—somehow," he said, his eyes twitching. "I think."

Winter chuckled, the rumbles in his chest skittering across Will's skin. Will bit his bottom lip as Winter's mouth traveled to his ear. "Would you be cheating? I don't believe so," Winter growled in his ear. "I'd die for you. I'd die a thousand deaths if you asked it of me." Winter leaned away and set Will with his hypnotic gaze, face serious. "Though Henry and I differ greatly, our sentiments are the same in regards to you, Will. Two beings sharing a body, in love with one man."

Will jerked back, hitting his head against the wall. "Excuse me? You love me? How? You don't know me."

"Don't be so sure," Winter leaned farther away, his eyes warm as they roamed over Will's body, lazy. "Whatever plan was revised earlier needs to be adjusted," Winter said, his voice tinged with regret.

Will's mind cleared, eyes sharp on the wolf. "Where's Henry?"

"Gone. Safe," Winter replied stepping away, his posture losing all the seduction as a serious air came over him. Yet, Will noticed, his mind whirling, that Winter's intensity was a seduction all its own.

Will grimaced, the realization causing a level of heartache he didn't think he'd be facing when he woke up. _Then again, I didn't think I'd be facing the death of my boyfriend when I woke, either_. Will rolled his eyes at his own angst.

"When it comes to The Wildness," Winter continued as he began to pace, his fingers tapping against his sides in a rhythm only the wolf knew. "Henry is the more valuable personality between us. It tried to take Henry permanently while we were in the study this morning. It's been a smattering of minutes for us, but apparently three hours in real time." Winter looked at Will, contrite. "I regret it took so long for us—me, in particular—to overcome the creature and gain control of our body again."

Will rubbed his temples, clenched his jaw. "I should've noticed. It's my job—"

"You're not meant to notice the difference. Nothing to rake yourself over the coals for." How Winter moved so fast was beyond Will. Either way, Winter's palm was hot against Will's cheek, his eyes unreadable as they caught Will's. "Now, we must not waste time doling out blame. If we use the remaining time wisely, there's a chance Henry and I won't breathe our last tonight."

Will nodded pulling strength from Winter's words. "What do we need to do?"

"Only mate with Spring Two if it's our last resort," Winter replied, a rueful grin slashed across his face.

"Well, that's a relatively good start, if not redundant," said Magnus as she, Bigfoot and Ashley rounded the corner. "But you'll need to do better than that, Winter."

Winter's hand dropped from Will's face as he took a step back (Will didn't see him take a step _forward_), nodding in deference to Magnus. "Of course. I've new information—or, rather, more questions—that could lead to our survival, but it will take time to gain the answers—time we might not have."

"Where's my brother?" Ashley asked, her hand tightening on the modified berretta in her palm.  
Winter faced Ashley fully, his back rigid. "He's inside me, safe until we find a solution. What's your excuse?"

Ashley frowned, her lips pressing together. "My excuse?"

"I was beginning to suspect you all had come upon some sort of accident on your way to Will." Winter stepped closer to the group, his back to Will, voice sly and dismissive when it came. "Why else would you be so slow?"

Will sucked in a breath when Ashley's gun twitched, the nose wavering from its position aimed at the ground. "Watch it, hairy," Ashley warned, eyes cold. "I don't have a problem shooting _you_ in the leg. Henry can heal."

Will pushed off the wall to get everyone calmed down, just as Winter adjusted his stance and blocked Will's body with his own. Anger rolled off the wolf's shoulders like mist, his arms clenching at his sides. "Where is your sense of urgency?" Winter growled. "What if I hadn't taken control of Henry's body? The Wildness could have slaughtered Will in the time it took you to crawl down the hallway."

"Winter," Will put his hand on the wolf's shoulder, watched with fascination as the anger bled right out of him.

"It wasn't going to happen," Will continued, voice soft. "It's not going to happen—you prevented it by taking over."

Winter looked at Will askance, dipping his head in acknowledgment before turning his attention to the rest of the team. "My idea may seem as if it's taking us in the completely wrong direction—"

"You got _that_ right," Ashley mumbled, eyes to the floor.

"_But,_" Winter took the time to glare at the younger Magnus. "It might be the only viable solution to our immediate problem."

"And that would be?" Magnus asked with an arched brow.

"We're running out of time," Will answered for Winter as the realization hit. "And fast."

Winter nodded, his face solemn. "I didn't believe The Wildness would try to take over our body for at least six hours. Action needs to be taken to hold it off longer, any action necessary."

"How is going to that skank gonna solve anything?" Ashley blurted, jerking her gun around. "She's the reason we're in this mess to begin with."

"No, actually she's not," Will spoke up, watching Winter stalk the width of the hall. "As much as a nuisance as Spring Two has been, she's not the real reason. This was going to happen anyway."

"And if we can get her on our way of reasoning," Winter said, coming to a stop in front of Will and staring him down as he deliberated, his thumb rubbing his chin. "She can be the asset that buys us time."

"We've time yet, Winter," Magnus began, her voice warming from its glacial bite.

Will didn't look at her, neither did Winter for that matter. Will couldn't look away from the wolf, his gaze locked with Henry's other half in some kind of soporific haze he didn't understand.

"I highly doubt Henry would approve of this method," Magnus continued, harried.

"What other short term solution do you have?" Winter queried, his eyes on Will, his voice matter of fact. "Sedation doesn't work on me any longer, nothing you've tried will bar the inevitable—not like Spring Two can."

"You can't do this, Winter," Ashley raged from beside Bigfoot, putting herself between Winter and Will, her back to the profiler. "Henry would _hate_ this. He'd never forgive you."

"If you think Henry would rather be dead than mate with Spring Two, then you're right," Winter gritted out, this time cold enough to make Ashley recoil and almost bump into Will. "But Henry isn't the one in control now. Besides," Winter flicked his eyes over Ashley's shoulders, to Will. "There's more at stake than just one life."

Air dragged into Will's lungs, Winter's words releasing him from his odd fixation with the Were. _What the hell is going on between us?_

"What has happened?" Magnus asked, voice sharp. "Has something happened to affect Will as well?"

"It said it will come after my chosen first," Winter answered, his eyes softening in concern on Will, almost pleading for forgiveness. "Henry and I have no idea what it meant by that, but we are positive it has something to do with Will."

"I'm your chosen?" Will asked, voice faint.

Winter's lips quirked. "Of course." He turned to Magnus and Bigfoot. "I'm sure Will's…demise, is only one of the many things on its list. And at this point, aside from shooting Henry and I in the head execution style, mating with Spring Two seems to be the only solution."

"This isn't an ideal solution, and it's hardly short term, Winter." Magnus cast Winter a frustrated look. "But my ideas are coming to nothing."

"It's only to be expected," Winter intoned, all arrogance and amusement as a smile bloomed on his face. "You know nothing about my race save for what Henry and I wrote in the various emails."

"You don't know much more," Will challenged, stepping around Ashley to Winter's side, suppressing the shiver that rode down his side when his and Winter's shoulders brushed by accident.

Winter inclined his head to Will. "Yes, but I'm sure Spring can enlighten us further."

"In between mating with you, you mean?" Ashley shot out from behind them, coming around and facing Winter. "That's what you mean, right?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes," Winter affirmed, his face curiously blank. "But I supremely doubt that it will come to that."

"What are you thinking?" Will asked, his own traitorous feet stepping closer to Winter, letting Winter draw him into his orbit, as unintentional as it appeared.

Winter smiled at Will, his face knowing. Will blushed.

"I'm thinking," Winter said slowly. "That Spring Two is a liar."

oOo

"Tell me," Winter boomed as he entered Spring Two's cell before Will and the rest of the team.

"How long have you been on the run from my Uncle?"


	12. Chapter 11

11.

_**Memento mori**_

"_Winter_," Spring Two's eyes bulged before a mask of indifference covered her face. "On the run? I do not understand your meaning."

A primal thrum of excitement ran up Will's spine as Spring Two's eyes flitted around the room while she sat on the edge of her bed, watching Helen and Ashley wield guns in her direction.

Will moved to Winter's side, partly on instinct, mostly out of desire. Their arms brushed again, and Will licked his lips as he glanced at him. Winter brushed his arm against Will's again, on purpose, the wolf's eyes sparkling with amusement before he turned his attention back to Spring Two.

Winter chuckled, shaking his head as he cornered Spring Two, his carriage blasé at best. He tilted his head, inspecting Spring Two like a bug. "You mentioned in one of our earlier conversations that we would live off the land, and build a pack as I established my _rightful position._ Now, why would I need to do that when I am clearly an Alpha?"

Slowly but surely, Spring Two's face cracked, her nose twitching. Will watched as sweat erupted on her forehead, Winter's unwavering gaze tearing her apart.

"The evening after the sun set on your father's life, I overheard your Uncle's plan to slaughter the weak members of your father's pack," Spring Two said, her voice shading with anxiousness. "We are a lot of things, but we are not rabid animals. I could not stand by and let my former Alpha continue to kill senselessly. That night I defected with a few of my pack mates and the remainders of your father's pack."

"Which is why you moved to Canada," Will supplied, intrigued. "Is that the only reason you're out here?"

"It was no secret that you were alive," Spring Two offered, answering Will's question but looking at Winter. "Your father was outraged that the old woman had taken his son, but from what I understand, he assumed you would return. Even if it meant you were just trying to save your own life—through me."

Spring Two glanced at Will, not exactly hiding her repugnance when Winter stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. "Your Uncle knew about you, of course, but was—and still is—unconcerned. His chief objective was killing your father, and he accomplished that."

Winter scoffed, tossing his head, his first reaction in moments. "Why would he concern himself with me? The nature of our species—of my bloodline—would take care of me. As long as you and I never met again, I would have died." Winter's eyes glittered as he folded his arms across his chest. "You've come to save my life."

Spring Two nodded, a soft smile (the first one Will could remember) transforming her face into almost unrealistic beauty. "Yes, mate. And I have come to take you back to my former pack. Justice must be rendered; your uncle must die."

Will watched Winter as the wolf's eyes dropped to the floor, his jaw working. Will glared at Spring Two, Winter's _mate_. "Are you saying Winter's uncle took out the weak members of his brother's pack after the lone wolves left?"

Spring Two shook her head, thinly veiled disgust projected on her face. "No, skin-walker. I am saying my former Alpha was the one who began the assault against Winter's father."

* * *

_God, how could Winter stand it in here?_

Henry twirled a pencil he found under his pillows between his fingers, his back muscles tense as he stretched out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I hope everything's going good for you—uh," Henry frowned. "Us. I'd hate to come outta here dead."

And…

Nothing.

Henry didn't feel Winter's wolfy nudge in his mind or the wolf's voice. Would Winter hear him in the room? If he was in his mind, did he have, like, a mini-mind? How the hell did Winter deal with this on the daily in and out? Hell, he couldn't even look out through Winter's eyes, like he did the last time when Winter was about to commune with Spring Two. There was nothing. Just the walls of his make-believe room, and the large, bright full moon outside his windows. 'Cause yeah, it—

The door trembled.

Henry tilted his head at it, the door trembling again, stronger this time. The doorknob jiggled.

"Henry," the Wildness said behind the door, its voice eerily clear despite the space separating them. "There's been a misunderstanding."

Henry jumped up from the bed, backtracked until he hit the window, his blood running cold. He couldn't get his mouth to work.

"I don't want to kill your chosen. Not right away, anyway," the Wildness continued, its voice reasonable. "Don't let the wolf deceive you. You'll love us once you let us in."

What was he supposed to say to that? 'Cause seriously… "Uh, that's gonna have to be a no for me," Henry yelled to the door.

A gurgling, sticky sound came from the other side of the door. "You want us, deep down." The Wildness said—in between chortles.

Something in Henry's chest stirred, and it took him a minute to realize it was his heart. "No," he mumbled, eyes searching the room for an exit.

The Wildness tried the door again, this time the doorknob gave a little. "The wolf should not have left you all by your lonesome. You are feeble of mind and you need us. You need us to taste the blood on your tongue, to feel your chosen's heart beating in your fist, don't you?" The Wildness drawled.

"Winter, you jerk," Henry said as he looked above his head, "you said you would be _acutely_ aware of what was happening with me. _I hope you're noticing this!_"

"Let me in, Henry," The Wildness told him, its voice no longer oozing insanity and playfulness. It was serious and condescending, as if it was talking to a disobedient child. "There is a lot for us to do to make you ready to receive me."

A chill passed through Henry, his eyes blurring as the door creaked open, slowly. "Shit," Henry said, as two legs preceded The Wildness and the nightmare that was its two heads came through the door.

"We want to try something different," it said as it scudded towards Henry, the two sets of eyes flashing black and red as it meandered towards Henry's fear prone body. "We will break you before we take you. Breaking you first will show you that you will love to break, Henry. When we take over, you will love to break and be broken. We are sure." The Wildness enthused giddily as it came up on Henry.

"Winter! Help me!" Henry screamed in terror as The Wildness wrapped two sets of hands around his neck and body.

"Let your nightmares and our dreams begin," The Wildness whispered, the wolf half howling and biting down with a grizzly snarl on Henry's neck.

* * *

"What?" Ashley blurted from beside Magnus and Bigfoot by the door. Her gun never wavered. "Why would Henry's uncle do that? Isn't there better protection in numbers?"

"From the surveillance photos we've acquired," said Magnus as she stepped forward and lowered her gun. "Henry's father had the better territory, several sources of water and food, and ideal situation for any wolf pack. Also, the smaller the pack, the larger food reserve."

"Yes," Winter said, voice grave. He turned his attention to Magnus for a moment before watching Spring Two again. "My father was the older brother, the stronger as well. But, from what I remember, he did not have the stronger pack. He hoped he would change that with me." Winter's jaw clenched, his eyes briefly falling shut. "He was a bastard, if I recall correctly, but between his self and his brother, certainly the lesser of the two evils."

"Certainly," Spring Two agreed, her eyes both cold and haunted. "Your father would not have trained your uncle's Betas if he suspected foul play. Even with The Wildness strong within him, your father treated my Alpha fairly. But that was his way—to follow the laws of The Wild."

"It is unfortunate that my uncle didn't share the same ties to our laws. With The Wildness, it is a gamble how it will control an Alpha." Winter mused, his eyes drifting to Will, giving him a pointed look. "Which is why it must be stopped."

"Wait," Will spoke, putting a hand on Winter's crossed forearm briefly as he looked at Spring Two. "You want Winter to_ kill_ his uncle?"

Spring Two set hard eyes on Will. "Would you sentence me to death so willingly? My former Alpha would find me and destroy me as soon as I left the Sanctuary's protection—Winter's protection. If I die, so does the remainder of Winter's pack mates, as well as his siblings and mother."

Winter made a choking sound beside him. Will turned in time to see Winter's face transform into the epitome of torture and despair. "My mother? She is still alive?"

Spring Two turned gentle eyes on Winter. "It is she who sent me. It was not until I arrived at your settlement, did I learn your father assigned a decoy to take her place. The female stayed in Were form most all the time, as did your mother—as she is the Omega as well as the Alpha's mate. Your father was wise to see all the possible dangers of being an Alpha of such a treasured territory."

Will felt his face contort in confusion. "Uh, what's an Omega?"

"An Omega is the lowest ranking wolf in a pack. They are the caretakers of the pups in the pack—like a den mother or father. It is their job to protect the young, as well as educate them. Most assume they play a small role in the overall scheme of things, but they are vital. They are responsible for our future generations. As my father saw, the Omega is invisible to most wolves, so hiding my mother as the Omega was an intelligent move on his part." Winter sighed as he began to pace, the information and decisions needing to be made seeming to pile atop his shoulders. "Too bad he was as blind as a bat when it came to my uncle. Something must be done."

"You fucking bitch," Ashley spat, beside Spring Two in a blink, her berretta pressing into the she-wolf's temple. "If you knew he was going to die if he didn't mate with your diseased ass, why _the fuck_ didn't you say anything? So you could use his family against him?"

"Ashley!" Magnus censured from beside Will, her gun back up and pointing at Spring Two.

"No, Mom. I want a good reason why I shouldn't kill this skank right now."

"I believed he would try to find an alternative to mating with me if I was forthright," Spring Two answered, her eyes shifting to Winter, making no secret about the pleading in her eyes. "I needed to know if I could trust him, for the future of his pack, as well as for his mother's sake."

"And you thought you could prove this how?" Winter boomed, apparently not moved by the display his _mate_ and Ashley had made.

"I needed to make sure you were not your uncle," Spring Two said simply, her eyes unwavering on Winter. "If you were loyal to me, you would be loyal to the pack."

Will heard the distinct click of Ashley's gun as she took off the safety. "Henry's the most trustworthy person I know. You knew that the minute you met him. Your answer's not good enough."

By the time Will blinked, Winter had moved faster than any human could track. He stood beside Ashley, his hand forcing the gun down from Spring Two's head, his eyes almost tranquil as he looked at Ashley. "Lower your weapon, girl. Killing her will solve nothing, and if she dies before we have an alternative, you seal Henry's fate—his death. Can you live with that?"

Will watched as Ashley's jaw clenched and every breath in the room was held. "Henry—"

"Would not want this," Winter said, his voice gentle. "But we both appreciate the sentiment."  
Ashley moaned a sigh as she took a step back, the nose of her gun going back to aim at the floor. "I'm doing this for Henry, not you."

Winter laughed with little mirth, glancing at Will before looking back at Ashley. "Aren't we all?"

"Winter," Spring Two began, her arms defensively in front of her. "Is death really a better alternative to being my mate?"

"If it were my choice, I'd rather be dead," Will blurted, feeling his face turn red under the weight of everyone's surprised stare.

"Winter, please," Spring Two (Winter's _mate_) whispered, ignoring him.

Winter didn't spare Will a glance as he started pacing, his shoulders tensed with each quick glide across the floor, his body vibrating as the anger and frustration built until it was almost a palpable slap against Will's face. "If I mate with Spring," he said to the floor. "It will make The Wildness a permanent part of me."

Winter whipped around and faced Will. He stepped close, reaching out and placing shaky, heavy hands on either side of Will's neck. "Without The Wildness I do not know if I am strong enough to eradicate my uncle. I will come into my full power if I accept the maturity—the mating."

All the oxygen pushed out of Will's body as his heart began to break irrationally, as his mind processed what needed to be done. He struggled out of Winter's hold and gave the wolf his back, his eyes not seeing his surroundings. "Yeah, we need to do whatever it takes to keep you alive, I get that." Will turned back to Winter, his ire rising. "But using that power to _assassinate_ your uncle? Winter, Henry wouldn't go along with that and you know it."

Winter's hot hand circled Will's wrist and he let himself be tugged closer to the Were. "I'm aware, William. I do not want my uncle's pack. I want you." Winter shrugged sheepishly, the movement all Henry's. "Perhaps eradicate was too strong a word."

"Definitely the wrong word," Ashley grumbled, Bigfoot harrumphing in agreement.

"If you think the Sanctuary is going to stand by and let you start a war using Henry's body," Magnus intoned, her eyebrows pushed into her hairline, her voice cold with determination, "you are sorely mistaken." The older Magnus crossed her arms, Bigfoot stepping beside her looking as menacing as any creature capable of going toe to toe with a Werewolf ever could.

Winter ignored their audience, eyes only for Will as he dragged him closer still with a gentle pull. "I have no intention of killing my uncle," Winter finally glanced at the rest of the team, his eyes serious as he conveyed the truth of his words. "But he will not step down without a fight. If I don't have my power source—The Wildness—under control, Henry and I will be dead and of little use to anyone. The mating gives me that option."

"And unless you mate with Spring Two, you'll die." Will chuckled, his skin cold. "So, it's mate or die. How cliché." And even though it's the most sensible direction to go, he couldn't seem to swallow it.

Winter's lips quirked into a subtle smile, his face gaining a measure of lightness. "Sad, but true, my Beta."

Will blinked, licked dry lips. "Henry and I…" Will flicked his eyes around him, catching Magnus, Bigfoot, Ashley's and Spring Two's rapt interest. His face warmed.

"Leave us," Winter growled, his eyes ever steady on Will.

"Like hell—" Ashley yelled as Will moved out of Winter's grasp and turned to her.

Before he could get a word out edgewise though, Magnus put a hand on her daughter's arm. "Fifteen minutes," said Magnus, her voice a lesson on control. "Bigfoot stays."

Something flashed in Winter's eyes when Will turned back to face him. Winter stared Magnus down, his face both blank and yet filled with…challenge. After a few more moments of tense silence, the wolf lowered his eyes, inclining his head in Bigfoot's direction by the door. "Fine. If Henry and I have anyone's confidence, it is the Neanderthal who had a hand in raising us."

Will looked over his shoulder and suppressed a sigh as Ashley glared at Winter and Spring Two in turn.

"Watch your back," she said to Will before the cell door closed with a firm click.

"How much of last night do you remember?" Will asked, ignoring Spring Two's seething from her bed, where she'd retreated to after Ashley's threats.

Winter stepped in close to Will, his hands brushing Will's waist but never settling. "Bits and pieces," the wolf breathed, his eyes hot. "I was circumventing The Wildness, giving Henry time with you."

Will tried hard not to blush. "Then you know we're—"

"In the beginnings of a relationship? Yes." Winter's smile was bright, startling Will with its sheer cheerfulness. "If I had realized my feelings for what they were as they developed, I believe the relationship would have begun sooner. But I still figured it out before Henry," Winter's face turned mock affronted with a dash of playful poutiness. "That should count for something. I should be rewarded."

A reluctant smile curled in Will's lips as he chuckled. "When this is all over, I might be persuaded to negotiate." Will frowned, reviewing his words. "Hold on, am I _flirting_ with you? I just—Henry is—"

"Breathe," Winter uttered as he leaned his forehead against Will's, his eyes soft and unblinking as his hands returned to Will's neck. "Henry and I are the same. Does it matter who you're talking to?"

"Yes," Will rolled his eyes. "You're nothing like Henry. And, and—" Will gaped when he realized he was actually looking _directly at_ Winter. "Are you _taller_ than Henry? How is that…? _What?_"

Winter laughed outright, his face bright with joy, his face taking on a faint sheen under the glare of the cell's lights. "I am a shape shifter, William. I am taller when I am in my true form, though I am not as tall now. Just an inch or two, I assure you." Winter's face lost some of the joy as his mouth turned pensive. "You say I am different from Henry. And I ask you again, is that such a bad thing?"

"No," Will said automatically, his chest panging. "I mean—" Will's mouth twisted. No, that couldn't be right. _I want Henry; it wouldn't be the same without him._

Winter seemed to read the dilemma on his face. The wolf's eyes softened further as he held Will's chin in his left hand, his thumb rubbing gently as he looked at Will. "William, you are a psychiatrist. I'm sure you're capable of being in love with a man with a split personality."

He couldn't commit to one person on a good day. Now he had to commit to two? Will's eyes bulged a little, Winter's serene face disarming. "You have so much faith in me," was the only thing he could think to say in lieu of Winter's unwavering stare.

"Yes," Winter confirmed, his face serious and sincere as he pressed his lips to Will's in a quick closed mouth kiss. "I have complete confidence in every part of you."

Tension left Will's body in a rush, every cell in his body telling him this was so very_right _despite what his brain was screaming at him. His chest lightened as he let Winter's words, his confidence, soak into his skin. He smiled at Winter. "That's good to know."

"I thought you might think so," Winter said before his face shaped into a grimace, his large eyes searching Will's with care. "I only mention the mating because I am thinking of our future," the wolf said, emphatic, his hands trembling slightly against Will's skin. "And for me to live past the next few hours, I need this mating."

"You didn't correct her when she called you her mate," Will said, nuzzling into Winter's damp palm against his better judgment.

Winter smiled softly, rueful and bitter. "She is my mate. There is no getting around that, William. But it is in name only. I_ chose_ you."

Will nodded, his eyes burning. "Yeah, Henry and I—we're—supposed to watch the moon tonight," he said randomly. _If you're still alive_.

"Do I have your permission, then? Your sacrifice?" Winter implored, gripping Will's hands, the wolf's palms now fully wet and shaking.

"She'll have power over you, like a handler," Will reasoned, recalling Henry's emails, Henry's reasons why mating with Spring Two was such a bad idea. So much had changed since then. And… And Henry wasn't there. Only Winter. "What will happen to us? Will there be an us afterward?"

Winter's hands encased Will's face as he swooped down and placed a heated kiss against Will's mouth, wrenching a startled moan out of the profiler.

"_William_," Winter said in reprimand, his voice muffled as he bit down on Will's bottom lip in punishment. He released Will's lip after a moment, his face a tie between incredulous and amused. "Henry and I will _always_ want you. Being both our lover and my Beta has a certain power as well. I love you," Winter's eyes blazed. "That will never change."

Spring Two scoffed from her position by the bed, the sound filled with unconcealed revulsion. "You ask that _skin-walker_ for permission to do what comes natural to you? You talk about a _future_ with him as if there is one."

Winter's eyes flashed, and when the emerald glow faded, they were cold. He turned around and faced Spring Two. He tilted his head and focused on the female where she held court by the bed.

"Careful Spring," Winter warned, brogue thick, tone soft, dead. "Your needless manipulations alone are enough for me to slit your throat and bleed you out on the floor." A light flashed in Winter's eyes again. "Do _not_ confuse me with Henry."

Will watched Spring Two flinch, her head bowed in submission. "This is madness," she said in a more reasonable tone. "His life is but a quarter of ours. There is no future with him." Spring Two looked up, anger and resentment heavy in the proud upturn of her chin. "Do not think you can come to me when his life is extinguished and expect me to accept you."

Winter chuckled and shook his head, the movement brushing his shoulder against Will's. "Lie to yourself if you will, Spring Two. But if I decided to pursue a formal mating with you, you would accept me with open arms. Quite happily, I might add." Winter's mirth vanished, his face blank. "Unless I kill you where you stand for your disrespect and pick a more willing mate—one who wouldn't think it beneath her to associate with an Alpha who was not with her for love."

Will looked at the ground, even his most petty side couldn't watch Spring Two get what she'd been asking for from the start: to be put in her place. Will cleared his throat, hoping to get back on track. "You mentioned something about having more information," he said to Winter, lifting his eyes to the wolf.

Winter blinked at him, swaying on his feet for a moment. "Yes," he said, sounding surprised. "Yes, I did."

Winter flicked his regard to Spring Two, and even Will flinched a little in sympathy for Spring Two at Winter's contemptuous gaze. "The Wildness mentioned purging. Tell me what you know," Winter commanded, his voice and face brooking no argument.

Spring Two glared at him, but Will could see the trembling in her hands and shoulders. "It is a once in a lifetime occurrence. When an Alpha is coming into his true maturity, he can rid himself of The Wildness—"

"That's it…" Will murmured, having heard all he needed from Spring Two, his brain going into overdrive. "The moon! Winter, the moon can help us! The purging! Maybe—"

Magnus burst into the cell, Will's time alone with Winter apparently done. "Repeat yourself Will. Please." She said as Ashley's eyes searched all her friends and family in the room with a sharp eye.

"I watch Henry when he goes for his walks," Will cast to the room, his face warming a little. "He goes on them when there's a full moon—mostly. Sometimes a night or two before and a night or two after. Anyway, it's also the time of the month when he's at his calmest, most amiable—and also when he does his best work."

"Are you saying what I believe you're saying?" Magnus queried, her eyes tracking the room, her mind clearly at work. She turned her attention to Winter after a moment, her eyes coming alive with astonishment. "Instead of the moon forcing the Change in Henry, it calms him—does the opposite. Yes, you are onto something."

"But if an Alpha enters into the purge, he loses most of his power! If he lives long enough for the moon's rays to touch his skin, that is. It is better for him to mate," Spring Two countered, her voice rising in shock. "The last thing that should happen is Winter losing his power base. It is unheard of, not done in many years!"

"And what of it?" Winter challenged, his voice breaking half way through his charge, his body shaking with anger. "I will not let that _thing_ control me. It is scarcely tolerable that you will be connected to me.

"I have seen that thing inside me," Winter growled in Spring Two's direction. "And I would gladly see it's death."

"I will not participate in the—the _gelding_ of the very thing that defines who you are," Spring Two intoned, a growl in her voice, her face contorting with it. "_But_, if you are so set on this plan of action…there are other alternatives."

"Other alternatives?" Will spoke up, watching Spring Two closely. "There are still options?"

Spring Two stared at Winter, a conglomeration of emotions ranging from regret and hatred, to resignation…and maybe love, skimmed across her face. "If you do not mate soon, you will die before the full moon," she evoked, her mouth seeming to open and speak against her will. "But if you mate with me, there is still a chance you can purge The Wildness, and keep the power you will gain."

"A chance? How high of a chance?" Winter asked, the room tense with silence as the team awaited her answer.

Spring Two glanced around, her eyes landing on Will, oddly. "At most, an even chance. But there is a higher chance one of the personalities will be destroyed. Leaving either the wolf, or the skin-walker, rarely both."

"Why are you helping now? What changed?" Magnus asked, her eyes sharp on the she-wolf.

Spring Two glanced at Winter before averting her eyes to the floor. "If my mate dies, I die. I need to protect Winter's pack. Winter is my only protection in this life. And if I do not help save him—to your terms— someone here will kill me and Winter's pack will be lost."

The room remained silent, no one contradicting the Were's words.

Winter gave the room his back as he stomped to the corner by the door, placing his hands on the wall above his head, leaning into the surface.

"What about bringing them all here?" Ashley suggested into the tense silence, her eyes on Winter.

"We do not need your pity, nor your rescue," Spring Two hissed. "It is not your responsibility." Spring Two's eyes drifted to Winter as he stood quiet in the corner.

Will walked over to the wolf, placing a hand on the center of his back. The wolf leaned into the touch immediately.

"What would make you happy?" Winter asked Will as he turned around and leaned into the corner, his face and body a picture of ambiguous defeat, consternation. "What would make you proud of me?"

Will leaned on the wall next to Winter, sticking his sweaty palms in his pockets. What did he think? _I just got the answer to everything I've been searching for in a relationship, all in the same person, and now I might lose one of them, or maybe even both. I think life is asking too much of us all. I think life can go fuck itself._

Will closed his eyes briefly, getting his emotions under control. "I don't want to do _anything_. I want to restart this day," Will said eventually. He sighed and bit his lip, looking into Winter's patient eyes. "This isn't a decision I can make. It's up to you, especially now that Henry's… not here. You either…die now, or one of you dies later."

Winter looked down and swallowed visibly, pulling Will's left hand out of his pocket, lacing their fingers together.

Winter stared at their entwined hands for a moment, his voice soft yet decisive when it came. "Then, I will solidify the mating and take my chances with the purge. And after tonight, one of us will be alive to be with you." Winter squeezed Will's hand, looking at him with a shaky smile. "And I will do everything in my power to ensure that it is Henry who returns to you."

Will flinched, not exactly pulling his hand out of Winter's sweaty grasp, but close to it. "Winter, it's not like that," he assured, his voice low, aware of their audience. "I care if you die, _if_ one of you dies. I don't want to let either of you go. Please understand and believe me."

Winter watched him, the wolf swaying toward Will, his eyes falling shut for a moment. When Winter opened them, they were glazed and dark. "I believe you, William." Winter grimaced, his face turning pale and wan. "And I'm sorry."

Will grabbed Winter's arm just as the wolf's eyes closed, his body falling to the floor like three tons of bricks.

"Winter!"

* * *

"We said you would love this," The Wildness said as it peeled a thin sliver of skin off Henry's stomach, using a sharpened black nail to cut around Henry's bellybutton ring. "We were not wrong."

He'd stopped screaming what felt like hours ago. What was the point? Henry watched The Wildness as it dissected him while he lay on his back, compliant on the bed, blood already soaking the bed down to the mattress just from the skin it had taken off his shoulders and forearms alone. Henry never thought he'd see this much blood—his own blood—in his life.

It was exhilarating, really.

"It feels good to give in, yes?" Both heads inspected the three-inch long strip of skin with almost giddy interest, the human side of The Wildness keeping the wolf side from trying to lick the skin in its hairy paw-hand.

Henry choked on his laughter, nodding. "Y-yes, so good."

The euphoria had kicked in when The Wildness had plucked out Henry's eyelashes two by two, waking him up after he'd passed out from the wolf's welcoming bite. With every slice and dice of pain and blood, the terror and despair had dulled in Henry, replaced by a kind of…bliss. Henry had thought it was endorphins kicking in, but, well, who wanted to giggle when someone was breaking your fingers?

After a while, Henry stopped trying to get Winter's attention.

He didn't want to share all the fun.

'Cause yeah, this was awesome.

A stirring of air was the only indication that Winter had finally shown up.

Typical.

"Henry," Winter gasped from behind The Wildness before he growled and launched himself at the thing, already partially Changed by the time he tore his claws into the creature.

"Winter, no!" Henry said, lifting himself onto oozing elbows.

Winter ignored him, of course, and went about making a fool of himself with The Wildness. The wolf dragged the eight legged freak to the gore soaked carpet and pounced on the thing while it giggled—Henry giggled a little bit too, actually. One of The Wildness' legs knocked over the pile o' "Henry bits and pieces" at the foot of the bed. Henry rolled his eyes. It had taken The Wildness a long time to decide what skin pieces to keep, and here came Winter, fighting with The Wildness and messing everything up. Now, they'd have to start all over again.

Henry tilted his head to the side, considering as he looked at the ceiling, Winter's growls and The Wildness' squeals filling his ears. That wasn't exactly a bad thing, actually.

Henry was interrupted from his musings when a wolf arm and another one of The Wildness' legs flew across the room, destroying the bedroom window and letting cold, wet air into the room from the storm outside; the moon still shining bright despite the tumultuous clouds.

Henry sighed and lifted himself to a sitting position, scooting down onto the bed until he could fold his knees over the edge comfortably, admiring the scars that were already forming on his thighs.

Henry gaped at the display in front of him. "Winter! What the fuck? Give it a rest!"

Winter had The Wildness sprawled underneath him, Henry's counterpart (the one "rescuing" him, no doubt; the pompous _ass_) aggressively trying to chew The Wildness' human head off its shoulders. Blood was flowing and splattering left and right, covering the walls as The Wildness only half-heartedly fought back. The wolf head gleefully panted, docile while Winter went about ripping it to pieces, completely unaware of his surroundings.

With a heavy-hearted sigh, Henry stood up on strong, competent legs and waltzed over to the window, picking out a large, jagged shard of glass from the windowsill. Shoving a hand in his pocket, he walked back to Winter and his new friend (it was official now, because Winter should have listened), the other hand bleeding freely as he gripped the stained glass shard, two feet in length. With sure fingers, he came up behind Winter and imbedded the glass shard into Winter's spine.

The howl of pain that came out of Winter was _epic_. Henry snorted and rolled his eyes.

Winter reared back, screaming in agony. The wolf was so shocked by the strike, he Changed back into human form, clothes and all, blood covering his face and torso, eyes wild and unfocused as his mouth fell open, blood drizzling out.

Henry pulled his hand out of his pocket, and with a barely suppressed sneer, he grabbed Winter's shoulders and pulled the wolf off The Wildness and onto his back, the shard breaking under Winter's own weight, but not before playing peek-a-boo with the front of Winter's chest.

Winter's face was comically contorted into confusion and misery as he focused on Henry. The bastard had the nerve to look _betrayed_. Henry grimaced, shaking his head. _Dude, it's not even that serious._

"_Henry_," The wolf gurgled around a mouth and throat full of blood. "W-why?"

Henry shrugged as he placed both hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels as he watched The Wildness stand. It looked a little irritated, now down to six legs and three arms. Henry smirked at the wolf head as it grappled with trying to keep the human head on its shoulders.

Henry looked back at Winter, a gentle smile on his face. "Why not?"

Winter didn't so much as die, as he sorta kinda just… _paused_. Or something. Winter froze mid word, trying to say something that might have been _move_, or _maroon_, some shit. Unlike the countless dead bodies that Henry had seen, his features didn't relax, but stilled. Not dead, not alive, just _there_. Like a statue. It was cool in a creepy way, but not nearly as cool as Winter being dead (dead? Well, he _looked_ dead). That was a tough one to beat.

_Well_. Henry bit his lip, considering. _It's not as cool as Will's death is gonna be._

The Wildness hobbled the short distance over to Henry, and the two of them watched Winter's frozen body in silence.

"What's up with that?" Henry asked The Wildness after a minute, glancing at it while it looked down at Winter.

The Wildness shrugged, nearly loosing the human head in the process. The wolf head whined and did this juggling thing that wasn't really a juggle since the human head wasn't completely bitten off, just hanging on by a few tendons and sinew, spine still mostly intact. It balanced the human head precariously on its shoulders, like the Boomboxers balanced the megaboxes on their shoulders before technology gave the world portable players. The similarities were both freaky and kinda funny. Henry covered his chuckle with a bite of what was left of his bottom lip. _Hilarious_.

The Wildness could still talk, apparently.

The human head, the talker of the dynamic, glared at Henry momentarily before its face went jaunty. "Who the fuck cares?" It shrugged again, clearly borrowing from Henry's vocabulary (it seemed the thing's understanding grew with every new kind of pain it had showed Henry), this time the head only falling over onto its' shoulder. The wolf barked-growled in agreement as it righted its counterpart. "Toss him out the window. We need to share the fun."

Henry rolled his eyes as he bent over and picked up Winter's lifeless body, throwing it over his shoulder. "Since when have you been in charge?" Henry complained over Winter's back as he lugged the (very fucking heavy—_damn_) wolf to the window.

"I've been in charge since the minute the door opened," The Wildness told him as it headed in the opposite direction, towards the bedroom door.

Henry made it over to the window, only grumbling a few times. He looked out at the full moon, the thunderstorm in full swing, his face covered in fetid rain almost immediately. Without a second thought, he tossed Winter out the window, watched with a suppressed sigh as Winter's body hit the grass in the courtyard with a meaty _thunk._

It was kinda anti-climactic.

Henry watched Winter's human form, his mind grasping to understand why Winter was down there in the first place. _Huh_. Henry moved away from the window, made his way to The Wildness, and to full consciousness, _should've looked before he leaped_.

Henry didn't try to suppress his laughter this time around.

* * *

"As soon as Winter wakes up, we need to send Spring Two in," Will said as he entered the study.

Magnus looked up from the results of Winter's blood tests, her brows furrowed, her eyes precise. "I take it Bigfoot took over your bedside watch?"

Will nodded, sitting down on the couch across from Magnus, his movements jittery at best. "He hasn't stirred in four hours," Will disclosed, running a hand over his face and into his hair. "I thought I'd get a breather before I lost my chance."

Magnus nodded, the lab results on the coffee table between them , her face revealing nothing. "Let us hope he wakes soon. If he doesn't, I don't know how much longer I can pump beta-blockers into his system before his body tries to reject the medications. After that, the heart attack and aneurysm are unpreventable. It's as if his body wants to self destruct if he isn't mated."

Will sat forward, rubbing his hands over his thighs in thought, his eyes drifting to the fire Bigfoot started before he went to Henry and Winter's observation room. He flicked his eyes to Magnus. "Then we'll have Spring Two on standby."

"You can't be serious!" Ashley declared as soon as she entered the study, her gun tapping against her side as she took in Will's last words.

"I've never been more serious in my life," Will shot back. "He's going to die if we don't let this happen."

Ashley glared at Will, though he could tell she was faltering. The blonde's eyebrows twitched as she tried to hold Will's stare. Her voice filled with weak conviction. "Henry will—"

"Be dead otherwise." Will raised his brow in challenge to the younger Magnus. "Ash, you can't be serious, can you? This isn't a discussion—there's nothing to fight about."

_I'm grasping at straws trying to remember why I didn't want it to happen in the first place. Oh yeah,_ Will grimaced. _Jealousy._

"Look where this discussion has gotten us. Henry and Winter on their deathbed." Will reiterated, trying to control his voice. "If—when—they wake, and we get another chance, we need to take it."

After a moment, Ashley nodded, giving Will her back as she walked to the fireplace and seemed to contemplate the flames. She said nothing.

Magnus looked between Will and her daughter, uncharacteristically quiet for such a situation. She settled her gaze on Will, her expression grim, voice barely above a whisper, though still holding strength underneath. "We must have Spring Two ready and waiting when Henry—they—wake up. We might only have a few minutes. Hopefully it will be enough time to save them."

"But what if we just let Spring Two mate with him, and…let things stand." Ashley looked at Will from under her lashes. "This way, we can keep both of them, instead of taking the chance of losing Henry."

Will leaned back into the couch, his eyes on the ceiling. "You heard Winter; he said he'd rather be dead than let that thing lurk around on the inside of them. There's no telling how out of control he'd be with The Wildness in charge."

"I get that, but wouldn't the bitch skank be in control? That's got to count for something." Ashley replied, sitting next to Will on the couch, resting her gun on her thigh.

Will turned his head to the left and looked at the blonde, his mouth a comma. "_Bitch_ skank?" he said, amused. "You can't even say her name, Ashley. Probably another reason why she hates our guts; if you include Magnus taking her mate from her, drugging her up to near passivity, Henry electrocuting her, and more, she's got a big list of grievances against us."  
Will shrugged, seeing his point sinking home in Ashley's resigned turn of chin. "What's to stop her from using your best friend as a weapon against us? Henry wasn't overtly clear when he explained how the dynamic of an Alpha and mate relationship. He only told us was the negatives, and they were enough to give me pause and see Henry's point of view. If he's the one to wake, he just might agree with Winter's decision."

If mating with Spring Two could still save Henry and Winter this late in the game.

Will kept that depressing thought to himself. It wasn't like everyone else wasn't thinking the same. He stood with a sigh, nodding to Magnus, his feet taking him to the door of the study. "I'll go and inform Spring Two of the plan. Let me know the minute Bigfoot sees a change in him."

He was gone before he heard Magnus' reply.

Ashley caught up with Will when he was halfway to the SHU.

"It's not that I want him dead," she said without preamble as she matched Will's gait pace for pace. "I just want him to be happy. To be able to live with the decision. He isn't like Winter. Doesn't think the same."

Will glanced at Ashley's chagrined form before focusing on the hallway in front of them. "He's got to be alive in order to live with the decision."

Ashley didn't nod, not exactly, but she shrugged. "I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"We're on the same page." Will sighed as they reached the SHU, trying to force himself to relax as he looked at Ashley, the blonde doing the same. "So, want to be my back up in case Spring Two gives me trouble?"

Ash snorted. "Like I need an excuse. Why do you think I followed you?"

Will and Ashley shared a tense smile before Will swung the door open.

"You need to be in the room when he wakes up," Will said as soon as he was through the door, Ashley trailing in on his heels. "To mate with him before he gets worse."

Spring Two smirked, her face a mixture of amusement and satisfaction. She raised a delicate blonde brow. "Come to me to save the day, have you?"

"_Bitch_—" Ashley launched, but swallowed her words when Will lifted his hand in her direction, his focus solely on Spring Two.

_I am a psychiatrist and I do not harm. I am a psychiatrist_… Will chanted mentally, stopping himself from throwing himself across the room to where Spring Two leaned against the wall and backhanding her. He took three calming breaths. "You should be happy, not causing us more hassles. If you don't mate with him," Will drawled, keeping his voice light and reasonable. "I'm going to treat Winter's last words to you as his last request and kill you myself."

Spring Two's nose flared, her face a picture of hatred. "You will try."

Ashley stepped forward, blocking Will's view of the Were. "But I will _do_."

Will stepped around Ashley as the two women stared the other down. Spring Two flicked her eyes to Will, watching his movement, neither conceding to Ashley or backing down from his team mate.

She turned her attention back to Ashley after a tense minute. "One of them is most likely already lost. I've never seen a Alpha wait so long to consummate a mating. Other Alphas have fallen from less," Spring Two spoke clearly, coolly. "But," she continued, her eyes drifting back to Will, "if you could choose, who would it be? It might come down to that."

"I—" Will began, disarmed, only to clamp his mouth shut.

Would he have to choose? And which one?

Henry? A genius when it came to defenses and technology, warm and enthusiastic about some of the most complicated and simple things. Gentle and endearing, Henry always greeted him—and most everyone— with a smile and a laugh waiting. Giving everyone a benefit of a doubt, another chance if the person failed him. Never fought or argued unless it was a last resort. The techno geek was funny, easy going, loveable. Will's feelings for Henry were warm and rich, like molasses; sweet and long lasting, relaxing. Henry was Will's safe place, the only person he could rest around and be himself with, and not be judged or criticized. Henry didn't expect anything from Will, well, except maybe his love. But Henry was extremely easy to love, so there was no conflict there.

Winter, on the other hand… A genius in his own right, Will was sure. Henry's counterpart was strong willed, self assured, shrewd, confidant—bordering on arrogant. He didn't mince words—almost talked in a way that provoked arguments, actually. With Winter's aggressive and challenging way of thinking, Will knew they'd have heated arguments (possibly—okay, most likely—screaming matches) and they would have them often. Hell, Will had thrown the wolf against a wall within the first ten minutes of meeting him. Though, a positive: what you saw with Winter was mostly what you got. _Intense_ seemed the one and only word that could truly define the Were, it bled through everything the wolf did, forcing any and everyone who came across him to acknowledge him, to give him his due. His feelings for Winter were not easy, but garbled, running red hot most times yet dually defensive and aggressive—he suppressed the need to defy the wolf at every turn of their tentative relationship—if you could call it that. Though Will had known the wolf for a day—a few _hours_—Will seemed inexplicably tied to him, just as entrenched and invested in Winter's well being as he was in Henry's.

Will blinked, his heart stopping dead, his brain going on the fritz.

What the hell.

Will opened his mouth, closed it again.

Love at first sight?

The question really wasn't would he choose, but more like, _could_ he choose?

"I can't," Will blurted, his eyes losing their focus as the realization hit.

That got Ashley's attention. She whipped her head around and stared at Will, incredulous. "What do you mean you _can't?_"

Will ignored Ashley in favor of paying attention to Spring Two's condescending _tsk_.

"As I thought," the she wolf sing-songed, shaking her head. "As your team mate implied, the decision should be simple. If I were to choose, it would be Winter." Spring Two glared at Will, losing the condescension, her eyes sparkling coldly with electricity. "If you cannot choose, then I will choose for you."

Will narrowed his eyes. "Ashley."

Ashley had the berretta out and flat against the space between Spring Two's eyes before the wolf had a chance to move or even balk.

"Let's cut the shit," Will told the agitated (and sweating, Will saw with satisfaction) wolf. "You're going to do your absolute best to bring both Henry and Winter under control. To save them. You have everything to lose, where as Ashley only loses a bullet."

"Well worth the loss," Ashley piped in, pressing the gun further into Spring Two's skin, the younger Magnus chuckling when the Were winced.

Will smiled. "You might not have caused everything that happened over the last few weeks or so, but your games and bullshitting haven't helped."

"I did everything I needed to do to ensure the safety of Winter's pack—"

"You did everything you needed to make sure mating with you was Winter's only real option," Will countered, cutting Spring Two off before she could go on one of her diatribes.

Spring Two watched Will from under the gun with wary scrutiny. Something on her face broke, her eyes almost losing all its aggression. "What if it is Henry who wakes? What if he fights me? There may not be time to explain what I need to do."

Will swallowed, his gaze sure and unwavering. "He needs what you can give him. I just hope you aren't too late. Otherwise, you're dead, aren't you? If we go by your logic."

Spring Two jumped when Will's cell phone chirped.

Will returned Spring Two's scowl with a sunny smile. "It's Will," he answered into his phone.

"He's showing signs of wakening," Magnus said into the phone, her voice low with concentration and worry. "By his mannerisms, I would say it's Henry."

The smile dropped off Will's face as he turned to Ashley. "We'll be there in two minutes."

* * *

Henry blinked into consciousness, the ceiling a blur of grey as he lay on the medical bed, the details of the masonry coming into focus quickly.

Henry was in acute pain for the first few moments, his heart thudding six miles a second, his head threatening to split apart. Something in the recesses of his brain snapped, and the pain lessened to a semi-bearable level. Maybe the pain went to where Winter used to be? Winter's hidey-hole felt faintly hollow, while at the same time so filled with his former counterpart's presence that it was kinda freaky. Was Winter, like, haunting him?

With the pain receding, Henry's senses came back in full force and he noticed her. The musk of Spring Two's body filled his nostrils. He turned his head to the door; saw Spring Two standing in front of it, her eyes large and nervous.

Henry took in Spring Two's naked form. Her perky breasts, narrow waist, pale blemish-free skin. "You're here to mate with me, aren't you?"

Well, it wasn't exactly xenobiology.

Spring Two nodded, a jerky, skittish movement. Like she was scared he was gonna die on her. Or attack her.

"Yes, mate," Spring Two took tentative steps toward the bed, her hands stretched in front of her. "We will lose you soon otherwise."

So, it was the death option. That sucked. Henry chewed on his cheek. Gotta do something about it.

It wasn't until he tried to lift his arm to beckon Spring closer, that Henry noticed he was tied down with chains. Like, several _feet_ of chains. On his wrists and feet, with very little give, he might add. Damn, paranoid much?

Spring Two climbed atop Henry like a lynx with no reservations, ripping his pants and underwear right off him. "We do not have much time, I am afraid," she said. "I hope you will understand once your life has been spared."

For all her bravado, Spring Two sure seemed worried about rape.

And for how hot Henry would usually find this situation, it totally didn't do anything for him now, in the least.

Henry grimaced, going through his newly acquired Rolodex of fantasies that did interest him. He shrugged (despite the chains) at Spring Two. "Uh, it's okay. I'm sure I'll be all kinds of thankful afterward." Especially if it meant he didn't have to die just yet. Who wouldn't be thankful for that? And yeah, he was finding it really hard to be upset about mating with Spring Two, especially with death staring him in the face.

The images he recalled flashed behind Henry's eyes and he shuddered, his cock hardening within seconds as Spring Two watched with interest. "Please," he pleaded, desperate for touch and heat. "I need you, mate."

A shy smile fluttered across Spring's face. "And you will have me," she whispered, positioning herself over Henry's cock.

They hissed in unison as Spring Two sank down on Henry, a spark of electricity, of _otherness_, sent little shocks behind Henry's eyes, making his corneas itch. He could feel the mating connection forming, singing in his blood. It was pretty heady stuff.

"You must mark me as yours before we separate," Spring panted as she rocked on Henry solidly, her pace fast and utilitarian.

Henry's mouth watered as he looked up at Spring Two. "How am I going to do that with the chains?"

A flirty playfulness overtook Spring Two's face, her eyes twinkling as power flooded into them. "Once I have ridden us to completion, you should be safe enough to be released. You can break the chains, using your increased strength for the first time."

Henry groaned, trying to lift his hips to meet Spring Two's thrusts. At the pace they were going, it wouldn't be long now.

And okay, he got a little impatient. Henry snapped the chains around his wrists and feet, the binding breaking like cheap thread. Besides, he didn't need the super strength to break them before. He'd been breaking chains like these since he was fourteen.

Henry sat up, bending his legs in the process, extracting a moan from them both as Spring Two sank further down on him in the slightly altered position. Henry wrapped his arms around Spring's back, thrusting into her, quickening their pace. It was about to get good; _really_ good.

Henry could sense Will's presence close by, but he couldn't care about that right now. All he could mostly think about was Spring Two, and what she was doing to his body. The unseen supernatural connection knitting them together as Alpha and mate, leader and master; it was a binding and powerful energy.

"So close," Henry said against Spring Two's collarbone.

Spring Two's fingers tugged on his hair and Henry lifted his smiled at him, seemingly happy—no, definitely happy—her happiness flitting in his blood cells, dancing on his vertebrae as their connection solidified further, the itch on his corneas being a full out burn. But no matter how unpleasant, Henry craved what it would bring.

Spring kissed Henry, a gentle brush of lips. Her eyes glowing a deep azure when she raised her head. "Mark me, please," she moaned, her forehead glistening, her voice ragged.

Henry nuzzled her shoulder, her neck, taking in Spring Two's scent. Henry settled on the same place Will had chosen for him, his right ear. It was only fitting. He bit down savagely, but not so savagely that he drew blood.

The mating completed then, forcing he and Spring Two into an orgasm that, despite how close they both were to climax, blindsided Henry. He threw his head back, his eyes burning so bright that he could see the glow of his blue-grey eyes against the cell walls.

Henry closed his eyes; let this new connection, this new change in his life wash over him. His new ability to understand and read his mate like a fact sheet.

Wow. Spring Two was…sweet, when you got down to it. She was the wolf equivalent of Mother Theresa (well, the pack's equivalent anyway). A goody good, dutiful pack member, helper of the less fortunate and all that. Coming to Henry had been her first act of disobedience ever. She was the perfect mate for him.

Which was pretty _awesome_.

Spring Two gasped, bringing Henry back to himself. "Winter," she said with large unbelieving eyes.

Henry captured her face, scrapped his thumb across her lips to silence her. "I know," he told her softly. "That's why I need you. You saved me, Spring."

Spring shook her head as sweet, sweet tears formed in her crystalline eyes. "No, _no_," she said against Henry's thumb.

"Yes," Henry corrected, using his other hand to wipe away the tears that fell from the female's eyes.

Spring Two's body began to shake, her hands trembling as they settled on Henry's shoulder. "But I don't understand. How can this be?"

"It's because you put up a _really_ good front. I can see that now," Henry explained, brushing her hair out of her face with gentle hands. "No one told you that being an Alpha's mate calls for an iron will. And you, Spring, are a waif." Henry took his hand off Spring's mouth and wiggled his fingers in the air. "Like a flower twisting in the wind. I'm a descendant of Alphas and you're just…weak. You're gonna be steamrolled."

Spring Two opened her mouth to scream (Henry could feel it in his bones), and Henry covered it with his own in a kiss, biting her lips and drawing blood.

"I think I love you," Henry said as he pulled back, trapping Spring's arms between their chests, ignoring her feeble (to him, anyway) attempts to break free. "You've made it pretty easy for me. I thought I'd have to overpower you and kill you. But this is a pretty cool unanticipated outcome."

Henry pulled farther away and captured Spring Two's eyes as she went to scream (_again_, geez). "Be _quiet_."

Spring's mouth shut with a snap, her face contorting in panic.

Henry chuckled and shrugged. "I know that it's supposed to be used in emergencies, but it's an emergency to me. So it counts."

He kissed Spring again, soft and wistful. "I want to eat your bones," he said against her mouth. He smiled gently as Spring tried to jerk away from his chest. "Take a bath in your blood."

Footsteps sounded in the hallway at distance away, interrupting Henry from his poetic waxing. He rubbed Spring Two's shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension as she stared at Henry in fear.

"I want you to know that I really appreciate what you've done. For that, you'll be the last to die. And we'll go together, too." He smiled at Spring in reassurance, rubbing a little harder as she started to shake almost violently. "We'll die together, little bitch mate. We'll go up in flames. But for now, you need to _sleep_," he said, capturing Spring's gaze again.

A sob tried to escape Spring's throat, but since her mouth was forced shut, she sorta just choked on it. She slumped against Henry, boneless.

Henry lifted out of Spring Two, thankful the images he used kept him hard were enough to do the deed. Who knew fantasies about disemboweling your Beta could be such a turn on?

At peace, Henry arranged the female Were's sleeping form on the bed, giving her the luxury of pulling up the covers, something none of the people in his so called family had done for them.

Just like he last time Henry woke up in an observation room (back when all the Beta shit had started—the beginnings of his liberation), there was a stack of clothes folded to military precision on the chair next to the bed.

Henry clamored into the loose fitting jeans, grey shirt and boxers, using his accelerated speed. While he was at it, he picked up Spring's discarded clothes piled by the door and put them on the chair.

Maybe Spring Two wanted to be in clothes when he ripped her heart out of her chest? Henry shrugged, at a loss. Girls were weird like that.

Ashley was actually the first one to come through the door, both her guns drawn. Which was ridiculous, 'cause Henry knew Ash had watched everything go down (and she called him a lech? Sheesh!) and knew it was overkill. Well, she'd think that it was overkill until he'd snapped her neck, probably. But even then, she should've known.

Bigfoot and Magnus came in next, both looking a mix of relief and worry, with Will pulling up the rear, looking stressed and ill at ease.

Magnus cleared her throat and pulled out a thermometer out of her lab coat, shoving it into Henry's mouth before things had a chance to get really awkward. "How are you feeling?"

Henry shrugged. "Pretty awesome," he said around the thermometer. Now. And God, he couldn't wait to kill Magnus' ass. Why the fuck did he ever find her mothering endearing?

Bigfoot (the douche) patted Henry on his back in passing as he checked on Spring Two.

"The mate always passes out after the initial mating. It's normal," Henry lied fluidly before Bigfoot or Magnus could ask the question that would make anyone nauseous. Because the Big Guy and Mom knowing the ins and outs (ha ha) of his sex life? Groudy.

Magnus took the thermometer out of Henry's mouth, a smirk on her face. "I'll save the embarrassing questions for later." She tried her best not to glance in Will's direction as he stood by the door. She failed miserably.

Henry shifted on his feet, looking at the room before slowly resting his eyes on Will. "Uh, that'd be great." What did it matter? She'd be dead by then anyway. They all would be.  
Ashley lowered her gun (finally), her nose wrinkled, eyes tragic. "Even thinking about you talking to Mom about it is TMI. If everything's cool, I'm outta here. You can tell him the news."

_What news?_ Henry sighed, chuckling. "You think _thinking_ about it is too much information? At least you don't have to talk about it," he called to Ashley's retreating back. Because Magnus had always said to keep a pretense of good will in effect as long as possible.  
Magnus shook her head, faking bemusement as she drifted over to Bigfoot, where Spring Two lay in (forced) rest. "We might have a way to purge The Wildness permanently. But the decision needs to be made by tonight—before the sun rises."

_Oh, so that was what Winter was trying to say!_ Henry smiled to himself, relieved that the little mystery had been solved. Henry focused his full attention on Will, who had wandered closer sometime during Henry's exchange with Ashley. He watched as Will stepped even closer, their bodies' mere inches apart, Will taking a deep breath as he stopped in front of him.

Henry took his Beta in, his connection with Will somehow stronger now that he'd mated with Spring Two. For one, he could feel Will's apprehension, his misery and sheer stubbornness to see the need of Henry's mating with Spring Two. It wasn't a solid thing by any means, Henry didn't think. But it floated along his skin like a mist, there surrounding him, but easily ignored if he wished it.

He ignored it.

Henry shivered, the fantasies he wanted to fulfill with his Beta making his cock half harden.

"So, is the uh, mating all done?" Will asked, his eyes looking bloodshot, his body trembling with exhaustion. The exhaustion tried to beat its way under Henry's skin, but he brushed it aside mentally.

Henry nodded, itching to touch Will, to scrape the skin off the inside of his elbows, taste his Beta's blood on his tongue. "Yeah, definitely over." _For you, for me, for everyone._ Henry smiled.

Will returned his smile, tentatively, his eyes wavering on Henry's person. "Well, except for tonight, if you want to go through with the purge."

"Purge?" Henry hazarded as the parts of The Wildness that had yet to merge fully with him screeched between his ears, metaphysical nails scratched at the walls of Henry's mind, grating against his skull. _Jesus, that bad, huh?_ He said to the thing inside him.

Will blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Uh, yes. Did you want to go somewhere so I can explain things?"

Henry swallowed, his head spinning with all the possibilities of getting Will alone and all to himself. He cleared his throat, blinking slowly. "That sounds _great_."

Will's eyebrows knitted together, his pupils dilating as Henry watched the profiler take over. His eyes swept over Henry, the man not bothering to pretend he wasn't examining him.

Henry froze, his mind whirling. Did Will suspect?

After a moment, Will's face cleared and he released a breath. His smile was shy and hopeful. "Other than the mating thing, how do you feel?"

Henry let go of the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and laughed outright. He closed the distance between them and kissed Will on the cheek ('cause, yeah, just finished fucking a random chick. He wasn't _that_ cruel), gleeful and happy. He looked into Will's surprised and relieved eyes as he spoke the truth to his Beta.

"I feel like a new man."


	13. Chapter 12

12.

_**Memento mori**_

Something was off with Henry.

Will glanced at him as they made their way to Henry's bedroom. Whatever it was, it wasn't obvious. It was in the way Henry walked, his lazy gait taking on a peppier strut, his fingers tapping against his thighs as they walked, coiled with excess energy and strength. Henry didn't look at anything for long, seeming to take in the tapestries on the walls and antique furniture with new eyes.

No, that wasn't it. Will's eyes narrowed as Henry paused in the hallway to look at a bust of Odhinn, the Norse God associated with magic, wisdom and the berserker spirit. It was more like Henry was seeing the different ways he could use his surroundings.

"Henry." Will lifted a sly brow as he addressed the Were. "How much power did you gain?"

Henry looked away from the statue and started walking again. He grinned at Will over his shoulder, eyes lifeless. "If I said insurmountable, would you believe me?"

Will blinked. "No one is insurmountable." He scoffed, moved away from Henry little by little as they reached the bedroom. He leaned causally against the door frame and waited for Henry to unlock the door. "Not even you."

Henry chuckled as he preceded Will into his room. "You figured it out, didn't you?" he said to the room at large, walking to the window and looking out.

With Henry's back to him, Will palmed his cell phone. "Where's Winter?"

Henry turned around, shrugged. "Dead."

Dead? Will couldn't speak for a moment, his breath stolen. "The Wildness—"

"It wasn't The Wildness. I used these," Henry waved his hands at Will, a smile on his face. "And killed him myself. Anymore questions before I crush your hand?"

Will's fingers froze on his phone. "What? No, that's—"

It happened fast. Henry was just a shadow of movements, crossing the room in a half inhalation of breath. Will felt strong hands grip his arms, and he was flying across the room. He landed on the bed, the furniture breaking under his weight as his head slammed against the headboard. Will could hear the bones cracking in his chest, felt the pain sear through him like fire.

Will opened his eyes (he wasn't aware he closed them), Henry was on top of him, the man's face blank as slate. "I'm an evil mastermind," he drawled as he sat on Will's legs, "not an idiot."

"Henry, no. Fight it." Will stuttered out, his voice hitching as his lungs brushed against broken ribs.

Henry bounced a little on Will's legs, wrangling some tortured wails from him. "You know what's great about living in a place with thick walls?" Henry asked as he placed tentative hands on Will's ribs, feeling the broken bones. "It's doing this."

Henry pressed his hand on the broken rib on Will's left side, shifting it upward until it pushed into Will's lung.

When Will woke up, Henry was still sitting on him. The techno geek was rubbing his chin, considering something or other as he looked down on Will. "That was weak. I'd pegged you for a screamer, man. All you did was moan like you were sucking my cock. Dude, you _passed out_. Kinda lame, I gotta say."

How did this happen? Will frowned at Henry, his brain stuttering along with his breath. How were they too late? What—

Winter.

Will looked at Henry as he lifted one of his hands. "Winter, if you're in there, do something. Stop Henry before he regrets—"

Henry broke Will's index finger in a clean snap, and Will howled, nearly biting through his tongue.

Henry smirked, rolling his eyes almost continually by the time Will was down to whimpers. Henry closed his eyes briefly, exasperated. "Winter is dead. Do I need to eat your fingers one by one before you get it? Is that what you want?"

Will's face cracked, his heart filling with desperation and pain. "Henry, I love you," he said, looking into Henry's eyes, hoping to get through.

Henry froze, stared down at Will. He cast his eyes around the room, settled back on Will, sighing. "What, you thought saying that was going to snap me out of it?" Henry shrugged, leaning close, all nonchalance and calm, a peaceful smile on his face. "Dude, I want to do this. It needs to be done. For you."

_For me?_ Will choked, his heart breaking. _No._

Henry leaned away, casually wiping away the tears that fell down Will's cheeks, fingers gentle, tender. "Oh, I can almost taste your bitter disappointment. I think I'm a fanboy of misery." Henry took a cleansing breath, quirked his lips. "Okay, here's how it's going to go down. I've got plans for you, things I want to show you. One of them will be eating one of your eyeballs while you watch with the other," Henry pulled his hand away from Will's face and waved it distractedly, as if shooing away the arrant thought. As Will watched, Henry's fingernail elongated, the nail thin as a pin and as sharp looking as a razor blade. "But that's not till later, near the end—after I've proven myself. I need you to stay put, and since my Were mojo doesn't work on you, it's gonna have to be the hard way."

Will stilled, unable to breathe correctly, thanks to the punctured lung and broken bones. His sight clouded around the edges and darkened as Henry sliced into his abdomen, slow and deep, the sensation like dry ice.

Henry pulled his bloodied finger to his face, licked it, watching Will the entire time, eyes both shining and dead. "I can taste pineapples in your blood. Neat."

Will's vision darkened further and spotted, most likely from the pain and lack of oxygen. Henry smiled at him (or Will though it might've been a smile, everything was so dark). "If you wake up from this, I swear, Beta, you won't regret it, not for a minute. Okay?"

* * *

Henry climbed off Will went to his dresser, grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and made his way to his shower, making a quick stop to lock his bedroom door on the way.

How had Will known so quickly?

In the shower, Henry scrubbed himself with utilitarian movements, getting Will's blood off his arms and thighs. The blood still smelled of pineapples and called Henry in ways he was forced to deny. He checked his waterproof watch as he scrubbed his shoulders, noted the time.

5pm.

The moon was gonna be out soon.

Henry shivered, the ice-cold water having nothing to do with the chills. If he didn't hurry, didn't get his shit together, there might not be a chance—

"No," Henry slapped his hands against the tan tile wall of the shower, took a few calming breaths. "There's time," he said, desperate. "There's _time_. I can do this. I can prove myself." He _would_ prove himself worthy of his Beta.

The Wildness screeched in agreement, Henry's ears burning with it. He snarled, silencing the thing. Now was not the time for fun. He needed a better plan, a quicker plan than just going around fulfilling his fantasies with the abnormals in the Sanctuary. If he was to avoid the purge (and yeah, maybe he should've listened to Will before throwing him across the room. But shit had hit the fan), he needed to act quickly.

Henry sighed, cutting off the shower, dressing quickly without looking at himself in the mirror. Whatever the purge was, it wasn't good. Especially if he went by The Wildness hissing in fear. The thing wanted them as far away from the moon as possible. Henry grimaced. He couldn't really argue with that. The moon wanted him, he could feel it.

Even though the sun was still mostly out, Henry could feel the moon's gentle call. Like a siren song, it was soft and unwavering; as if it _knew_ Henry would come, like it was only a matter of time.

_No, you can't have me, not yet_. Henry flicked the light off in the bathroom, letting The Wildness drown out the siren song, let it fill his head with their plans.

It would all be over soon.

Will's lips were blue by the time Henry came out the bathroom. He didn't get too close to the bed, 'cause yeah, mutilating Will was like Christmas and he wanted to savor it for later.

_When I come back, he'll be happy to see me._ Henry sighed, shuddered as Will's pain fluttered against his skin, almost tangent. He looked at Will, tilting his head, considering. Maybe he could still fulfill some of his dreams? It'd be a close call, but…There still might be fun yet. And yeah, having Will almost dead could go well with the plans. Sort of like a prize at the end of the obstacle course.

Henry smiled, taking a step closer to Will's crumpled body laid out on the broken bed. He stopped himself before he could touch the man, shaking his head. "No, gotta stay strong. He'll be here when I get back. Besides," Henry's grin widened. "It can be a game. See how fast I can bring down the Sanctuary and destroy everything before Will bites it. _Fun_."

With one more parting glance, Henry left his room, his plan coming together.

oOo

Bigfoot was so easy. The Neanderthal was all emotion and drama. Hell, the Big Guy's angst and guilt issues alone did most of the work for Henry. The bastard wouldn't hit him. Okay, well, Bigfoot hit him, but not lethally. A quick blow to the head with the Big Guy's treasured stone table and that was all it took to knock Bigfoot the fuck out. It wasn't until Henry was leaning over Bigfoot to break his neck (and his jaw and his cheeks, and maybe take out his tongue?), did he note his quality father-son time went on too long. The wall clock above Bigfoot's bed said fucking _five forty-five_. Which sucked, 'cause he still had to take out Magnus and Ashley.

Jesus, which meant he couldn't kill anyone, not yet. He had to immobilize them so he'd have enough time to find the dark.

Henry stood and looked about the room for something heavy enough to keep Bigfoot out of his way long enough to spend time with the Magnus'. He looked out the Big Guy's window, the sun mostly down, the sky a dark grey.

_I need to find the absolute dark, away from the moon, before it gets me._ Henry swallowed, the hair on the back of his neck rose. Needed to get as far away as he could possibly get. Then he'd be unstoppable, until he stopped himself.

He left Bigfoot wrapped up in bed sheets against the wall of his room, the stone table braced precariously against the Neanderthal's neck. If Bigfoot woke up and even so much as cleared his throat, it would bring the table's full weight down on his neck.

Maybe even pop his head off. Henry smirked, proud of his creative flair. No one said he couldn't be passive aggressive about killing. Just as long as there was someone, somewhere, dying because of him, Henry didn't mind not being there to see it. He was flexible.

He would've made it to Ash's room before 6pm had two-face not popped out of nowhere. A quick one-two punch and the dummy was silenced, shoved in a broom closet without much time eaten up. But it'd still taken him ten minutes; ten minutes Henry really didn't have.

Henry turned the corner on the east hallway, decorated in a subtle Eastern European style that Magnus loved so much, except the colors weren't as warm, a lot of dark browns and blacks. It was an ugly hallway. _Probably why it's barely used_. Henry smirked. What was she think—

A streak of white flicked past Henry, just outside of his peripheral vision. He spun around, looking down the hallway for whatever it was that he might've seen. Nothing was there. Henry sniffed the air, only picking up disinfectant and oil cleaner.

Was God working against him or something? Henry eyed the hallway again. He shrugged, and went on his way, a sigh in his throat. All these interruptions...

Henry could feel it; the moon. The gentle beckoning that had been harassing him for the last hour took on an augmented tone, deceptively soothing; wordlessly promising Henry everything from the stars in the sky to the ground beneath his feet.

It was a dirty lie.

_Away_, he needed to get away—but time was running out. _And no, I'm not gonna hide._ Henry chewed on his tongue, taking a left at the end of the next hallway, getting to his next destination as quickly as possible. He _wasn't_ scared. He was just going to wait it out, wait like Chuck Norris waits.

Henry paused in the dark hallway, a smile growing on his face. The Norris was epic. _I wonder what his muscles taste like?_ Henry pressed his lips together, walking again. The man probably bled awesome.

oOo

"The mating didn't go as planned," Henry declared as he waltzed into Ashley's bedroom, hands in his pockets. "And yeah, I'm here to fuck your shit up."

Ashley sprang from her bed, the tranq gun sitting on her bedside table (who keeps a gun next to their beds like a trinket? Ash, Henry figured) and popped off a few tranqs before she'd even straightened.

The tranqs moved slowly; to Henry, anyway. Then again, that might've been because he was moving really fast. He batted the tranqs away absently as he moved, his hands wrapping around Ashley's right wrist before she knew he was standing in front of her. Henry broke the bones in Ashley's wrist, causing the blonde to drop the gun and her eyes to water.

_Damn, she's got a pretty high threshold for pain._ Henry tilted his head to the side, admiring Ashley's determination, her mouth clenched shut. It was gonna be an honor to break her.

"So," Henry said as Ashley dropped to her knees before him, her back banging against her night table. "Let's skip all the shit about you thinking you're a better fighter than me. After I deal with the fucking moon, I am going to beat you to death."

Even in the small spot between bed and table, Henry knew Ashley had leverage. She kicked him in the shin, the precise movement sharp and stinging like hell. Henry winced a little, hissing under his breath.

"Damn, Ash. That hurt," he said to the blonde, squeezing her wrist and wrestling a hard swallow out of her. "But I'd been expecting that."

Henry released Ashley's wrist, grabbing her around the waist in one move, tossing her over his shoulders without preamble. Though the distance to the ground was short, Ashley managed to roll with Henry's pitch, standing just as Henry turned around. She threw a punch to his solar plexus with her good hand, frowning when all Henry did was look at her.

"What?" Henry asked at he returned the blow to Ashley in the same spot, only holding back his strength at the last second. She was an abnormal, she could take it. "You thought that was going to stop me? True facts: I'm faster than you and always have been, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings." Ashley hunched over, stumbling and coughing, droplets of blood falling from her mouth. Henry snarled as Ashley lifted her head, stepping close and kicking up, catching Ashley's chin with his sneaker.

Ashley reared back, her mouth clamping shut with a painful sounding click. She fell to the ground, a surprised, dazed expression on her face as she tried to sit up. "Why are you doing this?" she queried, her jaw clenched and her teeth bloody.

Henry rolled his eyes, grabbing the discarded tranq gun on the floor, standing above Ashley, gun pointed at her chest. "Because I want to rape Will before he dies. I can't do that until I deal with the moon and take the rest of you out." Henry shrugged, exasperated. "Why else would I be doing this? I need to show him."

Henry narrowed his eyes. "I know the only reason why I won so easily today was because I took you by surprise—you didn't want to hurt me." Henry smirked, his nose flared. "We're going to rematch, Ashley, and you better bring you're A game, because I plan to rip out your spine."  
Ashley's eyes widened, her breath coming in puffs. She began to stand. "Henry, you can fight this—"

Henry emptied the tranq gun into Ashley's chest, throwing the gun aside when it clicked empty after two shots. He didn't check on his best friend, instead he went to Ashley's mirror (side stepping the window—the moon was up to its old games again) and straightened his clothes needing to keep up appearances for just one more person.

Henry stepped away and flinched when he walked past Ashley bedroom window, forgetting to walk around it. One of the tranqs he'd batted away was embedded in a wooden blind, the blind tilted oddly, letting in the moonlight. Henry stepped closer to the window, morbidly curious. He yanked the tranq out of the blind and peeked through it.

Henry's eyes burned like acid, and he stumbled backward, tripped over Ashley's unconscious form and fell onto her bed. He howled wordlessly, scratching at his eyes, trying to get the pain to stop.

Just as fast as the searing pain came, it quit. Henry dropped his hands from his face hesitantly, nervous. He looked around for poison in the air or some kind of accelerant. There was nothing.

_Jesusfuck_, what the hell?

All he did was look out the fucking window—

_Oh._ Henry's eyes traveled back to the window, to the shard of moonlight that pierced the darkness around him. He'd been standing right in the middle of that.

Yeah, okay. That sealed the deal. He had to get away from the moon before it killed him.

* * *

So this was what it felts like to be choked awake.

Will opened his eyes with a groan. The bedroom was covered in shadows, the sun (thankfully) well gone. He was propped up against the broken headboard, his chest a ball of furious pain. The hand around his throat left quickly, and like magic, Spring Two hovered over Will's face, her mouth ripping savagely at her wrist. She pulled her arm away from her face, blood on her lips and her wrist coming at Will. "Drink."

The hell? Will tried to turn his head, but the pain snatched his breath. Definitely some brain swelling going on. He gasped, which caused its own set of hellish problems. Where was Henry—  
Oh God. Henry. Winter. What—

Spring Two shoved her dripping wrist into Will's mouth, and ugh, the Horror films had it wrong. He didn't know how vampire blood tasted like, but Will had no inkling to experiment if Werewolf blood was anything remotely similar. Spring Two's blood tasted just as it was: blood. _Disgusting_.

If he wasn't positive retching the contents of his stomach would end him, he would have been doing it. Will did his best to glare at Spring Two around her wrist, gagging as she pinched his nose shut, and forced triggered his involuntary swallow.

"Wait," Spring Two growled, looking a second away from roller her eyes as Will gagged. She licked her wrist, movements brisk. She stared not at his face, but Will's legs as she hovered just above him.

_Ugh_. Will grimaced, as he opened his mouth to give the she-wolf a piece of his mind. He clamped his mouth shut as a tingle traveled down his body. He—

Wait a minute.

Will didn't know until the feeling (pain, the hot, emasculating, guttural kind) flooded back into his body from the stomach down, that he missed it.

"It will seal up the wound, for now. Breathe through the pain," came Spring Two's disembodied voice.

Will opened his eyes, confused. _When exactly did I close them?_ He blinked at Spring Two. "You gave me your blood."

Spring Two tilted her head, her eyebrows rising as she sat on her legs, her hands in her lap, prim. "Do stating obvious things come natural to you? Or was it something you were taught?"

_Bitch, I think I've been gutted. Cut me some slack._ Will was about to say as much, but his abdomen started to itch something fierce and his attention was drawn to it.

Through his ripped shirt, he watched (as best he could with a battered upper chest, that is) the gaping gash skin under his belly button knit itself back together semi-seamlessly within a smattering of minutes.

_Holy shit, Henry_ did _gut me_. Will gaped, finding it hard to wrap his mind around the physical proof.

At some point, he must have passed out again. Will woke up to Spring Two's brisk hand slapping his face and heartlessly pinching the skin between his eyes.

"Your blood heals?" Will said without missing a beat.

Spring Two blinked at him again, her face incredulous. "Yes," she said slowly. "But only the worst wounds, and not for long. Had I not come, you would have died. You still might."

Will didn't say anything, just let his silence stand.

Spring Two sighed. "It is a deeply kept secret. We would be hunted if many knew. If not for your vested interest in my mate, I would have done nothing."

Will let the new information resonate, his brain going another avenue. "That the hell happened, Spring Two?"

Spring Two lifted her wrist to her face and looked at it, her face twisting under the weight of several emotions marching across it. She placed her (fully healed, _wow_) wrist back in her lap and stared down at her hands, shame in the droop of her shoulders. "I am weak. He is much stronger than I, or anyone anticipated. If not for your arrival to the cell, I am not sure I would have woken. You distracted Henry, and for that I'm thankful." Spring Two's eyes began to glow, her face twisting. "Winter has—"

"I know," Will croaked, nearly choking on the words.

Spring Two's eyes caught the light of the moon, tears forming like diamonds against her cheek. "Let us pray that the damage inflicted on Winter is not permanent. He is the only one strong enough to stop Henry."

Will's jaw clenched, his eyes burning. _So, it was too late for Henry_. "How did you get free and why are you still here?" _Why are you helping me?_ Will wanted to add, but thought better of it.

Spring Two looked at Will as if the answer was obvious. "I ripped the door off its hinges." Her mouth formed into a parody of a smug smile. "Never think a Werewolf can be held when they do not wish it." The effect was ruined by the humiliation pouring into her eyes. She swallowed, eyes dropping to her lap again. "I am here for my mate. I cannot willingly leave unless he asks it."

_Unless he asks it? Would you kill me if he asked it, or are you biding your time?_ Will tried to move, but Spring Two's hands grabbed his shoulders, keeping him in place. "I did nothing but heal your stomach wound. There is still—"

Will jerked away from Spring Two, the anger not overpowering the pain, but coming close to it. "Why are you helping me?" he snarled. "You hate me. Kill me and _get it over with_ if you want Henry for yourself!"

Spring Two sat back on her legs, having kneeled when Will moved. She pulled her hands away from him, surprise and confusing marring her face. "You are jealous of _me?_"

"I never believed you truly loved my mate," she said after a pregnant pause, eyes sad. "Your life will be so fleeting compared to his. Nor did I believe my mate's regard for you was more than a mild interest. You are familiar to him, more familiar than I, or any Were would be. I thought that familiarity was all that intrigued him, attracted him. I was wrong."

Will's his eyebrows rose, his mouth unclenched momentarily. "What?"

"I am helping you, not here to cause harm," Spring Two's eyes widened, imploring Will to believe her. "Now that I am mated to him, I see what he sees in you. The mating relationship is complicated," Spring Two said as her face folded into more detached lines. "I am aware you think I would have treated my mate as if he were a slave to do my bidding, but that is far from the reality." Spring Two sniffed, irritation emanating off her—but she deflated, pressed her lips together, eyes softening on Will, not lovingly by any means, but affectionately impartial. "When the mating completed, I was given an understanding of him. I can track him if I try hard enough, I already felt his emotions, but that meant nothing. The only ability that will be useful to me is my mate's interests. What things he finds a priority, those he deems necessary for his existence."

Spring Two smiled at Will, dismal and resigned. "My mate does not need me. Even as I was in the mire that is his mind, I saw his love for you, felt it. It touched me."

Will swallowed, his throat rebelling against the action as pain traveled to his chest, his eyes watering, but not from the pain. "It doesn't really matter, though, right? It's too late for them. The Wildness won. All's left is putting them out of their misery."

Spring Two shook her head softly. "I believe it is too late for Henry, but there is still hope for Winter, if we are lucky."

Spring Two's revelation sank in Will's head after a moment, and he slumped against the headboard, gritting against the pain and just let himself breathe, his heart picking up speed, painfully so. _No use to anybody dead, at least not yet_. He rolled his eyes away from Spring Two's concerned face, thinking. The moon was out now, and it shined into the bedroom, bright and beautiful.

"Do you think there's even the tiniest chance Winter is still alive?" He asked after a moment, turning his attention back to Spring Two.

Spring Two narrowed her eyes in speculation, no doubt trying to read where Will was going with all of this.

_Making it up as I go. _Will bit his lip and waited while Spring Two thought.

"The Wildness is almost completely in control of my mate, so it is hard to say." Spring Two's face cleared, her face the epitome of speculation. "But I recall feeling a spark of Winter—a shadow of his former self. If he is still alive, it is our only chance to stop Henry."

"Then we're going to have to make it work," Will grunted, his body spasmed as he shifted to a more solid sitting position, his back straight against the broken wood. He'd need to stand soon. "If the moon really calms Henry, then if we get him under it, maybe it will hold The Wildness back and give Winter a chance to take control?" Will hypothesized, looking at Spring Two for input warily. "I don't really see Winter letting a blatant opportunity like that pass by."

"Nor I," Spring Two said, rubbing at her chin in contemplation, the caricature of Winter in the flesh.

Will's heart panged in his broken chest at the sight of her mannerism. _How am I going to live without either of them? This better work; even if it kills me_. Will blinked, regaining his thoughts. "Do you think you can get close enough to Henry to force a Change? In the emails, Henry mentioned it being possible for you to do that once you two mated. If you do that, maybe Winter can take over and force them into the moonlight."

Spring Two nodded, though the shame crept back into her face. "I will do my best and maybe it will stop him. But I do not think that will be the case."

"That's the best I've got," Will said, unable to keep the anger and the slurring out of his voice. The room see-sawed for a moment and he breathed through his nose until it stopped, but nausea had cropped in at some point, and it was holding onto Will nice and tight. "Unless you've got a better—"

Spring Two's eyes sharpened, and Will flinched from her intensity.

"Last night you copulated with my mate, did you not?" She asked, her face so blank Will knew she was hiding any real reactions she was having to her own question.

"Um…" Will felt what little blood left in his body try to flood his cheeks. He chewed on his lips. "Yes, we, uh, copulated." _Jesus_. Was now the time to be talking about this?

A smile broke on Spring Two's face, startling Will. "Did he promise himself to you at anytime during the night?"

Will shook his head, confused. "No, not that I—"

_No one but you_.

Will's eyes widened as he looked at the she-wolf. "Yes, maybe. He kind of said he didn't want anyone else but me." Will frowned, slightly perplexed. "It was nice—more than nice. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Spring Two's smile fell as she glared at Will instead. "He promised himself to you. He chose you, thus, you are his chosen."

"What?" Will croaked. He'd forgotten about that, what with the gutting and the broken bones. Henry sure knew how to show a guy that he loved him. Or, rather, The Wildness did._ Henry, what's happened to us?_ "It's as simple as that? Didn't you say the mating process was complicated? He can't have two mates, right?"

"No, he cannot have two mates," Spring Two waved her hand distractedly, as if what Will thought really didn't matter. "But we did not choose each other. It is not a love match. Love matches have not been done for Alphas in many years. The pack's survival is too important to take the chance. Love matches between Alphas and their chosen have never ended ideally." Spring Two's eyes sharpened on Will again, assessing him. "But Henry was not raised with the pack and does not know our customs. You are his Beta as well as his lover; and as Winter said, there is a sort of power in that."

_Winter, you genius_. Will blinked at Spring Two, momentarily dizzy. "What do you need me to do?"

Spring Two smiled at him. "Call to him with your scent."

Will frowned, incredulous. "How the hell do I do that? And how will it reach him?"

It was Spring Two's turn to frown, her brows crinkling prettily. "As alluring as you are to my mate, I don not think you are quite that intoxicating to him."

Will shifted on the mattress, wincing and almost biting through his tongue in the process. If he wasn't careful, he really would bite through the muscle. And what good would a bloody stump be?

Oh.

"My blood will call to him, if there's enough of it. Henry told me his sense of smell was the strongest of his abilities," he blurted, his hard eyes shutting up the outrage forming on Spring Two's face and lips. "Like you said earlier, Spring Two, he doesn't need you, but me." Will smiled softly to soften the blow. "We need to use it to our advantage. And, um," Will grimaced, abashed. "After his little show earlier, it looks like Henry can't resist the taste of me."

Spring Two scowled in the moonlight. "You cannot do this. Henry would never forgive me and Winter would surely have my head on a pike. There must be another way. If I willingly let your condition worsen—"

"What other choice do we really have?" Will challenged, frustration and desperation shading his voice. "Seriously, what other option is there? Look outside! The moon is out and our last chance to h-help Henry and save Winter is dwindling every second we continue to talk about this."

"_Skin-walker_," Spring Two said, voice low and filled with menace. "You will die."

Will rolled his eyes, his lips quirking. "Watch it, Spring Two. Starting to state the obvious."

Spring Two folded her arms across her chest, not amused, her face coloring with fear. Possibly even for him. "_William_."

"_Spring_," Will said, mimicking her.

Spring Two stared Will down, her cheek twitching. She broke contact with Will and looked at the wall behind him, her mind obviously at work.

She sighed and Will knew he'd won. She glared at him again but there was no real heat behind it, just a surprisingly large amount of concern. "I am beginning to see your appeal," Spring Two said, her tone bemused. "Your level of intelligence suggests no self preservation whatsoever and a self sacrificing streak that requires constant vigilance." She finally smiled, it was more frustrated and put upon than fond. "My worry Winter will outlive you is unfounded. My mate will die along with you just from the stress of protecting you."

Will smirked. "Spring, that sounds a lot like approval."

Spring Two snorted, the action going against her beauty and delicate features.

_Then again_, Will's mouth twisted, watching Spring Two's nose wrinkle. _She wasn't exactly beautiful or delicate when she was ripping her wrist open with her teeth_.

Spring uncrossed her arms, her smile small. "Never that, Will. Anything but that." She moved up on the bed, close to Will and rubbed her hands together. "Now, let us set this plan to action before we lose our chance and die gruesome, terrible deaths."

Will snorted and rolled his eyes. "I think we can scratch motivational speaker from your list of possible careers."

But Spring's words did hold credence.

Will groaned and cried out as Spring lifted him effortlessly by his shoulders, her hands achingly gentle.

It was no secret tonight was going to end badly for someone.

Will hoped, in the end, Henry understood.

* * *

"Where's Will?" Magnus asked with a hesitant smile as Henry walked into the lab.

Henry felt a blush build and release across his face. Were they really going to talk about this? "He surprised me and we, uh, kinda got carried away. So, I thought I'd get some stuff done while he was out."

Magnus looked up from her microscope she'd drifted back to during Henry's explanation, her eyebrows raised. "He's unavailable as well? I'm having a trouble getting a hold of Ashley and Bigfoot as well. Spring Two's new test results have returned, and her no longer being in heat is good news. But her DNA…" Helen shook her head, looking up at Henry in confusion. "Though her outward appearance hasn't changed, her genetics say otherwise."

"What do you mean?" Henry stepped closer to Magnus' table, peering at the multicolored liquids around her, the data pad just outside of her grasp. Well, not that she could call anyone, not that she knew.

Helen blinked at Henry, as if clearing her mind. "Since the mating, Spring Two's DNA has changed to match yours. The two of you could pass for fraternal twins, and no one would be none the wiser."

Henry cringed(yuck, having a second you in female form was nasty, and needed to be taken care of, like, right now) and Magnus spared him a sympathetic smile. "She seems trustworthy now, Henry. I'm sure Spring Two won't be a problem."

"No," Henry agreed easily. "But you will, won't you?"

"Excuse me?" Helen looked up from her microscope, her face scrunched prettily in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Henry stepped around the table and punched Magnus in the face before the doctor knew what was happening. Helen fell to the ground in a surprised clump, her eyes growing hard with mixed emotions as she looked up at Henry. "What—"

Henry picked her up and threw her across the room, watching with satisfaction when she let out a shriek of pain when she hit the supply cabinet pushed against the wall.

"It's about time I took over," Henry said as he waltzed over to Magnus' gaping mouth. "This place has needed my special brand of expertise for years, fucking years, and it's really time for me now."

Magnus pressed herself into the supply metal cabinet, her right arm grabbing her leg under her lab jacket. "Henry, what's happened? What have you done?"

"I've done what needed to be done. For me, for Will, for everybody." Yeah, having to explain yourself to like, a hundred people, got old.

"You are The Wildness, then?" Magnus managed through clinched teeth as she tried to raise the arm clutching her thigh.

Henry shook his head as he stepped closer to Helen. "No, just me. And why does everyone assume that? It's me, Henry Foss. I'm badass enough to take this place down." Henry shrugged and watched Magnus use the file cabinet as leverage to get to her feet. He smiled at Magnus as he reached out an arm to steady her. He was a gentlemen, after all.

"The Alpha in me demands that I do this, or otherwise, we could've been—"

Henry fell back a few feet as two bullets emptied into his chest at near point blank range.

"The fuck? Seriously?" Henry yelled as he stumbled back so more, shocked. "You just shot me! I thought I was like a_ son_ to you."

Helen held the gun, eyes large and watering, hands steady. "I'm sorry, Henry. I have to stop you."

The bullets popped out of Henry's chest not a three minutes after they sank home, falling to the tile floor with little _plink_ sounds. "See, that's the thing. Out of everyone that can stop me, you're not it."

Henry backhanded Magnus before she could say (or shoot) more, picking her semi-conscious form up and throwing her onto her lab table. Henry wiped his hands on his pants, enjoying the way Helen slumped into the broken beakers, the hazardous chemicals dripping into her hair and clothes.

Jesus, what a waste. Henry shook his head as he left the lab, taking the short distance to Spring Two's—

_Fuck_.

The room Spring Two was in—the door was ripped from its hinges, just fucking _gone_.  
So, he did see something earlier. Henry growled, punching the wall beside the room, a substantial chunk falling off the wall and crashing to the ground.  
"When I find that bitch," Henry promised as he took off down the hall at his highest speed, "I'm gonna hoola-hoop with her entrails."

oOo

It didn't take long to find Spring Two; well, not _too_ long. The bitch was _skulking_ in the north hall, her back to him as she looked around a corner.

Henry used his speed, coming up behind her and yanked her hair, swinging her around and slamming her into the wall beside them. The she-wolf's shoulder gave a satisfying snap, and Spring Two cried out her fury, her eyes hot like blue fire when they focused on him.

Henry made quick work of wrapping his hands around her throat, closing off her air passage. "Where _is he_?" Henry demanded, squeezing Spring Two's neck until it broke, feeling the bone repair itself under his fingers. "I've spent ten precious minutes and can't find him."

There was no real point in hurting Spring Two; she'd gained almost as much physical power as he had during the mating, and unless he was ready to kill her, she'd just heal. But… Henry tilted his head, glaring at Spring Two, his voice soft when it came. "If you don't tell me where he is, I'm going to find my mother and kill her; the pups too." Henry smiled. "Everything you did to get here, to help me, will be for nothing. Do you want that?"

Spring Two trembled under his grip, her fear smelling like peaches, of all things. "You know where he is, mate," she said through her shakes, sweat dripping down her temple. "You have sensed him in some way or another the moment you promised yourself to him."

"What?" Henry hissed, tightening his hold and breaking the female's neck again. Healing the fatal wound repeatedly was torture all in itself, costing Spring Two energy that would be better used elsewhere. He smirked as Spring Two's eyes fluttered closed. "Just tell me where he is."

"How much do you need him? Do you need him enough to face the moon?"

Henry recoiled at the mention of the word, his eyes spasmed with phantom pain. "Why would I need to do that?" Henry applied more pressure to Spring Two's neck. "Unless you were stupid enough to drag him outside."

Spring Two didn't speak, looking at Henry with a resolved face.

Henry squeezed harder,. "Liar, You're a liar. I won't go to him; I can't."

"You will die," Spring Two croaked, her blood vessels broken in the whites of her eyes, though her gaze was steady and accepting. "As you should. This creature is not who you are. Let Will help you, mate. There is still a chance for Winter—"

Henry banged Spring Two's head against stone wall. He did it again. And again. Henry hands were sticky with Spring Two's blood, the wall covered in splatters with it. And yet, she lived.

Henry sighed. Never underestimate what a mating can do.

Spring Two's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and Henry watched as her skin healed in front of his eyes, her skull rounding out. "I am not one of your flimsy skin-walkers you are so fond of," Spring Two smirked, her eyes focusing on Henry deliriously.

Henry growled, leaning into Spring Two's face. "I know I told you you'd be the last to go, but you're _this_ close from being tossed into the SHU with one of the baddies." Spring Two's eyes widened and Henry chuckled, leaning even closer and swiping at Spring Two's bloody forehead with his tongue. "Now, go get Will and bring him to me. If you're fast about it, I'll make you're death five minutes quicker."

"No, I will do no such thing," Spring Two breathed, a cough on the end of her words, her face grim.

"What?" Was she kidding? Did she not know how close she was to being dead?

"He is your chosen. He is calling to you," Spring Two searched Henry's face, weak. "Do you not feel it? Smell it?"

Henry did, _God_, he did. The moon's song was hypnotizing, enticing, but Will's call…it wasn't a call; there were no words, but it was a scent— a scent that thrummed through his blood, told a story. A scent that reminded him of who he was last night. Hell, what made him what he was. It told him of his and Will's story, of how they came to be. It rattled his cells, the pineapples were stronger than he'd ever smelled before, making last night with Will pale in comparison, like a few bursts of air freshener in a stadium. It was real, deep, rich, thick, the scent was almost fluid—

"What did you do?" Henry snarled, sticking his thumbs into the center of Spring Two's throat and pressing in.

Spring Two recoiled, or tried to, but the movement didn't do a thing as Henry released a hand on her neck and broke her arm. Bitch was taking too long to speak. _Seriously_. "No more than what you have already done," she said with a shaking voice. "He calls for you. To help you, mate, one last time. _Go to him_."

Henry stared at the she-wolf, his mind begging him to end it. Kill her. Yet, his hands loosened on Spring Two's neck and he blinked several times, shaking his head for good measure. "No one cuts Will up but _me_," he growled, regaining his equilibrium. Henry released the Were and Spring Two slid to ground, flopping onto her side.

He watched Spring Two's eyes close under his scrutiny, as if resigned. Henry shrugged at her surrender, kicked her in the side until he heard several satisfying cracks, kicked her in the head just in case. Henry smiled. That should slow her down for a bit.

His smile wavered, his body trembling with excess energy (fear) and excitement (the beginnings of regret). He took down the hall at top speed, letting his nose and Will's scent lead him to the place The Wildness railed against, the place of his nightmares.

It was the beginning of the end.

Finally.

oOo

Henry took the elevator to the ground floor, his body shaking with every step closer to the outside. By the time Henry rounded the last hallway and burst through the doors to the courtyard, his skin almost felt on fire. But he had to see him. There wasn't a choice about it.

He'd chosen Will.

The moon was singing to Henry in a loop, his ears ringing with the enchanting tune. Will's scent dueled with the song, pineapples reminding him of where he'd come from, what he'd done, who he'd done these things to.

—_Will shrugs, his eyes amused. He puts the bottle to his lips, then seems to reconsider, a cheeky smile stretching across his mouth. "I like your wolf," he states before taking another sip._

_Henry chokes on his beer (and the wolf preens at his Beta's words; preens). "Huh? Could you rewind that and remove the crazy?"_

_Will scoots over on the couch, leaning forward until he's on the outskirts of Henry's personal space. He rests his elbows on his knees, his beer dangling from loose fingers in between his legs, "I said, I like your wolf. There's nothing crazy about that, Henry. You like your wolf—I can tell. Why can't I like him?"_

_"Because he tried to kill you? Why the hell would you like him after that?"_

_Will's smile turns inward as his eyes wander around the room, clearly in thought. His eyebrows lift, and he blinks, turning his attention back to Henry. "Because he's a part of you," he remarks, with a hint of surprise, before emptying the remainder of his bottle down his throat._

_— Will clears his throat, and the action vibrates through to Henry. He squeezes his eyes shut as a faint shudder passes through him; it wasn't faint enough for Will not to notice. He looks at Henry, and Henry returns the gaze, his eyes dueling with his brain, trying to pick where to focus his attention (damn! Lips or eyes?). Will's face goes from apprehensively hopeful to stricken, his hand reaching up and gripping Henry's right ear like a lifeline. He holds fast when Henry starts to pull away, the wolf growling a good point about mistaking gratitude for gratitude sex._

_"You aren't supposed to want me back," Will's voice breaks, a terrible sound, as if he was dying._

_Why is Will so sad?_

_Henry stops fighting his retreat, his mind running frantic. Is that what this is? Wanting?_

_He lets his eyes drop to Will's mouth, breathing in his exhales. Their mouths ghost, Will's hand trails to Henry's jaw._

_Yeah, wanting._

_—"But it's different now. You don't know what it's like, Will. I just want to go at her until I'm dead, then resurrect myself and do it all over again. I can smell her right now. I want her right now. If my control snaps—"_

_"Your control won't snap, Henry." Will reiterates, his voice firm._

_"But—"_

_"I'm here. I'll stop you. You want to be stopped, right?"_

_— Will places both hands on Henry's face, leaning forward until he's all Henry can see. "I'm right here. See me. See only me."_

_Henry's eyes pierce Will's for a breath, dilating further. He nods, squeezing his eyes shut; sweat beading on his upper lip. Needing contact, needing Will, Henry fumbles with the loopholes of Will's jeans. A scant moment later, he's flush against Henry—just what Henry needs. He takes several large breaths before holding stock still for a minute. He opens his eyes and, dilated though they are, they're focused._

_He's himself again, thanks to Will—thanks to his touch. "Okay, I see you. I see you," answers Henry, his mouth so close to Will's, their lips brush when he speaks._

_— Will breaks the silence. "You're wrong," he blurts, his eyes no longer assessing, but almost nervous, wild. "About not knowing me. You know me better than anyone has ever known me. When I said earlier that I'd give you up, it's not because I don't care. It's because you matter so much to me—" Will's eyes grow large, he takes a shallow breath, his eyes dropping momentarily before capturing Henry's again. "When you're happy, I'm happy. Even if that means you aren't with me. Okay?"_

_— Henry shakes his head, settling on the bed beside Will. "Then our time together would've been emotional. I didn't know if I could have handled that."_

_Will rolls his eyes, his face incredulous. "It was emotional anyway. Being in—" he coughs, clears his throat. "When you care about someone, sex is always emotional."_

_— Will lips are urgent and hot against Henry's. They beg, command and give all at the same time, questing for things Henry can't identify, can't explain._

_"Of course I forgive you," Will says against Henry's mouth, his breath a rush of warm air. "I can't think of anything I wouldn't forgive you for." Will pulls back and looks at Henry, eyes still large with determination. "You're going to live. I didn't have any control to help Mom, but I can help you."_

_— Will's face cracks, his heart filling with desperation and pain. "Henry, I love you," he says, looking into Henry's eyes._

Will stood in the center of the moon's light, in the middle of the courtyard. The sleeves of his shirt were gone, ripped off, his arms bare. Twin cuts—no, _slices_ from shoulder to wrist went down the length of his arms, deep and gruesome. Will was deathly pale, his eyes glassy under the moonlight. Henry stared at Will, shell shocked and aroused for a few moments before the profiler even registered his appearance, despite Will facing him.

"You came," Will whispered, low, like his throat was scraped raw and the whisper was as high as he could manage.

It probably was. Henry doubted he would have heard Will without his heightened hearing.

Will scrunched his forehead , blinked several times at Henry. "Come to me." Blood dripped rhythmically from his fingers and plopped into the grass at his feet at a steady flow, as if his body was pumping his blood right out of him.

Unable to disobey his Beta (and lover, but never again), Henry took a step forward, hissing as his hand smoked. "I can't. Come to me," he said, The Wildness screeching in agreement, buoying Henry's idea. It would take a hell of a lot to get him to go under the moon; chosen or no chosen.

Will rocked precariously on his feet, stumbled backward and fell on his ass in a clump of bloody limbs. He groaned belatedly, as if the very urge to yell was too much for his body to handle.

"God, you're gorgeous like this," Henry voiced, his fingers itching to touch Will. And yeah, he was starting to remember himself, but The Wildness still had a grip on him. He could feel it, in the back of his head, the source of what had controlled him.

Was the moon freeing him? Why hadn't he noticed the puppet strings before? Henry grimaced, his mouth opening without his permission. "Bloody and damaged, and so handsome," he continued, his mind in shreds. "You're just as attractive to me whole and healthy as you are destroyed."

Will sat with his legs open, arms resting on each thigh. He lifted his head off his chest. "Henry,_ please_."

"I did this for you," Henry said, gutted, attracted. "To prove myself to my Beta. To show you I'm strong enough to be an Alpha."

Will tilted his head to the side, teetering on his ass when the action almost pushed him over. "Henry," he rasped, "why would you want to kill all of us? What would it prove?"

Henry frowned, confused. "What else can I do? What else could you possibly want?" There was nothing else for him, nothing _better_ than to show his worth. He concentrated on the moon, and what he wanted: Control. The Wildness howled and gnawed at his mind, but he got control of his body, temporarily.

"I want you to stop hurting us," Will said, his words garbled. "I want you to step into the moonlight."

Henry's heart seized, and it was all him this time. "I _can't_, Will. It burns me. Like I'm some kind of monster—" Henry choked on his words, looked at Will, eyes watering from just looking at the moonlight, and so much more. "I _am_ a monster, aren't I? I should die. I need this—"

"You're not a monster," Will whispered, fierce, his eyes momentarily rolling back. "Y-you just got a bad deal. We both did. It's not your fault." Will outstretched his arm, his hand bloody and broken, beckoning Henry. "Yes you can, Henry. I'll be here with you."

Henry shook his head, tears flowing down his face. "I'll die, Will. _I'm scared_. The Wildness still has a hold on me, and it won't let go. Not ever."

Will's breath hitched, and Henry watched as the profiler struggled to breathe for a moment, his face crumbling, anguished. "Henry, you've got to fight it. For me, okay?" Will said, words slurred.

Henry nodded. It was for the best. He could do it. Do _this_. "Yeah, okay. I—"

Henry screamed, The Wildness sinking metaphysical claws into his mind, scraping away the little control he had. _Ah, that's nice_. Henry sighed, mind clearing. "What will you do for me? What can you give to me to make me come to you?"

They stared at each other, he and Will, the profiler's sparse breathing the only sound in the night air. Henry trembled under the door frame, the moon's light a few feet away, showcasing his Beta. The moon song dimmed to an incessant whisper like it expected Henry to do as he was told, like it expected him to make the right decision.

It would take a hell of a lot before that happened.

Will took a shaky breath, quickly fading into wheezing groan. Henry watched him as the profiler's arm dropped lifelessly to the grass, Will's eyes hooded, wavering closed every other second like keeping them open was a struggle.

"You won't be alone," Will grunted out, choking on a sob. "If I told you I'd let you kill me first, tonight, would you come to me?"

Henry's heart thudded against his ribcage, excited, hopeful. Will turned his head to the side and spat blood onto the ground, swaying as if it took all his strength just to stay upright.

His Beta. His reason for living. The one he must kill in order to be a true Alpha, to prove himself.

"Yes," Henry said as he took a tentative step toward Will and the circle of moonlight, elongating all his fingers into claws, his cock hardening. "I'll kill you first and stay with you, watch you until our end."

There was no other choice.

_As your voice of reason_, Winter's voice was a calming balm in Henry's head, half chasing The Wildness away with just his tone. _I can't allow you to do that._

Henry growled, pissed. "Huh? _Winter?_ I thought—"

"Winter?" Will breathed, a small smile of relief bloomed on his face— as his eyes rolled back in his head. He groaned, and as Henry watched tipped backward with a meaty _thump_, his life slipping away.

Winter took over part of Henry's mind with little finesse, but it got the job done, surging forward and forcing Henry into the moonlight.

_I didn't do this for us, but Will_, Winter disclosed, his tone filled with both shame and determination. Now directly under the moon's beam, Henry hunched over, guttural screams ripping out of his chest. _Reach for the moon, Henry. Reach for it._

"It's too much, Winter!" Henry cried, The Wildness far enough back that he could speak as himself. "I _can't_."

Winter took an almost audible bolstering breath. _I know, brother_, he said, his voice gentle and forgiving. _Tread carefully with William, Henry. In some ways, he is stronger than you are, but in others, he needs you in ways…in ways you've yet to comprehend._ Winter chuckled, his voice wry. _But you'll come to understand that in time. That is my gift you, Henry. Time. Use it well._

Winter forced them into a Change, the wolf coming into the forefront of Henry's mind fully, shoving Henry back. Luckily (or not so luckily, Henry thought with a mental grimace), he was still able to see everything that went down.

Their clothes in rags around them, Winter straightened their Were form and looked up at the moon unafraid and accepting of their fate. _I wish I could have done more_, Winter said, wistful, into their shared mind.

The burning sensation started on their shoulders and worked its way down. A black tar like substance bubbled out of their pores and coated their fur and the skin underneath, a sticky, fetid smell reaching their nose. Winter gagged as their stomach roiled, collapsing to their hands and knees when the pain got too intense. Their stomach heated up like a volcano, burning them from the inside out.

"Winter!" Spring Two screamed as she came up beside them, gasping and jerking back just as Winter's fur caught flame.

"Mate, do not do this," she pleaded, her face a picture of fear and concern despite the drying blood covering her entire body. She reached out with trembling hands to touch them, but Winter growled.

To Henry's amazement, Winter partially Changed back, their human mouth forming under the fur on their face. "No, don't touch me, Spring," Winter garbled, overcome with the contents of his stomach as black ichor poured forth from their mouth and nostrils. "Stay back," Winter said when the their stomach seemed to take a breather and the sparks of fire engulfed their back.

"But—"

"Thank you for your loyalty, mate," the wolf said, taking a breath to howl in pain as the fire began to reach their skin. "But help _William_. Do whatever you must; it is my last request."

Spring Two flinched, her eyes wide. She nodded, looking at Winter one last time before she left their view.

Winter howled again as their body fought against them, their skin/fur no longer sparking with fire, but becoming completely engulfed in raging flames.

_Winter!_ Henry yelled in their mind as Winter screamed with all his might, their fur burning right off their flesh. But as soon as their body covered itself in fire, the fire dispersed, leaving their human body underneath it.

Just as suddenly as Winter had pushed Henry to the back of their mind, Henry was back in the forefront, gasping and trying to catch his breath. He could still feel the searing pain on his skin, but when he looked at it with bleary eyes, his skin was clean, no sign of the black stuff that covered him.

Henry's stomach rolled violently before he had more of a chance to catch his bearings. His body shook as bile rose in his throat again and poured out onto the grass. A large pile of black filth bubbled and boiled under the moon's light—screaming audibly, just like The Wildness, _Jesus_—until it dried out and hardened into a plaque, its screams dying mid-wail.

Henry let his limbs loosen underneath him and he dropped onto the grass, naked and weary. He rested there, afraid to breathe, afraid to hope.

Was it over? Were they free?

_Winter?_ Henry said into the silence of their mind. He began to panic as he called for Winter in his mind again.

"Winter?" he pleaded aloud.

No response.

He didn't even feel the ghost of the wolf.

Nothing.

Henry woke, unaware he'd passed out. Hands were shaking his shoulders and he opened his eyes to Spring Two leaning over him, her face a mask of sorrow.

"Henry?" she asked, both hopeful and broken, blood flakes falling from her face and scattering on his skin. "Henry, is that you?"

Where was Will? Who was helping Will? Henry blinked at Spring Two, his vision foggy and spotted. "I can't feel Will. Can't sense him on my skin."

And it was true, for the most part. Henry tried again to feel Will, but… "He feels like death," Henry swallowed, choked. "Oh God, I killed him, didn't I? I killed them _both_ and ruined everything."

Spring Two shook her head, tears dripping on Henry's face. "I am sorry, Henry. So sorry."

The darkness swallowed Henry up before he could really understand Spring Two's words. Besides, he couldn't get the loop of last wish out of his mind.

_I wish I were the one dead._

_

* * *

_

_**Memento mori; remember you will die**_


	14. Chapter 13

13.

"Henry, can you see me in my office?" Magn—_their leader_ said into Henry's phone while on speaker. "It's about the EMF field. I've some ideas about improving it."

Henry sighed, looking around his lab for an excuse, any excuse to not move.

_And this would be where Winter opened his mouth and called me a coward. _Henry swallowed, glancing at the mirror he'd hung on the wall above his army of monitors. From his chair, he searched his face for any hint of the wolf; saw nothing.

"Henry? Are you still there?"

Henry puffed up his cheeks in the mirror, got up. "Yep, on my way."

"Thank you—"

He ended the call and shoved the phone in his back pocket before heading out of the lab.

Henry made his way down the mostly bare hallways, letting his nose lead the way, his eyes to the floor beneath his feet. He looked up as a pair of beat up sneakers stopped in front of him.  
Two-Face (_Janus_, Henry reminded himself with a slight grimace), the jack-ass face, not the rage face, smiled at Henry, overly warm and jovial, if a little nervous.

Henry did that to people now, made them nervous.

"Uh, how's it going, man?" Janus asked with the same fake warmth.

Henry shrugged. "It goes."

What else was he supposed to say? _Sorry I bitch-slapped you and shoved you in a closet for twelve hours, because even after I came off the homicidal rage, I still didn't think you were relevant?_

"Right, right," Janus nodded, eyes dropping to his sneakers as he shifted on his feet, hands pushed deep in the pockets of his jeans. "It's cool that you're…uh, like King of the Forest, or whatever." Janus (the rage face) grunted his agreement from jack-ass face's back.

Seriously? Were they going to do this? Henry rolled his eyes under his lids, tilted his head to the side. "_Look_. Can we end this forced fun moment? I did you wrong, _really wrong_. You should be _pissed_ at me instead of trying to get back on track."

Janus glared at Henry, put out. "I'm not pissed at you, Henry. I forgave you a while ago—"

"And that's the problem right there," Henry opined, shaking his head. He sidestepped Janus' gaping mouth and continued down the hall. "When you finally get angry and plot your revenge, give me a shout," he shot over his shoulder.

Henry made it to the study with no other interruptions. He didn't know how he felt about that, though. On one hand, the interruptions meant it stalled the awkward (excruciating, depressing, guilt and angst ridden) conversation he was about to have with Magnus. Even if it _was_ just about the damn EMF field and not, say, his going on a rampage. On the other hand, he just wanted the conversation over, like a ripped off band-aid. He wanted done with it so he could go back to the lab.

Yeah, just over. _Everything over_. Henry stood outside Helen's office, taking a few measured breaths to put his _everything's-okay-please-leave-me-the-hell-alone_ face. And that was going great, until he picked up a whiff of all who were in the office. Was it a freaking joke?

Henry didn't bother knocking, his nose and body telling him who was gathered in the room.

"Jesus Christ," he bemoaned to the room as he swung the door open. "Staging an _intervention?_ Really?"

"What else are we supposed to do?" Ashley (_shattered wrist, shot with intent to kill_) said, throwing up her arms and glaring at him from behind Magnus' desk. "You won't talk about it—"

"What's there to talk about?" Henry asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at his shoes.

"Your bed hasn't been slept in," Bigfoot (_balanced a table on neck, broke collarbone, left for dead_) offered from his stance next to their leader as she sat behind her desk.

Well, he wasn't gonna go to ground zero, even if it was just a replica of it in his head. Henry shrugged. "Sleeping on beds is overrated. Anything else?" Henry said, the question pointed in H-Helen's direction. "'Cause I've got real work to do, if there's not a real reason for me to be here."

Spring Two (_mating saved from being beat to death, broke too many bones to count, tried to kill _several_ times_) turned away from the window beside their leader's desk. She crossed the room, arms folded over her chest, the green sun dress she wore rustling against her calves. "You must face what has happened Henry, my mate," she said with hushed tones in their rustic native language, face pure sympathy. "You must face Will and talk to him."

Henry rolled his eyes, his patience wearing thin (he did that now, too. Lost patience at the drop of a hat). "Talk to him? How? It's not like he can return the favor." He sneered at Spring Two, his anger slipping from its tentative hold. "What, are you allergic to contractions? Try and say it with me. Spring Two, why _don't_ you leave? Spring Two, why _won't _you stop stalking me—"

"Talking your anger out on me will solve nothing," Spring Two cut in, right cheek twitching. "I did my absolute best for Will."

"I know, but you wouldn't have had to if it hadn't been for me." Henry sighed (yep, been doing a lot of that, too). "I just don't want to deal with this now." Or ever.

"English please," Ashley piped in, her head swinging back and forth between Henry and Spring Two.

Henry looked at Magn—_their leader_, not bothering to hide the anger that sprang back up. Because, yeah. Intervention. What the hell? Henry glared harder. "I don't need this now. I just want to be left alone so I can deal on my own terms."

M-_Magnus (threw around lab, minor scars on left side of face from being thrown into hazardous chemicals_) stepped around her desk and stood beside Spring Two, her hands clenching at her sides, as if she couldn't decide whether to hug him or shake him.

"I'm sorry I called you here under false pretenses," Magnus said, concern heavy in her voice. "But I don't know if I can give you the time you need, Henry. Will is showing signs of waking from his coma, now that the brain swelling has gone and the infection has cleared. I thought you should know." A small, hopeful smile bloomed on her face. "He'll want to—"

"No," Henry shook his head, lifted his hands to ward off any interruptions. "I can't face him after everything I've done. God knows why you guys are talking to me. It's like I'm the only one here who doesn't suffer from selective memory."

"We care about you," Bigfoot said at the same time Spring Two, Ashley and Magnus said, "We love you."

Henry gritted his teeth, trying to reign in his anger. "Was it love that had you guys trying to defend yourselves against me? I wanted every person in this room _dead_, and I wanted it done in the worst way possible."

Spring Two frowned, stepping closer. "That was not you—"

"If someone says that to me one more time, I swear to God, I will—" Henry choked on his words, his eyes burning. He breathed through his nose, rough, glared at every person in the room with equal measure. "It was me. _All me_," he said, his voice level. "We're done talking about this."

"Henry, what's happened is done and gone. You gotta let it go." Ashley said as she pleaded with Henry, face soft.

"How can I forget?" Henry said to her, voice raised and bitter, face red with frustration. He took little satisfaction in the collective recoil his makeshift family did, but _Jesus_, what would it take for them to understand? "Winter died almost three months ago! Will died—" his voice broke and his eyes burned, but Henry cleared his throat and forged on anyway. "Will died twice before Magnus could stabilize him, and that's with being chock full of Spring Two's blood. He was on life support until a month ago."

Henry took a breath, tried to calm his rapid breathing. He sounded like a blazing furnace in the shocked silence of the room. He closed his eyes again, getting his heart beat under control. "And through all this, all that's happened to him, and to each of you, there's one common denominator. Me," He continued in a dulcet tone, and opened his eyes, watched his family one by one drop their eyes. "I did this to you guys, to the Sanctuary, to Will," he said to the others, finally getting his point across. He laughed mirthlessly, inappropriately. "I'm biding my time until_ you guys_ stop avoiding and deal with the fact that I'm a _bad guy._ Plain and simple." _And I should be dead_.

On that note, Henry left the office. He wasn't surprised when no one tried to stop him.

oOo

_To hell with work, it was a wash, anyway._ Henry glared at the carpet under his feet, bee-ling straight to his room. _Concentration's shot, emotions a mess. It's all a waste of time. _

He'd known about Will showing signs of waking. The Sanctuary grapevine was alive and well, and he'd heard about Will almost as soon as Magnus herself found out.

Most of the abnormals Will treated were worried about the profiler, and since they got no straight answers from Magnus (there were none, they'd been playing the guessing game for months, and there wasn't a plausible reason why Will was unconscious for so long) they'd gravitated to Henry for an insider's ear. For whatever reason. Though Brutes the lizard hinted that Will had blurted his interest in Henry to a room full of abnormals, and that was why they figured he'd know what was going on (that and apparently half the residents watched he and Will leave to go to Will's apartment before everything went down). They all thought Henry had the answer.

Henry grimaced as he unlocked the door to his room. Well, he definitely set them straight.  
He walked to his en suite bathroom, locked the door to his room before he forgot. He'd installed the lock himself after he woke up from his own coma, needing the privacy. He had to, when people ignored common courtesy and barged in like they had standing invitations. And some of them did, once upon a time, but that wasn't the case anymore.

Henry leaned on the light in the bathroom, stepping over the pillow and blanket, he stood in front of the sink and stared into the mirror.

"You failed me," He railed at his reflection, finally getting a chance to release his anger. "You were supposed to look out for me, be my big brother. You didn't hear me when I needed you the most."

Henry hissed at the mirror, his eyes bright and red rimmed, his blood hot. "You really can't be gone," He intoned, staring harder into the mirror, looking, just looking for the tiniest trace of _something_.

Still nothing.

Henry gave the mirror one last glare and stumbled away, his legs collapsing underneath him as he stretched out on the bathroom floor. He looked at the ceiling, memorizing the all too familiar cracks and crevices in the stone.

The bathroom itself was half the size of his room, a separate whirlpool tub big enough for two, easily (not that it mattered, now), a glass enclosed shower stall, with tile from top to bottom in a warm sand color that matched the floor Henry rested on, the warm color being repeated throughout the entire room. Double sinks and stone counter-tops that followed the color scheme—it was nice.

It doubled great as a bedroom, too, if that was what you were looking for. And Henry was looking for it, for that escape.

After the purge, Henry slept for three days in the infirmary, was locked in the SHU for two weeks just in case. Henry stayed in the SHU for another two weeks, despite Magnus' assurances, to reassure himself. In that time period, Bigfoot (and the rest of the team, not that he'd actually asked) got rid of the evidence of his insanity. The Sanctuary had always been a place that went with the punches, and Henry reaching maturity in such a violent way was no exception. But just because the evidence of what happened was gone, it didn't mean he didn't see it.

Henry saw it everywhere. The blood splattered hallways where he nearly beat Spring Two to death. Even though it hadn't happened in the south hall, it still popped up in his peripheral like an accusation, always fresh, always ghastly. Every time he was forced to go to Helen's lab for one reason or another, he saw her unconscious form on top of one of the lab tables; the stench of chemicals filling the air. He saw the shards of glass digging into her skin (not to mention the healing chemical burns on the back of her neck). The herbal scent of the Big Guy's breath as he gagged on the table's edge against his throat; his collarbone breaking under the weight of the stone. Janus banging on the utility closet for hours (Henry was told, but he could imagine Janus' desperation all the same), waiting for someone one, anyone, to pass by and help. Ashley's shuttered breaths as her wrist was crushed under his hand, the _click_ of her mouth shutting as he kicked her with his shoes. Will tipping over and dying—

Henry squeezed his eyes shut, regaining his equilibrium. Hell, he didn't even need to close his eyes to see the wary expression on Ash's face those first days after he felt confident enough to leave the SHU.

_Maybe I should lock myself back in there_. Henry got up and cut off the lights to the bathroom, considered the thought, stretching back out on the floor and dragging his blanket over his body.

_Wow, going to bed at eleven in the morning. Awesome._ Henry frowned, his body growing cold. He pulled the blanket up to his neck, huddling in the dark.

Someone needed to put him out of his misery. Someone needed to show him oblivion.

There was no question. He deserved it.

* * *

"So, what have you got for me today?" Will asked as he sat up in the infirmary bed, rubbing his hands together, earnest.

Spring Two—_Spring_, smiled at him, bemused, her hands steady as she opened the lap desk over Will's legs and placed his lunch of clear brown liquid, and a glass that looked suspiciously like apple juice on the tray. Will sighed, his eyes drifting to Spring, mouth turned down, woeful. "Again? I thought you were going to work your magic?"

Spring wasn't fooled. She raised a brow, unimpressed. "Bigfoot would not see my argument, and has refused to give you anything different than your usual fare, until Magnus has ordered otherwise."

Will chuckled, amused, watched Spring drag her chair over to the bed and sitting down, crossing her arms. "Bigfoot held out against you?" he teased, enjoying the spark of irritation in Spring's face. "I thought you said you could handle him?"

Spring glared at Will, though she was grinning. "Make jest of my failure if you please, Will," she said haughtily. "It is your last day in the infirmary, but not the last of your liquid meals. It is no trouble at all for me to join forces with Magnus and extend not only your prescribed diet, but also your forced leave—"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Will chuckled again, his hands raised in surrender. "I will never tease you for the rest of my life."

Spring nodded, solemn, her eyes twinkling. "That is a very wise idea."

Will nodded along with Spring, faux abashed, until he couldn't take it anymore and let out a laugh. Spring raised a brow at his outburst, but she joined in not a moment later.

If someone had told Will when he woke up from a coma, he'd be spending hours a day with the woman who was essentially Henry's wife, he would have laughed in their face. If they said he would consider her amongst his short list of friends after only two weeks, he would have locked them in the SHU himself. Yet, here they were, he and Spring, sharing a laugh and as far away from where they'd started as two individuals could get.

Not that Spring had given Will a chance to revert back to form. Twelve hours after he'd woke up, Spring marched into his private room, her face determined. Will had actually been a little scared, not that he'd ever tell her that now.

"We are going to know each other," she declared once she'd grabbed a chair and sat down at the head of Will's bed.

"Uh, okay," Will responded back then, after looking around the room for a hidden camera crew. Because, that was a joke, right?

But it turned out to be anything but, when Spring turned up every day of his extended rest in the infirmary, keeping him company from sun up to sun down, unless Magnus needed her for blood work or to update the files the doctor had on Weres.

And boy, had their information been wrong about the Were culture. There was no doubt in Will's mind that everything Spring shared with him, and Magnus by extension, were deeply held secrets.

Most of their days started the same, Will taking comfort in the mundane ability to count on company from the she-wolf. Spring would arrive in a swathe of understated elegance, the clothes and makeup she'd acquired on the many shopping trips she and Magnus (and that poor sucker, Bigfoot, their driver—Will was positive Magnus dragged the Neanderthal around for fun) went on. In a puff of subtle perfume that tantalized Will's nose (the scent reminded him of his mother's favorite scent), she told him of her childhood (a hard existence, but necessary for survival), the Were culture (also hard, and in Will's mind, the stuff of nightmares. No wonder Magnus took Henry away), and as of two days ago, teaching Will their language.

"I am only teaching the most vital words to you, as it is not my role to do such a thing," Spring reminded him for what had to be at least the fifteenth time that day, sounding patient and exasperated both.

Will rolled his eyes. Maybe the sixteenth time asking her to teach him more, would be the charm? "I'll probably never meet an Omega in my life, Spring. How else am I going to learn?"

Spring's eyes glowed like starlight as she glared at him, folded her arms tighter over her chest, the dark pink dress tightening around the empire waist, the white cardigan she wore over it muffling the sound of the chiffon as she shifted, annoyed. If he didn't know better, Will would have believed her nearly virginal display.

_Well, except for the murder in her eyes. _Will swallowed. He was not afraid. "He's the only one who hasn't visited me," Will whispered, dropped his eyes to his lunch on his lap. "He doesn't want to see me, and I can't force him. A lot has happened and there's no telling where his head space is at right now." Will sighed, exhausted. Sick of recovering, sick of the whole situation; sick of the heartache.

"You are his chosen," Spring said like it explained everything, sympathy coating her voice.

"And look where it's gotten us," Will replied, lifting his hands and encompassing where they sat in the infirmary and all that happened with a few waves of his hands. "Maybe too much has happened."

Spring leaned forward, eyes sharp, her eyebrow arched. "Do you believe that?"

Will scoffed, irritated. "Of course not, but that doesn't mean that it's not true."

Spring sighed, stopping her eye roll midway through. "You do not blame him for you injuries? Your death?"

"What?" Will voiced, shuddering uncontrollably. Spring's stark question, the reality of what happened slammed in his face. He was pretty sure Spring did that on purpose. He eyed her, could feel the beginnings of a glare taking form. "No, never. What good would that do? I'm sure Henry's blaming himself enough already. It's not his fault, not really."

"A wolf cannot help his nature," Spring agreed, unfolding her arms and straightening Will's bed sheets. "He…" she made a sound of frustration, her face intent as she smoothed the same patch of white starched linen repeatedly; tug-smooth, tug-smooth. "They fear him, the inhabitants here."

"_Fear_ him?" Will held his breath, hoped Spring would relinquish information about Henry candidly, something she'd only hinted at previously. Will gaped, incredulous. "Henry? Why?"

Spring's gaze flicked up and met Will's, watching him, she shrugged, apathetic.

Will didn't buy her indifference for a minute. He studied Spring as she dropped her gaze and removed the lap tray and its contents from his lap, standing and putting it back on the cart by the door to the room. "Yeah, things were iffy there for a while, but why would the other abnormals be scared? They love him," he said to Spring's back.

"He knows this," Spring continued as she made her way back to Will's side. "He…encourages their behavior, their uncertainty of his standing amongst them; but I do not know why. I sense he does not wish others to fear him, yet he…" Spring shook her head, her shoulders heavy with concern.

Spring didn't understand Henry's human behavior, and that wasn't a secret. Now that Will knew her history, it all made sense. But Will didn't have that problem.

He laid a gentle hand on the she-wolf's shoulder, rubbing ever so gently. "He thinks he deserves to be feared. He thinks he's a monster."

Will shrugged when Spring looked at him, possibly more confused than she was earlier, but this time he could relate. "We know he's not a monster, far from it," he said, careful. Will shrugged again. "But _he_ doesn't believe it. I'd shake Henry until he understood that, except he'd probably blame himself for it later."

"It would have no effect, I fear," Spring agreed. "But if anyone can reach him, it is you."

Or Winter.

Spring didn't have to say it for Will to hear it in her tone.

He dipped his head, peered at Spring. "Do you think…?" _God_, he couldn't even say it.  
Spring wouldn't meet his eyes, her throat working as she subtly ran a delicate hand over her eyes. "At times, all I see is Winter. Henry's wolf is there for all to see; in the turn of his face, the way he looks at us as if he sees right through us, the way he prowls the hallways at night, restless, frustrated."

Will started, jerking his eyes around Spring's face, cataloging her reactions. "He's walking the halls at night?" _Again?_ His eyes lost focus as he digested the information, his mind spinning. "I thought you said he was going to bed in the middle of the day? Not that you were clear on it—"

"I knew it would bother you to not be able to help him," Spring reasoned, her concern for Will and Henry both shining through her clenched fists in her lap, the tick of her left shoulder. "You are no good to Henry if you can barely stand on your feet. You need your rest. Besides," Spring lowered her eyes again, meek. "I think Henry is sleep walking—at night. He seems to be running from himself, from his own mind."

"Did you see him sleepwalk?" Will asked, desperate for information.

Spring nodded, her gaze lifting to Will with earnest and undeniable resolve. "It started the night he left the SHU. I too became restless, as I pick up my mate's emotions when they are strong. I—when we bumped into each other in the hallway by Henry's room," Spring took a breath, her eyes dropping to her legs, met Will's again. "I have no doubt it was Winter I saw."

"Did he recognize you?" Will inquired, hoping against hope. This was big. _Big._

Spring nodded, her face clouding over with something Will couldn't interpret; a mixture of exasperation and fondness, a look he didn't see on Spring's face often."Yes, I there was no denying he knew me. But his face became unreadable not a moment later, and before I found my tongue he used his powers and sped past me, leaving without a word." Spring sighed, sounding tired. "I have not seen him since that night, but I feel Winter's presence as soon as Henry retires for the day."

"Have you told Magnus?" Will asked, his mouth twisting as another thought hit him full force. "You guys had no intention of telling me, did you?"

Spring flinched, her cheeks rosy. "We had no intentions of keeping this from you forever, Will, but—"

"But, what? The two of you made an executive decision?" Will accused, anger burning in his belly. Was there ever going to be a time where honesty was going to be the first choice at the Sanctuary? It didn't escape him that he was just as guilty of his own accusations as anyone else.

Will clenched his teeth, took a breath. There was no need to go overboard, not yet, anyway. "Yeah, I get that I've been sick, and for a while there, my life wasn't guaranteed, but that's not the case anymore. If I'm the only one who can reach Henry, don't you think I need to be aware of what's happening to him?" Will held up his hand, forestalling Spring's rebuttal. "Unless, of course, you and Magnus were waiting for _Winter_ to come back—and thanks for telling me that you suspect he's alive, by the way."

"We were not waiting for Winter to return. I believe we are too afraid to hope for such a thing as that." Spring's smile was sheepish at best, contrite at worst. She shrugged. "Magnus and I agreed notifying you could wait. It was for the best."

_For the best? _Will looked at Spring, saw the embarrassment in her hands, the throbbing vein on the inside of her right elbow, and sighed. There was no point getting mad now, Spring was trying to rectify what she'd (they had—her and Magnus, actually) done.

Will softened his jaw, offering a small smile, his hand reaching out and covering Spring's in her lap. "And Henry thinks Winter's—" _dead_ "gone?" he finished weakly, swallowed to avert the burning in his eyes.

Spring nodded. "All he does is remind us of Winter's demise, yet there is still hope in his eyes whenever he mentions Winter's name. He is fighting against the hope he feels deep inside himself."

Will took a breath, collected himself, his emotions twisting and clenching his heartstrings. He never talked about Winter with Spring, or any one. He'd only spent a few hours with the Were, and even those were never truly memories of Winter specifically, since Henry's well-being was his chief concern at the time. The very idea that Winter was…_gone_, was something he refused to contemplate until every fact pointed to the conclusion.

And with the new information…Will looked at Spring, his lips turning up around the edges. "Who knows? Maybe seeing me alive will shock Henry out of his depression; at least long enough for me to talk some sense into him."

Spring returned Will's smile, eyes bright and sneaky, something that never got old for him. "That, or he will see you and be overcome with hunger and rouse himself enough to ravage you."

Will blinked at Spring and her sordid imagery. He barked a laugh and shook his head, dubious. "You know, your encouragement is really starting to weird me out. You're his wife, Spring. I'm not saying I want you to go after him, but should you really be cheerleading his possible infidelity?"

Spring smirked, folding her arms again, an aura of superiority settling around her. "I do not know what a cheerleader is, but it is my prerogative as Henry's mate to pursue the Alpha's best interests. Love matches were sacred once," a wistful smile overtook Spring's face as she looked at the wall behind Will's head, her mind in another place. "It is nice to believe such a thing is possible again. It inspires hope, and change. Something my culture is in sore need of."

Will narrowed his eyes, his profiler instincts kicking in. "You're hiding something," he said after a moment, chuckled as Spring blushed prettily. "And you're excited about it—or him."

Spring blanched, her eyes darting to and fro. "I am _loyal_ to my mate and would _never_—"

Will gripped Spring's (alarmingly) flailing hands, unnerved by her panic. "Spring, it's okay," he soothed, muffling a sigh of relief when Spring relaxed, her hands stopping their movements, her pulse ( he checked with a subversive index finger, stroking over her pulse as he held her hands) slowing. "There's no question of your loyalty to Henry, not after everything you've done for his family and for him. I think it's great that there's someone else." Will quirked a brow. "There _is_ someone else, right?"  
Spring's eyes were large, glowing at Will eerily as she fought her supposed shame. "Though Henry's existence was known to us, no one put much faith in him returning to his pack. We did not know if Magnus was fostering his nature or condemning it. When Henry's maturity grew near and he did not come to see his pack, I stayed loyal to him and the arranged troth, but—"

"But you met someone else," Will finished for her, an odd thrum of excitement passing through him, which was weird. Yeah, he was happy for Spring (one less person to fight Henry for—though, Spring wasn't interested, supposedly; but one can never be _too_ sure), not girlishly so. Will looked down at their clasped hands, tilted his head, focused on what Spring was saying.

"I have always known him," Spring said, a speculative frown lighting her face. "He was in my pack, defected with me on nothing but my word that our Alpha's regard for our ways was tainted." Spring removed her hands from Will's, swept them against the bed sheets, as if sweeping the tangent away,too. "He did not pursue me, as he is an honorable man who follows our laws; nor did I encourage him, as it was pointless. Either way, it all came to nothing. Seven nights after we agreed to let our growing affections," Spring cringed, her bottom lip turning into a comma, "our former Alpha staged the assault against Henry's pack—"

"And here we are," Will intoned, that odd excitement absent, for the most part.

Spring's smiled, tight and tense. "Yes, here we are."

_God, what a mess_. Will leaned back on his pillows, attention trailing to the ceiling above them. Wow, Spring put her life on hold for the chance of fulfilling a promise. He marveled a little at Spring's dedication, a loyalty to the shreds of a pact made when she was probably too young to remember. She gave up everything to save Henry's family, to save _Henry_, just to find out that he had no interest whatsoever in her and the life she represented. And on top of that, apparently he made Will his chosen in a love match—

Will sat up in bed, startling Spring, his eyes widening as the thought fully formed. "But—but, this frees you from the mating bond, right?"

Spring bit her lip, her brows furrowed. "I do not follow your logic."

Will didn't miss the implied statement that she never followed his logic, but Will batted that aside in favor of more important revelations. He waved an excited hand near her face. "Henry essentially picked me over you," he grimaced at the plain speak, but later was the time for apologies. "So, wouldn't that break whatever bond or promise you had to him? You finished your part of the deal, but you're not, uh, necessary, so…"

A spark went off behind Spring's eyes, but instead of her smiling at him, she pulled a face. "No, it is too late for that," she said with a chagrined shake of her head. "The mating bond cannot be destroyed just because the Alpha in question chooses another in a love match. We are tied forever, Henry and I." Spring reached out and rubbed her thumb across Will's cheek, another one of the (many) maternal idiosyncrasies she'd started after she'd began visiting him. Will leaned into the touch on instinct, not missing the soft smile on Spring's face when he did. "I am sorry, but the mating process is a permanent answer the maturity, and by extension, The Wildness. It sets the building blocks for a healthy, safe pack." Spring turned playful and coy without her moving a muscle. "Though, it would have been nice to be with a wolf closer to my age."

Will chuckled, his mood lifting. "I can understand wanting to be with someone closer to your age. Henry is a little old for you, isn't he? You're what, twenty-one? Twenty-two?"

Spring's response wasn't immediate. That should have been Will's first tip-off that all was not as it seemed. He regarded Spring, the silence stretching between them as Spring stared at him, seeming to measure him like she did when they first met.

Her eyes crinkled after a moment, smile ambiguous. "William, I am fifty years old."

Will blinked, his mind and mouth at war against each other. "I—"

"Henry is younger than me by sixteen years." She smirked at Will, amused. "How else could his father pick me as an acceptable mate? Fresh from the litter is hardly a time to judge strength of character."

Will's mind ran a gamut of questions and scenarios that Spring hadn't answered (yet—they were _so_ done with the history lessons now), but what he settled on seemed to be appropriate. Will closed his mouth, returning Spring's haughty smirk.

"Cradle robber."

* * *

Spring Two and Will were happy. Henry could feel their joy; it grazed his skin like free -falling rose petals.

_That must be what woke me up_. Henry shifted under the blanket, the bathroom floor cold underneath him even hours after sleeping on it.

There was a cot propped against the bathroom wall; he never used it.

A burst of cheerfulness skimmed across the skin over Henry's spine, spreading out until it fluttered to his fingers and toes. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated, trying to hold on to the feeling and emotions Will and Spring experienced. All too soon, the dregs of the emotions fizzled out, leaving him cold, bleak.

Henry sucked his teeth, opened his eyes and looked at the space above his head. _Well, if anyone deserves happiness, it's those two. After what I did… _Henry pulled a face, his attention drifting to the locked bathroom door, the darkness of the room so black he had to go by memory.

"You won't find hatred here," the Big Guy had said when he delivered the cot almost two weeks ago in one of his many efforts to reconnect with Henry. How the Neanderthal got into his room was a mystery to him, but it wasn't surprising. Bigfoot knew every inch of the Sanctuary and how to get in.

At the time, Henry hadn't needed to think long about a reply to the Big Guy. "No, but I should."

And looking back, Henry still held firm to his answer. Just because he couldn't find the hate, didn't mean he didn't deserve it. But that was fine, 'cause he could hate himself plenty.

_I shouldn't be here_. Henry stood, turning on the tub, watching the hot water shroud him in mist. _I shouldn't be anywhere._

Violent abnormals were given only so many chances before they were put down. For the abnormal's safety; for the safety of the greater good. Henry grimaced as he removed his clothes, stepped into the scalding water. Rabid abnormals (homicidal attempted murderers) should be put down; but after what happened, wasn't a quick death too easy?

He hadn't made it easy for anyone on that day.

_I love you, Henry._

Henry shivered, freezing in the hot water. He pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, disgusted with himself, with everything.

Yeah, not only was a simple death too easy for him, _death_ was too easy an answer. He needed punishment.

He couldn't blame what he did on Winter; not that he really wanted to. At the time, he and The Wildness were one and the same. No excuses.

"You jerk, why did you save me?" Henry hollered at the ceiling, tears blurring his vision. "It should've been me who died. I'm not worth the sacrifice you made."_You were never the monster. I was._

After marinating in the tub for a few hours (he stopped counting after the third), Henry got out and dried himself, opening the door to the—

Huh.

The door to the bathroom gave way with ease. Henry let it swing open on its own momentum, his mind in an uproar.

He dressed quickly in jeans, black shirt and sneakers, making his way to his bedroom door to test the lock.

The door was open.

_Maybe Bigfoot had…?_ Henry shook his head, scratching the idea immediately. No, the Big Guy didn't agree with him being locked in his room, but he always honored Henry's choice to do it. Besides, he remembered being the last to lock it—

Henry backed away from the door, his feet carrying him to the center of the room before he stuttered to a stop.

"Winter?" Henry called into the empty room, his voice breaking mid-syllable, his heart in his throat.

"Are you there?"

* * *

Will woke slowly, the faint memory of lips on his own and bright green eyes watching over him in the moonlight.

He sat up in bed, canvassing his room, anticipatory and wary, his attention darting to and fro. The search wielded no Were Alpha male and Will slumped against the headboard, chagrined, depressed.

Was it real or just a dream?

The alarm clock blared on the nightstand, roused Will from his thoughts. He swallowed, pushing the sheets off his person.

Today was his first day back, back to normal after almost three months. His ribs twinged as feet hit thick carpet, completely healed though they were. Will shrugged to himself, jetting across the room into the bathroom, making quick work of starting the shower and jumping in. It could have been worse: He could have stayed dead. Instead, he had nifty battle scars.

His shower finished in record time, Will swiped a hand across the fogged mirror, smirking at his reflection. He turned to his right, looking at the scar that ran down both of his arms from shoulder to wrist in one clean thin slice. Spring had been thorough and concise. The one on his right arm didn't mess with the tattoo too badly, bisecting it neatly, gave his left side the same treatment.

He stretched the skin over his stomach as far as it could go, the outline of his ribs showing between his pulled fingers. All the damage done by Henry was gone, like it never happened. Will sighed, looked again at the scars on his arms, ran his left hand over the raised skin on his right arm, intrigued. Out of all the (many) scars he'd accumulated, and after all the blood (_ugh_) Spring gave him just to stay alive, his arms were the only scars that remained.

The only ones made voluntarily.

Was it some kind of omen? Will leaned closer to the mirror, really examining the scars on his arms, tried to see if there was any physical representation (other than the obvious one) as to why these scars remained while the others healed because of Spring's blood.

Were they tokens to remember?

Will bit his lip, shook his head and headed out to the bedroom. Will dressed quickly, banished the thoughts with a swallow. Now was not the time to be thinking about this. God knew he'd have plenty of time later.

He didn't need a scars to remember, what happened between he and Henry. He could hardly think of anything else.

oOo

"I'm going to ask for the data you have on Winter's nightly escapades," Will breezed into Magnus' office, his irritation mostly in check. "And you're going to give it to me because you should've told me about it after I woke up, instead of withholding the information."

Magnus sat back in her desk chair, lips pressed into a thin line. "I'm sorry you feel that I've wronged you, Will—"

"Feel that you wronged me?" Will asked, incredulous, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Helen's desk. "There's no feelings involved. You _did_ wrong me, and to boot, let Spring tell me instead of coming to me yourself."

Helen exhaled, nodding her head. "Yes, that's true, too, I suppose. And for that, I'm sorry. I hoped to spare you additional concern. I knew if you had knowledge of Winter, you would want to help immediately, and that was out of the question. I knew this situation would have either solved itself—when Winter came to us—or when you fully recovered."

Will glared at Helen a moment more, hoping he got across his feelings on that particular thought. "Look," he said at length. "I get what you were trying to do, and I appreciate it, but…" he scratched the back of his neck, looked Magnus in the eye. "The circumstances have changed. Henry's no longer just my friend, coworker or patient. He's my—" Will cleared his throat, nervous. "I care about him."

"I know you do. "Helen's nose flared as she eyed Will, her expression unreadable. "But you must understand, I have reservations," Magnus said.

Will winced, did his best not to hunch under Magnus' assessing stare. "I know doctor-patient confidentiality comes into play here, and you're taking a risk with Henry and I—if there's a Henry and I—"

"I'm concerned there will be distractions," Magnus said, raising her voice above Will's rambling, oddly vulnerable. "Your personal life and private life should remain separate, Will, and with Henry, though I see him as my son, I'm not completely sure he's capable of separating the two. I don't want his distraction to cost him his life, like it has former members of my team."

Will stiffened, regarded Magnus, not surprised. "I do understand your reservations, Magnus. But what Henry and I have—what I feel for Henry—isn't a distraction. It's a constant in my life, and hopefully Henry's. " he sighed, lifted his chin. "I love Henry, and, this is it for me."

"I thank you for your candid confession, "Magnus said, a small smile on her face. "But we shall see. If everything you hope becomes realized, don't think for a moment your responsibilities here will change, nor the difficulty of your role."

Will swallowed, accepted the hollow victory. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Magnus blinked, her attention falling to her laptop, fingers zipping across the keyboard. Her smile widened. "I think you should see this," she said without preamble, eyes shuttered.

Will leaned closer, wary, interested. "What is it? The surveillance videos?"

Helen turned the laptop around to face him, pressed play. "You could say that."

It was odd looking at himself in a comatose state. The camera was stationed in the corner of the trauma room, in color, though from what Will could tell, it was deep night, going by the darkened hallway outside the open door, the shadows cascading the room.

Henry walked in—no, Winter—strode in as Will watched, head held high and strong. Will frowned at the images of he and Winter, leaning forward in his chair. Winter closed the door to the room, and on screen, took Will's hand.

"I discovered this, the first one of many, two weeks after the incident," Magnus stated, stepping around her desk and pausing beside Will's chair. "He's been seen by Spring, and even some of the other abnormals, walking the hallways, never talking to anyone. From what I understand, you and Spring are the only ones who have ever received recognition. He simply ignores the others."

On the screen, Winter sat beside Will on the bed, pushed his hair off his face, their hands still clasped.

With shaking fingers, Will paused the video.

Winter was alive. It was true, that was… Will swallowed, breathed through his nose for a handful of breaths. Eventually, he looked at Magnus, who politely didn't say or react to his show of emotion. "Spring told me why you haven't mentioned this to me. But why not Henry? He has every right to know."

Magnus shook her head. "We've—I've tried. As I'm sure you'll witness today," Magnus spared Will a sympathetic look. It bordered on pity. "Henry hasn't been receptive to much of anything."

"Have you tried blurting it?" Will hazarded, aware of how bad that sounded. He winced. "Whether he wants to hear it or not—and I doubt he'd be upset to know about Winter—he does need to know."

Magnus raised a brow, unimpressed. "With Henry's volcanic emotions as of late, do you really believe it's wise to do such a thing?"

Will pointed at Winter, his hand paused mid-stroke on Will's cheek. He tried to keep his anger (for Henry, for himself and Winter) in check, trying to be reasonable about Magnus' hedging. "Henry thinks a huge chunk of himself is dead. But there Winter is, visiting me."

Magnus didn't meet his gaze, returning to her desk with a small exhale. "You're not wrong, Will."

Will closed the laptop, his curiosity peaked. "Helen," he asked softly, "what's going on?"

A shadow fell across Helen's face. "I—I find my emotions getting in the way when I have dealings with Henry," she whispered, finally looking into Will's worried face. "I thought by the time you were well, I would have a better grasp on them, but that seems not to be the case."

"Magnus," Will said slowly. "What's happened?"

Helen shook her head, a flicker of surprise slashing across her face. "Nothing new, I assure you, only the changes my relationship with Henry has undergone."

Will leaned forward in the chair, interested, fearful. "Magnus, what—"

"When Henry was overtaken by The Wildness, he attacked me," Magnus' eyes drifted from Will, then back to him, as if she realized what she had done. "I shot him in the chest, on reflex, mind you, but if it wasn't for his abnormality, I would have killed him."

Will flinched, his own emotions at war. Protectiveness for Henry, worry for Henry, anger for Henry on his behalf, understanding for Magnus(but not as much as Will thought he would have had, which was slightly shocking), compassion for both Henry and Helen.

Will ran his tongue over his teeth. "I'm sure he forgives you. And if I'm sure about anything, it's that he loves you. Henry will forgive you, in time—if he hasn't already."

"But I'm the closest person he's known to a mother," Helen breathed, eyes glistening.

Will stood and circled the desk, kneeling beside Helen, took her hand. "That's precisely why he'll forgive you. I'm sure Henry knows better than anyone where his mind was during those few hours, and, knowing him, he's tearing himself up about it."

"He's been on a downward spiral," Helen said, eyeing Will. "He's cut us all off, and I'm not sure what more I can do."

Will smiled, emboldened. "Then it's a good thing I'm here."

Will only hoped he was enough. Because there was no telling what Henry had already done to himself.

* * *

Today was a bad day.

Henry knew it was sad that he'd reduced his (busy, hectic, emotionally draining) days to rating them good or bad, but really, it wasn't like he had a choice.

Considering he didn't work on anything that wasn't an emergency, he had a lot of free time. His creativity was shot to hell, hadn't had an idea to improve weaponry or make better safeguards to the systems in months. These days, he wasn't anything more than the handy man.

Maybe inspiration would strike to put him out of his misery. 'Cause, yeah. Things were definitely looking down.

Henry shuffled down the hallway, squinting at the carpet as he sniffed the air and turned left at the next corner, towards the library. Calling Winter for an hour that morning had been fruitless and painful. He didn't think he could've been more depressed; but _damn_, he'd been wrong. His alter ego never showed up. Which wasn't surprising (no matter how his heart ached), Henry hadn't felt Winter, and he still didn't.

At this point, his day couldn't get any worse—

"Ack!" Henry slammed into a warm chest as he walked into the library. Off guard, he stumbled backward , nearly ran into the decorative table and plant on the opposite side of the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other guy ram into the wall outside the library, letting out a startled yelp.

And yeah, _again_, Henry's nose was goddamned useless.

"Henry," Will breathed, the edges of his mouth turning up as he pushed off the wall, rubbing his right shoulder absently. "I've been looking for you."

_Why?_ Was the kneejerk response, but it did hold a semblance of fact. Why the hell would Will look for the guy who destroyed his life?

Instead of saying as much, Henry swallowed, jutting his left thumb over his shoulder, backtracking. "Yeah, uh, I've gotta go, so." He turned on his heel and headed back down the way he came, gritting his teeth against Will's feelings of rejection and anger, the emotions poking his flesh like needles.

They were tied to each other, Henry knew, and with no little amount of despair (and a bout of resignation to keep things exciting), he realized it had absolutely nothing to do with the Beta bond (was it still there?), or the Maturity, The Wildness, hell, even Winter. They'd been (inevitably) tied together since Henry's first tentative "Hello".

Was this what it meant to be a chosen? To have someone demand (because Will was _all_ about demanding when it came down to it) Henry let go of all his past (evil, horrible) deeds? To be free of it in order to move on? To want to do as his chosen asked because it would make his chosen happy, and by extension, himself? To want to hold his chosen and never let go. To apologize forever, not asking forgiveness, but _needing_ it like air; knowing only his chosen could assuage the guilt, free him of the sins. Because his chosen was the only one who ever mattered. Or whoever will.

Or was that just love?

"Henry."

Henry stopped at the end of the hallway, his heart coming to a halt. He knew that voice: Will's Beta voice.

He turned around, reluctantly met Will's concerned eyes. "Yeah?"

Will had followed him down the hall, Henry realized as he watched the profiler fight with what he wanted to say. He braced himself for the inevitable.

"Have you…" Will's mouth fell shut and he gulped audibly, blinking rapidly. Henry watched him ball his hands into fists, lift his chin. "Look, I'm just going to say this because I'm too worried to care about—" Will licked his lips, searched Henry's face. "Have you…you haven't tried to_hurt_ yourself, have you?"

Henry flinched, stopped the reaction quick enough that Will didn't see it (he hoped). He hadn't been expecting that question. _Shit_.

Henry copied Will's stance, looking at him. "I can't hurt myself, Will." He said after a moment, casual as can be. "Yeah, things have been—" _unbearable, miserable_ "hard, but I'm, uh, adjusting."

Will tilted his head, looked at Henry from head to toe, his pupil's dilated. "You're hurting," he stated at length, an expression akin to sorrow shading his features.

Henry's almost (partner, best friend, personal Jesus, lov—) boyfriend was only a little gaunt, but still pale, but not nearly as bloodless as he'd been that night Henry murdered him (can't forget, not ever). A massive improvement from death in all its forms.

Henry sneered, but it was mostly for himself. "I know. But what no one seems to get is that I _should_ hurt."

Will sighed sighed, rubbing both his hands over his face, tired. "Why would you think that?" he mumbled between his fingers.

_I'm the one responsible for all your pain, that's why._ Henry narrowed his eyes, saw as the cuffs of Will's grey jacket rode up, showing the scar tissue that ended a little past his wrist. You don't really want to let bygones be bygones, you want to rip me apart. You just haven't noticed it yet.

Henry pressed his lips into a thin line, pissed, destroyed. "It's obvious."

And it was. If Henry let all that happened that night go, all he'd have left would be Will. Life wasn't allowed to be that easy. There should be a price to pay, and Henry knew deep down, he should've paid it.

Maybe he still would.

"I can't be who you want me to be," Henry confessed just as Will opened his mouth.

Will seemed to fold in on himself. He wrapped his arms around his midsection, and hunched, as if protecting himself from the barrage of Henry's words. He leaned closer to Henry, his face borderline panicked. "Henry, I don't want you to be anyone else but who you are."

Henry took a step closer, stopped the next step when he realized what he was doing. He had to fight this, had to fight his feelings; the attraction. If he didn't, chances were he'd hurt Will.

Will's sentiment was nice, but it was pointless. Henry shook his head, pained. "I've changed too much. I'm not—we can't do this."

Will's face broke with equal parts sadness and unbelief. He swallowed, grim. "I get that you're hurting—"

"I _deserve_ this," Henry gritted out, glaring at Will, patience starting to shrivel.

Will's face pinched up in confusion, he took a step forward. "What? No, Henry. You don't deserve to hurt. You don't deserve any of it."

Henry shifted on his feet, wanting to step away from Will, but needing to take another step closer. He looked at Will, pleading, silent. "You don't mean that. You can't really mean that."

"You know I do," Will uttered, intent, focused, his feeling of hope sprinkling across Henry's skin like rainfall in Spring. "No, it shouldn't have happened, and I wish I could've done something to prevent it. But nothing you did before, during, or after caused you to deserve it.

"Henry," Will sighed, reaching out and holding Henry's face in his hands, eyes soft. "Let me help you. We can do this, together."

"This shouldn't be happening, can't happen." Henry shook his head, confused, dislodging himself from Will's grasp none too gently. "Together? Will, I can't even see an _us_."

Will jerked, his face clouding, eyes glinting. "What?"

Henry forced his face into blankness, stepped away. "When I think of us, I see nothing. Because there's no future for us, Will. None."

Will turned read, eyebrows pulled into angry lines. "I don't believe that."

Henry scoffed, rolled his eyes. "You don't have to believe it. It's true." So very true.

Will stalked forward, for whatever reason refusing to give Henry any type of distance, forcing the intimacy, forcing the honesty. "Look me in the eye and say it," he hissed into Henry's face, eyes blazing.

Henry glared back, only faltering under Will's gaze for a moment. "I don't have to—"

"_Look me in the eye_."

Henry glared harder, he—he dropped his eyes. "You know I can't," he mumbled, wretched, broken.

Will's palm landed on his shoulder, warm and inviting, drawing Henry close. "Yeah, I know," Will said into Henry's hair, sounding chagrined ,downtrodden. "If you want me to believe we're through, then you're going to have to give me a better excuse than your fear of the unknown."

"I have every right to be scared," Henry said, keeping his arms at his side. "The day everything went down, you guys kept telling me not to worry, not to prepare for anything; that nothing would go wrong. But it did," he said and pulled out of Will's arms, looked at his shoes. "This time I'm going to follow my own advice."

"Henry," Will croaked, and Henry looked at him, say the red-tinged eyes, the despair.

If Will was hurting now, he had no idea how much worse it could get.

"We shouldn't even be having this conversation," Henry shook his head, stepped away from Will.

"Why?" Will followed after Henry again, looking more perplexed with every step. "Why can't we—"

"Because I _killed_ you! I killed—" Henry sucked in his breath, quelling another outburst, all too aware of his voice echoing down the hall. He clenched his jaw, swallowed a groan, and waved his hand dismissively at Will. "No, we're not doing this."

"Henry, _please_," Will begged, strained. He stood in front of Henry in a flash, it seemed, his right hand just quick enough to palm Henry's cheek.

Henry crossed his arms, resolute, even as his eyes closed and he leaned into Will's hand. "You matter to me," he muttered into Will's hand as he opened his eyes, overwhelmed by touch. "Too much."

Will's eyes were large and blue, sparking with electricity and sincerity. The rush of warmth shot across Henry's skin before Will said the words.

"I love you," Will disclosed against Henry's mouth and how did that happen? He didn't remember Will's head moving. But—

Will's mouth descended on Henry's before he could stop it, before he could think of anything but the feel of Will's lips on his own, Will's love setting fire to all the parts of himself he thought were dead.

Henry moaned, the sound climbing out of his chest. He—

No, this was all a fairytale. There was no happy ending for them, and especially not Henry.

Henry yanked back, felt Will's flinch. "No," he said, staring at Will's neck, unable to face him completely.

In the silence that followed, Henry didn't push Will away (it was a close call, though), but he stepped out of the profiler's orbit.

"So," Will began, his eyes hard as he watched Henry step away with hooded eyes. "You're going to reject me?"

_Again_. Will didn't need to say the word for it to be the elephant in the room.

_Shit_. Henry grimaced, dropping his eyes to the floor, Why hadn't he thought of that? Of course Will would think Henry's (heartless, wretched) reaction to his feeling back on that day (the day he tried to turn Will into nothing but used flesh) still counted. Will's declaration hadn't brought Henry out of the madness…why would now be any different?

But,_ but_, it was for their own good. Rejecting him was the only way Henry could really protect Will.

"It's for the best," Henry mumbled to the floor.

Henry hissed as Will's anger slid across his skin like flame. He snapped his head up, pretty sure he knew what he'd see. He wasn't disappointed.

Will made a choking sound, his face twisted in both rage and disappointment. "Don't you _dare_ make this decision by yourself, Henry."

Henry glared at Will, his ire rising. "I can do whatever I want. You can't chain me to you unless I want it, too."

Will nodded, face closing down, eyes like steel. "You think that's how it would be with me? A relationship like what you have with Spring, even after the other night?"

Henry looked at the ceiling, at a loss, still pissed. He looked at Will, exasperated, his eyebrows furrowed. "That's not what I mean. And Will, the other night?" he asked, incredulous as he watched Will's face fold in confusion. "Man, it was almost three months ago. But you don't get that because I put you in a freaking _coma_."

Will opened his mouth, a retort locked and loaded, Henry was sure, but he couldn't take this anymore. His day was bad enough.

Henry lifted his hands to ward off Will's comment, backing away. "This conversation is over," he said, turning his back, ignoring the profiler's angry oaths.

"So over."


	15. Chapter 14

14.

As far as first days back on the job went, it sucked. Will headed for his room, ideas of a bolstering shower to refresh himself before trying again with Henry.

Will opened the door to his room at the Sanctuary, exhausted and stressed. He wasn't up for driving just yet, hadn't gone home since his one night with Henry. He'd worked well past midnight, the need to catch up on all the cases needing his immediate attention keeping him long at the task. If Spring and Ashley (who were now tentative friends—weird) hadn't found him drooling all over the files, Will was sure he would've woken in a few hours and resumed work.

Will sighed as he walked to the bathroom, stopping by his dresser and grabbing a pair of briefs. The conversation with Henry was bad. Horrible, actually. But there needed to be another one, God help them. Henry needed to know about Winter, and Will would tell Henry, whether he wanted to know or not.

Will turned on the shower and stepped in, groaning as the shot of icy water hit his skin before warming, his thoughts already drifting back to Henry. He wanted to kick himself, but settled on biting his tongue for his stupidity. The conversation—fight—with Henry had been a mess. Clearly, Will was out of practice—what psychiatrist in their right mind started a conversation with accusing their patients of hurting themselves? Hell, what human being did that to their (possible) significant other? Those weren't his exact words, but what in the hell had he been _thinking?_

Will climbed out of the shower, toweling off quickly and tossing on his briefs. He scrubbed the damp towel through his hair, heading back out to his bedroom.

Maybe Henry would—

"Winter," Will gasped, the towel slipping from his hand and falling, soundless, to the floor.

The broader shoulders and taller frame gave the Were away. Winter stood in relief by Will's window, as still as stone, bare of clothing save a pair of dark pajama bottoms.

Winter flicked his eyes over Will, cataloging him without moving a muscle. "William."

Will's feet took him to the middle of the room of their own volition, halfway to Winter. He swallowed, his body trembling. "What's wrong?" And there was something wrong, Will could tell. Winter was tense, ill at ease, the air around him thrumming with it.

Winter blinked at him, and if Will wasn't mistaken, Winter was nervous.

"I—" Winter cleared his throat, squared his shoulders. "I'm not sure of how you would receive me."

"With gratitude and relief," Will breathed, crossing the space between them, pulling Winter into a hug. "I'm happy, _so_ happy," he said against Winter's ear.

Winter clutched Will's waist, pulling him closer until they were touching chest to toes. The Were huffed and laughed against Will's right cheek, placed a fleeting kiss against his neck. "I'm happy too, now."

Will pulled back enough to look into Winter's face. "What the hell happened? How are you here?"

Winter pulled away, but Will clung tight. He trailed his hands down Winter's arms, grabbing the Were's palm, entwining their fingers like they'd never been separated.

"Tell me," Will implored, catching Winter's downcast eyes. _Please. Tell me how I came to almost losing you. Help me to make sure it never happens again._

Winter flinched, met Will's eyes without resistance. "You smell different," he said after a moment, his face looking less pained and more (morbidly) curious. "How much blood did Spring give you?"

Will stepped away from Winter, disarmed, searching Winter's face. Gone was the relief and happiness between them. Instead, apprehension surrounded them; suspicion. He watched Winter's face go blank, chagrined. "I don't know," Will uttered into the silence.

Winter canted his head, searched Will's face in turn. He nodded, his green eyes sparkling under the moonlight. "I believe you, Beta."

Believe? Will frowned. What was there to _believe_? He stepped closer to Winter, still, eliminating any space between them. "Am I still your Beta? You're an Alpha now. And after everything that happened…" _The Wildness trying to kill me, you saving my life at the last minute. _

Winter grimaced, splaying his right hand against Will's cheek, thumb rubbing Will's bottom lip. "You will always be my Beta, whether I bear your mark or not."

Will bit down on Winter's thumb without thinking about it, heat flaring in the pit of his belly, his eyes locked with Winter's. The Were shuddered, his body pulsing with a sensual energy as he blinked, languid.

"I thought I lost my last chance with you," Winter whispered, his eyes canvassing Will's face. "I thought I would never be able to see you again."

Winter's words cooled the heat between them. Will suspected Winter did it on purpose, though Will believed he meant what he said, calming things down was what Winter aimed for.

Will enveloped Winter in another hug, breathing in the Were's woodsy scent. "Me, too. I thought I wouldn't be able to thank you for saving us, and more." So much more. "I want—"

Winter stilled in Will's arms, his heart speeding up to match Will's.

"I can sense your emotions," Winter murmured into Will's ear, his voice toneless, cautious. "I know what you're trying to hide; and," Winter pulled back enough to encase his warm hands around Will's face, searching his eyes, the Were's brows furrowed. "And, I want—"

Will shut Winter up with his mouth, a reckless, horrible, moan escaping his throat as Winter's mouth opened beneath his. Will gripped Winter's upper arms, dragging Winter to his bed by memory, pressing close and delivering strident kisses to the Were's neck, mouth, cheeks; anywhere Will could reach, a thrill running through him as Winter yielded without reserve.

The bed hit the back of Will's knees, and he fell back, Winter falling on top of him unceremoniously. Winter grabbed Will's arms and positioned them above his head on the bed, his hands like a furnace on Will's wrists. His mouth wrenched a moan out of Will, his teeth sinking into Will's bottom lip with a mild growl.

"I missed you," Will blurted, coming up for air, looking at Winter outlined by the moon. "I can't live without you. When I saw you in the video…" he swallowed, his eyes widening at the dark look on Winter's face.

The hands on Will's wrists tightened a fraction, his bones creaking from the pressure. "You miss _Henry_," Winter rumbled, firm, as he leaned into Will's face, eyes sharp. "You can't live without _Henry_."

Anger rose so fast, Will's breath caught. "You asshole," he hissed, hooking his legs around Winter's waist and flipping them over.

He straddled Winter, arms folded over his chest, ignoring the surprise (and ardent arousal) on the Were's face. "I'm getting really tired of people telling me how I feel." He glared down at Winter. "I know the difference between you and Henry. You say you can feel my emotions," Will continued in a softer tone, leaning down and kissing the corner of Winter's mouth. "Trust that what I'm feeling right now is for you. Okay?"

Winter glowered (pouted, actually; Will thought it was oddly cute) up at him, his eyes sparking. "Whatever interest you have in me, however welcome, will always come second to what you and Henry have—as it should be." Winter exhaled, placing his hands on Will's waist. "I don't want you to forget that. Everything I've done, I've done for you and Henry."

"What happened?" Will managed around a croak, coming undone by Winter's ardent regard.

Winter sighed again, taking Will's hands in his, pulled Will's hands to his face and placed feather-light kisses at the ends of the scars on his wrists. "I sacrificed my ability to Change," he murmured against Will's right wrist.

Will stilled above Winter, his mouth falling open. "_What?_ Winter—"

"It needed to be done," Winter said, eyes flicking up to Will's, unashamed. He released Will's arms, stretching underneath him, arms out on both sides as if the Were was crucifying himself before Will, laying everything bare. "I didn't think it would work—thought my death was sealed, actually—but it _did_ work, and Henry and I are alive and The Wildness is gone forever. It's for the best."

"I've heard that a lot lately," Will mumbled, but relented, for the moment. He reached down, ran his hands through Winter's hair like he'd seen Winter do to him, suppressing a chuckle as Winter closed his eyes, making a sound close to purring, reveling in Will's touch.

How could he have almost missed out on this? "Henry doesn't know about you," Will whispered into the quiet. "He thinks you're dead. So did I."

Winter's eyes snapped open, sharpened. Will stilled his hands. "It's better this way," Winter uttered, brooking no argument.

Will yanked his hands away, frowning. "Are you serious? Henry's miserable without you. He _needs_ you—"

"I haven't the strength to contact him, not since the purge," Winter said, toneless. His face darkened, anguish and gloom passing over it as Will watched. "I wasn't sure how long I would exist at first, but every evening, like clockwork, I woke to consciousness and in full control of our body. I didn't want to give either of you false hope until I was sure." Winter smiled, a soft and warm stretch of lips. "Besides, he needs _you_. You're the only one who matters, in the end."

"Winter," Will breathed, pained, and leaned down and kissed the Were with desperate, sloppy, regard; all tongue and teeth. "Do you think you'll be separated permanently?" he asked against Winter's mouth, panting and wired; aroused.

Winter shook his head, his longer hair brushing Will's face. "There's no way to tell, I'm afraid. Although, I have slowly been gaining my strength back," he said, and quirked his lips, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Perhaps time will tell."

Will, unable to resist, kissed Winter again, something deep within craving whatever driving force residing in Winter. "I can pull the Change out of you," Will confided against Winter's chin, his eyes squeezed shut. "I don't know how—it's—there's something different about us, now, and I can feel it, whatever it is, when I'm near you."

Will didn't know _how_, but he'd forced the Change back. He'd been able to force the Change back when Winter challenged him for the Beta position all those months ago, why couldn't he bring it forth?

He looked at Winter's right ear as he thought, his thumb running over it with indulgent fingers. There wasn't a mark on the Were, probably an effect of the purge. But Henry still had his mark. Will tugged on Winter's ear, thinking. That wouldn't do.

Winter's hands landed on Will's back, rubbing it leisurely. "I know," he said, breathing into Will's mouth, their lips bumping together.

Will frowned, intrigued."Yeah?" he said, suspicious. "Is that just a feeling, or do you—"

He should've known sex with Winter was going to be like fighting. Will blinked up at the ceiling, dazed, Winter beaming down at him as he placed Will's arms above his head again. "I guess the time for talking is over, then?" Will asked, wry.

Winter responded by nipping and biting his way down Will's body. He gasped, arching into Winter's mouth as he tongued his belly button, lifting his head in time to see Winter latch onto the waist of his briefs with his teeth.

Winter slid up Will's body, releasing Will's hands "Say," he murmured against his neck, going back to Will's groin, starting where he left off.

Will moaned, loud, as Winter dragged his briefs over his (really really) sensitive cock, a growl of amusement accompanying his busy mouth. Will's head fell back on the mattress, only to shoot back up when Winter's wide, warm, confident tongue swiped a long strip up Will's cock.

"Oh, _wow_," Will enthused, a little flabbergasted at the level of Winter's skill. The Were's tongue lapped at the base of Will's cock while his hands massaged his balls, his hot breath heating Will's blood.

Will closed his eyes, thought of dead gerbils, of those and rainy days, anything other than Winter alternating from swiping at his cock and sucking on his balls, murmuring and humming, lascivious. Will gasped as Winter bit down on his balls; Henry hadn't done—

"Wait, wait," Will groaned—demanded—placing a hand on Winter's head and yanking on his hair. "We can't do this. I can't use Henry' body without his permission."

Winter grumbled, his mouth around Will's cock, the vibrations traveling down the length. With fast hands, Will released Winter's hair and grabbed the root of his cock, squeezed and stopped his (woefully fast) release. Last time he checked, it was rude the come down someone's throat without their permission.

"Not even a little?" Winter whined once he pulled off, his brogue making all the words run together.

Will laughed, breathless. Winter whining? _Ha._ "Not even a little," he panted.

Winter slid up Will's body slowly, smirking as he rubbed himself against Will's hip, chuckling as Will moaned.

"You need to make up with Henry," Winter murmured against Will's neck, nuzzling it and leaving soft kisses behind both Will's ears. The Were raised his head and watched him, eyes steady. "I believe my balls are turning blue, William. _Blue_."

Will laughed and reached up, bringing Winter's neck to his mouth. He sucked on the skin at the apex of Winter's shoulder and neck, hard, tasting him, marking him. Winter gripped his shoulders, a startled groan ripping from him, cascading over Will. Satisfied, Will pulled away, nipped at the forming bruise, smiling to himself as Winter's breath hitched.

"I thought you didn't want to use Henry's body?" Winter teased, his pupils dilated a fraction, his lips red and swollen as he looked down at Will, amused.

"All the stuff about Weres being possessive of your mates isn't true, right?" Will asked instead of retorting, looking at the bruise blooming on Winter's skin. Maybe it was Spring's blood encouraged his behavior and want to mark his territory.

Winter's eyes narrowed, inquisitive, his mouth lifting on one side. "I have no inclination to believe every person you meet is out to take you away from me, if that's what you're wondering," Winter declared after a moment, sanguine. "I am confident in your faithfulness to me, and vice versa. And I'm sure Henry feels the same way, when it comes down to it, even if he refuses to think about it. You're not my property, nor my territory." Winter took a breath, his cheerful disposition cooling. "Now, when it comes to protecting you, that is an entirely different matter." Winter fixed on Will, as still as death itself. "Are you feeling _threatened_, William?"

Will swallowed, eyes widening. "No, not at all. Things are, uh, good."

Winter watched a moment more, nodded, the tense air dissipating as fast as it came. He smiled, all teeth. "Do you feel the need to be possessive?"

Will glared at him, shifting underneath Winter, pulling his hand from his cock as surreptitiously as possible. Winter smirked, all knowing, nudging his hardened length against Will's hip. "There's no need to be insecure, Will," Winter goaded, breathless.

Will glared harder, moaned a little as Winter nudged him again. "I am not a possessive boyfriend," he pouted. "You two have, uh, a _lot_ of attractive qualities, and I'd be stupid not to watch out for people who would want to capitalize on those qualities."

Winter tipped his head back and laughed, his body vibrating gleefully against Will's side. "I never said you were possessive, William, just insecure. But," Winter's smile hardened, his eyes darkening. He leaned closer, his breath hot against Will's mouth. "If the shoe fits…"

Winter chuckled as Will kissed him, the mirthful vibrations traveling to Will's heart, lightening it. His bleak outlook on the day, on his relationship with Henry, all washed away, replaced with relief and joy.

"You're back, aren't you?" Will observed once they pulled away for breath, grinning along with Winter. "You really did it. You lived."

"We won," Winter intoned, lifting a hand to Will's forehead and running it through his hair.  
Will grinned, as he absorbed Winter's words, his touch. He laughed, light, carefree. "Yeah, we kinda did."

"Now, all we have to do is convince Henry," Winter said, losing a bit of his smile.

Will reached up and kissed Winter soundly on the lips. "I've tried, but I didn't even get that far," he grimaced, looking at Winter's chest rather than his face. "I really screwed up today. Instead of telling Henry about you like I should have," Will looked at Winter, brow raised, ignoring the Were's unsubtle eye roll. "I brought up my suspicions that he might be contemplating suicide."

Winter froze above Will, his face unreadable as he stared at the headboard. Winter exhaled and shifted off him, and rested on his side beside Will, sharing the pillow. "Damn," he said finally, looking at Will, dismayed. "He sleeps on the bathroom floor, has been since he left the SHU."

Will's mouth fell open. "Why?"

Winter closed his eyes, face blank. "When The Wildness tried to take over Henry's consciousness the first time, I sequestered him to a safe place in our mind. It was the last place The Wildness hadn't found." Winter's mouth twisted, breath stuttered. "The imagery I used for the location was Henry's own bedroom. And…when I returned to help Henry, The Wildness was there, and had been torturing Henry for what must have felt like hours—"

"Stop, Winter," Will, still on his back, reached out and rubbed his thumb under Winter's right eye, catching the tear and wiping it away. "It's over, The Wildness is gone."

"It's not his fault, you know," Winter said, leaning into Will's hand. "It's mine. I failed him."

Will pulled up his briefs, and turning on his side, he cupped Winter's face properly, laying soft kisses on his cheeks, his chin, his mouth. "How? Neither of you asked for The Wildness. You did the best you could, Winter. You saved us; you saved us all."

Winter looked at the comforter between them, resignation around him like static. "No, you're right, The Wildness was inevitable," he said, a notch above a whisper. "But, I told Henry before I took over our body that I'd be aware of what happened inside of us, of what happened to him. I've no doubt he called for me as he was tortured, no doubt at all."

"There's no way you could have known what was happening." Will moved closer, aching for the Were and Henry both, oddly conflicted. "You need to forgive yourself. You did the one thing none of us could: you destroyed The Wildness. Let the rest of it go."

Winter nodded, his eyes catching the moonlight and reflecting it. "I will, in time."  
Will pulled the Were close, hugging him, his attention focused on comforting Winter and Winter alone.

Will grimaced, his hands wrapping tight around Winter's shoulders, Winter shifted until he rested partially on Will, the Were's nose finding solace in Will's neck.

He missed Henry, but those feelings were separate when it came to his (newer) dealings with Winter. Oddly, it wasn't about Henry, not right now. It was about Winter, and his feelings for him. That was all that mattered.

"I've been restless without the Change," Winter mumbled against Will's neck, lifting his head and looking at him. "I'm sure you've heard of my prowling. It's unintentional, but I can't seem to help myself. Though, I've found you're the only one who calms me, steadies me." Winter canted his head, looking at Will, wry. "Can you believe, while you were in the coma, my love for you grew exponentially?"

Will grimaced, appalled. "I did _not_ see that coming," he said and laughed, reveling in Winter's glower. "You're a romantic. You love being in love."

Winter inclined his head, a smirk building. "That's true," he conceded. "But that doesn't make my words any less true. I love you, and will never leave you willingly again."

Will opened his mouth, paused, tried again. "So, it's just like that. You're in love with me and that's all you need to know?" he asked, incredulous.

Winter watched him, calm. "This is hardly a surprise, Will. I've said those three words before," he said, slow as honey.

"Yeah," Will said absently, reaching out and rubbing Winter's stubble with the palm of his hand, liking the way it scratched his skin. He seemed unable to restrain himself when it came to Winter (or Henry, honestly), the need to touch superseding his upper brain functions and their need to rationalize why he felt this way.

Winter felt different from Henry, in almost every way. Will surmised, if Helen examined both Winter and Henry's blood work (and he wouldn't put it past her, once she knew Henry would allow it), they'd be completely different entities on a cellular level.

"Huh," Will blinked at Winter, watching his hand rub Winter's ear. "I bet Magnus has been raring to get a hold of you," he said, looking Winter in the face, his mouth quirked, his stomach clenching. What would Magnus find? Would she see something that explained his own irrational feelings toward Winter?

His feelings for Henry, Will understood. He could track when they started, when they deepened. But with Winter, they were new, strong and raw.

_I don't know if I can handle the idea of a guy I don't know being in love with me._ Will's cheek twitched.

Winter chuckled, eyes glittering with amusement. "Tell me, would you prefer I love another?"

The very idea made Will sick. Sick with _rage_. He shrugged, nonchalant, aware of Winter's watchful (and silently laughing) eye. "Nope, I think you're good with me."

Winter stopped concealing his laughter, and chortled, ignoring Will's baleful glare. "Oh," he crowed. "The irony, it's almost painful."

"You understand, right?_ know_ you. This…easiness with you is out of my comfort zone." Will frowned, puzzled and surprised both. "Or should be."

"You know me far better than you want to believe," Winter said, his laughter falling away. He looked at Will askance, his mouth pressed closed. "I would think a lot of things have been out of your comfort zone as of late." Winter raised his brows at Will's aborted interruption. The Were took a breath, contined. "You were willing to die for Henry and I not three months ago, from what I remember—"

"But—"

"You profile abnormal individuals and treat them as a career choice." Winter glared at Will's interruption, brooking no argument. "Not only that, but you are pursuing a relationship with a Werewolf. Tell me, William, what _is_ your comfort zone? Maybe if I knew where it was, I could _trample_ over it."

"Alright, alright," Will grumbled, sneering at Winter's all too smug expression. "I see what you're getting at, but that doesn't mean I can't notice and analyze my odd behavior when dealing with you."

Winter nodded, relenting sagely. "Yes, but this is a rather extreme situation, you must admit. I believe it calls for the occasional odd reaction."

"You make it sound like we were just flirting," Will pointed out, shifting closer to Winter. "I'm pretty sure you had your lips wrapped around my cock not ten minutes ago."

Winter shivered against him, placed a warm kiss on Will's mouth. "True, so true," he said pulling away, his eyes dilated and dark. "You know," he rumbled, licking his lips at Will's faint shudder. "I can still do that, if you want. In fact, I can do _whatever_ you—"

"You can stop right there," _but you don't have to_. Will panted, dazed, putting his hands on Winter's shoulders and separating himself from the Were by an inch; a hard won inch, as the Were seemed to lean right back into him.

"We need to put a halt to what's happening between us. At least until I repair things with Henry." And he needed to repair things fast, before Winter attacked him in the night. Or worse yet, Will allowed it.

Winter sighed, both put upon and contrite as he shifted away, giving Will a modicum of space. "Yes, I'm aware, Will. But you can't blame me for this. You come in an attractive package," Winter intoned loftily, his attention focused on Will's forehead, of all things. "Your appearance aside, have you any idea how provocative your brain mind is alone?" he asked, making a joke of the space Will had won, leaning in and shuddering in Will's ear, kissing his ear when Will hummed. "You knew me within minutes of meeting me. I'm not as complex as you believe. You cataloged all the vital details that make my personality, sealing my interest in you in those first few moments. You _understand_ me, without truly trying," Winter's eyes glazed, his breath coming in short bursts as he rubbed himself against Will.

"Oh my God," Will gasped, flabbergasted as Winter groaned into his ear, climaxing against his hip, the liquid's heat soaking into Will's skin. "You just came thinking about my _mind_."

Winter tried to look embarrassed, Will could tell, but his hooded eyes and lazy smiled ruined the image. Winter shrugged.

Will laughed, astounded. "Uh, _wow_, that's uh, flattering."

Winter shifted off Will tentatively, his limbs loose and languid. He hovered over Will, hands on either side of his head, grinning down at him. "Mmm, I can feel you trying to cover up how much you want me," Winter smirked, canting his head. "I can fix that—"

"No," Will gulped. He couldn't help that Winter interested him, but until he had things squared away with Henry… "I'm good, I think."

Winter was already nodding. "Yes, you're right. Henry can't help what I do. But you, well, I don't think Henry would be keen on you befalling to my seduction."

Winter climbed off the bed and went to the bathroom, back from his trip in a smattering of seconds.

Will snorted, refusing to be impressed by Winter's show of (his new) power. "Your seduction? Don't you mean my seduction?" Will chuckled at Winter's scoff as the Were climbed back on the bed, patting a damp cloth against Will's hip.

Will sobered quickly, his mind drifting to earlier in the day. "Not that Henry's interested in what I do with you," he couldn't help but say, his thoughts turning dark, sad.

Winter rolled his eyes, lying down on Will's right side. "You don't believe that, do you?" he asked as if the very idea was farcical.

Will stared at Winter's chest, reaching out and rubbing Winter's shoulder, craving touch (again, though his erection had faded). "No, not deep down. But Henry can be convincing when he wants to be."

"As can you," Winter assured, leaning forward and brushing his lips against Will's. Though he wasn't smirking, Will thought he saw mirth in the depths of his green eyes.

Huffing a laugh, Will watched Winter lean away and use his arms as pillows, getting comfortable, the effects of his orgasm still controlling his movements. Will quirked a brow at the Were under the moonlight. "There's that confidence in me again," Will said after a moment, amused. "I think it's a reasonable idea to think Henry doesn't want me anymore—"

"He's scared," Winter said low, gentle, firm. "You know this, and I know this. He's done some regrettable things—things he believes he would do without The Wildness' urgings."

"That's not true," Will refuted, chagrined. "Henry's the gentlest person I know. It's one of the things I l-love about him."

"All too true." Winter rested his palm on the side of Will's face, a small smile playing on his mouth. "But it's your job to remind him—no, _convince_ him—of this truth."

"That's a lot of responsibility to put on my shoulders," Will murmured into Winter's hand.

Winter smirked. "As if you would have it any other way. You wouldn't trust the task to anyone else. Henry's your responsibility, William."

Will didn't respond, not right away. He let the words soak into him, let the rightness of them affirm his suspicions. Well, suspicions was a strong word. More, supposition. The whole evening flashed before his eyes: the things Winter said (the biggest one, he didn't mind that Winter and Henry could feel his emotions), the way he reacted to those words, those truths and explanations. All of it came together in a conglomeration of information, forming one answer.

"It's because I'm his chosen," Will voiced into the night, eyes meeting Winter's. "All of this between you and me. We're drawn to each other. Because of Henry."

Winter sighed, rolling onto his back. "It can all stop, the moment you choose it," he said to the ceiling, toneless.

"No," Will decided, keeping his attention on Winter's carefully aloof body language. "I think I want all of this, all of you."

For the few seconds Will saw Winter's smile, it was bright and cheerful. The Were's mouth pressed against his enthusiastically, infectiously.

"I love you," Winter said, breathless, his hands carding through Will's hair as they rested on their sides.

"Stay with me," Will responded, choking on the words, his chest swelling with emotions he was too afraid to name.

"You know I can't," Winter replied, his brogue as thick as molasses. "Henry wouldn't take kindly to waking in your bed."

Will rolled onto his back, making a few inches between them, kept his attention on Winter as the Were copied him.

They didn't speak, there was nothing to say. The silence comforted them.

Will let his hand travel over to Winter's on the comforter, their cold fingers entwining.

Winter lifted their knotted hands to his mouth, kissed Will's knuckles. "It will be okay. The worst has already passed. This isn't difficult; talking to Henry."

Will didn't know what to say to Winter's conjecture. In theory, Winter was right, but…well, a lot of stuff had happened. If three months hadn't passed—

"I don't want to lose him," Will gasped, his eyes burning. "We haven't—he's not—we didn't get a _chance_, not really." Will swallowed, blinked at the ceiling. "I want us to have a chance."

Winter squeezed his hand. "Not all chances are created by themselves," the Were murmured. "Sometimes one has to create their own. But you know this already, William."

Will nodded, drowsy, his eyes rolling to meet Winter's. "Create my own chance, huh?" he whispered, taking in Winter's stare. "Good idea."

"Mm," Winter agreed, his eyes roving over Will's face, avid.

Will turned on his side, reaching across Winter's body and touching his right ear. The mark he'd made was still there, darkening. But it wasn't good enough. "Remind me to mark you next time we talk, okay?"

Winter rumbled a laugh, lazy and content as a lion. "Of course. How could I forget?"

They rested in silence for what felt like hours, but must have just been minutes, taking each other in. Winter never blinked, not that Will noticed, and he would have. He could tell Winter enjoyed the attention. But it was Winter's steady, watchful gaze that lead Will into slumber.

* * *

"You plan to die."

Henry looked up from his data pad, blanched at Spring Two as she regarded him from the entrance of the lab. "What?"

"Did you think I would not feel it?" she said as she walked over and stopped by his chair. She shook her head, the bevy of curls atop her head rustling, face pale, assessing. "That is madness."

"Not as crazy as I was before," Henry shot back, not bothering with denial. There wasn't anything to hide when he thought about it. What he did didn't matter in the long run, only that it would spare that—that day—from happening ever again.

"You are right," Spring Two nodded, lips turned down and unimpressed. "Not as mad as before. You are worse."

Henry dropped the data pad on his desk. "That's—that's—_no_. This—what I have planned will save lives—"

"And what of Will?" Spring Two remarked, brows rising as Henry flinched. "Do you think he would take kindly to your death?"

"It would kill him." Spring Two reached out with tentative hands, rubbing his shoulders. "The Wildness is _gone_. It can no longer reach you, control you, Mate."

Henry ducked his head, closed his eyes as Spring Two's soothing thoughts sank into his skin, relieving the turmoil in his mind. He opened his eyes, rolled them to Spring Two. "We don't know for sure if that thing is gone for good."

"But we do," Spring Two smiled softly, light, hopeful. "It fled your body and died in the courtyard."

"Yeah, along with Winter.," Henry replied, bitter. "And if Ashley wasn't a double abnormal, she wouldn't be able to hold a gun in her right hand, _or_ be breathing, and if Bigfoot—"

"Stop this," Spring Two cut in, mouth turned down, eyes large and sparkling. "You must forgive yourself for your actions. You were not the one hurting others. You know what drove the need to inflict pain."

"Yeah, I know," Henry said at length. "But it still doesn't make it right, you know?" And yeah, when did he start sharing his feelings with Spring Two?

Spring Two ran her fingers through Henry's hair, relief and worry pulsing from her. "I understand, Mate. And if we were anywhere else, I would concede. But this is the Sanctuary. There is forgiveness here."

"Too much forgiveness," Henry muttered, aggrieved.

Spring Two's laugh tinkled like bells. "Never too much, I do not think." She sobered, pensive as she observed him. "I plan to return to our pack this evening," she announced. "Magnus has been courteous enough to take me back to our encampment."

Henry stilled, his emotions rushing up like a sand storm and hitting him between the eyes. "What? I'm not ready to face them, _or_ my _Mom, or_—"

"It is alright," Spring Two soothed, encasing his face with warm hands. "You are not ready, and I was prepared for this. I will act as Alpha until you choose to return."

"It might be a while, Spring Two," Henry hitched a smile. "I still like the gig I've got going on here," he lied. If Spring Two thought—hell, if anyone thought—he'd be living past the next few—

"We might not see eye to eye, Mate," Spring Two said, disrupting Henry's thoughts, "but I've never truly believed you were a coward." Spring Two's gaze never wavered, let Henry see what she saw—that she knew his thoughts.

Henry swallowed. "You'll be fine without me," he said after a while, dipping his head. "You're strong without me, Spring Two, no matter what I said. You can handle anything."

"As can you, Mate, and if I didn't believe in Will's hold over you, I would be more concerned," she said, voice trailing off.

Henry lifted his head, watched Spring Two's eyes drifted to Henry's neck, a frown marring her face. "What?" Henry asked, concerned.

"Have you noticed this mark on your neck?" Spring Two asked, her small index finger tapping against the bruise.

Henry flinched under her touch, eyes fluttering shut momentarily. "Yeah, I woke up with it. I must've pinched my skin while I was sleeping." He lied. Or maybe not? Truth was, he didn't know how in the hell he got the bruise.

"When I first approached, I thought Will was with you," Spring Two said, eyes flicking to his, cataloging. "Has he been to see you today? His scent here is strong." She stared him down, her mouth twisting. "The mark on your skin is a bite."

Henry nodded, if a little reluctantly. He knew it was a bite, but how was he supposed to explain it? He shifted in his chair, praying for an escape, a more permanent one. "Yep, that's what it looks like."

"No one should be able to harm you. Not with a bite, in any case," Spring Two explained. "Except me—"

Henry blanched. "Whoa, what? _You_ did this? Spring—"

Spring Two rolled her eyes, taking a page from Bigfoot's book and slapping Henry in the back of the head. "_Let me finish_," she said, exasperated. "Unless you come across something strong enough to harm you, only I or your chosen can leave marks on you." Spring Two raised a brow, wry. "I do not think you acquired the mark from fighting."

Henry's cheeks flamed. "Yeah, probably not, but I think I'd remember if I made out with someone last night. I didn't do anything but sleep."

Spring Two removed her hand and placed it on her waist, frowning. "Are you choosing to be dense?" she asked, irritable. "Stop avoiding, mate. Perhaps, _perhaps_ you should speak to William."

Henry was already shaking his head. "No point. There's nothing to talk about—"

"As your mate, I am asking you to speak to your chosen," Spring Two beseeched. "This is why I am leaving."

Henry canted his head, looked to the ground. "Is that so?"

"You wish to forget." Spring Two sighed, Henry could feel her irritation as clearly as if it were his own. "When you look at me, you remember."

Henry didn't contradict her. He looked at Spring Two, pensive."So, tonight, then?"

Spring Two nodded and smiled. "Yes. I believe the cover of darkness will prevent the aircraft from being seen too easily. I do not want your Uncle receiving word of my involvement with the Sanctuary, though I am certain he suspects as much already." Taking a cleansing breath, ridding her dark thoughts, Spring Two glowered at him. "The moment I leave, you will speak to Will properly. Yes?"

Henry clenched his jaw, narrowed his eyes. "Like I've got a choice. You just pretty much ordered it, and I can't deny you anything."

Spring Two snorted, and before Henry could stop it, a chuckle escaped his throat. Spring Two definitely didn't look like a snorter. Was this how she was when she was with Will?

Spring Two tilted her head, her nose crinkling. "Of course you can deny me. Now, your William, I am not sure."

Henry rolled his eyes, twirling a little in his chair. "Whatever. How do you explain me letting you, uh, relieve my mental burden?"

And that was what it was. They had a bond, whether Henry wanted it or not. In the last few months he'd felt Spring Two try to give him rest, mentally, that is. She was subtle about it, a brush against his mind when she thought he wouldn't notice: a series of calming thoughts—nothing specific, just feelings—a little laughter here and there when he least expected it.

It was nice of Spring Two to do that, the sharing of feelings between them, but yeah…nothing she could do would fill the whole inside him, plain and simple. It was too late for that, _way_ too late.

"You wanted me to," Spring Two shrugged, a knowing smirk on her face. "I sensed it. It is not permanent, Mate, this self-hatred you feel. There will be plenty of mental anguish for William to sort through when the time comes," she said, solemn, impartial, "just as I sense you wish to speak to Will. You ache for him; do not deny it."

Henry bit his lip, narrowed his eyes. "Ache is a strong word. Maybe—"

"Crave his touch?" Spring Two suggested, light, despite Henry's darkening mood. "Yearn for just a look from him? Pining for a taste of your lover? Lying in wait for his return—"

"Stop," Henry laughed (couldn't help himself, really), waving his hands. "Okay, yeah, ache is sounding pretty good right now. Geez, have you been reading romance novels with Winter?"

Henry shut his mouth, his eyes burning. "Um…"

Spring Two, unsympathetic to his plight (wasn't she supposed to love him unconditionally?), quirked her lips, amused. "You know," she purred, "there is another explanation for the mark."

Henry blinked. "But I don't sense Winter at all," he hedged, following where Spring Two's mind went; it didn't take much these days.

"Yes, that may be so," she said, pursing her lips. "But it does not mean he is not around."

"Around," Henry deadpanned, his mid whirling.

Around.

It would explain the unlocked doors. And if Winter just couldn't contact him—

And it explained the marks—kinda. Henry was pretty sure Will had something to do with that. Though, Henry didn't feel violated (thank God), he wouldn't particularly mind if it had been Will doing the violating. Maybe. Sorta. Okay, he'd mind, but Will wouldn't do anything to his body and not tell him, right?

_Well_, Henry tried to grimace, but it formed into a sheepish smile. _If Winter was involved, could I really blame Will?_ His alter ego could be persuasive, when he wanted to be. And Winter was a lot of things.

Maybe alive was one of them.

Hope, a little drop of it, sprung in the deepest parts of Henry.

"Yeah, around," he said aloud, looking at the ceiling, wistful.

When he dropped his eyes, Spring Two was nowhere to be seen.

He snorted. "Figures."

* * *

Winter was gone by the time Will woke that morning.

_Of course._ Will smirked while he raced down the hallway to the elevators, heading for the helipad on the Sanctuary's roof. It was just him and Henry, now.

Spring hadn't bothered to tell Will she was leaving until five minutes previous, having borrowed Magnus' cell phone and calling Will from the helipad.

"Ridiculous," Will muttered as he entered the elevator. He typed his password into the keypad, unlocking the top floor. "She couldn't have told me sooner?"

"What took you so long?" Ashley asked as soon as the elevator opened.

Will didn't bother rolling his eyes at the younger Magnus, but went straight to exasperation. "She just told me."

Ashley grinned, walking beside Will, her leather pants and top squeaking, her steps matching his as they made their way to the awaiting helicopter. "Just messin' with you. You're so easy."

Will quirked his eyebrows at Ashley, his mind drifting to the previous evening, Winter's panting breath, moans and groans. Will cleared his throat. "Ha, funny. Maybe not as easy as you think."

Ashley giggled, _giggled_. Will marveled; astounded by her ability to bounce back, no matter what came her way. He returned Ashley's smile. "I—"

"William."

Will turned his head to Spring, surprised by his quick arrival to the helicopter. He looked at Spring's peaceful face, his heart clenching. _I'm not ready to say good bye, not yet. There's so much for me to learn, so much she can teach me. _

Will smiled, inclining his head. "Spring."

"Whether you are ready or not, it is time for me to leave," she said, returning his smile, her pink lipstick going well with her baby blue sun dress and espadrilles, her blonde curls cascading around her body.

"You just read my mind," Will said. His mouth unhinged and he glanced at the rest of the team currently running over the flight plan.

"Back to stating the obvious again, are you?" Spring sing-songed. "And, are you sure that was what I was doing?"

What the hell? Will's mouth continued to catch flies, even as Spring turned away and said her goodbye to Bigfoot ("If you cause trouble needlessly again, I will throw you off this building," the Big Guy's response to Spring's tentative hug), his mind running circles.

"You have proven me wrong," Spring declared, turning her attention back to Will just as he managed to close his mouth. "Even though Henry and I make an ideal match, we are not the right match. Out of the two of us, you are the one for Henry. Love does matter."

Will swallowed, nodding. "Are you conceding, finally?" he teased.

Spring laughed, shaking her head. "I would not say concede, but I will step aside to let the better man win."

Will cleared his throat, enveloped Spring in a fierce hug. "Thanks for saving us; for saving him."

Spring lifted on her toes, kissing Will on the mouth, smelling of cherries and spearmint. "Take care of my mate, and be strong. A chosen's path is not easy," she said to the surprised profiler. "And keep his wolf entertained, as well."

Will chuckled, unsurprised. Of course Spring would know he'd seen Winter last night. The women circumvented the Sanctuary grape vine like an old pro. He smiled at Spring, releasing her. "Will do. I—"

Will looked over his shoulder, at the elevator. From the corner of his eye, he saw Spring do the same.

The elevator doors opened and Henry jogged out, heading straight for them.

Will and Spring shared a look, though Will didn't think Spring shared his apprehension. She grinned at him, cheerful. "All is well, William."

"Oh good," Henry breathed, coming up beside Will, their shoulders brushing. He shrugged at Spring. "I thought I'd missed you."

"Never," Spring grinned, and attacked Henry with an exuberant hug. "Never miss me, never forget me."

Henry glanced at Will, patting Spring on the back. "Like I can forget about you?"

Will dropped his eyes, his jaw working, throat aching.

A hand ruffled Will's hair, and he looked up, hearing Ashley and Henry snicker.

"I will miss you the most, I think." Spring said, her eyes suspiciously wet.

"Will's totally adopted your wife as his Mom," Ashley said sotto voce to Henry.

Henry groaned, and rolled his eyes at Ashley. He glowered at Will and Spring. "That's wrong on so many levels. Spring could be your little sister, Will!"

Will and Spring shared a smile.

"Yeah, she looks the part," Will remarked, waving at Spring as she walked away and climbed into the back of the helicopter.

With a mock salute to Henry, Will and Bigfoot, Ashley clambered into the passenger seat, beside Magnus.

"We'll see you in the morning, if you're to bed by the time we return," said Magnus as she climbed into the helicopter, her face carefully unassuming.

Will cringed, and refused to look at Henry. He raised a hand and inclined his head. "See you later."

Magnus grinned, closing her door. "You do that."

"Oh my God, they're[_final_—" Bigfoot shut the passenger door on the helicopter with a grunt, cutting off Ashley's words, Spring's peals of laughter.

Henry took Will's hand, pulling him back as Magnus started the helicopter, palms sweaty.

They stood together, watching the helicopter rise, waving their goodbyes.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked once the helicopter was a good distance away, his hand slipping from Will's.

He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets, missing Henry's touch immediately. He sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Henry looked at him, steady, hot. "Okay."

Will shivered, flushed under Henry's perusal.

"Took you long enough," Bigfoot grumbled as he walked passed them, heading for the elevator.

Took them long enough? Will looked after the Big Guy, pole axed. It's been _two_ days.  
Henry for his part, ignored the Neanderthal, nudging his head toward the elevator, his face blank. "Wanna head to my room, to talk?"

Will swallowed around his parched throat. "Yeah, uh, sure."

"Good," Henry said, jogging to the elevator where Bigfoot waited (semi) patiently.

Will sighed, following Henry, as always.

oOo

The elevator ride was awkward. Very much so.

Will stared at Henry as they rode down, wanting to hug the techno geek and strangle him, in turns.

Henry returned his gaze, his face trading anger, hurt and relief with every floor the elevator passed.

The Big Guy cleared his throat. Will and Henry jumped.

Bigfoot chuckled, the elevator coming to a stop on the residential floor.

Will followed Henry to his room, remaining silent, waited patiently for the Were to unlock his bedroom door with trembling hands. Henry entered the bedroom, keeping his back to Will.

Will leaned on the door after closing it, watched the Were fidget.

There was this thing. One _thing_ that Henry needed to know, that he needed to be set straight on, before anything else happened. The tone needed to be set.

Will pushed off the door and squared his shoulders, cleared his throat.

Henry started, turning lost eyes from the bed (and whatever nightmare lying there) onto Will, blinking.

"Unlee kyo," Will declared, crossing his arms, anger tingeing his voice. "No matter what."

* * *

"I love you," Will said in Henry's native language. "No matter what."

Henry ran his hands through his hair, shook his head and stepped from the bed that represented his nightmares, the images encroaching on his psyche. "She shouldn't have taught you that," he whispered. "It's not her place."

"Spring told me as much," Will said, shrugged. "She hasn't taught me much more than that. Well, she taught me lot of history. To remind you where you come from."

Henry raked his hands over his eyes, glaring at Will. "I know my history. What happened in the courtyard is my history."

"That's not true and you know it," Will met Henry in the middle of the room, touching his elbow.

The anger left out of Henry like water out of a faucet, the intensity of Will's concern overpowering the last dregs of his resolve.

He wrapped his arms around the profiler's waist, consoling himself in Will's warmth.

Henry squeezed his eyes shut, fought the anguish, Will's feelings for him. "I've dreamed about killing you. Had nightmares about The Wildness returning. That it'll come back and we won't be so lucky," he said in a rush against Will's neck. "I relive being tortured and _liking_ it. I remember what it's like killing Winter. I remember hurting—"

"Stop it," Will pulled away, looking at Henry, eyes watering. "A lot of things can and will happen to us, but The Wildness won't be one of them. Never again."

"Everyone's so freaking sure. I don't know how any of you can be," Henry said, moving out of Will's arms and closer to the bathroom. "That thing was _inside me_. I'd know if it was really gone—"

"It's _gone_, Henry," Will uttered, leaving no room for denials. "It's dead, and any piece you believe has a hold on you is a figment of your imagination. Let it go, Henry. _Please_. I'm safe with you, _we're_ safe."

Henry knew that deep down, but—he shook his head. "But that's too easy. It can't be that easy."

Will scoffed, placing his hands on Henry's shoulders. "Easy? You call all we went through _easy_? Henry, I don't know about you, but that was the hardest experience of my life."  
Henry's chest clenched and he looked at Will, lower lip trembling. "God, Will, I'm _so_ sorry—"

"Don't do that. No apologies," Will voiced, calm and confident, squeezing Henry's shoulders. "I'd do it again."

Henry jerked, surprised, Will's sincerity sprinkling against his forearms and climbing up his collarbone. "What?"

Will peered at him, eyes wide, mouth pressed in a firm line. "You heard me."

"I'd kill myself first," Henry blurted. He shut his mouth with a click, his brain catching up with his words.

He glanced at Will's hands on his shoulders, the profiler's hands pinching his shoulders.

Will frowned, searching Henry's face. His eyes narrowed, going into full profiler mode, but somehow further, _stronger_, his eyes dilating completely.

Henry felt Will poking around in his head, the search feeling like hot pokers. What the hell? The memories from the last few months flickered behind Henry's eyes, and not by his making, but by _Will's_.

Just as fast as it started, it stopped.

Will's anger seared across Henry's shoulders before the profiler opened his mouth.

"_Henry_. What the fuck?" Will hissed, face contorted in indignation, rage. "I knew you were lying to me, but—_fuck_, Henry. You were going to _do it_? Really kill yourself?"

Henry stared at Will. How the hell did he _do_ that?

Henry shrugged out of Will's grasp, at the end of his rope, at the end of all his excuses. "I'm tired, Will. And now that you're okay, well…"

He looked at Will, exposing himself before the profiler, leaving himself bare and revealing what the last three months had done to him, letting his body speak for itself.

Will opened his mouth, blinked at him and closed it. All the profiler's anger melted from him, feeling like warm honey dripping off Henry's skin.

Will hugged Henry, tentative and wary, mouth bussing against Henry's. "I know."

He pulled himself out of Will's hold, backtracking until his back hit the bathroom door, sinking to the floor. "This whole Alpha thing isn't working for me," he muttered to himself more than to Will, pulling his legs to his chest and pressing the heels of his hands in his eyes. "I'm changed. Different. I think differently, react differently. I feel more aggressive, my patience is as long as a toothpick, I—" Henry sighed, glanced at Will and dropped his eyes to his knees. "This isn't working. I don't want to be this way."

Through his fingers, he watched Will sink to the floor, graceful. Will folded his legs Indian style, so close his bare ankles touched Henry's sneakers.

"I know," Will said on the edge of a shudder, his jaw working, eyes red.

Henry swallowed, looked at him askance, lacking the courage to say the words he needed to say while looking at Will directly. "I know the life of an abnormal wouldn't be easy, but_ damn_. This? I shouldn't be walking around free."

"Henry—"

"Magnus shot me in the chest and it didn't do anything," Henry spoke over Will, gaining courage and looking right at Will, watching his eyes widen. "The bullets didn't do a damn thing, just _popped out_. I should've died. I wish she had killed me. I'm ready for it, _so ready_."

"I'm not ready," Will confessed, his voice wobbling, face hard, resolute. "I'm never going to be ready. Not after Mom, not after what we've been though. I refuse to let you give up."

Henry tilted his head, seeking understanding. "Will—"

"No, I can't accept that," Will shook his head, breathing through clenched teeth, a tear trailing down his cheek. "I'm sorry, but _no_. You can't expect me to deal with your death. I can't. I _won't_."

"You'll cope," Henry met Will's eyes. "I'm not as important as—"

"_Don't say it_." Will glared, his jaw loosening, his eyes shuttered. "I love you; there is no coping. You don't get it do you? How much you _matter_—" Will's laughed mirthlessly, shaking his head. "I swear on my mother's grave, Henry, if you end your life, I'll kill myself just to spite you."

Henry jerked back, his head hitting the bathroom door with a dull thud. "You're serious," he breathed, staring at Will's face, recognizing the low implacable tone. "Why the hell would you do that? It doesn't—"

"Make any sense?" Will finished, his eyebrows raised. "Yeah, it doesn't. And neither does you being hell bent on dying. Don't you get it?" Will asked again, exasperated. "We _won_. The purge _worked_, you gained more than you lost—"

"Gained more than I lost?" Henry growled. "Winter fucking died! He sacrificed himself for me. I should've been the one to die."

"Winter didn't sacrifice himself, he gave up his ability to Change." Will replied, face earnest. "Winter lives."

"What?" Henry churned out, heart in his throat, the hope from earlier in the day gaining strength. "What? Winter…"

Will grabbed Henry's knees, leaning close. "I don't know the details, I was uh, occupied," a blush rose on the profiler's cheeks, but he carried on, his words toppling over themselves as he rushed to explain, sadness forgotten. "He's not strong enough to make his presence known when you're awake, but he's alive. He visited me last night."

Winter was alive. _Alive_. Henry stared at Will, the profiler's words sinking in. "Well, that explains the love bite—" a torrent of emotion zinged across Henry's skin, all from Will, goose bumps popping up on his skin—

Wow.

"You love Winter," Henry whispered, blinking at Will, dazed.

Will looked abashed, for all of a minute. He nodded slowly, gaze steady and brave. "Yeah, I do. But you come first, you'll always come first. He, uh, left a lasting impression when he was in control of your body during everything."

"You're in love with Winter," Henry repeated, a laugh bubbling up. God, only Winter would make his move in a life or death situation.

Will sputtered, looking green. "We didn't have sex," he blurted. "Well, not exactly. I didn't—I can't help what Winter does in your body, but I can understand if it's not okay with you," his face paled. "Winter insisted he come second, not that it was ever an option for me—"

Henry raised a hand, stopping Will's (weirdly reassuring) chatter. "Will, it's okay. Winter told me he was going to, uh, make his feelings known before everything went down." He shrugged, squinting at the profiler. "Right now, I'm not thinking too hard about what you're saying. It's more complicated than I can handle—"

"You have no idea," said Will, rolling his eyes.

A hysterical giggle slipped from Henry's chest. "I'm just happy he's back, even if I can't sense him. If he's alive…" he smiled, the first real one in months. "I'm good."

Will leaned back, his hands falling into his lap. He canted his head, looking at Henry under his lashes, inquisitive. "Everything's going to be okay, you know."

Henry blinked at the non-sequitur. "After everything I've put you through, neither of us can really be so stupid."

"You're bitter, I get that," Will said, unperturbed, tone evaluating and sympathetic both. "But you can't let what happened control you; then The Wildness wins.

"You're alive, Henry," Will enthused, his smile a mixture of relief and happiness so bright it disarmed Henry. "There's nothing standing in our way. Yeah, things are less than ideal, but the biggest hurdle has been jumped." Will's face hardened, the laugh lines around his mouth and eyes pronounced. "I'm not letting you go. That's not how it works. Besides, it wasn't you, it was The Wildness—"

"Don't feed me that line," Henry reproached, the pessimism he'd lived with for the last few months out weighing Will's optimistic spiel. "You looked like a battered spouse! You-you had bruises all over you, broken bones and cuts. I _gutted_ you, and you died. _Twice_." He glared at Will's angry face. "I can't let it go. You deserve better." _Winter's better._

Will watched him as his speech finished, his eyes dilating. "Oh," Will murmured, his anger gone from one breath to the next.

Will shifted onto his knees. "You deserve forgiveness," he uttered, gentle, firm, sure; leaning forward, brushing Henry's hands from his face.

"No," Henry shook his head, batting at Will ineffectively, letting Will take his arms and move them to his sides.

"You deserve happiness," Will said with a smile, parting Henry's legs, scooting until he was flush against Henry, warm and calm.

"No," Henry repeated into Will's neck, eyes burning.

Will's smile stayed, though his eyes twinkled with determination. "You _deserve_ joy, peace, freedom—"

"No, Will. _Will_," Henry pleaded, his face upturned to the profiler's, eyes asking mercy.  
Will encased Henry's face with his hands, grip tightening perceptively. "Love."

Will tilted Henry's head as far as it could go, shaking it in his fingers, staring Henry down, demanding his attention.

_Like I can look anywhere else_. Henry swallowed.

"I'll say it again, and I'll say it for the rest of my life if I have to," Will's lips were softer than his words, brushing against his forehead, nose and mouth; but all the more telling because of it, the profiler's mouth breaching Henry's heart where the words couldn't. "You're forgiven, Henry. _Forgiven._"

Henry nodded, unable to look away, finally letting go, finally allowing himself to heal. He wrapped his arms around Will, pulling him closer, sobbing into Will's mouth, the dam breaking.  
"Okay," Henry nodded, inhaling Will's relieved laugh, done with the stubborn resolve, done with the fear and second guessing. "Okay, _I get it_," he whispered, letting the tears fall, finding solace in Will's arms.


	16. Chapter 15 and Epilogue

15.

"So, maybe I had it all wrong," Henry murmured against Will's neck. "Maybe you were right."

The sun was down completely, the moon shining in through the windows as Henry rested Will on the floor, lax and comfortable. At peace, finally.

"Maybe you were grieving for a part of yourself you thought was gone. Survivor's guilt." Will's arms tightened around him, the profiler's concern and contemplation washing over Henry. "I'm not saying you shouldn't be upset about what happened on some level, but it wasn't your fault." Will kissed Henry's head, lingered, sighed. That's like blaming you for your birth, when in reality, you had nothing to do with it, you were just the result."

"Being an Alpha sucks," Henry muttered, lifting his head from Will's chest, twisting his lips.

Will laughed, reached a hand to Henry's right ear, tracing it. "It'll take some getting used to, but I think you can handle it."

"I hate that I have to get used to it, you know?" Henry lamented, leaning into Will's hand. "I want things to go back to the way they used to be."

"Not me," Will confessed, eyes hooded as they canvassed Henry's face. "I'm not sure we'd have ended up together, at least not in this capacity."

"Yeah, we would have," Henry insisted, sliding his tongue across Will's lips, gaining entrance with a stuttered moan from Will. "Sooner or later."

"Hey there," Will rumbled, a smile blooming on his face. "I like your confidence."

"You look good when you're half asleep," Henry remarked as he sat up, trailing Will's slim, muscled form with his eyes. "Darkness looks good on you, too."

He spread his hands over Will's waist, pushing up the grey graphic tee, Will's skin warming his cold fingers.

Will stretched under him, looking around the darkened room, surprised. "What time is it?"

Henry glanced at his wrist watch, his hands never stopping. "Ten-thirty. We're been napping off and on for a little while, maybe two hours."

"It was nice." Will shrugged, the side of his mouth tugging up. "You're a good blanket."

"A blanket you can have sex with," he reminded Will, licking his lips. "The best kind of blanket."

Will chuckled, eyes roving over Henry, content. "Mm, you wanna?" he drawled, arms coming up and rubbing Henry's back.

"I've been off pineapples for three months," Henry said, fighting a grin.

Will's laugh didn't help. "Yeah?" the profiler asked, amusement brightening his face.

Henry nodded, pulling his shirt over his head, flushing under Will's hungry gaze. "Yeah, they've pretty much been banned from the premises. It got a little weird."

"Weird?" Will asked, distracted, his hands traveling to Henry's chest, thumbs rubbing Henry's pierced nipples.

Henry dipped down, kissing Will greedily, moaning tenderly as he ground down on Will a little.

"Yeah," he gasped into Will's mouth. "I sprung a tent every time I got a whiff."

"You get hot from food," Will teased, hands trailing down Henry's chest, falling to his belt.

"I get hot from you," Henry returned as he batted Will's hands away, taking care of the belt himself. He glanced at Will's rucked up shirt, arched a brow. "Time to catch up, Will."

"I didn't know you were in a hurry," Will opined, wiggling under him, hitched his shirt over his head with a little help from Henry. "But I like it."

"We're not, but I want to see some skin," Henry replied, running his hands up Will's chest. "Nice."

Will snickered, his smile fond, cheeks spots of red. "Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome." Henry fixed his attention to Will's belt buckle, swatting Will's hands away again.

Will sighed, though he smiled; his bemused exasperation breezing down Henry's spine. "You're not letting me do anything."

Henry canted his head, eyes hot. "I'm going to let you come inside me." He shifted off Will, pulling the profiler's jeans and briefs down his legs, hiding his grin.

"Oh," Will breathed, a faint frown on his face.

Henry laughed, and stood, toeing off his shoes and socks. "We good, then?" he asked, taking off his jeans and boxers.

Will didn't speak again until Henry had Will's shoes and socks off, his busy hands pulling off Will's jeans and underwear completely.

Will nodded, his hand moving on his cock, watching Henry. "Are you going to stand there forever, or…?"

"Be right there," Henry threw over his shoulder, blushed as he averted his gaze from his bed and went to the bedside table, and grabbed the lube and condoms.

He returned as quickly as he left, maybe a little too quickly. Will started as Henry kneeled between his legs, the profiler giving him a baleful glare.

"Sorry," Henry lied, removing Will's hand from his cock and taking over, licking his lips when Will moaned and thrust into Henry's hand, pre-come drizzling over his fingers.

Henry leaned down and tongued Will's cock, rubbing his lips over the head, watching Will's reaction.

"Yeah, like that," Will gasped, one hand in Henry's hair, the other tearing into the carpet.  
Henry wrapped his mouth around Will's length, taking as much as he could, sliding down Will's cock and back up again with a decadent slurp.

"Oh, fuck," Will moaned, tugging on Henry's hair harder. "Careful, Henry. I haven't—oh, shit, _yes_—in a while, so unless you—_damn_—want me to come right away, you've—oh, _oh_."

"I want you to," Henry said, pulling off Will's cock, licking the head in between words. "Come, I mean. The cocksucking's to take the edge off."

Will came.

Henry snickered, stroking Will leisurely through his release. "Nice to know you like me so much"

"I love you," Will said to the ceiling, breathless.

Henry cleared his throat, chest tight. "Yeah."

Will sat up on his elbows, nudging his head, sexy smirk in place. "Get up here."

Henry grinned, crawling up Will's body, humming his happiness into Will's mouth.

"Did you want me to take care of that for you?" Will purred against Henry's cheek, snaking his hands between them and palming Henry's erection.

"Uh, nah," he said, breath hitched as Will's fingers circled his cock and squeezed. "I wanna come with you inside me."

Will shuddered, captured Henry's lips with his own. "Okay," he said, panting. "Can we—"

Henry was already up and laying out the mat Bigfoot left him weeks ago.

"Um," Henry ducked his head, eyes on the mat as he laid down on it. "I don't think I'm ready for the bed. I've got some, uh, issues—"

"Winter told me, Henry. It's okay," Will sat up and crawled the few inches to the mat, joining Henry. He knelt before Henry, his eyes sharp when Henry rested on his back, pulling his legs up and open. Will swallowed, stared at Henry's body. "The mat's fine."

"'Kay," Henry whispered from his vantage point on the floor. "Um."

"I'll take it from here," Will grinned at Henry, his eyes were elsewhere.

Henry nodded, looking between his legs at Will's cock hardening under his scrutiny. "Be careful with my manginity," he quipped, heart thudding. "It's sacred."

Will chuckled, lifting his eyes to Henry's. He blinked, eyes dilated. Sighing, he released Henry's legs and flopped onto the mat beside Henry, lying on his side, face pained. "Sorry, I just—miss you. I know I get kinda focused—"

"And you want a piece of my ass," Henry observed, his heart slowing to near normal levels. He snorted at Will's withering look. "And I miss you too, for the record. It's, uh…"

"Your first time as a bottom," Will supplied as he cupped Henry's cheek and kissed him soundly.

Henry mirrored Will, leaned into the profiler's hand. "I'm sorry I never visited you in the infirmary."

Will smiled, gentle. "Yeah, I wished you would've shown up, but I understand why you didn't." He shrugged, eyes glittering under the moon. "You're here now."

"I'm here always," Henry corrected, tasting Will's grin, moaning with him as the profiler opened his mouth.

Henry fell onto his back with Will's nudging, his breath hitching as Will straddled his waist, attacking his collarbone with teeth and tongue.

Will leaned back and lined their cocks together with confidence, his hand gripping them both in his palm. Will stroked them both, thrusting against Henry's cock while his hand worked them, eyes intent on Henry.

Henry ground out a moan, eyes squeezing shut. "Oh, shit," he arched into Will's hand, opening his eyes in time to see Will throw his head back, exposing his neck. Will's emotions bombarded him, the need, arousal and love washing over Henry, bring him close to orgasm.

"Will," Henry choked, thrusting into the profiler's hand again, panting. "Your emotions—I can _feel_ them, and I know this isn't the best time to tell you—but I'm _close_ because of them—and—"

Will slowed his hand's pace, a feral smile in place. He leaned down and sucked on Henry's bottom lip. "You want me?"

Henry's eyes glazed. "Yes, please. I wanna feel you."

Will's tongue slid over his, ripping an urgent groan from Henry, Will moaning in turn as Henry thrust against him.

"Come on," Henry panted, chewing on his lip as Will slid down his body, pushing Henry's legs up on his way.

"We're not going to rush," Will replied, firm, his face shadowed by the night. Henry rose on his elbows, watched Will open the lube and spread it evenly over his fingers.

Will kissed his knees, looking at him. "I'm going to insert a finger, okay?"

Henry nodded, opening his legs a little wider. "Please."

"_Ah_," Henry uttered, swallowing an oath. Whoa, _yeah_. If one finger felt like an intrusion, what was a dick gonna feel like? A full scale invasion, that's what.

"Does it hurt?" Will asked, concern slipping into his voice.

Henry shook his head; cause it didn't. Which surprised him. "No, just the usual. Uh, different."

"It'll get better," Will promised, his eyes drifting back down, he crooked his finger, widening Henry's hole.

"Dude, I know," Henry agreed. "You seemed to really love it last time."

Will glowered at him, though the ends of his mouth betrayed his amusement. "I'm going to add another, seems you're pretty relaxed." And did just that, added more lube and scissored his digits.

Henry held his breath, relaxing after Will's first dozen scissor repetitions. A moan escaped him, along with a shudder as Will inserted a third finger. Warmth spread from Will's fingers outward, encompassing Henry's body.

He shuddered, pushing back on Will's hand experimentally. "Try another," he said, hissing in pleasure.

"Huh," Will said, glancing at Henry before dropping his eyes again. "You just opened up in a big way."

Henry shivered, nodding, reaching for his cock and stroking it, watching Will's eyes sharpen. "Must be my wolf mojo," he panted.

"Yeah," said Will absently, face on Henry's cock.

Henry sat up on one elbow, his other hand still working his cock, watched as Will zeroed in on his moving hand. Will tore the condom open with his teeth, pulling it down his length blind, eyes steady on Henry.

Will blinked, looking at Henry's face, the air around him predatory as he removed his fingers from Henry's hole and poured lube in his hand, stroking it over his cock. "Are you ready for me?"

Henry nodded, throat dry. "Yeah."

Will leaned forward on his knees, hand gripping his cock, the other by Henry's hip. "Lift up a little? There's no pillow, so."

"Yeah," Henry raised his hips and legs, shuddering as Will's balls brushed his opening while they lined up.

"I love you," Will sighed, entering Henry inch by slow inch, pausing to give him time to adjust.

"Fuck," Henry uttered as Will went in all the way in, pushing back against the profiler, hand working his own cock.

Will swore. "You're adjusted to me already?"

"I want you," Henry managed, pushing back on Will's cock again.

Will lifted Henry's legs onto his shoulders, swatting Henry's hand off his cock and replacing it with his own. Will's hand stroked down Henry's length in time with his first thrust, quick exhalations of breath filling the air as he worked.

"Oh, you're," Will shivered, looked down at Henry, eyes hooded and hot as he thrust again. "Really tight. _Really_."

Henry dug his fingers into the mat, nodding. "I think I feel you in my throat."

Will thrust sporadically a few times, leaned forward and kissed Henry as he evened out, hand squeezing Henry's cock. "How are you doing that? Not coming."

"Determination?" Henry hazarded, dropping his legs from Will's shoulders, wrapping them around Will's waist. He pulled Will in deeper, whiting out when Will's cock ran into his prostate.

"Henry."

Henry blinked, his vision clearing. _Holy shit, that's intense. More, please?_was what he tried to say. What came out? "_Fuck me_."

Will's hand worked furiously on Henry's cock, sweat falling from his temples as he fucked Henry relentlessly, his breath coming in bursts. "Henry—I, _Henry_."

"Yeah, _yeah_," Henry panted, moaning as Will's balls slapped against his ass. "Make me come."

Will pulled out almost completely, his face on Henry's, his hand fast and steady on Henry's cock the whole time. He slammed back into Henry, hitting his prostate dead on, only to repeat the process again.

Will was halfway back in and Henry came, his fingers tearing into the mat ineffectively, his moan ringing out, filling the room.

Will fucked him through the orgasm, shuddering inside Henry, an inarticulate cry lacing his pants as he stilled inside Henry, cock pulsing.

"That was awesome," Henry said after about two minutes of recovery time, moaning a little as Will pulled out.

Will grimaced, slipping off the condom and knotting it, standing on shaky legs. "Sorry it was so, uh, short lived."

Henry's eyes trailed Will as he went to the bathroom and tossed the condom, returning with a washcloth, confused.

"Short?" Henry asked, incredulous, smiled at Will as he cleaned his groin and chest. "Man, don't complicate things," he said, taking the cloth from Will and tossing it in the vicinity of the bathroom, smirked at Will's look of disgust.

He rolled onto his stomach, leaning down and kissing Will softly once the profiler settled on his back. "All that matters is you and me, right?" he said thumb rubbing Will's chin.

"Pragmatist," Will teased, eyes warm. He ran his hands through Henry's hair, pulling him down for a kiss. "I thought I was the psychiatrist."

Henry laughed against Will's mouth, amused. "You're not perfect, no matter what I think."

Will flushed, chuckled, his hand tightening in Henry's hair. "Charmer."

oOo

"Look," Henry said, walking into the library the next morning, where Ashley and Bigfoot congregated for lunch. "I owe you guys an—"

"Dude," Ashley said, waving him over to the rectangle table by the back bookshelves. "It's all good. The Big Guy and I understand you were all angsting about everything that went down. If you'd listened to us from the get go, you would've known we got it, we just wanted to help, right?"

Henry traded a look with the Big Guy, who rolled his eyes and nodded. Henry inclined his head to Ashley, a small smile blooming on his face. "Yeah, um. Angsting. Thanks for understanding."

"Welcome, buddy." Ashley grinned over her mostly demolished hamburger and fries, dipping one of the few remaining (casualties of war) curly fries in a sea of ketchup, holding it out to Henry. "Want one?"

Henry chuckled, shaking his head. "Why not?"

He sat down across from Ash, accepting the fry she offered, chewed happily. "So, what were you guys talking about before I showed?"

Ash shrugged, eyes twinkling. "Nothing much, just about Spring's time here."

Henry shifted in his seat, swallowed surreptitiously. "Hated her, huh?"

"At first," Ashley smirked. "But she's kinda kick ass when she's not being a bitch."

"Hey!" came Will's affronted voice, his hand passing over Henry's shoulders as he walked up to the table. "Don't talk about her like that when she's not here to defend herself."

Henry chortled, rolling his eyes at Will as he propped a hip against the table, hands dropping into his pockets. "Whatever, Will. She's my wife and all, but she was a total bitch when she wanted to be." He wagged a finger at Will. "I know you thought the same things when she first arrived. Don't lie, I'll smell it."

Will sat down beside Ashley, pilfering a fry off her plate, grinned at her outrage. He shrugged at Henry, smiled. "Fine. I'll admit she was—"

"A sagacious bitch," Bigfoot interjected helpfully, wiping down a nearby table.

"_Less than agreeable_," Will glowered at the Neanderthal. "But it was all an act."

"You're _so_ biased," Ashley giggled, sipping her soda through a straw. "She's your sister-mom, and you are purposely forgetting that you guys stared daggers at each other. Near the end, there, I thought there'd be a cat fight over Henry."

"What? I'd _never_—"

"Plus," Henry added, a grin working, "it wasn't all an act. Spring's got some steel in her, and if things hadn't, uh, gone down the way they did, she would've kicked your _ass_."

"What?" Will gaped, leaning back in his chair. "What? Yeah, I'll admit I'm not a wolf—"

"Or a fighter," Bigfoot said, clearing away Ashley's tray with practiced hands.

Will gasped at Bigfoot, humor shining through wide eyes, "I can take care of myself in a fight, thanks very much." Will pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, glared at the rest of them in turn. "I just choose to refrain from that kind of physical violence. I'm—"

"A lover, not a fighter?" Henry asked, leaning forward on his elbows and letting his eyes peruse Will, slow, hot, his tongue in cheek.

"Ah, yes." Will nodded as he returned Henry's regard, eyes warming up. He blinked and frowned, shook his head. "_No_, not that," he glared weakly at Henry, and then harder when Henry snickered. "No, I just like to try to defuse situations through talking first."

"Ha," said Ashley, smirking at Henry. "Whatever you need to do to help you sleep at night."

Ashley stood, stopping by Henry's chair and patting him on the back. "I'm glad your back to active duty. I expect some new merchandise in a week."

Henry turned around in his chair, confused as he looked after Ashley. "Huh? New merchandise?"

Ashley whipped around on her way out the library, a mischievous smile blooming. "Dude, you owe me like," Ash glanced around the room, counting her fingers. "Oh, I don't know, a _thousand_ new guns to make up for the bitch faces you made the last few months. You're lucky Will's here, or I would _totally_ kick your ass."

"Hey!" Henry said over Will's gleeful laugh, arms raised in question. "I thought all was forgiven?"

Ashley smirked, turning on her heel and heading out the library. "It is, but those guns don't make themselves."

Bigfoot harrumphed, shaking his head and taking the tray out of the library, via the back entrance, a muttered "love puppies," thrown over his shoulder.

Will grinned at Henry, biting his lower lip as he relaxed in the chair. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Henry smiled back, leaning his elbows on the table, watching Will under his lashes. "What you have planned for today?" _Me, I'm going to talk to Magnus. Talk about what happened on that day, talk to her about us._ "The usual?"

"I'm glad you're willing to talk to Magnus about us," Will straightened in his chair, peered at Henry. "I didn't go over too well when I brought it up."

Will grimaced, rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, apprehension coming off him in waves, filling Henry's nose (_Wow_, it'd been a while. It was nice; homey) and running over his skin, even under his hoodie. "She's not overly excited about our relationship."

"Damn," Henry leaned forward, forehead hitting the table with a dull thud. "_Damn_, on many levels. I kinda figured as much about Magnus, but it still sucks that I've got to talk to her about it." He gazed up at Will, taking in the profiler's confused face. "Sure you don't want to give it another go with me?"

Will laughed, shook his head. "That would be a no. I don't think it's my place, really. She'll be more receptive to you, and…there are other things you need to talk to her about, right?"

Henry cringed, biting his lip. "Yeah, and it's going to suck righteously."

Will rubbed Henry's leg under the table with his shoe, face shaded sympathetically. "No matter how much it sucks, I know you miss her. And she misses you. Just because your real mother is alive, doesn't discount what Helen invested in you. She still loves you as a mother should."

"Oh God," Henry grumbled as he ran hand over his face. "Don't bring up my real mom—so not ready to deal with all that. But Magnus, yeah. I can swing that, I hope."

"Well," Will drawled, amusement lining his voice and shoulders. "If you're not ready—though three months is a while, don't you think?—I can always schedule a formal session, just the three of us. We can share our feelings, map out our life plans, examine our psyches, maybe even write a few letters to our inner children—"

"Okay, I give," Henry chuckled, hands raised in surrender. "Today is definitely the day for reconciliations."

"Good," Will smirked as he stood. He walked to Henry and tipped his head back, kissing him soundly. "Come and find me when you're done. I want all the details."

"Nosy," Henry mumbled, kissing Will quickly on the cheek, and stood as well.

"Nope, just love you," he replied, brushing Henry's right ear with his fingers, and stepping back to give Henry some room.

Henry flushed, looked at the floor as they headed out the library and into the hallway. "There's that, too."

Will laughed beside him, bemused. "Yeah, there's that."

oOo

"Henry, what a pleasant surprise," Helen smiled at Henry from behind her desk, curious.

"Hey Boss," he replied, shuffling into her office after a perfunctory knock. He took a seat at one of the chairs in front of her desk, balancing his elbows on the arms. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

Magnus nodded, face wary, though she smiled. "Of course, Henry. What can I do for you?"  
Henry pressed his mouth in a thin line. "You can forgive me for jeopardizing everything that you've built here, for starters."

Magnus stilled, tilted her head. "Henry, you weren't yourself. I don't hold you accountable for anything that happened. I'm just relieved that it all turned out positively."

"Yeah, about as positive as it could get," Henry nodded, inhaling through his nose, cheek twitching. "Will told me Winter's alive—because he gave up our ability to Change."

Henry watched Magnus search his face. She frowned. "And that doesn't bother you? After everything?"

"It bothers me," he said with a shrug. "But what am I gonna do? Last night, Will said he and Winter were going to work something out, since it's Winter who brings on the Change, not me."

"Last night?" said Magnus, face carefully blank.

Henry rolled his eyes, irritated. "Look, when you left yesterday, you knew me and Will were _at least_ going to talk. The night before everything went down, I spent it at Will's apartment. We didn't play checkers."

"But," Henry raised his hand, pleading for silence when Magnus opened her mouth to speak. "We can come back to that in a second, I think we've got more important things to talk about."

Helen sighed, exasperated, but apparently not angry, if the relief on her face was any indication. "Yes?"

"You shot me," Henry whispered, eyes burning, heart quaking. "And I totally get that it was instinct that made you aim to kill, and I'm sorry that what I d-did made those instincts flare up." Henry breathed through his teeth, dropped his eyes to his hands in his lap. "I, uh, just wanted you to know that I don't blame you, not really. I just had to get over what I did, and what you had to do."

"Henry," Helen circled her desk, dropped into the chair beside him and encompassing him in a hug. "I'm sorry for my actions, I'm sorry that I felt they were necessary. Truth be told," she said into his hair, her arms on his back, squeezing Henry tight. "I love you as my own, and it was a reflex to shoot; a reflex that I wish I could erase from our minds, I assure you."

Henry nodded in Helen's arms, returning her hug tentatively. "I wish I could erase it, too. All of it. I—"

"All's forgiven Henry," Magnus replied, matter-of-fact. She leaned away with a patient smile, her arms falling from his back. "And I'm sure I'm not the only one to tell you this." She sighed, folding her arms in her lap, face forming into sterner lines. "Now, about Will. Henry, do—"

"It's serious, if you're wondering," Henry cut in, firm. "We won't let it affect our jobs, not anymore at least. I'm sorry I've been acting weird lately, but with everything…so, yeah, it won't affect our jobs." Henry rolled his shoulders, eyes steady on Magnus. "And no, he's not my mate—not like Spring Two—but he chose me, and I chose him. That's got to count for something."

"Do you love him?" Helen asked, her eyes warming ever so slowly, maternal affection and concern shining through.

Henry shrugged, and stood, heading to the office door. "He died for me."

oOo

Henry made his way toward his lab, a skip in his step for the first time in months.

_Things are looking up, I think._ Henry smiled, lifting his head in time to hit it against Will's chin.

"Ow," Will said as he grabbed Henry's shoulders, steadying him. "Did you just leave Magnus' office? How did things go?"

"I think we're good." Henry smirked at Will. The profiler's expression was all too innocent. "What were you doing, and will it get us in trouble?"

"Nothing, really," Will said, hooking his pinky with Henry's and heading back the way Henry just came. "You worked through lunch, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," Henry replied warily, eyes dropping to his and Will's fingers. He started, appalled. "Oh _God_, you're one of _those_ boyfriends."

"Huh?" Will asked, slowing his pace to match Henry's lazy gait. "What do you mean?"

"You're the kind of boyfriend who likes to walk with his hand in his boyfriend's back pocket, the kind who tugs on belt loops, _hold pinky fingers while walking_. You know, touchy feely."

Will threw his head back and laughed, the sound ringing in the Sanctuary's halls, buoying Henry's heart, zinging across his skin.

Will stepped in front of Henry, pulling him close with his jean's belt loops, smirking as he snaked his fingers around Henry's body and shoving his hands into Henry's back pockets.

Henry snorted into Will's mouth, the kiss rich and vibrant. Will grinned as he pulled away, the smile slowly turning lecherous. "I'm also the kind who has lunchtime quickies," Will kissed Henry, chuckled at him when Henry moaned as he pulled away. "But," he said, stepping out of reach of Henry's arms, "if you don't want that kind of boyfriend, I can be the kind who works late and doesn't have time for you—"

"Will," Henry groaned, glared at him, exasperated. "I just told Magnus we wouldn't do this kind of stuff."

Will kissed him, a quick press of lips. "Is that a no?"

Henry gaped, grabbed Will's wrist and dragged him down the hallway to Will's room. "Hell no," he said, flushing under Will's laughter. "I'm just stating my complaint for the record."

Will stopped walking in the hallway, his eyes sparkling. "So, we're good, then?"

Henry squeezed Will's hand, his chest constricting, pulling Will along. "Yeah, we're good."

Will grinned, let Henry drag him down the hallway. "Good."

Epilogue

Will woke first. The dawn light streamed in from his apartment window, covering their sleeping forms in murky brilliance.

Henry was asleep on his stomach, arms shoved under the pillow, long-ish hair in his face, head facing Will.

Henry didn't look much different awake than he did asleep. Will smiled, able to properly enjoy looking at the techno geek, even four months (seven, if you included the "coma days," as Henry called them) later, it still wasn't old. And, Will doubted it ever would be.

Will turned on his side, propping a hand under his chin. He smiled, cleared his throat. "Winter."

Winter's eyes popped open, as bright green as ever, a knowing smirk working on his face. "Will," he rumbled, lifting his head and brushing his lips against Will's eager mouth. "Good morning."

"It is," Will said, lifting his hand and rubbing it against Winter's left ear. He hadn't placed the Beta mark there yet, but soon he would; soon. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm well," Winter said, leaning into Will's hand. "Better than expected, actually. I feel my power strengthening with every evening, every session."

Will's brow lifted, intrigued, his hand paused. "Even after last week's session?" Last week's lesson had been…interesting, to say the least. That was the closest he and Winter had come to consummating their relationship.

Winter wagged his eyebrows, a leer stretching across his face. "Especially since last week's session. I believe I am a genius, and you should call me this—" Winter's eyes widened comically. "_Or_, we could role—"

"No," Will shook his head, laughing as he clamped a hand over Winter's mouth. "We're _not_ going to role-play, and I'm _not_ going to call you a genius. Are you insane?"

"Insane?" Winter asked, pulling Will's hand from his mouth, faux affronted. "The only insanity I suffer from is from my ardent love for you—"

"Here we go again," Will groaned, falling onto his back.

"_Which_," Winter glowered at Will, who chuckled, unimpressed. "Which, I should get an award for, given all that I've had to go through to gain it in return."

"All you had to go through?" Will asked, incredulous, a laugh bubbling up. "All you had to go through? Last time I checked, you had to go through the same amount of stuff that I did, Foss. I loved you the minute we first met—uh."

Winter was all smug amusement as he watched Will, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. "Finally willing to admit that you care about me as much as I do you?"

Will scowled at Winter, his hands reaching for Winter's left ear, tugging on it. "You tricked me."

Winter laughed, rolling on top of Will, smothering him with kisses. "Does it make it less true?" he asked against Will's mouth, eyes losing their mirth.

"No, it doesn't," Will swallowed, shaking his head, running his hands through the Were's straighter hair. "I love you, Winter."

Winter opened his mouth, closed it, cleared his throat, his eyes large and shining. "Thank you," he said, voice breaking on the second syllable. "Thank you."

Will nodded, his voice gone. He tightened his hold on Winter's head, pulling it down. "I love you," he said in between kisses, his heart swelling. "No matter what."

"And no matter what happens," Winter said against Will's lips. "That is all I need to know."

Winter rolled off him without another word, situating himself eerily similar to how Henry slept, his eyes warm. "Until tomorrow," he said, with a smile.

Will bit his lip, heat blooming in his gut. He nodded, smiling. "Tomorrow, one step closer to calling your Change back."

With a wink, Winter closed his eyes, his face relaxing. Between one inhale and the next, Will was looking at Henry again.

"Holy shit," Will said to himself, running his hands over his face. "Spring, you weren't kidding when you said my path wouldn't be easy."

Looking at Henry sleep, Will understood why love matches ended badly, if they even worked in the first place. He expended a lot of energy being in two relationships, especially in Henry and Winter's case, where Will had access to only one of them at a time. Will hadn't been so sleep deprived in his life, his brain hadn't had to compartmentalize like this _ever_, and the stresses of maintaining two relationships—trying to make sure both Henry and Winter were happy—sapped whatever energy he had left.

And all this was on top of his work with the Sanctuary. Helen seemed to be testing him again, to see if Will would fold under the pressure from his in-house relationship. He'd been running the Sanctuary more often than not lately in Magnus' absence (which seemed to have doubled in the last three months alone), also, seeing to his patients and the new cases, not to mention the sessions with Winter at night to call his Change forth, _and_ the abnormal homicide investigations—

Will sighed at the ceiling. It was a handful.

_But._ Will smiled, turning on to his side and looking over and Henry (and Winter). _It's worth it. _

So worth it.

* * *

Henry woke to Will nuzzling his neck. He squirmed a little, choking down a giggle. He flipped over on his back, and Will took it as the open invitation it was, climbing on Henry, straddling his waist.

"Hey," Henry said, hands coming up and holding Will's waist.

"Morning," Will said with a wide, gleeful grin, leaning forward and rubbing his hands over Henry chest, grinding down a little on Henry.

The sun was up and as bright as ever, streaming through the bedroom windows, veiling Will in light. Henry blinked in the early morning light, took a moment to differentiate Will from the brightness surrounding him.

Gold skin, lean, strong muscles, brilliant blue eyes that glowed and a mouth that tempted; Will gave the light a run for its money. The sun kinda seemed dim to the man above him.

Will was…perfect, everything was perfect.

No, not perfect, complete.

This must be love.

So, Henry said it.

"I love you," his voice was rough, a little deeper than he would have liked. But, well, it was kinda too late to redo it now, you know?

Will smirked, leaned down and kissed Henry with practiced lips."Yeah." There was laughter in his voice.

And yeah, okay, so Will had him beat on dramatic declarations of love –the guy had the moon on his side, as well as Henry's wife rooting for him—and the whole death thing. How was Henry supposed to compete against _that_? And, yeah, alright, Will had said it months ago, and—

_Damn._ Henry's nose twitched. _I have some _lousy_ timing_.

Henry threaded his hands behind Will's neck before he could sit up, holding the profiler's face close. "Sorry I'm slow on the uptake," he murmured, watching Will's dancing eyes.

"You don't hear me complaining, do you?" Will breathed against his lips.

Henry would've shook his head, but have you seen Will's lips? He didn't want to part with 'em. "Uh-huh," Henry thrust up and hissed, Will's ass rubbing against his hardening cock. "Not mad about that?"

Will traced Henry's lips with his tongue, sucking on it when Henry opened up, yielded without hesitation. Will didn't even blink at the morning breath. Neither did Henry, come to think about it.

Yeah, definitely love.

"Talk later, sex now," Will muttered, panting.

_Hm_, Henry grinned around Will's tongue. A focused Will was always a happy Will, which meant Henry _always_ benefited. "Really want to get laid?"

Henry released Will, letting the profiler straighten up, taking in his dilated eyes and flushed face. Will smiled. "You just admitted you love me. I need to claim my victory," he said as he bounced a bit on Henry.

Henry rolled his eyes and dropped his hand to Will's briefs, tugging out his erection. "Claim your victory?"

Will's breath hitched, but there was humor in the turn of his chin. "Yeah, you're officially with me. You admitted you loved me—you're not afraid of us." Henry squeezed Will's cock, and Will moaned, his eyes hot as he looked at Henry. "You've officially picked me over, well, _everything_."

"You could have had everything if you'd just asked," Henry responded, ducking his head. It was embarrassing, but true. Will could have everything, and he always would.

Henry stroked Will with sure hands, the pressure around Will's cock steady and fixed.

Will panted, rocking back and forth against Henry's cock, a sly smile stretched over his face as he teased Henry. "That's not how you're built, Henry. I would've been wrong to force you." Will moaned, throwing his head back, arched into Henry's hand. "Besides, I'm a patient man."

Henry snickered, rubbed his thumb over the head of Will's cock, smearing the pre-come down the shaft. "You sure about that?" he goaded, tightening his hold and speeding up.

Will jerked forward, his face hot with need, the urgency of it flying across Henry's skin and going straight to his cock. Henry squeezed his eyes shut, panted. "So, uh, how are you going to claim your victory?"

Will leaned forward, shoving both hands under Henry's pillow, cursing under his breath. He paused just under Henry's head, making a pleased sound. He pulled away and chuckled, triumphant; a tube of lube and a strip of condoms dangling in his hands. "First, we're going to get naked," Will stated, cheerful tone underlined with steel. "Then, I thought we could progress to some fondling, maybe a hand job or two, _definitely_ some blow jobs, rimming, and then we can end my victory celebration with some rigorous fucking." Will stilled on Henry's waist, searching Henry's face. "That sound good to you?"

"Yeah," Henry croaked, cleared his throat. "Yeah, works for me."

Will's face softened, he leaned down and kissed Henry thoroughly. "You love me."

Henry laughed, nodding. "Yep, this is me, in love with you."

Will pulled away, barely an in between their mouths. Will licked his lips, eyes on Henry, a cheeky smirk on his face. "Let's get started."

And things went down (and up, and down again) just like Will promised.

Afterward, Henry stroked Will's spine with a warm palm, the profiler sprawled atop him, both sated.

Will lifted his head from where it was snuggled in the crook of Henry's neck. "I'm glad I'm not your mate," he said, eyes calm, composed. "Or Winter's, for that matter."

Henry pouted a little, missing Will's nose in his neck. He smiled anyway. "Yeah?" he said, continuing the slow, lazy circle up and down Will's spine, adding just enough pressure, the way Will like it.

"Yeah," Will sighed, snuggling back into Henry's neck.

_Bingo._ Henry smirked, squirming a little when Will puffed a laugh against his collarbone.

"Yeah," Will murmured. "We're committed, not forced."

"I like the sound of that," Henry replied, wrapping his arms around Will, adjusting so he could kiss the profiler on the head.

Will welcomed the embrace, much like he'd done since the moment they'd met. Embracing Henry, welcoming him. Loving him.

Now that Henry was really free, _truly_ free, he could return the favor.

In spades.

oOo

**end**

oOo

So, it occurred to me that I have like, three months to write the rest of this 'verse before I need to start on that Merlin BB sequel. Let's all cross our fingers that I can do this. I hate the idea of putting this story off for another year or something crazy like that. I want this 'verse down and over with! XD

Anyway, thanks for reading this fic, and all the comments and encouragement have been awesome! Thank you tiwtin and all my other betas for being so awesome and seeing this monster to the end the first time around. XD


End file.
